Nerevarine Rising - Book I: Nerevarine Rising
by actualbastila
Summary: Ulina Therayn was a young Dunmer girl living in the Imperial City, with her family. But one night changes all that, and she is sent to the East. To Morrowind. There, she finds out she's part of something bigger, and she needs to put a stop to the Blight that is slowly overtaking Morrowind, and soon all of Tamriel. Julan Kaushibael spoilers. *COMPLETE**edited as of 9/6/2017*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story has been modified from it's original version. Entire story has been edited as of 9/6/2017.**

 **Disclaimer for the entire story:**  
 **\- Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda Game Studios**  
 **\- Julan Kaushibael, and any characters associated with his storyline/mod belong to the wonderful Kateri. I would provide a download link, but FFN is ridiculous. I provided it on my AO3, however, where you can read a mirror of this and my other stories.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _23rd of Rain's Hand, 4E 206_

Solstheim was a cold place. At least, it was _before_ I had reawoken over sixty years ago; now it had changed in the wake of the events after the Oblivion Crisis and after Red Year, something I was more than bitter about.

I sat by the edge of the sea, watching as my long, red hair blew with the wind, thinking bitterly about the events that had happened, and the events to come. Rumor had it that the Dragonborn herself had taken a trip to the island, and she and her group of followers were at Tel Mithryn. I let out a hollow bark of laugher at that. Ah, Neloth...I wondered if he remembered me and _my_ friends at all.

Despite how horrible it was that it came to end, I missed those days. I missed Vvardenfell, and the sunny lands that made the island shine amongst the ash. But now the entire island was nothing but ashes, and my name had faded into them as they blew in the wind. Barely anyone remembered _my_ name at all.

In some ways, I was glad of it. I was glad that no one remembered my name. They knew the basic story that had only become increasingly more ridiculous over time. They thought the person who had saved (and indirectly destroyed) Morrowind was a legend, and someone to be feared. Oh, but how I _laughed_ whenever I heard that tale. I may have been the Nerevarine, but I was no one to be feared. Not really. Not the way everyone thought.

But maybe because of how ridiculous I thought it was, or because I thought that a select few deserved to hear the true tale as I had written it over two hundred years before rather than the fabrication that had more holes than a Frostbite Spider's web, but I am going to share this story. The story of the Nerevarine, but also of her companions.

And how she came to be.

I couldn't help but think, with bitter laughter, what might have happened had I not taken the blame for Lillia's death. My fate was not something I would wish on anyone, and especially not my sister.

It wasn't a story I could share with most. Not even Irena, who lay dead near the old house we used to live in together. But perhaps I could make up for it.

Perhaps I could share the story with _her,_ if we ever met.


	2. New Life

**Chapter One: New Life**

 _31st of Evening Star, 3E 426_

I suppose we should start at the beginning, shouldn't we?

I was originally from Cyrodiil, but my parents were from Morrowind. Mournhold, to be exact. My father, Dranen, was from some well-off family of hunters that were originally from some area controlled by House Hlaalu, and my mother, Llethsea, was the daughter of a merchant. That was what I was told, anyway. I couldn't be sure.

At some point, while my mother was visiting the family she had in Mournhold, she met my father, and the two of them eventually got married, had me, and then two years later, my sister was born. Soon enough, they made their way to Cyrodiil with Serethi. At first, they settled in Cheydinhal, but then my mother passed away, and my father moved us to The Imperial City. Not long after my mother passed away, my father remarried Serethi.

We lived upstairs, in a small apartment above one of the stores, and while it was crowded, we made do with what we had. We were not the richest people in Cyrodiil, but we certainly weren't poor, either. Probably because my father didn't spend too much money on unnecessary things, as he told me time and time again. Only what we needed. I heavily suspected my father had a fear of spending any money. This caused a certain amount of tension between him and Serethi, something I tried to ignore.

I never knew much about Serethi, but she told me that she was from Mournhold and was a merchant's daughter. Despite any and all evidence to the contrary, I never questioned it until much later. Serethi had a lot of scars that ran up and down her arms, giving me the impression that at some point of her life she had sustained severe injuries, but I didn't dare ask about them. I knew it'd only anger her if I asked.

I always thought it odd that my father had remarried in such a short time span. He and Serethi weren't an affectionate couple; I never really saw or heard them spend much time together growing up. I never saw them kiss or even really hug while growing up. If they married for any reason other than love, I wasn't told what it was. I suspect they never really wanted me to know.

I never really got to know my mother, as she passed away when I was very young. I didn't know too much _about_ her, either, as my father didn't like to talk about her much. Whenever I pictured her, I just pictured a Dunmer woman who looked vaguely like my sister, except more gentle-faced. If what I had been led to believe was true, Eriama was an almost spitting image of our mother. Llethsea supposedly had long, black hair and features not unlike my sister's, but I had no idea if it was true. Considering she had died not long before I was two, I couldn't really remember _anything_ about her.

While Eriama looked a lot like our mother (supposedly, anyway) I looked nothing like _either_ of our parents. My father had the same dark hair that our mother had, although his facial features were a little different. I, however was short, even by Dunmer standards and had long, curly red hair, a button nose and freckles across my cheeks. Eriama had commented about my hair many times, as had Serethi during the many, many times I had sat down on her lap and let her style it as a child (and I hated having my hair done, too), often while I couldn't help but notice all the scars on her arms.

But I couldn't help but notice how different I was from everyone else around me. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder if it was because maybe I had inherited traits from my grandparents or another, even more distant ancestor instead.

I still took after my dead mother in _other_ ways, supposedly. My father often said I had her kind heart, but he did try and teach me things that he had learnt from her. Llethsea had disapproved of stealing anything, and tried to make sure everything was fair and equal. He often described her as a peacekeeper. Other had told me that I had a sense of honor, and hoped I never had to break it. I hoped so as well.

But enough about my parents for now. I have other things I want to talk about, too.

When I was five years old, I began my formal education. It mostly began with Serethi teaching me to read, and then write. As I grew up, I found I was able to speak both Tamrielic and Dunmeris with relative ease (although I struggled a bit with the latter). For additional subjects, I was sent to classes in arithmetics, alchemy and basic restoration at The Temple of The One when I turned eight years old. Soon enough, Eriama joined me, and we often took the long treks to the Temple, often while passing through the Talos Plaza District and looking at all the nice homes enviously. No family like ours would be able to afford to live in what was arguably the most well off district in the city. I imagined people often stared at us while we walked together, given that we stuck out like sore thumbs.

When we went to school, I didn't really make many friends, as I was more interested in other things. But Eriama made friends easily enough, and had a large gaggle of them over the years. Her best friend was Lillia: a young Breton girl who lived in the Market District with us, though I suspected her family was originally from High Rock. Many times, Eriama would often be gone during the weekends, spending time with Lillia while I wrote.

Eriama took more after our father, or so Serethi had said. She was an adventurous child from the very beginning, and she still was, even at sixteen. As soon as she was able, she was willing to disappear deep into the Imperial City with Lillia and claimed she knew the city like the back of her hand. The only place our father didn't want her going was the Waterfront, but even then I suspected Eriama had disobeyed him anyway and I took comfort in the fact that my sister was still safe. She was everything I was not. Whereas I liked the quiet and didn't speak unless spoken to, Eriama was talkative about anything that interested her. She was more active than I, though I didn't think our parents exactly approved of her choice of friends at times, telling her they could easily be her downfall. I watched an observed when I could, but even then, I didn't really have the courage to intervene when I should have.

Perhaps I _should_ have, really.

Because I would later find out my parents were _right._

* * *

I breathed in the early morning air as I sat down on the step outside the store. It was the day before Saturalia and my father and Serethi were arguing. Again. This happened constantly, and usually now whenever it happened I just made my way out of the house until I could be certain things had died down. Just hearing them was exhausting. They argued about where and how we lived, they argued about what my father taught me and my sister, they argued about Llethsea, my father's first wife and our mother and they argued a lot anyway, something I had never been able to understand. I knew couples argued, but the way my parents argued sometimes made me question why they even married in the first place.

Eriama had taken off, insisting that she didn't want to hear anything our parents had to say, and I agreed. It was a private matter anyhow. I had overheard some of what had been said already and I had heard Serethi drop my name mid conversation ("Ulina is old enough to know now, Dranen!") and that left me in a state of confusion.

Old enough? Old enough to know what, exactly? I knew I was old enough to leave my parents home and take care of myself, but that hadn't exactly happened yet. My father didn't _want_ me to leave. This was never really explained to me, either. Serethi _did_ snap at my father a few months ago that he needed to stop "coddling" me, but I was fairly certain that was _not_ what he was doing.

Or maybe it was because of something else?

That was when I decided to stop wondering and slink outside instead, no matter how cold it was as a result of the recent snowfall. Saturalia was almost upon us, and the weather was likely to stay even long after the celebrations. Eriama complained profusely during this time of year, as she hated snow. In fact, I suspected the only reason she chose to brave the cold today and find her little group of friends in the Elven Gardens district was because our parents were arguing once again. I think anyone would prefer the snow to a headache as a result of screaming parents.

I pulled the shawl I was wearing tightly around my shoulders, and sat back against the wall, trying not to sit directly in front of the door. It opened soon enough and the storekeeper - Estir - shooed out two young Bosmer, rolling her eyes afterwards. When she saw me, she left the building and sat down beside me.

"Ulina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I offered, "just came out here for some peace and quiet, is all."

Estirdar - or Estir, as she preferred to be called - was an Altmer who was born in Cyrodiil, although she had relatives living elsewhere and didn't want to discuss it. As far as I knew, she had been married once, and did have a son, who had since grown up and had a family of his own. I had never met any of Estir's relatives, through from what little I was able to infer I was secretly glad I hadn't. My family had known Estir since we had moved to the Imperial City, and that was when I was a child. I couldn't have been more than four years old at the time. Estir lived in her store, and had been a good neighbour and a friend to my family during the years we had known her. I had even worked for her for my first job. Considering recent events, I couldn't help but worry about her.

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

Estir sighed.

"I think I may have to sell the store after all," she said, in a resigned tone of voice.

"Oh, no."

"I knew I had several people who were interested, though," she said, "but most of them aren't exactly... _reliable._ I did have a friend of a friend - Jensine, I think her name was - who might be a good person to leave the store to when I leave."

"But where will you _go?"_ I asked. If Estir left, then my life would be a lot more complicated than it already was, and it was complicated enough.

"Probably either to Chorrol, which has very steady trade at the moment or out of the province. My son has sent me a letter requesting I return," she answered, before brushing some loose strands of her golden hair out of the way. "Either way, I'd still hate to leave you all behind. Especially you girls." She smiled, slightly. "You two have been like the daughters I've never had, really."

"I'll miss you," I said.

"Luckily, however, I don't leave for at least two weeks," she said. "So we'll still have time together before then. Do you need anything, or…?"

I smiled slightly, but shook my head. Estir patted my shoulder, and then went back to her store, and I let out a sigh. I was going to _miss_ Estir.

When I finally decided it was time to go back into my own home, it was a little past midday. Serethi and my father were nowhere in my line of sight, and I let out a sigh of relief at that fact. I did not want to face them right now, or have to explain anything to them. I went to my room and pulled out a book to read instead, before lying back on my bed and turning the pages.

Reading was one of my _favorite_ past times. Eriama read sometimes, but nowhere near as much as I did. She was the kind of person who was usually good at socializing, but I never was. I hated large crowds or a great deal of attention, preferring the peace and quiet of my bedroom. I loved reading about all different kinds of stories, be it a heroic adventure or a romance or even a history book. I just knew I would never experience any of the pains and joys that the characters did. _My_ life was boring as could be.

I knew little about combat, only taking note when my father told me what little he liked to disclose about his past. He still had his swords, and other weapons from when he was younger, and said he used to go out adventuring on a frequent basis. He even taught me how to hold a sword once, and hoped I would never have to hold it. Eriama was never interested, but did stare longingly at the bow that hung up on the wall above our father's desk. It had once belonged to our mother. I remember Eriama once mentioning that she wanted archery lessons. Our father put his foot down and said no, however. He never gave a reason.

I knew even _less_ about love and romance, as that was something I had even less experience with. And it was highly unlikely that I ever would. I had my infatuations at times, but none of them were ever serious. Eriama didn't, but that was because she was usually focused on other things.

The book I was reading now was actually a favorite, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed when the door opened, and I was forced to tear my eyes away from the book. Serethi stood in the doorway, asking me to go find my sister, who was most likely somewhere in the Arena District. I would have to find her and bring her home. _In the cold._

I pulled on my coat, and went outside, only to find that Eriama was on her way back anyway. Her hair, while it had been tied back, was wet from the snow that had probably fallen. She grimaced when she saw me, and sighed as the two of us went back inside, probably annoyed at the fact that she would be cooped up inside again. I however, went back to my book, frantically searching for the page I had lost. Eriama, meanwhile, fell into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

It would be awhile before _I_ fell asleep.

A week after Saturalia, it was New Life. I knew that the streets of the Imperial City were likely to be busy, and kept to myself for a while. I didn't envy my father or Serethi as they trudged through the Market District, shopping for supplies for the evening. I suppose it would all be worth it in the end, when we had that party and celebrated together.

It would be a small gathering, with only a few people around to celebrate into the New Year. I was certain Estir was going to be there, mostly to say goodbye to us. But she mentioned something about bringing the new owner of the store, so she could introduce her to my parents. But there were others I could foresee coming as well. Like some of my father and Serethi's friends from the Temple of the One (although Serethi made it pretty damned clear Alessia Ottus wasn't invited, and I didn't blame her, even though she would likely spread nasty rumors as a result of this later). Eriama and Lillia were going to be the ones to light the lanterns outside in the graveyard after midnight this year.

I made a mental note of the things that would happen in the New Year. It was going to be the year 427, and in Rain's Hand, I'd turn nineteen. It was likely I would sign up for the Mages' Guild this year, so I could begin studying even further. Even though I wasn't _that_ great at magic, and my father wouldn't exactly approve, I had to take _some_ aspect of my life seriously. And, if I studied at the Arcane University, I wouldn't be too far away, either. It was in the Imperial City, even if it _was_ about an hour away.

Of course, I'd probably have to buy a great deal of the supplies myself, but I didn't care. I had some money saved up for myself during the time I worked in Estir's store. I hadn't counted the amount of money I would need for supplies, though, and was thinking it over as the door to the bedroom burst open and Eriama stood in the doorway.

What first got my attention was how frightened she looked. It was almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are Father and Serethi home?" She asked, frantically.

I raised my eyebrows.

"No, they went shopping together," I said. It was for supplies for tonight's celebration. Eriama let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...good," she finished. "I need your help!"

"With what?" I asked.

"It's...Lillia," she began. "I'm afraid she's going to get herself in trouble."

I raised my eyebrows. Lillia was incredibly gullible. At least once she had accepted food being offered to her by a stranger while we were all taking the journey to the Temple of the One together. I had scolded her after that. I couldn't imagine what sort of trouble she could be getting herself into now.

"She's...she's going to the Waterfront," Eriama revealed, in a frightened tone of voice.

I was suddenly alarmed by those words. The Waterfront was not a safe place. Certainly not for a young woman like Lillia.

"What?"

"She thinks…" Eriama was panicking. "She thinks she can join the Thieves' Guild, Ulina. She had this note, and…"

I scoffed.

"The Thieves' Guild _doesn't_ exist," I told her. I heard it existed in other provinces of Tamriel, but not in Cyrodiil. It was merely a fabricated rumor, spread to frighten the gullible. At least according to my father.

"She...she thinks it does," Eriama said. "I...I agreed to go with her."

I could only sigh. Even my sister couldn't possibly be _that_ stupid.

"Eri…"

"Ulina, I'm so sorry," she said quickly, turning away so I couldn't see her face. "I was just so scared for her, I didn't know what to do! I'm afraid...I'm afraid she'll get herself killed!"

I had the inkling my sister was trying not to cry, and it took a great deal not to approach her and wrap my arms around her. I couldn't do that right then. I was too angry at her.

"How did she end up in that situation in the first place?" I demanded.

Eriama took a step back.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just know I want to be there for her, and I need your help. We...we need to go to the Waterfront."

I sighed, not for the first time that day, and quickly grabbed my coat, and slipped it on, before leaving our bedroom. Hopefully we could quickly find Lillia and make it back in time for the New Life celebrations. Before I left, I quickly noticed one of my father's knives, which hung on the wall. I grabbed it and strapped it to the side of my leg. It was hidden from view underneath the long skirt I was wearing, but if anyone tried to attack me I could at least defend myself and my sister. We _were_ going to the Waterfront after all.

Then, we both left, disappearing out into the snow.

* * *

The Waterfront was one of the worst areas of the Imperial City, and was home to criminals as well as those unfortunate enough not to be able to live in the rest of the city. Boats often came in and out - either from across Cyrodiil or another province completely. Despite being close enough to the Prison District, there were few guards in the area, something that made me feel anxious given the eyes of criminals I felt watching my every move.

I didn't _want_ to be here; I felt a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach from simply being _here_ , but I'd do it. I'd do it for Eriama, who would otherwise have to go and protect Lillia alone. I, for one, was not willing to take that chance.

Lillia was far away from any guards, something I think she intended. Nearby, I spotted three suspicious looking figures approaching us. I saw that the leader of the group was a Redguard. He was tall, muscular and wore one of the scariest grins I'd ever seen. Lillia looked towards them cautiously.

"Who are they?" I heard Eriama whisper to her friend. Lillia shook her head, letting her blonde curls fall over her face.

"I don't know," she whispered back. "Not who I arranged to meet."

The Redguard glanced at all three of us. I tried my best to look menacing, but I was sure I had failed in that attempt. Apparently I had; the sneer was apparent on his face/

"Pretty ladies," I heard one of the men, a short, but older and menacing Imperial say. Lillia took a step back, glancing towards me and Eriama nervously.

"We don't have anything worth taking," I told him quickly. "Now please, let us move along."

I tried to hurry Eriama and Lillia along, but the Redguard stepped in our way before I could.

"Really?" I heard another Imperial, who was younger and taller but still just as menacing - growl. "Not even a little gold?"

 _"_ _Back off,"_ I heard my sister snarl angrily. Lillia silenced her, however and pulled a small coinpurse out of her shoe. Lillia extended her hand. The Redguard pursed his lips, but said nothing as he took the coin purse and counted the gold, before throwing the gold to the ground in outrage.

"This isn't good enough," he said angrily. I felt Eriama ball up her fists in rage, as if she was ready to defend anyone who came near. I put a hand on her shoulder. I intended to stop it if it came to that.

"This is all I have!" Lillia protested. "Please, leave us alone. Please…"

The Redguard raised his eyebrows, before approaching Lillia with a stern expression.

"Well, I need more than that," he said. "And because you don't seem to have the gold, I suppose _you'll_ make do instead."

Before I could stop her, Eriama leapt forward and tried to grab onto the Redguard, but he only slapped her away like she was a fly. He then went forward towards Lillia, who was backed away into a corner. Lillia looked around for a way out, but she was surrounded. I let out a small scream, and the Redguard turned around.

"Leave her alone," I said. I intended for it to come out menacing, but it came out as a squeak instead. He glared in my direction.

"What'll you do?" He sneered. "Scream our ears off?"

Remembering the dagger I had strapped to the side of my leg - which was biting into my skin by now - I pulled it out and held it up.

"Jorad, the Dunmer girl has a weapon," I heard one of the Imperials hiss. The Redguard's - Jorad's - eyes widened and he let Lillia go, before nearing me with a frighteningly interested expression.

"Smart girl," he remarked, before roughly grabbing my wrist. "Too smart for your own good, you are."

I still held the blade in one hand, and stabbed Jorad's left shoulder. He let go of me in an instant, while blood dripped onto my dress. My dress was white, so it'd be permanently ruined, but that was not what was on my mind at that current moment. Jorad pushed me over, but ran away before I could get up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the Imperials quickly stab Lillia, and she fell to the floor. I heard Eriama scream, before she rushed to her friend's fallen, bloody body.

I wanted to scream, too.

But I couldn't.

I managed to pull myself to my feet, rushing to my sister, who had cuts and bruises that were being unattended. It seemed during that moment she didn't care. She was sobbing into Lillia's bloody body, and covering herself with more blood in the process. I went to comfort her, still holding the blade in my hand.

"Ulina, what are we going to do?" Eriama whispered. "Lillia's dead and I'm scared and I don't know what to do…"

I let my hands drift to her messy black hair.

"I'm scared, _too_ , Eri," I admitted, pulling her into my arms and holding her close. I was scared more than I wanted to admit. I had seen someone die. Someone I once knew was brutally murdered and it was something I had never expected to see.

What if Jorad and his group came back to finish me and my sister off? What if there were even worse monsters residing here at night? What if -?

"Hey!"

I heard a voice - a distinctly male voice - shout in our direction. It was an Imperial guard, who held up a torch as soon as he saw us. Fire blinded my eyes, and I closed them instantly, hugging Eriama closer to me as if she was a lifeline. I imagine the guard wasn't impressed with the blood everywhere, or even more so Lillia's corpse, which was beside us.

"Who did this?" He demanded in a dangerous tone of voice. I heard Eriama whimper.

"We didn't do anything," my sister whispered. "I swear on the Nine Divines…"

"Don't _lie!"_ The guard yelled. By now I had opened my eyes. He wasn't wearing normal Imperial Legion armor. Rather, he was wearing armor that made him seem more important in status. "Only the worst come here after dark. One of you murdered that girl," he declared.

Eriama whimpered again, but I decided then and there what I had to do.

I had no choice, you see. Eriama was young; she had a life ahead of her, and I didn't want that to go to waste in a stone cold prison cell. I loved her that much.

I may have had other options, if I could think of them, but at that point, I couldn't think of any others. My mind was racing, and screaming. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"It was me," I said, with as little emotion as I could. "I did it."

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"I have the blade," I continued. "I murdered that girl. Eriama followed me to try and stop me. She's entirely innocent, I swear."


	3. To the East, to Morrowind

**Chapter Two: To the East, to Morrowind**

 _1st of Morning Star, 3E 427_

The captain's name was Adamus Phillida, and he was captain of the guard. I learnt all this as he dragged me to the Imperial Prison, and I walked through the streets late at night. I was tired, but I was also confused and angry and scared for myself, as well as my sister, which another guard dragged away.

"Where are you taking her?" I demanded weakly.

"Be quiet," Phillida snapped, as a way of answering, but I wasn't going to let this go. I asked again, and then again, until the guard looked at me in irritation.

"Your sister has been taken back to her parents," he snapped. "Now keep your trap shut unless I speak to you."

I didn't say another word until we arrived in the Prison District. I was guided into a small room, where I was forced to give up my possessions – including my tattered, ruined dress – and wear old prison garb. I was glad Phillida had given me some semblance of privacy. I don't think I could stand humiliation on top of everything else I was feeling tonight.

When I came out, I thought I saw my father, who was standing by the wall, with a solemn gaze.

"Why would you do this?" He asked me. There was no trace of anger in his tone, which was what I had (admittedly) been expecting. Instead, there was only sadness. For some reason, that only made me feel worse.

"Father, I didn't," I whispered. "I promise you, I didn't. I had to keep Eri _safe."_

He only shook his head.

"Can't you see that by doing so, you've unleashed a whole series of events that can never be changed?" He demanded. "You'll be lost to us, Ulina. I won't be able to protect you."

"Father –"

I couldn't say another word to my father, for I had been dragged away, and shoved into a cold, dark prison cell. The violent way the guard had done so had caused me to fall to the floor. My knees hurt, but somehow, I managed to drag myself to the damp bedroll before me.

I curled up into a ball, letting tears fall down my cheeks, wishing and praying to the Nine Divines that sleep would take me.

And at some point, when I saw light shining through the bars above me, it finally did.

For the next few days, time went by slowly. At three separate times a day, a maid entered the hallways, with two trays of food. One for me, and one for the prisoner across from me, Valen Dreth. He was one of the rudest people I had ever had the misfortune to meet. He had been in prison for five years, according to the guards I had conversed with, and it was beginning to take its toll on him. For some reason, I thought that perhaps he was a bit mad, considering the way he continued to throw insults at me. At first, they stung. But after awhile, just as I was beginning to loose concept of time, I started to care no longer. In fact, most of the time I spent in prison, I spent sleeping. I could barely remember my dreams, or anything about the last few days, except one particular day, when I was awoken by the sounds of my cell door opening, and I was being shaken awake.

"Up," I heard one of the guards snap. When I didn't respond, I heard him shout again.

"GET UP, DARK ELF."

The sound of the guard's voice made me shudder in surprise, and I sighed, before pulling myself to me feet. My legs felt as if they had turned to jelly, but for some reason, I managed to move regardless.

"Where'm I goin'?" I asked, not speaking properly due to how early it felt and how tired I still felt. The guard didn't respond, only guided me onwards and upstairs. Eventually, I found myself back in the Waterfront, and I wanted to scream. I hated it here, and I wanted to be anywhere but where I was, even if it meant returning back to the dark prison cell.

They shoved me on one of the departing ships, with another prisoner. He was asleep, and I decided to leave him alone as I sat on the unoccupied bed.

I still had no idea where I was going, but chances were that they were sending me to another prison. But the fact that it was on a ship seemed to be ridiculous. Perhaps they were sending me to Anvil, or maybe somewhere in the Nibenay Valley.

But after a while, it seemed like a ridiculously long time to be traveling, and I didn't even know how many days had passed anymore. I didn't know how much time I had spent sleeping on the ship either, because I recalled very little of my dreams.

I did recall _one_ dream, though. It meant more than I could have imagined, but if anyone had dared tell me so at the time, I would have dismissed it as complete and utter _nonsense_.

* * *

 _Was it a storm? Yes, it was. But it was no normal storm. It was a very dusty storm, and she had to work hard to keep it out of her eyes. The skies were an ominous red, too. A young girl was shielding her face, keeping the dust out of her eyes as she continued to approach a strange woman._

 _"_ _What am I doing here?" The girl demanded, shouting over the storm, hoping the woman would hear. "Tell me, because I know you have something to do with this!"_

 _The woman responded in a fairly normal voice, it was a wonder that the girl could hear her._

 _"_ _They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison, first by carriage and now by boat. To the East, to Morrowind. Fear not for I am watchful."_

 _The storm gradually began to worsen, but the girl wouldn't let that stop her. Not now. Not when she was so close to getting the answers she seeked._

 _"_ _But why me?" the girl cried._

 _The girl thought she saw a hint of a smile on the woman's face._

 _"_ _Because you have been chosen."_

"Wake up!"

Before I knew it, I was being violently shaken awake. I looked up and saw the other prisoner from before; an older Dunmer with various scars across his face and chest. Considering the time we had spent together over Gods' only knew how long anymore, I had yet to learn the man's name. We had barely conversed. I almost screamed, but I shut my mouth before I could, and instead looked up, but didn't speak.

"Stand up," he instructed. I tried, but I felt as if my legs were jelly, and only slumped back into the bed. The other prisoner then extended a hand and I took it, letting him help me to my feet. "There you go," he told me.

I rubbed my eyes, and touched my forehead. My head hurt, but I had no idea why. All I knew was that it was annoying.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I? How -?"

"Slow down," he said. "My name is Jiub. Not even last night's storm could wake you, you know. And I'm not sure where we are, either, but I've heard some say we've reached Morrowind. I'm sure they'll let us go…"

I essentially stopped listening after I heard Jiub say we'd reached Morrowind. Why would they ship me off _that_ far away? Just how _dangerous_ did they think I was?

Morrowind was where my parents were born, and I knew they had left, except now I was here and that scared me, as I was sure it would scare them if they ever knew.

Lucky for me, I was likely never to explore it. Instead, I was likely to be shoved into yet _another_ prison.

My train of thought came to a halt when I heard the sound of footsteps above us, and I saw Jiub flinch a little, if I wasn't mistaken.

"We'd better be quiet," he warned. "I think I can hear the guards."

I turned my attention away from Jiub and to the staircase a few steps away from us. A guard began to decend, and he looked in my direction.

"This is where you come with me," he stated. I shrugged, and followed him upstairs and off the ship, into the great outdoors, taking a deep breath once I did. I had to close my eyes due to the fact that the bright light was almost blinding, but the fresh air was a nice change. I hadn't breathed in fresh air in a very long time.

 _And it is unlikely I will ever do so again,_ I thought grimly as I was dragged down the stairs. I looked around. Morrowind seemed very different from the tales my father used to tell. He made it sound as if Morrowind was a place filled with ash and dust - except for the cities. I know he lived in one of them.

But instead, what I was seeing wasn't an ash storm, but rather lovely, sprawling fields of green. It looked beautiful, and it was a setting I hadn't ever really seen before. The strangest thing about it was the tall mushroom trees. I had never seen _anything_ like it before. Cyrodiil seemed rather boring, in comparison.

"This is where they want you," the guard told me. "Head down to the dock and he'll show you to the Census Office."

I did as I was told, allowing another guard to escort me out of the outdoor setting I was in and into an office indoors. I wanted to mourn the loss; I didn't want to be indoors now. I had spent too much time shut away in a prison cell and then in the dark, dank depths of a ship. But I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut. The office was decorated with lots of Imperial regalia, leading me to believe they had some control of Morrowind's affairs. I looked around. Sitting at the desk in the middle of the room was a short, balding Breton man wearing long brown robes. He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, before gesturing for me to sit.

"Greetings," he began in a slightly bored tone of voice. "You would be Ulina Therayn, age eighteen of Cyrodiil. Am I correct?"

Slowly, I nodded, but said nothing. The man in front of me unfolded a piece of parchment, and read from it carefully, before turning back to me.

"I am Socucius Ergalla, and I am in charge of the Census Office here in Morrowind," he told me. "Now, before I can release you -"

I felt as if my heart was about to soar out of my chest.

"You're _releasing_ me?" I demanded, not even bothering to hide how shocked I was. I couldn't have heard that right. Killers (or – as in my case - people _presumed_ to be killers) didn't get released as soon as I had been, if at all. Ergalla raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, slowly. "You weren't _aware_ of this?"

"Not at all," I told him.

"Well, I'll be the one to tell you then," Ergalla told me sourly. "You're being released by the order of Emperor Uriel Septim himself."

 _How -?_

"You're _joking,"_ I muttered. On the one hand, Ergalla had no reason to lie to me about anything, but on the other, the fact that Uriel Septim had a hand in my release seemed absolutely ridiculous.

"No one understands why, but that's just that," Ergalla finished, before changing the subject. "Now, before we can release you, you will need to be recorded. We already know your name and age, but I was told you were born under a certain sign. What would that be?"

"I was born on the fifth of Rain's Hand. The Mage," I muttered, thinking bitterly about the plans I had had for the upcoming year. I was going to join the Mages' Guild in Cyrodiil, and study at the Arcane University. My father had never approved of my plans, but he couldn't really stop me and he knew it. Now there was no chance of any such thing happening.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, as if confirming something. "And what was your occupation before you were arrested?"

I didn't really have one, but had I been able to study at the Arcane University like I had intended, I may have had one. I explained this to the best of my ability, and Ergalla shook his head.

"Well, you'd better find out what it is you want to do, Dark Elf," Ergalla said. "Morrowind is a difficult place to live in. Knowing who you are makes it a little easier."

He then stamped a piece of paper and handed it to me. I quickly scanned it. It was dated for the twentieth of Sun's Dawn. I blanched at the realization. I had been a prisoner for almost seven weeks!

"These are your release forms," he said. "Now take them to the Captain before you leave, so you can be _officially_ released."

I merely nodded, watching as the guard who was in the room with us unlocked the door and I stepped through, until I was outside again, this time in a closed off garden, opening my release papers and quickly scanning them.

 _For release, by Emperor Uriel Septim VII's decree, to the district of Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind._

 _Name: Ulina Therayn_

 _Race: Dunmer_

 _Class: Undetermined._

 _Signed,_

 _Socucius Ergalla_

 _Agent of the Seyda Neen Imperial Census and Excise._

 _20th of Sun's Dawn, 3E 427_

Not long after I had stepped outside, I felt something sharp on one of my feet. After a moment of wincing and muttering swear words under my breath, I looked down.

There was a shiny, gold ring on the floor. It looked as if it had been engraved. I picked it up. Someone had most likely lost it.

The Captain was in the building over from the one I left, sipping something from a tankard at his desk until I entered the room. He saw me, put down the tankard and raised his eyebrows, as if expecting me to speak. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I had forgotten what I was about to say.

"Yes?" He begun, irritably. I sighed.

"Captain?" I began. He nodded. "I'm Ulina Therayn...I was supposed to bring these to you."

I carefully slid my release papers across the table. The Captain picked them up and read them quickly, before looking towards me and nodding grimly.

"Word of your arrival only reached me yesterday," he informed me. "It must have been an exhausting journey. I can't say I envy you."

He looked at me for a few seconds, then spoke again.

"I am Captain Sellus Gravius," he continued. "But my background is not important. I'm here to welcome you to Morrowind."

"Thank you," I said quietly. It felt as if I had lost my voice. "I don't know why I've been sent here."

"In truth, neither do I," Gravius replied. "Or why you were released from prison and shipped here, considering what I heard in the arrest reports from Cyrodiil."

At that, I resisted the urge to blanch. He knew why I was in prison; he thought I was a killer.

"But your authorization comes directly from Emperor Uriel Septim VII _himself_ ," Gravius said with a certain amount of finality. "And I don't need to know anymore than that."

He was just as clueless as I was. No, that wasn't right; he certainly seemed to know more. But he was clueless as to my current situation nonetheless.

"When you leave this office, you are a free woman," Gravius told me. "But before you go, I have instructions on your duties."

"What sort of duties?" I asked cautiously, before quickly adding a "sir" to the end of my question. Gravius cast me a scathing look.

"Instructions from the _Emperor_ ," he stressed the word 'Emperor' through gritted teeth. "So pay careful attention."

I kept my mouth firmly clamped shut as Gravius pulled out a large, brown package and handed it to me. I scanned it quickly, before the Captain cast me another warning glance. I sighed, and he passed me a large coin purse with some gold in it. It felt heavy; I felt certain I had never carried that much gold in my hands in my entire lifetime.

"This package came with the news of your arrival and the gold is for expenses," he explained, before looking me up and down.

"You look as if you're going to need it," he remarked. I scowled, but said nothing.

"Continue, please," I requested, so he did so.

"You are to take the package to Caius Cosades, in the town of Balmora," he said. "Go to the South Wall Cornerclub, and ask for Caius Cosades - they'll know where to find him."

He passed this information to me as if it was an easy task. But I barely knew _Cyrodiil_ , and I had lived there almost my entire life. Morrowind was a different story entirely.

"How am I supposed to get there?" I asked. "I don't even have a map!"

At that, he grabbed the map of Vvardenfell that was hanging on the wall and handed it to me.

"You may keep this if you wish," he told me. "I can very easily get another in my line of work."

I scanned the map. I was in Seyda Neen, and Balmora wasn't that far from here. But I wasn't going walk after I heard about the Silt Strider. That would make things much, much easier.

"Who is Caius Cosades, anyway?" I couldn't help but ask. At that, Gravius smiled grimly.

"You are to be his charge," he answered. "Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself."

He looked as if he enjoyed my reaction to those words _far_ too much.

"I also have a letter for you, and a disbursal to your name," Gravius concluded, and then handed me a letter with my name written on the outside of it in neat, curly handwriting. I took it, and stuffed it into my pocket. I had no bag. I was going to look ridiculous carrying a large, brown packet under my arm all the way to Balmora.

After a curt dismissal from Gravius, I left the office, and sat outside on an old, wooden bench. Then, I opened the letter that Gravius had given me, reading the words and scowling as I reread the letter.

 _Ulina Therayn,_

 _You have been given these directions and a package of documents. Do not show them to anyone. Do not attempt to read the documents in the package. The package has been sealed, and your tampering will be discovered and punished._

 _Follow these directions._

 _Proceed to the town of Balmora in Vvardenfell District. Report to a man named Caius Cosades. He will be your superior and patron; you will follow his orders. His residence is not known, but ask at the cornerclub called "South Wall". People there will know where to find Caius Cosades. When you report to Caius Cosades, deliver the package of documents to him, and wait for further orders._

 _Remember. You owe your life and freedom to the Emperor. Serve him well, and you will be rewarded. Betray him, and you will suffer the fate of all traitors._

 _I have the Honor to prepare this at the direction of his Most Sovereign Majesty the Emperor Uriel Septim,_

 _Glabrio Bellienus_

 _Personal Secretary to the Emperor_

I let out a sigh. I supposed I should have been grateful, but the fact that I was freed by the Emperor made this seem a bit...suspicious. He didn't know _me_ , _or_ my family. We were beneath someone such as him. It wasn't as if I asked him - or _anyone_ \- for this. At least in my small, damp prison cell I was somewhat _aware_ of my fate.

Now I had no idea.

"Hello!"

I looked up in surprise to see a short Wood Elf man peering at me closely. He smiled.

"Are you the one that boat dropped off?" He asked.

I nodded slowly.

"That would be me."

"I'm Fargoth," he said.

"I'm Ulina," I told him.

"I have to say it's odd to see a boat arrive at that time of the day...Hope the Imperials treated you okay."

"They were...alright," I finished dully. Fargoth shook his head.

"Better than me...I _swear_ they took my ring..."

At that, I pulled out the ring that I had stuffed into my pocket. I had almost forgotten about that, even though I knew my foot still hurt as a result.

I thought it best not to mention how I found the ring.

"Is this it?" I asked. Fargoth's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Oh, thank you!" He cried. "Thank you, Ulina!" He then ran off in the direction of his friends, leaving me in my thoughts.

* * *

As soon as I entered Arrille's Tradehouse, I asked to use the small bathroom, which had a mirror hanging over the sink. I could see what Gravius meant by I'd need those funds.

I was filthy! Absolutely filthy! My long, red hair hung limply over my shoulders, all unkempt in the most unpleasant fashion. My face was covered in dirt. My clothes, which was still the same prison rags I had worn in Cyrodiil, needed to be disposed of as soon as possible.

After I left the room, I bought supplies consisting of clothes, a hairbrush and a comb, a rucksack and a small amount of food. It wasn't a gourmet meal by any means, but I'd have to say it was much better than the prison food I was being served previously. And I'd live; that was what was important right now, considering I was stuck in a strange new land that I only had vague idea on how it was when it came to customs and lifestyle. At least they spoke mostly Tamrielic in Seyda Neen; I knew I'd have to brush up on my Dunmeris as soon as I left, which wouldn't be easy.

I redressed and washed up as best I could, and combed my hair so that it was no longer the tangled mess it was before, and let out a sigh of relief. I felt better than I had in weeks. Then, I turned to leave, deciding to wait out front for the Silt Strider. I couldn't help but feel a little shocked when I saw it. It was a giant insect. The people of Morrowind didn't use carriages or horses like we did, back in Cyrodiil. They _actually_ rode on giant insects! I was lucky I didn't find out how the caravaneers actually drove the damn things, otherwise I would never have agreed to ride them! The caravaneer for Seyda Neen saw me, and when I asked when I could get a ride to Balmora, she offered to take my luggage from me and load it onto the back of the Silt Strider. I didn't have much, so I offered to carry it on my lap instead.

I slept for most of the journey, once I got over the initial shock of riding on the Silt Strider. The journey lasted three hours. Once I got to Balmora, it was late and I was tired. I decided to find the closest inn - the Eight Plates - and fork out a small amount of coin for a room for the night, before I fell into my bed and straight to sleep.

Strangely enough, I had no dreams that night.


	4. New Identity

**Chapter Three: New Identity**

 _21st of Sun's Dawn, 3E 427_

Morning came much too quickly for my liking, and I spent several moments debating whether or not I actually _wanted_ to get out of bed. It was one of the most comfortable places I had slept in weeks. But I knew I had better stuff to do, so I gathered my belongings and left the room. I seriously doubted I would return the next night. Or the next.

I was supposed to find the South Wall Cornerclub, and the inhabitants would point me in Caius's direction. But I had no idea where to go. I asked around, but that eventually led me into trouble.

"What do you want, _Outlander?"_ An older, particularly bitter Dunmer man snarled at me. I felt as if I was about to jump out of my skin and leave it behind. But I thought I knew better than to do that. I was so stupid that I didn't back down.

"I just wanted to know where the South Wall Cornerclub was," I said, innocently enough. I saw his features twist to mirror his rage.

"Why would an _Outlander -"_ (he spat the words in my face, stressing the word "Outlander" with particular venom) " - want to know where the South Wall Cornerclub is?"

I couldn't help but notice the dagger he had at his side, and I didn't feel like explaining myself to the likes of him, so I ran as fast as I could until I was out of his line of sight. I later learnt that he was a member of the Cammona Tong, a group in Morrowind founded on xenophobic ideals and traditions. They hated the Empire _and_ Outlanders.

Because of that, I also learnt what the word "Outlander" meant. It meant anyone who wasn't a Dunmer native to Morrowind. Considering I was a Dunmer who grew up in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil with mostly Imperial ideas and customs, I fit into the "Outlander" category disgustingly well.

I couldn't help but feel bitter about that fact back then. How _dare_ the Emperor pull me out of prison and send me here to be rejected and looked down upon like I was a common insect? But no...I didn't mean that. I owed him my life, and I should be thankful, no matter how inconvenient the circumstances were. I should make the most of it, even if Morrowind's customs were very unfamiliar to me.

I eventually found the South Wall Cornerclub, but as soon as I had, I suddenly wished I hadn't. As soon as I opened the door, I inhaled the scent of burnt sugar and something else...something I couldn't quite identify. All I knew was that it was a strong scent and I almost choked.

An Imperial man approached me several minutes after I entered, holding out a hand and giving me a huge grin.

"Welcome to the South Wall Cornerclub, if I can be of any assistance -"

"I'm looking for Caius Cosades," I said quickly, not wanting to remain any longer than I had to in this wretched place. The strong smell of burnt sugar was starting to make me want to choke again, and it was worse than before.

"He lives in a little bed-and-basket just up the hill on the north edge of town," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. _Let him,_ I thought. "Go out the front door then right up the stairs, then left at the top of the stairs and down to the end of the street."

At that, I left as soon as possible. Caius's house wasn't that far from the Cornerclub. I guessed later that Caius had done that on purpose, considering his cover story. I knocked on the door, and an older Imperial man (who also happened to be shirtless, much to my embarrassment) answered the door.

"Wha - Who is it?"

He seemed as if he had consumed too many drugs. The very same drugs they consumed at that disgusting Cornerclub.

"Are you Caius Cosades?" I asked. He lifted his eyes and looked towards me almost skeptically. Considering his state, I wasn't entirely sure.

"Tha's me," he said slowly. I pulled the brown package out of my new rucksack, and slowly handed it to him, hoping it didn't contain yet _more_ drugs, as this was getting ridiculous. He looked at it for a few moments, and then his expression hardened.

"I was told to give this to you," I explained. At this, he sighed and shifted his eyes towards the front door of his small home, and then back to me.

"Come in," he suddenly barked, all slurring gone. It was almost alarming how quickly his demeanor had changed from that of a common Skooma addict to someone of authority. Not wanting to risk my situation being even worse than it _already_ was, I obeyed and followed him into his very small and cramped apartment. He sat in one of two wooden chairs across from him, and scanned the letter quickly, before looking towards me, looking me over. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious when I realized what he was doing. I must have seemed ridiculous.

Of course, I knew later on that I _was_ ridiculous.

"So, your name is Ulina Therayn," he began.

"That would be correct," I murmured. He ignored me, or at least gave me no indication that he had heard me, because he continued.

"And it says here the Emperor wants me to make you a Novice in the Blades. And that means you'll be following my orders. Are you ready to follow my orders, Ulina?"

"I - _what?_ _No!"_

I was outraged; I had no idea who the Blades were or what they were planning to do with me, and I let that cloud my common sense. I was speaking before I was thinking and considering who Caius was connected to (the Emperor), that was _far_ from a good idea.

Luckily for me, he seemed to realize what I was doing.

"I'm sorry," I said, slowly. "I just -"

"You need to understand a few things, Ulina," Caius told me in a firm tone. " _You_ are not in a position to negotiate _anything_ right now. You refuse to follow my orders - the _Emperor's_ orders - and you can walk out now. But there'll be a bounty on your head for treason within the hour, and you'll never see the light of day again."

So effectively I had no choice in the matter.

"However, if you do as the Emperor says, then you'll be a free woman, so long as you follow my orders," Caius finished. "What'll it be?"

"I'll do it," I said blankly. "I'll follow your orders, whatever they are."

I mean, what else could I possibly say? If I said anything else, I would only be arrested again. And what was the point in that? I looked to Caius, who was now smiling.

"Then allow me to welcome you to the Order of the Blades, Novice Ulina," he told me.

"So what _are_ your orders?" I asked him. "You said you had stuff for me to do."

At that, Caius let out a hearty laugh.

"Eager, are you? Alright then," he suddenly grew serious again. "First thing, pilgrim. You're new. And you look it."

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. It was just a simple white blouse and a long, brown skirt. How could that make me stick out like a sore thumb? I bought the clothes in Seyda Neen, for crying out loud!

But Caius had been in Morrowind longer than I had, so I guess he knew what he was talking about. He produced a large coin purse, seemingly out of thin air, and handed it to me roughly. I tried not to wince as he placed it in my hands.

"There's two hundred drakes," he said before I even had the chance to count the money. "Go buy yourself a decent weapon. I think you'll need one, given the state of this Province. And some armor. And then something extra, like perhaps a spell -"

"What else?" I asked impatiently. Caius raised an eyebrows, but didn't even mention my disrespectful tone.

"You'll need a cover identity," he stated. "All the Blades here have one. As you can see, I clearly have mine." He gestured towards his mess of an apartment.

"But I wouldn't know the first thing about -"

"Around here, 'freelance adventurer' is a common profession," said Caius. "Sign on with the Fighters Guild, or Mages Guild, or Imperial cult, or Imperial legion, advance in the ranks, gain skill and experience. Or go out on your own, look for freelance work, or trouble. Then, in a month or two, come back and I'll have some work for you."

* * *

And so I had to decide who I was going to be, and what I would tell people who asked. And all while coming to terms with the fact that I may never, ever see my family ever again.

I had no desire to join any of the various Guilds' in Vvardenfell, not even the Mages' Guild, which was something I had previously been planning to do.

Morrowind was different.

However, Caius was right when he told me to buy a weapon. I didn't have anything to defend myself against any of Vvardenfell's dangers. And there were many dangers, ranging from the vicious Cammona Tong to the wildlife outside of the city. I bought a steel shortsword, something I knew how to use, if only barely. I didn't bother with archery; that was something that interested Eriama more than anything else.

I suddenly felt sad, remembering my sister. I would never blame her for anything; but the reason I was here was because I had tried to protect her. Now what would happen to her, now that I was miles away from Cyrodiil and I had no way of getting back?

I wish I knew.

After almost a week of staying in Balmora, I was beginning to get fed up with the constant threat over my head regarding the nastiness of Balmora, which included (but was not limited to) the Cammona Tong. I did odd jobs here and there at the Eight Plates, which was similar to work I used to do in my own home back in Cyrodiil. Eriama and I used to do the chores. But this time, I got paid for it. As soon as I had earnt the money to get out of Balmora, I was off. I didn't want to return, but I knew I would have to eventually, if only for Caius's sake as well as my own.

Ald-ruhn was one of the closest destinations aside from Vivec or Seyda Neen I could go. Only I didn't want to go to Vivec simply because of how large it was. And because of how largely unwelcoming I knew it would be. And as for Seyda Neen? Well. I had already seen everything that small town on the Bitter Coast had to offer. Going back would be a waste of my time.

As soon as I arrived in Ald-ruhn, however, I started to regret it. The town was suffering from a horrible ash storm, and the ash blew into my face as soon as I got off the Silt Strider. I coughed after accidentally breathing it in, and then sneezed loudly. The caravaneer was concerned, but I told him to leave well enough alone as I descended the stairs, and made my way into the city.

By the Nine, I _wish_ I had a hood of some kind...

Eventually, I made my way to the Inn. It was called the Ald Skar Inn, and it was packed. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by this fact, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than was necessary. And for the next two weeks, it seemed to work. I spent my evenings there, generally, after a long day training with Gildan. She taught me some magic, in addition to some weapons training. However, during the evenings, we were usually both exhausted and I returned to the inn, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible.

Not that it worked. Someone eventually came over to my table and tapped me on the shoulder.

I was half-way through eating my roasted Kwama Eggs by this point (I had spent almost forever getting them to crack open, but it was worth it in the end - I recommend them, by the way) and I looked up, trying to disguise my annoyance. It was an older Dunmer man with long red hair that had been tied back. He was well dressed. Perhaps he was a merchant of some sort.

"Do you need something?" I asked. He grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said. "You have a look about you of someone on a journey."

 _Don't even get me started,_ I thought bitterly. Oh, I was on a journey, alright. I just had no idea what this journey _was._

"Would you be visiting the Ghostgate at all on your travels?" He asked

For some reason, I knew the name Ghostgate, if only vaguely. Other than that, I had no idea what it was.

"Only if I had reason to," I told him. "Why?"

"Because I have a matter of personal interest there, and I seek a messenger," he explained. "I can pay you for your trouble."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more than that."

"Well…ah, as this is a family concern," he said, his voice darkening. "I shall keep things brief and to the point. I have a much loved daughter, whom I see far more rarely than I should like. The last time I saw her, she was most distressed, and begged me for my help in locating a friend of hers. She said that he was travelling to Red Mountain, and had to be stopped before he got himself killed."

If this person was _really_ going to Red Mountain, he was either brave, a complete fool, or both.

"And what would you like me to do?" I asked. "Find the boy and convince him to come back?"

"Well, if he is going to Red Mountain, then he will pass through the Ghostgate. If you are travelling there, then perhaps you might ask around and find out if anyone has seen him," the man said. "There surely can't be too many ragged Ashlander youths heading onto the mountain alone. If you say you will do this, I will give you two hundred drakes. That's all there is to it."

"Wouldn't you want to know if I find him?"

"No," he said sharply, surprising me. "I don't care if you actually find the Ashlander boy or not, just take the gold so I can tell my daughter someone's looking. My daughter...she cares for this boy, although I never actually approved. But she pleaded with to do something when he said he was going to Red Mountain…"

He sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he insisted. "Will you take my money?"

I shrugged. Gold was gold, and as of now, I really, really _needed_ the gold. However, I was not just going to take it and run off. It seemed...dishonorable.

"Fine," I said, and the man dumped the coinpurse on my table, before departing. I made the decision to set off for Ghostgate the next morning.

The walk to Ghostgate wasn't long so much as it was treacherous. Considering I had been in Ald-ruhn for the past two weeks, I was used to the ashstorms by now. I wasn't, however, expecting the many other horrors I encountered on my way, such as the large scribs or the cliffracers. When I first saw a cliffracer, I screamed so loudly it was a wonder no one had heard, then began to run as fast as my legs could carry me. They were flying beasts and there was no way I would ever be able to handle them. I only stopped running when I was sure they were out of sight, and I took a moment or two to catch my breath. A few moments later, I managed to find Ghostgate. It wasn't hard to miss it, given the shimmering fence surrounding the large mountain looming above Vvardenfell.

However, as soon as I found it, I saw a male Dunmer out the front engaged in a fight with three fearsome creatures. I didn't know what they were at the time, but I later learnt they were Clannfears. However they managed to appear in the front of Ghostgate was beyond me, but I didn't care at the time. I shouted, and the boy turned around, looking at me for a few moments, before turning back to the Clannfears, despite the fact that by now, he was severely injured.

Infuriated by his determination to get himself killed, I rushed forward and knocked him to the ground. He yelled something at me, but I didn't hear him over the sounds of the Clannfears growling. He got to his feet eventually, and helped me take down the Clannfears. When all three were dead, we turned to each other. I looked into his eyes and I really couldn't describe how angry he must have been with me then.

Eventually that anger faded and he became one of my best friends, but that's not the point right now. Because in between then and now, we yelled at each other. Honestly, it was a wonder that the inhabitants of Ghostgate didn't notice.


	5. In The Ashlands

**Chapter Four: In The Ashlands**

 _7th of First Seed, 3E 427_

"Greetings, Outlander," the boy spat in my direction irritably. "I suppose I should thank you for your help with those Clannfears, although I never asked for it."

I suddenly felt myself scowl. I had just saved this boy's life, and now he was showing his gratitude in the worst manner I could have possibly imagined. _What kind of s'wit -_

"Don't be _ridiculous,"_ I snapped. "If I hadn't helped you, you would be dead by now. Show some _respect."_

He let out a bark of hollow, humorless laughter.

"I'll have you know I was just playing with them to train my skills," he responded hotly. "Then you came blundering along playing the hero and ruined it for me. Next time, keep out of it!"

"Keep out of it? I don't suppose you would have wanted me to leave you here to _bleed to death,_ then?"

I looked into his scarlet eyes that were not unlike my own. He was _still_ angry with me. _S'wit,_ I couldn't help but think scathingly. Just how much of an idiot was he? I later learned he wasn't an idiot at all, but during the _current_ moment, I couldn't help but think of him as one, considering his actions. I'm sure you understand.

"Well, actually…" he began, before he started coughing violently. I was tempted to go through my rucksack and grab the miniscule amount of potions I had, but I was not going to give in so easily. Not after he had just insulted me.

"No, I see you can handle everything by yourself," I replied coldly. "Am I right?"

I was about to turn on my heel and leave, but the sound of his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait!" He cried. "Don't go. Not yet!"

I sighed, but turned back to face him and scowled.

"Want to insult me some more?"

"No!" He snapped. "You probably saved my life."

I narrowed my eyes.

 _"_ _Probably?"_

"Alright, you _definitely_ saved my life!" The boy snarled. "Are you happy now?"

I said nothing, I just moved closer to him and shoved a bottle in his hands which contained a healing potion. He took it and swallowed the whole thing very quickly. It was almost alarming how quickly drowned the bottle, but I pushed those thoughts down. At least he was still alive.

"I feel much better," he admitted after he finished the potion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This whole thing is very embarrassing," he muttered. I heard it, however and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would my helping you be embarrassing?" I asked incredulously. I guess it was clear to me that there was much I needed to learn.

"I am trying to become a warrior, but it seems I still have a long way to go," he explained, before burying his head in his hands for several moments. Soon enough, he looked up again and continued. "I'm supposed to be a _great_ warrior. It's expected of me. But I spend all my time training and I'm obviously still not good enough."

 _Like me,_ I couldn't help but think. The boy's tale only served to remind me of my unknown expectations to the Blades and the Empire. His situation might not be as dire, but I could certainly empathize.

"What would my tribe think of me if they knew I'd been rescued by an Outlander?" He complained loudly." I mean an _Outlander_ , for Azura's sake."

He gave me a quick look, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," I replied. This time, I didn't really have a good reason to _be_ offended. "Besides, there were three of those - what are they called again?"

"Clannfears," he muttered disbelievingly, as if it was absolutely ridiculous that I had no idea what they were. I did my best to ignore it.

"That's right," I said. "I don't think you could have dealt with all three of them alone without dying. I don't think I could have, either. Calm down."

"Thank you, but you don't understand…" his voice trailed off as he spoke, before he sighed in frustration. "I mean, how _could_ you? You have no idea who I am or what I have to do and _why_."

"Then explain," I said, more calmly than I expected. I sat on the dusty ground beside him, and as I did so, his look of annoyance didn't change one bit. But then he looked towards me with an unreadable expression.

"It's not that simple," he said in a frustrated tone. "I'm not really free to discuss it, and especially not with Outlanders."

"So what _can_ you tell me?"

"I have a sacred mission to complete within the Ghostfence on the behalf of my tribe and a lot of other people," he explained. "But I've been here for a week and I can't even deal with the monsters on _this_ side of the fence. How am I going to cope _inside?"_

Considering the state of him, I honest to Gods wished I could answer that question.

"Well, if it's a sacred mission, shouldn't the Gods protect you?"

He snorted.

"That's what my mother says," he muttered bitterly. "She has this _incredible_ faith in the Gods... and in _me_. I _have_ to succeed; I can't stand the thought of her disappointment. But I'm not sure I share her faith. Maybe that's the problem."

He sighed again.

"By Azura, how could I stand here all this time and blabber about _myself_ when I haven't even asked your _name!_ "

"I'm Ulina," I told him quickly, "I guess you're an Ashlander, right?"

I had been in Morrowind long enough to know about Ashlanders, who were consider "uncivilized" by the rest of the native Dunmer in Morrowind. They wandered the wilderness, camping wherever possible. I didn't know much else about them however, or the reasons why they were even separate from the rest of Morrowind in the first place. I decided to not ask this boy anymore questions about it.

"Yes, I am. I guess you're some sort of freelance adventurer…right?"

I resisted the urge to burst into laughter as he mimicked my way of speaking, and nodded, even though I knew I wasn't being entirely truthful. But it worked as a cover story that Caius said I would need, so why not?

"Then you're probably stronger than me," he said.

"Err…"

I had no idea how to respond to the Ashlander boy's assumption, but I didn't want to claim otherwise. Not yet. Perhaps I should have, for his own good, but I didn't.

"Would you ever venture inside the Ghostgate, Ulina?" He asked. I resisted the urge to snort. I knew basic combat skills and the spells Gildan taught me, and that was about it. And considering what lay inside the Ghostgate, I was fairly certain the answer from a sane person – especially a sane person with my meager skills – would have said "hells no."

But some part of me didn't want to disappoint him. I suppose that made me a fool.

"Only if I had to," I answered cautiously. He grinned at that.

"I knew it," he remarked. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to train me."

I resisted the urge to blanch. Me? Training someone _else?_ That seemed absolutely ridiculous. But I wanted to say yes, if for no other reason than the fact that we could learn together, and travel together. Considering how dangerous this province was, a companion would save me – and him – a lot of trouble.

Besides, I needed _something_ to do before I eventually needed to see Caius again.

There was no _good_ reason for me to say no.

"I don't know how much help I'll be," I admitted. "But you can tag along for a while, I suppose."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "If my people knew, they would be horrified, but I can't see any other way. I'm just not getting anywhere training by myself. I need guidance and you seem capable of giving it to me. And gah! I'm an idiot! I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Julan Kaushibael."

I smiled.

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Julan Kaushibael," I said. "I was heading back for Ald-ruhn. Should we get going?"

"I know it's up to you and all, considering you're my trainer," he said. "But since we're here, can we try going into the Ghostgate?"

I was shocked by the very suggestion, and it must have shown on my face, because he said "not all the way in, just slightly."

"So long as you're sure," I muttered, and I let him lead the way inside the gate. We only took a few steps in together before Julan came to a sudden stop, just before we reached the Ash Storm, which was considerably violent a few feet away from us. He looked quite disoriented.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him with concern. He turned to me and sighed.

"Ulina, I'm sorry. I thought I was ready to travel on Red Mountain, but I'm not," Julan said. "I know I'll have to come here, but I just can't. Not yet, not now…"

He looked as if he was about to say more, but he stopped.

"Please…let's just get out of here," he said, extending his hand. Cautiously, I took it, but regretted it instantly.

I resisted the urge to scream as I suddenly reappeared on the outskirts of Ald-ruhn, and almost fell over onto the dusty ground. Luckily, Julan caught me, and helped me up, before he gave me a look filled with amusement.

"You're not used to being Recalled yet, are you?"

"I've never done it before," I admitted. Recalling was banned in Cyrodiil, and I explained it to him, which caused him to scowl.

"Then how do you Outlanders get around?" He demanded.

"Carriages," was my dry response. Honestly, I was surprised that there were no carriages or even _horses_ to be seen in this province. "Some people, however, prefer to use horses or maybe even walk on foot."

I secretly hoped I would never have to Recall again.

There was a sudden silence between us as we walked back into Ald-ruhn, and then Julan cleared his throat.

"I...I'm sorry about what happened back there, Ulina," he apologized. "Gods, you must think me an utter _coward_."

 _No,_ I thought, but said nothing.

"But I swear this to you; I am a warrior," he continued. "I have never run from a fight and I do _not_ fear death. I'm not afraid of the ash monsters on Red Mountain, it's something else hard to explain...I think it has to do with these strange visions I've been having."

 _Strange visions?_ I remembered some of the horrible dreams I had been having, which were close to visions. I was tempted to tell him so, but held off just in case it wasn't the same thing and he thought I was completely insane.

I would have to be subtle.

"I hope you don't mind me asking just what kind of visions you had?" I began. Julan grimaced, as if he was remembering.

"I often dream that I'm climbing Red Mountain and its dark and the air is filled with ash, getting into my eyes and mouth and it gets harder and harder to keep moving," he revealed darkly. "And there are all these voices surrounding me, _whispering_ things…"

 _Like me,_ I thought. I never dreamed I was climbing Red Mountain, but I did about voices. Too often since I came to this damnable Province.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore, and instead nodded towards the Ald Skar Inn.

"Come on," I said. It was getting late and I think we would have both benefitted from some rest. I had the feeling that it had been a long day for the both of us. "Let's go and rest. We'll talk about this more on the morrow."

 _Among other things..._ I thought.

That night, I tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. For some reason, I couldn't. My mind was buzzing as I thought of the events of the previous day's events.

I had a travelling companion, and perhaps maybe a friend as well. My journey in Morrowind was starting to become rather lonely. The fact that I had someone to travel with was a relief.

The only thing that I found unsettling was that I barely knew Julan. But I would, eventually.

Eventually, I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 _The girl found herself in a dark room. She saw no light, and she found herself stranded._

 _She got to her feet, and began to walk into the storm. The ground began to shake, and she heard a loud, booming voice ahead._

 ** _"_** ** _I AM THE SHARMAT  
I AM OLDER THAN MUSIC  
WHAT I BRING IS LIGHT  
WHAT I BRING IS A STAR _**

**_WHAT I BRING IS  
AN ANCIENT SEA."_**

 _The girl covered her ears. The loud voice was too much._

 ** _"_** ** _WHEN YOU SLEEP YOU SEE ME  
DANCING AT THE CORE  
IT IS NOT A BLIGHT  
IT IS MY HOUSE."_**

 _The ground under her feet began to shake.  
_ _ **"I PUT A STAR  
INTO THE WORLD'S MOUTH  
TO MURDER IT  
TEAR DOWN THE PYLONS  
MY BLIND FISH  
SWIM IN THE NEW  
PHLOGISTON  
TEAR DOWN THE PYLONS  
MY DEAF MOONS  
SING AND BURN  
AND ORBIT ME."**_

 _In the distance, she saw a figure in the distance. The most distinctive thing about him was the large, golden mask…_

 _And he began to laugh. Oh, how he_ laughed…

 _"_ _STOP THIS!" She screamed, but he didn't listen. He only continued…  
_ _ **"I AM OLDER THAN MUSIC  
WHAT I BRING IS LIGHT  
WHAT I BRING IS A STAR  
WHAT I BRING IS  
AN ANCIENT SEA."**_

 _The ground below her began to collapse, and she was left in a sea of darkness once again…_

* * *

I awoke with a start, and sweat began dipping down my forehead. My head was pounding and I let out a sigh of annoyance. _I will probably have to drink a potion for that…_ I thought as I made my way to look out the window. It looked as if it was about to be a bright and shiny day today, and that would certainly make for a nice change around here, given the area was usually stormy, complete with the horrible ash to go along with it.

After that, I got myself dressed, and then left the room. To my pleasant surprise, Julan was already awake, and eating. I guessed that would save me the trouble of having to wake him.

"Morning, sera," I heard Boderi call from the bar, "the usual?"

"Please," I responded, and soon enough, she served me the Kwama eggs along with the water I so needed. That wasn't what Julan had. He had something else, which I later learnt was food he had made for himself before.

"Do I seem like a complete savage to you?" He suddenly asked me. I quickly shook my head. He was probably one of the most civilized person I had met since I got here.

"I know how people view Ashlanders as violent, uncivilized barbarian tribes, living in filth and squalor, obsessed with ancient superstitions," he muttered in disgust. "You settled types with your luxurious lifestyles, you can't understand why we might choose to live as we do, so you think we must be ignorant savages. But we are proud of our culture. We have things more valuable than the tasteless displays of our wealth you get in cities like this."

"I never said you were a savage, Julan. Besides, where I grew up I wouldn't really describe my family as 'wealthy.' I worked for everything I have here now. I don't think I'd appreciate it nearly as much if I didn't."

He brightened at my response.

"Exactly! Ulina, you're more open-minded than many people." He paused, before continuing. "Perhaps _because_ you are an Outlander. How strange that you seem to understand me better than most native Dunmer, but your view is rare; my people are viewed with suspicion in the cities."

"All newcomers are viewed with suspicion in cities," I assured him. _Especially here,_ I thought, but said nothing. "Not just Ashlanders."

"And although I'm proud of my heritage, my mission must be kept secret, and I worry that I look too conspicuous," he admitted. "What do you think?"

I looked towards the old, mud-stained armor and the rusting weapon at his side, and then resisted the urge to blanch. Sure, _my_ equipment wasn't the best in the world, but at least there wasn't the risk it might all break down on me at the _worst_ possible time.

Julan was facing that risk. I think I needed to remedy that.

"I think you can wear what you want, but you could do with some decent equipment, if only for your safety. In fact, I think if we're serious on this whole training thing, it's the first place we should start."

Julan gave me a thoughtful look.

"Hmm... Perhaps that _would_ be a good idea," he mused. "Also, tell me – is it normal practice to remove armor in cities?"

"That depends what it is you're doing. The Guards never do."

"Look, I have no idea about these things, so I'll just let you decide what would be best," Julan said. "But if you make me look ridiculous, I'll never forgive you!"

Well, we couldn't risk that, could we?

So off to the armorer's we went, and I used the gold I got from the man yesterday to outfit Julan in a more decent set of steel armor, with a brand new sword and bow, as well as a few arrows. He seemed pleased that I had bought him it all. I was pleased, too; I was glad I was able to help someone.

"I'll pay you back," he said.

"No," I insisted, "consider it a gift."

Considering another ash storm would soon be upon us, I decided it was time to relocate. Caldera seemed to be one of the nicest locations nearby, and as there was no Silt Striders going that way, Julan and I decided to go on foot. However, this later turned out to be a bad idea because soon enough something happened. Something more than a little unpleasant.

Not long into our journey – I think we were halfway there – we bumped into someone.

"The Sixth House has risen, Ulina Therayn."

I sharply turned around and saw a Dunmer man standing with nothing but a large club in his hands. He wasn't wearing much. In fact, all he wore was old, ragged trousers.

"What the..." Julan's expression twisted into a mix of confusion and rage. " _Who -?"_

"Who are you?" I demanded. "How do you know my name?"

The Dunmer man didn't answer, instead he approached us, and began snarling. I quickly drew my sword, but that didn't help.

"Join Him in the flesh," he snarled. "Join Him in the _ash!"_

I felt the heat in the tips of my fingers, and set off a scorching fire, but not where originally intended. Instead, it landed on a patch of withered grass. I guessed it would soon set the ashes alight too. The Dunmer continued in my direction, but just as I was about to strike with my sword, I heard a loud cry from Julan.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU N'WAH!"

Julan ran towards him with his new sword, and hit him over the head. Fortunately, the man was still alive, but unconscious by the time Julan was done with him. He turned to me, his gaze darkening.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I snorted.

"No," I replied. "No, I think I'll be fine."

And - despite the chill that ran down my spine - I was.


	6. Whispers

**Chapter Five: Whispers**

 _20th of First Seed, 3E 427_

Despite my initial uneasiness, we managed to move on from that event. Julan and I didn't even talk about it as we made our way through Caldera, and then from there, we stayed in Pelagiad, which was a long journey. I could have just stopped in Balmora and taken a Silt Strider and gone the rest of the way on foot from Seyda Neen, but I didn't want to. Besides, the journey would do us both good regardless; I could do with getting to know Vvardenfell, and Julan needed training. I decided the first step was getting to know the environment first.

We stayed at the Halfway Tavern, and during the evenings we spent time there, Julan drank. Although Julan had some money of his own with which he began drinking, his drinking was rather heavy, much to my initial annoyance. I had been brought up to think alcohol was not something that should be consumed on a regular basis.

"We're supposed to be training," I reminded him.

Julan snorted.

"Oh, come on, Ulina. Lighten up a little bit. You look like you could do with a drink yourself."

But I didn't get a drink. I only let my eyes roll to the back of my head before heading upstairs to my room and slamming the door shut behind me.

During the day, we went out and trained in the local area. I loved the Ascadian Isles, and how beautiful it was, with the rolling, green hills and the rich, agricultural setting. The weather wasn't that bad, either. It wasn't roasting hot, and it wasn't too cold either. It was sunny with only a light breeze, which was exactly what I needed as I trained with Julan. If it was any hotter, I would be sweltering after our sessions each day.

One day, maybe a week or so after we had been staying in Pelagiad, Julan turned to me after we had finished training with a smile.

"So," he began, while severely out of breath, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. "I guess I should thank you for training me."

I shrugged.

"It's not like I have anything else to do," I responded, before I blew out the fire we had made on a patch of grass. I was right. I _didn't_ have anything else to do. Not yet, anyway.

"But I don't really know that much about you," Julan continued.

Thinking about it, I had no idea why this had never come up before. We had talked about ourselves, albeit barely. But I knew he had said more about himself than I had. I guess Julan was trying not to pry. But deep down, I knew that sooner or later, this would come up.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"The Imperial City," I responded, with only a hint of bitterness. This didn't seem to be the answer Julan was expecting at all. He seemed surprised.

 _"_ In _Cyrodiil?"_

"Is there _another_ Imperial City?"

He pointedly ignored my sarcasm.

"Mephala….why would want to leave there and come _here?"_

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

The silence fell around us, and it would have been deafening were it not for the sounds of the wind blowing.

"Why not?"

"I came on board a prison ship, that's why."

"You're a _convict?"_ If Julan was shocked before, his reaction now was only icing on the cake. "By Azura, you're not on the run, are you?"

Julan's expression was so comical it was ridiculous. I tried not to laugh as I continued. It would have been fun to joke with him, but that wouldn't have been particularly fair. I know if I was him, I wouldn't like it in the slightest.

"No, I was released here," I replied, as we continued up the road towards Pelagiad. "I guess you could say I'm an _ex-_ con now."

"Released? Here in Morrowind?" Julan scoffed and shook his head. "As if the Empire haven't done us enough damage without dumping their criminals on us!"

"Yes," I began dryly, "I suppose I should have left my criminalistic tendencies overseas so you could get eaten alive by Clannfears -"

"Sorry, it's nothing against _you._ But I hate the Empire and what they've done to Morrowind. But that's not what I was talking about. You seem like a good person, so um...I can't imagine them throwing you into prison. What did you do?"

"I was thrown in prison for murder," I stated.

"Really? Were you guilty?"

"You don't have to believe me, but no," I answered. "At least, not for what _they_ think I was guilty for."

I was guilty for leaving behind my sister, and for causing my family grief that would never, ever be undone. I began to explain what it felt like that fateful night, when Eriama and I were going to hopefully save Lillia from the non-existent Thieves' Guild. Then, how Lillia was killed.

"N'wahs," I heard Julan snarl under his breath when I began describing that night, and the men who killed Lillia, and how they ran, leaving Eriama and I to take the blame.

I didn't want Eriama to go to prison, so I took the blame as soon as possible. Thinking back, I'm sure we could have waited together and things might have gone back to normal. But at the time, all I could think of was the here and now.

"I know this sounds hard to believe," I said when I finished the story. Julan looked towards me, and shook his head.

"Not to me," he said. "Besides, I judge a person based on their present actions, not their past. You've been nothing but helpful and a good friend to me, and I'm loyal to my friends. This doesn't change anything -"

He stopped when we both heard a shrill cry. A rather young Breton woman wearing expensive looking robes, but no weapons on sight began running towards us. It looked as if she had lost a show, but the one she wore matched the outfit. Her brown hair, which looked as if it had been done up in an elaborate style, was coming loose. It looked as if she had spent hours crying

"Excuse me!" She cried. "Are you heading for Pelagiad?"

"That'd be correct," I responded. She grinned widely, despite the fact that I saw her eyes water slightly.

"Begging your pardon, but have you seen a bandit nearby?" She asked. "I must find him!"

I turned towards Julan. We had seen _many_ bandits nearby over the past few days, some coming in and out of the Halfway Tavern. Judging from the look on Julan's face, I gathered he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, there was that s'wit at Halfway last night..." Julan began thoughtfully. "He can really hold his Mazte..."

I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"You were drinking with a _bandit?"_ I asked him incredulously. Julan didn't answer me, and turned back to the distraught Breton girl.

"Did he attack you?" He asked cautiously. She shifted her eyes.

"Yes," _oh the poor girl,_ I couldn't help but think. I had no idea what her plans were before, but she must be naive or something to be travelling along this road without a weapon or an escort. Or both. "I was just walking along here, minding my own business, when suddenly a bandit jumped at me from behind. He was a Dark Elf."

To mine (and Julan's) surprise, a faint blush appeared across her face.

"A strong, dashing Dark Elf," she continued dreamily. I thought her description was a bit odd. Normally, people wouldn't flatter their attackers. Not like this. "He didn't harm me in any way, although he did take my jewels..."

There was a sudden pause as Julan and I exchanged looks, before I decided to break it.

"Well, my good lady," I began slowly, "you can follow us back to Pelagiad, and see about what the guards can do about this matter -"

"Oh, no, no, no," she insisted quickly. I was alarmed. _Why in Mara's name not?_ "I don't care about the jewels! I want to find the bandit again!"

 _"Sheogorath,"_ I heard Julan mutter. I tried not to show how disturbed I was by this new revelation, and instead took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"Have you..." I hesitated, "...fallen in _love_ with him?"

"I simply _must_ see him again!" She exclaimed, before looking towards us hopefully. "Perhaps you can find him for me?"

I heard Julan snicker slightly, although it was obvious to me he was trying not to.

"Please, I cannot live without knowing if he could ever love me," she begged.

"No!" Julan and I both shouted in union, before we turned to each other in surprise. She said nothing, but she looked on the verge of tears again.

"Sheogorath, are you mad?" Julan demanded. "He's a _bandit!"_

"Have you no heart?" She asked him in a whisper. "Can you not see that this is _true love?"_

 _Foolish girl,_ I thought. I felt sorry for her. Obviously she had never been told what true love really was. If the bandit actually _was_ interested in her, he would only use her in the end. I feared for her heart. Of course, _I_ didn't know much about true love myself, so I knew I really should have no real reason to chastise her over it. But still…I knew this was far from it.

Oh, bother it. I really wasn't being fair, was I? I had no right to tell her off for such a thing.

"Look, what's his name?" I asked her. "If I see him, then I'll deliver a message to him."

Joy suddenly spread across her features.

"Oh, thank you!" She cried. "My name is Maurrie Aurmine, and his is Nelos…Nelos Onmar…"

Julan turned around and proceeded to make overly exaggerated wretching noises. I guessed that Nelos was, in fact, the bandit he had been drinking with the previous night. Maurrie handed me one of the white gloves she had been wearing. It had a couple of mud-stains on it, but she didn't seem to care.

"Please, if you find him, give him this glove for me as a token of my love," she said. As soon as we left Maurrie, Julan and I turned to each other and finally let out the gales of laughter that we had been trying to suppress moments before.

The way back to Pelagiad was mostly uneventful, but the Halfway Tavern was packed by the time Julan and I got back. It was hard to spot Nelos amongst the crowd, but eventually Julan found him.

"Nelos!" Julan cried. "Nelos, it's Julan from last night."

Nelos merely smirked.

"Come back for _more_ , have you?" He asked. The tone Nelos had chosen to use those words caused me to turn to Julan with raised eyebrows. Julan's cheeks tinged purple.

"No! No! Ai…Ulina, it's _not_ like that," he turned to Nelos. "Ulina and I are here on behalf of Maurrie."

"You know, the girl you robbed and left at the side of the road," I added with a certain amount of dryness. Nelos didn't seem to notice. At the mention of Maurrie, his features lit up at once.

"Maurrie? Yes, she was a lovely young woman. But… what would she want with a rogue like me?"

I shrugged.

"How should either of us know _that?"_ Julan asked in disbelief.

"She asked me to give you this glove," I told Nelos, and handed it to him. Nelos smiled slightly.

"How odd," he remarked. "She _is_ beautiful, though, and seemed sweet. For the first time in my life, I actually felt a little remorse for robbing someone."

"So you should," I muttered. Julan turned to me in surprise, but said nothing. Nelos didn't even seem to notice.

"I must see her at once," Nelos said, before quickly taking off. Julan and I quickly exchanged looks.

Well, _that_ went well.

By this time, it was sunset, and it was high time Julan and I retired for the evening.

But we didn't.

That evening, it was Loredas, and that meant there was a weekly dance. I had had a drink of my own, but nowhere near as much as Julan had. He looked towards the many couples on the dancefloor curiously, before turning to me. I shook my head firmly.

"Oh, no, no, no –"

"Come on, Ulina," he urged.

"But I don't dance," I protested. This was, of course, a lie. I had danced before, but not in public, in front of a group of people I barely knew.

"Live a little," he insisted.

Before I could even respond, Julan had extended his hand and I took it, leading me towards the dancers. For a few moments, I moved with the stiffness of a board. But soon enough, I forgot that the other people dancing even existed.

* * *

"I'm going back to Ghostgate," Julan announced the next morning as I sat across from him. I narrowed my eyes.

"You…you _what?"_

"I'm going back to Ghostgate," he repeated, before taking a bite out of his food. Julan had been complaining about the food in this tavern, saying it was made to cater to the Imperials who visited. But he seemed to have gotten used to it by now. "Thank you for training me, but I think I'm ready."

"It's only been a few weeks," I responded flatly. I felt my spirits dampen. I knew it was ridiculous, but some part of me wanted him to remain. But it was selfish of me; Julan had a life. It didn't revolve around me at all.

"I know, but I feel amazing," Julan stated. I could hear the sentiment in his voice. "You can come with me if you like. I could use the company."

So off we went back into the Ashlands and _back_ to Ghostgate. Some part of me dreaded this trip; after this, Julan would be gone. Out of my life. I had enjoyed his presence over the past few weeks. The fact that he would be gone filled me with dread.

As soon as we arrived, Julan opened the gate, which would allow him to go up the mountain in front of us. I followed him until he told me to stop, but couldn't help but scowl at the prospect of things to come.

"Right! That's it!" Julan cried. "Thanks for everything, Ulina, but I suppose this is goodbye."

"Hold it," I responded sharply. Julan raised his eyebrows. "You're literally just going to leave without any explanation?"

"I...I can't explain it to you, Ulina. You know that."

"Why not? Can't you trust me?"

He hesitated for a few moments, before he finally spoke.

"It's to do with my sacred mission."

Oh, not _this_ nonsense again.

"Not even a clue, Julan? Really?"

Julan raised his eyebrows

"Why do you care anyway?" He demanded.

The skies above us began to darken. They looked almost red. It took me a few moments to register the fact that the sky was, in fact, red. An ashstorm was beginning to brew.

"Because you could get yourself _killed,"_ I snarled, before pointing towards Red Mountain. "If you die up there, it'll be _my fault._ Because I trained you. I would have left you, and _I_ would feel responsible."

"I…" Julan hesitated again. His expression softened for a few seconds, before it was fixed back into the same, determined expression as before. "Look, your concern is touching, but I'm ready for this."

"No, you're not!" I yelled at him. "But if you are, the very least you could tell me is what you're planning on doing up there!"

"Fine," he sighed in resignation. "But you have to swear you won't say anything about this."

"I swear on the Nine Divines," I said without thinking. This caused my friend to raise his eyebrows again. Probably because he wasn't familiar with the Nine like I was, even if I never exactly believed.

"Er, okay? Well, I'm going to Dagoth Ur."

 _Dagoth Ur?_ I thought. Julan made it sound as if I should know that name, but I didn't. Even if it seemed vaguely familiar.

I was more confused now than I was moments ago when this discussion began.

"Just _who_ is Dagoth Ur?"

My response caused Julan to sigh heavily.

"You don't know," he replied darkly.

"Obviously not."

"I shouldn't have expected better from an Outlander," Julan continued, ignoring me as if I hadn't spoken. "But he's the _devil_ , Ulina. He's causing all this trouble. The Blight...the ashstorms…it's _all_ him. I'm going to his citadel so I can hunt him down and _kill_ him."

At those words, I grabbed onto Julan's arm, and he let out a yelp before he shot me a scathing look. His red eyes blazed with anger.

"Let go of me!" He hissed, attempting to pull his arm out of my grasp. I only held on tighter.

"Considering that you just admitted that you're going to hunt down someone who is the equivalent of the devil, how about _no?"_

At that, Julan freed himself from my grasp.

"Yeah?" His features twisted to form a sneer. "What in _Oblivion_ would you know about it anyway? You're an Outlander; you couldn't possibly understand!"

"What _more_ is there to understand?" I demanded. "He's the devil! That's _all_ I need to know! He'll eat you on toast, and probably alive for good measure!"

Julan laughed bitterly.

"We'll see who has who on toast!" He declared. Hissing, I reached out to grab his wrist again, but Julan only pulled away. "You have no idea who you're talking to, Ulina, so _shut up_."

"Well, from what I can see, I'm talking to an idiot Ashlander boy who, not long ago, needed saving from Clannfears."

The words escaped from my mouth before I even had the chance to stop them, but I didn't even attempt to after that lot came out. Julan looked as if I had just slapped him across the face.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you? _Sheogorath!"_

Oh, but see here's the thing; I continued, regardless.

"How long ago was that, Julan?" I demanded. "It couldn't have been more than a few weeks ago. Remind me."

Julan's jaw clenched tightly in anger, but he didn't answer my question.

 _"_ Think what you like, I'm going up there," he insisted. Now, are you coming? Or are you staying?"

I think he was hoping I would say the latter, but that wasn't what happened.

"I'm coming, of course," I replied icily. "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Julan snorted at my response, but otherwise kept silent as we began to make the walk up Red Mountain. This ashstorm was particularly violent, and blew in my face, causing me to draw up the cowl I had bought days before over my head. It made it a little better, but not by much. I looked ahead. It would be a miracle if I would be able to survive Red Mountain, let alone Julan. I thought about the details he told me about his so-called 'sacred mission.' It was supposedly his mother who had sent him to pursue it.

 _Why would his mother send Julan on a sacred mission to kill the devil?_ I thought angrily. _Surely his mother would want him to be safe?_

Apparently not.

But then again, he was twenty-four years old; a few years older than me. That meant he was an adult; he could do as he pleased. But from what little I was able to piece together from his stories, this wasn't right at all.

"Did you say something?" Julan asked me. I lost my train of thought. He had stopped.

I shook my head.

"No."

Julan raised his eyebrows, before sighing.

"Sorry," he responded. "Must be the wind. Nevermind..."

We continued onwards, still in silence. The ashstorm only got worse as we made our way further up the mountain. We both kept quiet, knowing that the wrong sound could attract all kinds of horrible beasts. Especially cliffracers, which I hated with a passion. Julan eventually stopped, and turned to me in irritation.

"Okay, I can't hear you when you whisper like that!" He hissed. I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't say anything," I tried to assure him. He only glared at me and replied with "don't tease me! I'm trying to concentrate!" leaving me more confused than ever. After a few more steps up the hill, Julan turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders, startling me.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He bellowed in my face. I winced. It was a wonder I hadn't gone deaf.

"Julan, keep your voice down," I hissed. "I'm not doing _anything!_ Just what is it that you think I'm doing?"

He didn't answer, he only continued.

"If you're trying to make me paranoid, it's not working!"

"You're making yourself paranoid, Julan. You're-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Julan's voice echoed all through Red Mountain. It would soon attract those flying beast to our location if we didn't move, but I was too afraid to say anything. Luckily for me, he began to move. _Something is very, very wrong,_ I thought anxiously.

Julan stopped again, before proceeding to shout at the sky, much to my dismay.

"Julan, what are you -?"

He didn't seem to hear me, see me or even acknowledge my presence. He just yelled.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I am NOT listening to you!"

"Julan-"

I ran towards him, but he pushed me away. I landed on my back into the hard, dusty ground, and tried to get up. Julan continued shouting, which was making me panic.

"Get away from me! Get OUT of my head!"

"Julan?"

Julan didn't answer, he just kept yelling.

"Ugh! No! I am NOT... Argh! Stop it, you s'wit!"

"Julan, are you even _talking_ to me?"

Apparently not.

"No! That's, that's not TRUE! That, that's not why I'm..." Julan stopped, before letting out a scream akin to that of a banshee's.

"Julan, listen to me –"

 _"_ _I am Indoril Nerevar reborn and you will not-"_

"JULAN!"

I didn't even think as I reached to grab ahold of him and this time, he didn't push me away. I thought I saw a flicker of relief in his eyes as I did so.

"Ulina…?"

I let out a sigh of relief, and tried not to break down into tears. He was alright! He was going to be alright!

"It's me," I whispered. "We need to get out of here -"

Julan was no longer listening. He broke free of my grasp and began shouting again.

"No... uh..."

"Julan, no!"

"Get... out... my... head!" He collapsed onto the ground with a thud. It looked as if his knees had given out on him. I approached him.

"Julan…?"

Trying (yet again) not to cry, I got down on his level, letting out another sigh of relief when I knew he was still alive. I don't know how I managed to do it, but I pulled him up over my shoulders and proceeded back to Ghostgate. There was a woman outside by this point. I think she was a priestess. When she saw us, her eyes lit up in alarm.

"By the Three!" She exclaimed. "What were you doing up _there?"_

I didn't answer. After all that, I didn't have the strength to.

After all that, would anyone? Would _you?_


	7. Over The Next Hill

**Chapter Six: Over The Next Hill**

 _4th of Rain's Hand, 3E 427_

I couldn't really remember what happened after that. All I knew was that I awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, and I had no idea what had happened.

Memories floated to the surface of my mind again. I remembered what had happened on Red Mountain, and when Julan had collapsed onto the ground, and I had to carry him back on my own. I couldn't really remember anything beyond that, unfortunately.

"So, you're finally awake."

I let out a yelp when I heard that voice speak, and resisted the urge to scream when I saw who it was. It was a man wearing a full suit of golden armor. And that helmet! It looked absolutely horrible; as if some faceless person was staring at me...it was the stuff of nightmares.

"Relax," I heard another voice say, this time female. It was the priestess from earlier, I imagine. I tried to move, but I only collapsed back onto the small, wooden bed again, covering myself with the thin sheets. "You were exhausted, and no wonder. A trip back from the Red Mountain with that friend of yours on your back was no small feat."

I struggled to sit up, and then rubbed my eyes. I was at Ghostgate. Suddenly everything made much more sense.

"Is he alright?" I asked. "Where is Julan?"

"Resting," the priestess - whose name I later learnt was Ulmiso - told me. "You're fine, and so is that companion of yours. Though he's been muttering things in his sleep. Poor thing…"

Given recent events, I wasn't surprised to hear that last bit at all.

"He'll wake up in time," she finished sadly, before raising her eyebrows. "By the way, what in Vivec's name were you thinking, travelling within the Ghostgate like that? Most people who make the trip are significantly prepared beforehand."

I blanched, trying to think of a decent explanation for what had happened that day. But I couldn't tell the truth (especially considering I didn't even _know_ the whole truth) and any lie I told was likely to be met with suspicion. I wasn't a good liar. Eriama had told me that.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I replied tonelessly. Ulmiso rolled her eyes, before leaving the room, telling me she was going to get me a potion. I ignored her, but turned to see Julan asleep beside me. I hadn't noticed that, and let out a sigh of relief. He slept for what seemed like hours, but eventually he awoke, and sat up. He looked miserable.

"Uh...where am I?"

"Ghostgate," I replied grimly.

"Ghostgate? But how…" Julan suddenly groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. He likely had a headache. If he did, I didn't blame him. "Oh, Gods my head... my brain feels like it's full of dust and ash...My memories, they're all mixed up. I think I dreamed that we were climbing Red Mountain -"

"Julan, we _were_ climbing Red Mountain."

Julan turned to me and his eyes widened in shock.

"We _did_ climb the mountain?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Oh yes... but it was so like my _dreams_. Except I could hear what the voices were saying this time..."

I suddenly recalled the day we first met, and what Julan had said about the voices he heard inside his head. That's who he was shouting at all that time, rather than me. I felt bad for him, and I wanted badly to comfort him after realizing that, but I didn't know where to begin or what to say.

"Do you know what they were saying?"

"Well, I didn't recognize _all_ of them," Julan replied. "But I know one...one was Dagoth Ur."

 _Oh yes, the Devil..._

"I don't know how I knew that, I just did," he continued. "He was mocking me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But what happened next, Ulina? What _actually_ happened, I mean."

"You shouted a lot," I told him. "At me, actually."

"I'm sorry, Ulina. Keep going."

"Then you fainted," I informed him. Ignoring the look on Julan's face, I continued. "I carried you back -"

He held up a hand, effectively silencing me.

"Wait. You actually _carried_ me all that way?"

"Well, how _else_ was I supposed to get you off that mountain?"

"But that's not what I – ah, so that part _was_ my dream!"

"Julan, you're not making much sense."

"Gah, it's all so mixed up!" Julan flopped back down onto the bed violently. It made a slight squeaking noise as he did so. I scowled. This situation must have been horrible and confusing for him, and at the time, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And wishing there was more I could do.

"What do you remember, then?" I asked softly. I had to ask. Julan sighed.

"Oh, not much," he said. "It's not important. So, you saved me again. That's what's important – I _failed_. I'm still not ready. Maybe I never will be."

"Don't say that, Julan. I trained you for weeks. You'll be ready one day."

I was not about to give up on him now.

"Ai, but it's true, Ulina. Maybe I should just go home and herd guar. It seems it's all I'm fit for."

Julan sounded as if he was close to tears. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Julan. These things take time."

"Thanks, Ulina. I'm glad one of us believes in me. But I don't know what to do next."

"We could train some more?" I suggested. It seemed to be the most obvious option. "Besides, I haven't -"

Julan and I exchanged looks, and there was silence. He sighed again.

"Well, yes, but although you have helped me and I thank you for that, I think I need a new input." He sat up, and then sighed again, this time heavily. "There is another option I've been avoiding, but I have no choice. I should go home and ask my mother for advice."

I hadn't heard much about Julan's mother, but I knew she was the one who had sent Julan on this dangerous mission, causing him to think he had to complete it no matter how dangerous it was.

"Julan, there's something else..."

"Yes?"

"When...when we were up in Red Mountain...you said something. You said you were Indoril Nerevar reborn."

That had been the most confusing part about this entire thing honestly. Who in Oblivion was Indoril Nerevar and what did he have to do with Julan?

Julan raised his eyebrows.

"...I did?"

"Err, yeah. Unless you think I'm some excellent storyteller who would make this up for the hell of it. I'm not, by the way."

Julan rolled his eyes.

"Typical of you," he remarked.

"Care to explain?"

"No, not really. But I guess you won't let it drop, will you?"

I pursed my lips.

"Probably not."

"Gah! You're so…so tenacious!"

I said nothing, I merely narrow my eyes, which caused Julan to sigh in exasperation.

"Okay, okay," he said, with a bit of a glare focused my way, "I _will_ tell you. But not right now. I'm tired and my head hurts. We should both get some sleep."

That was when I sighed, before turning back to my own bed and pulling the covers over my head, and falling asleep.

More strange dreams invaded my sleep that night, but I shook them away when Julan and I got ready to depart from Ghostgate, and then along with it, the Ashlands altogether. It took several days to make the journey across Vvardenfell, and halfway through the journey, we stopped at Wolverine Hall; a town on the outskirts of Sadrith Mora. That was when Julan told me his story. About Indoril Nerevar and everything else. How his mother was banished from the camp. And -

"The first thing you should know is that my mother is not actually my mother by birth," Julan explained over a Mazte. "No one has any idea who my real parents are. Azura sent mother a dream, telling her to follow a black kagouti into the Grazelands. Then she found me: a baby in the shadow of some rocks. Azura told her that her task would be to raise as me as a warrior for an important destiny."

"You never wondered who your real parents were?" I asked him. If I were him, I most certainly would have. He scowled.

"Not really, but that's because I never had any reason to before. Besides, Mashti is my mother. She raised me and that's what's important to me."

"Was she still with the camp when she found you?" I had to ask. If she was still with the camp, I had to wonder what the rest of them thought of this strange prophesy.

"No, she had just been exiled. Azura told her that her fate was to be left alone so she could concentrate on my upbringing."

"Do you know why she was exiled?"

"No. It was before I was born of course. Something to do with tribal politics. I think she upset some important people. If you really want to know you could ask her, but I doubt she'd tell you. She doesn't like to talk about it." He sighed, before continuing. "I used to play in the camp as a child and I heard all sorts of lies – vicious, untrue rumors."

"What does this have to do with Neraver -?"

"Nerevar," Julan corrected. "You know who Nerevar was, right? The one who united our people against the Nords and Dwemer?"

"No," I admitted. Up until recently, I never heard the name Nerevar in my entire life. Julan made it sound as if I _should_ know, and given later events, I wish I _had_ known beforehand. He rolled his eyes at my response.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're an Outlander. I guess it doesn't matter whether you do know or not. Go and read a book, if you care."

I made a mental note to find a book about Nerevar the next time I went to a library, which probably wouldn't be for awhile.

"Then what does Nerevar have to do with you?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, what matters is that he was murdered by Tribunal of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, the false gods that the great houses of Morrowind and Vvardenfell worship. Azura foretold that Nerevar's spirit would one day be reborn to avenge himself and set things to rights in Vvardenfell by destroying Dagoth Ur and whatever profane sorcery the Tribunal used to steal their false god-hood. In the prophecies, this reincarnated Nerevar is known as the Nerevarine."

I raised my eyebrows

"And...you think you're this...Nerevarine, then?" I asked him, trying my best to hide my disbelief. It sounded like a tale crafted to frighten the gullible. There probably was some amount of truth to the tale, but the last part? About the Nerevarine? It seemed impossible. I didn't blame Julan for believing it, but I blamed whoever started this ridiculous story. Because that's what it was; ridiculous.

"I know it sounds…well, unbelievable," Julan began. "I find it hard to believe myself, sometimes. But…it's true. Azura has revealed her will and explained what must be done. I know I have a responsibility to fulfill and however impossible it might seem I have to try. Who could oppose Azura?"

I shuddered, remembering some of the stuff I had read about the "Good Daedra" when I first arrived in Morrowind. Yet Azura had supposedly cursed her people. I don't know about you, but that didn't sound "good" to me.

"I trust her to know what my destiny hold, and what I am capable of," Julan finished.

"So...you speak to a daedric prince?" I couldn't hide the skepticism in my voice, although I tried.

Julan took a long gulp of Mazte, then began talking.

"Not personally, no," he admitted. "She speaks to my mother through her dreams and visions. That's why I need to go home and consult her wisdom. She'll know what to do, because Azura will advise her."

"Then I think we'd best get going tomorrow."

"Ulina, look," Julan reached across the table and took one of my hands. "I know I've been very secretive about all this...but I do have good reasons."

And on that front, I certainly believed him.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him. He gave me a half-smile.

"Because I trust you, yes," he replied. "If they knew about me, the Tribunal and their Temple followers would hunt me down and destroy me. So would the Emperor, come to that, since the Nerevarine is also prophesied to free Vvardenfell from the foreign invaders. So I must ask you to keep my secret."

Given the pleading tone in his voice, what could I do but agree? Besides, if I ran around telling people that Julan was the Nerevarine, would they believe a word I said?

Probably not. In fact, they would likely tell me how I knew nothing about it because I was an Outlander. And probably arrest me for good measure, too, given what Julan had just said. Either way, it wouldn't exactly be good for either of us if I opened my mouth.

"I believe you."

"Thank you, Ulina." Julan took another sip of his Mazte. "But I'm not asking you to believe me...I'm asking you to keep my secret, and maybe…um…," he took another sip of his drink. "Well, it's like this…You've been a good friend to me and I…I'm not accustomed to asking anyone for help. It's always been just me and my mother. But if you...if you..."

"I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you. For everything. One of these days I swear I'll do something you can thank me for."

Later that evening, as Julan and I both resigned ourselves to the fact that we wouldn't be traveling that night, and instead stayed at the inn, drinking. Following Julan's advice of 'live a little,' I eventually lost count of how many drinks I had, and was giggling with Julan like a fool.

For the first time in my life, I was drunk.

Soon, we made our way to our room, and Julan - who was much more drunk than I - shut the door behind me and flopped down onto his bed.

"You knoooow, Ulina…" Julan slurred, "no one has ever been as nice to me as you have..."

"Why, thank ya kindly...good sir..."

"...'cept maybe Shani...Shani was reaaal nice."

I scowled at those words.

"Who...who in _'blivion_ is Shani?"

Julan didn't answer, for he had already fallen into deep sleep. I let out a frustrated growl, before falling into my own bed. When I awoke the next day, Julan had already left the room. I got out of bed and went downstairs, where he was already eating. I sat down with him. We said nothing to each other, but we exchanged looks of mutual embarrassment. But soon enough, I had to break the silence by asking a question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Who's Shani?"

Julan almost choked on his water. A blush spread across his face. It was almost comical.

"How... _Mephala!_ How do you know that name?"

"You were drunk, I was drunk..." I tried not to snigger at Julan's reaction. He was trying to hide his face in his hands. "Before you fell asleep, you mentioned her. I didn't hear anything else."

He blanched. "Are you _sure?"_

"Well, except for the fact that you said that she was...nice, I didn't hear anything else."

Julan groaned.

"Oh, Gods'...well, if you must know, she's my ex-girlfriend."

I tried to keep my expression blank as he said those words.

"I suppose you could say that we were childhood sweethearts," Julan continued, before a faint smile appear on his face. "We grew up together back when I used to have more contact with the Ahemmusa camp than I do these days. I always had a crush on her, but never actually expected her to feel the same way."

He let out a hollow bark of laughter.

"Turned out she did."

I felt my heart sink in unidentifiable horror.

"Continue."

"Anyway we were nearly adults by that time and I'm sure you know how it is. Sneaking out at night to meet, hiding from our parents..."

The truth of the matter was I _didn't_ know how it was. I had never really experienced the joys of romance. But I said nothing, letting Julan continue.

"We thought we were really in _love_ , us against the world, all the usual stuff." He scoffed. "Head in the clouds, more like."

"So, why aren't you together anymore? What happened?"

Julan sighed. I had clearly entered uncomfortable territory.

"My mother happened, that's what," he said flatly. Oh joy. "She found out and told me to break it off with Shani."

Just how much of his life was controlled by his mother?

"Seriously? She doesn't even allow you to control your own love life?"

"You don't understand, Ulina!" He was right; I didn't understand. "My mother was _right_."

I resisted the urge to snort my contempt. While I _knew_ I had no right to judge, this entire situation with Shani and his mother seemed ridiculous. Just how controlling _was_ she? And how angry would she be when I met her? If she couldn't handle Shani being in Julan's life, how was she going to handle a complete stranger like me - and an Outlander at that?

"I didn't see that at the time, of course. I yelled, swore and absolutely refused. We had a huge row, and I left home in a rage. Lived in the mountains for a week and then the dreams started getting to me. I had time to think about everything, and sadly I realized my mother was right."

Our eyes met for a second. He looked towards me thoughtfully.

"My responsibility...my _duty_ to my people, goes beyond my feelings for one person. Shani was distracting me. I was forgetting my sacred mission. If I really cared, I had to leave her to focus on my training. Anything else would've hurt her in the long run.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She never forgave me. Maybe it would have ended anyway... but I still wonder how things might have turned out."

* * *

After breakfast, Julan and I left Wolverine Hall, making our way through Vos via ship. I could barely remember my last experience with a ship, but this was considerably more pleasant. Before I was confined to the dark, musty lower levels of the ship. Now, I was on the deck, watching as the world passed me by and the sun set in the distance. It must have been early evening when we finally arrived in Vos, and Julan guided me towards the Varo Tradehouse. I guessed he must have been in this area many, many times. Turns out I was right.

Julan wanted to buy a gift for his mother, and he eventually found a trader upstairs, and as the amulet was a thousand gold, it was _I_ who ended up buying the amulet. Luckily I had been selling the stuff I found while adventuring with Julan, otherwise I would never have been able to afford it. After that, a short walk brought us to the front of the Ahemmusa Camp. That was when Julan tried to hurry us along. I still didn't know the full story behind it yet, but the reason Julan had given me for such was understandable.

"This is the Ahemmusa Camp," he told me, "we'd best get going. We won't be welcome here. You, because you're an Outlander and me…well –"

"JULAN!"

Julan turned around and then blanched. " _Sheogorath…"_

I turned to see a young, pretty Ashlander girl with long, red hair tied into a messy braid that ran down her back. She had a heart shaped face with pretty features. Prettier than mine. She hugged Julan, much to his surprise and annoyance. Then, she let go and Julan looked as if he wanted us to be anywhere but here.

"Hello, Shani," he began. I resisted the urge to blanch. _This_ was Shani. Tamriel was a small world, which only seemed to be getting smaller.

"They told me you went to Red Mountain!" Shani exclaimed. "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

At that remark, Julan and I quickly exchanged looks. Shani's smile faltered slightly.

"You _have_ changed your mind, haven't you?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. "You're still not a _complete_ idiot?"

Julan shot Shani a piercing glare, but she didn't appear to take it seriously.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind," Julan snapped. "I'm just training a little first. Ulina's been a great help."

At that, Shani cast me a look. It was the first time she had acknowledged me since we had arrived. But she still only pursed her lips and didn't say a word to me, much to my annoyance. She then turned back to Julan, shaking her head incredulously as she did so.

That only served to annoy me more. I guessed she didn't really like me that much.

"Yeah? Well you'd better run home before your dear mother catches us talking!" Shani sneered. In the end, she shooed the both of us away, just as the rest of the camp had seen us and begun to whisper. Julan took my hand and we ran towards the daedric ruin ahead.

"Same old Shani," Julan muttered irritably under his breath. "Why can't she _listen? You_ listen. Sometimes I don't know what I saw in her at all."

By the time we arrived at Kaushibael Camp, it was twilight. I glanced around. There was a small campfire that looked as if it had been lit fairly recently. But other than that, there was no light at all, save for the glimmer of moonlight in the distance. There were three large tents – or yurts – that surrounded the fire. One of them had skulls on pikes outside of it. I grimaced when I set my eyes on them. Why would someone want such a thing displayed outside their yurt? Unless they were a necromancer or some other sort of…

"Don't worry about it," I heard Julan say behind me. He had obviously sensed my distaste. "Mother's idea of a joke...I _think_."

"Wouldn't you _know_ if it was a joke?"

"Look, Ulina, just…let me do the talking and we'll be fine."

Julan opened the door to his mother's yurt, and we entered, only to be greeted to the sight of a Dunmer woman with a formidable spell ready. She eyed me with anger and suspicion.

It wasn't a warm welcome, to say the least. In fact, I'd say it was the opposite.


	8. Dreams and Visions

**Chapter Seven: Dreams and Visions**

 _5th of Rain's Hand, 3E 427_

"Who are you?" She demanded hotly. She looked towards Julan, and shot him a look that made it look as if she wanted to stab us both, let alone me. " _Why_ are you here with my son? I warn you, if you _dare -"_

"MOTHER!"

Julan's loud voice made Mashti's words come to a halt. He reached into his pocket and held up the amulet I had bought as if it would protect us from her wrath. Mashti eyed it, and took it, but she didn't soften her gaze towards me at all.

"Its fine," Julan assured her. "I got you a gift, see?"

Mashti scoffed at that, but said nothing. Well, at least she no longer looked as if she was about to kill me. She was actually a lot younger than I had expected. I mean, I know mer tend to live longer than men, but a woman with a son as old as Julan would have shown signs of age by now. Mashti didn't; she stood young, tall and proud (to me, anyway, but I _was_ short, even by Dunmer standards), with long, black hair tied back in a way that it didn't get in her face.

I took a wild guess and decided that when she had Julan, she must have been quite young.

"Look, Mother, let me explain," Julan said to her. Mashti's expression softened as Julan turned to me. "Ulina, why don't you light the fire in the... _guest_ yurt?"

At those words, I thought I heard Mashti snort in disbelief, which caused me to cast him a quizzical look in turn.

"It's the middle one," he told me. "That's where you'll be staying tonight. Let me explain things to Mother."

I did as I was asked, and left Mashti's yurt, and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at that fact. As I left, however, I thought I heard Mashti speak in an undertone.

"…guest yurt?"

I heard nothing else as my feet sunk into the sand again. I was certain that it would be at the bottom of my feet by the end of the evening, but I decided it wasn't an urgent matter. Ignoring the shouting from Mashti's yurt (which sounded as if Julan had used a few choice words, but I couldn't ever have been entirely sure), I opened the "guest" yurt, and snorted when I entered. There was a bedroll on the floor, amongst crates, boxes and other things stacked high against the wall.

"Guest yurt, Julan? Yeah, alright then."

I lit the fire, and that didn't take much time at all. Then, I got comfortable and it was only after a few moments that I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. It was Julan, who looked as if he was distinctly out of breath. His cheeks were slightly purple. That must have been one hell of an argument.

"I came to tell you that Mother and I have talked things over."

"What did she say?" I inquired. I was more than a little curious to hear what Mashti _actually_ had to say about me.

"We've, um… _agreed_ that Azura should be consulted," Julan replied, somewhat uneasily. "She's not happy about your involvement..."

 _Of course not._

"…but agrees that you may be able to help. She will seek Azura's guidance. This means a ritual to summon the Daedra Prince in a dream. Mother has to make prayers and incantations to receive the vision. I'd better go back and help her prepare."

This still sounded a bit far-fetched to me, but I wasn't going to object. I wanted to help Julan as much as I could.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can do what you want," Julan said. "Maybe get some rest. See you in the morning."

He left the yurt after that, and I turned and fell asleep. I hadn't even realized how tired I was. But I felt as if I didn't get to sleep for very long.

* * *

 _The girl pushed herself through the crowd, lost in a sea of faces. Until one of them stood out amongst them. The man in the golden mask. He introduced himself as the Sharmat, before taking her hand and asking her to dance amongst the rest of them._

 _It took her a few minutes to realize that the rest of the guests were dead. Where once everything was normal, she saw mutilated faces, rotting flesh and in some cases, just reanimated bones._

 _"_ _What's the matter, Nerevar?" The Sharmat asked her. She supposed he was supposed to sound concerned, but it came across insincere. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."_

 _She was suddenly finding it hard to breathe._

 _He led her amongst the dead, laughing and joking with them as though they were alive. She tried to open her mouth to scream for help, but her attempt was in vain._

 _No sound came out._

* * *

I awoke with a start, with sweat dripping down my brow. That had been the most disturbing of my dreams since I came to Morrowind.

The worst part of all was that it made _no_ sense.

It wasn't the first time I had dreamt of the figure with the golden mask; he had been in my dreams more times than I cared to recall. But this was the first time I dreamt about Nerevar. And considering I was fairly certain the girl in the dream _was_ me, it was even _more_ confusing. The dream had _nothing_ to do with Nerevar. I supposed it was because of the excitement of the past few days. Maybe that was why. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the sound of footsteps outside my yurt. It was most likely Julan, or Mashti or the sound of some creature. Vvardenfell had a lot of those, especially in regions like this one. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around to see if there were any matches around I could light the fire with. I was feeling much too lazy to exert energy into casting spells right then.

"Ulina?"

It was Julan. Divines only knew what he was doing up at _this_ hour of the morning. I sat up, letting the covers fall off my shoulders and onto my lap. I felt myself blink. I still hadn't found a match to light the fire.

"Julan?"

"Are you awake?"

I snorted.

"No, I've found a way to communicate to you whilst I sleep. I should have told you about it sooner."

"Right...um...stupid question…Sorry."

I didn't have a response to that; I merely opened the door and let him in. Julan wasn't wearing anything except for a tattered pair of trousers. It wasn't like with Caius, though. I had to force myself to tear my eyes away from his chest to look at _him_ instead. I tried not to show how embarrassed I was by this. Julan was pale; as if he had seen undead or had a bad dream. Considering recent events, however, it was highly likely to be the latter.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, not bothering to hide my concern. "You look terrible."

"No, not really…" Julan's voice drifted off. "It's just...Ulina, I...I think I'm going mad."

"What do you mean, 'you think you're going mad'?" I asked frantically. I let my fingers brush across his cheeks. "Julan, you look like you've seen a Bone Ancestor!"

I half expected him to laugh at that remark. But Julan wasn't laughing at all. He didn't even smile. It was understandable, given what I found out not even a minute later.

"I had another dream," he admitted.

 _Not you too?_

"It was horrible," he continued. "Worse. I wasn't climbing Red Mountain any more, I was in this cavern. There were these Ash Priest things standing around, whispering…whispering horrible things. And I could see, feel my skin rotting, growing monstrous, and not just my body...but my mind too."

"That sounds...really, _really_ , unpleasant..."

I wish I had more words to describe how I felt about this moment, whether it be the story itself or the fact that Julan had decided to trust me. But they were lost on me.

"It was," Julan said, right before grimacing. "I felt them crawling around in my mind trying to change who I am, trying to change everything I believe in into something horrible and depraved...eating away at my identity until there was nothing left except what _they_ had put there. When I woke I swore I could see them in flashes, the Ash Priest things, out of the corner of my eye. But when I looked again they were gone. I felt like I was _losing_ it."

The pure fear in Julan's tone made me want to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be alright. It took all my effort not to, honestly. All I wanted to do with be here for him.

"I can't talk to Mother, obviously," Julan continued. "She's deep in the dream-prayer. Maybe it's nothing, but it didn't _feel_ like nothing. I felt so alone; I had to talk to _someone_. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared."

Our eyes met then. What scared me was that I knew that he meant every word he said. "How can I fight? How do you fight something like _that?"_

"I wish I _knew."_

"I don't want to go mad, and if Dagoth Ur wants my mind I won't go quietly! But, what if I'm not strong enough?"

I took one of his hands in mine.

"You _are_ strong enough, Julan. And you won't be alone. I'll be here, too."

Before he could object, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He buried his head into my shoulders.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I feel a bit better now."

That was when he leaned in again, making a move that surprised me, although I tried not to show it at first. Eventually, that was all I could do.

"Julan, did you just -?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Julan had fallen back and bumped his head on one of the outposts. I had the sneaking suspicion he had done so purposely, but not then. Right then, I had no idea _what_ to think.

"I…I'll see you tomorrow," he said hastily.

"Julan, wait -"

But he was gone in a hurry, causing me to sigh.

I wasn't going to ask him to _stop._

* * *

I awoke early the next day, deciding to go through the journal entries I had written the day before, and then realized that today was in fact my nineteenth birthday. Today I was supposed to have finally joined the Mages' Guild and begun my magical education. Now I was in Vvardenfell, training Julan. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to laugh or cry. In the end, I decided to laugh; it was easier. I got myself together, redressing and eating some of the food I had saved before I finally emerged from the yurt. The sun shone brightly overhead, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I guessed that in this part of Vvardenfell anyway, it would be a very nice day.

I wasn't alone. Mashti was also about, hanging wet clothes out to dry in the warm sun. She glanced in my direction, but said nothing. She was still suspicious of me…I could tell. All I could do in terms of niceties was wave awkwardly.

"Good morning," I finally managed to say. "Where's Julan?"

Mashti nodded towards her yurt, still saying nothing. I said nothing else, decided not to give Mashti any further reasons to hate me. Julan was in the yurt, just as she said, sitting on an old, wooden bench not far from Mashti's bedroll. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me, but otherwise tried not to look at me. He was most likely still embarrassed by last night's events. _Oh, Julan, you don't need to be -_

"She let you in?"

I nodded, and sat crosslegged on the floor. Mashti entered the yurt shortly afterwards, looking towards us as if we were small children who had done something wrong. That's how I felt.

"Outlander," she began sharply. "Julan. I would speak with you now."

She stood before us, still eyeing me with suspicion. I guessed it would take me awhile to win her over, if at all.

"I have spoken with the Daedric Prince who guides me in all matters concerning my son," she continued, keeping her red eyes focused on me.

"What did she say?" I asked. This caused Mashti to give me a look that was nearly as piercing as daggers.

"She informed me that you can be trusted and that you may yet even be important to the fulfilment of the prophecies," she replied coldly. "My son has chosen to disclose to you the secrets of his mission."

Julan turned his head away from me and his mother at that remark.

"Outlander, you cannot hope to comprehend its importance to this land, but I hope for your sake that you will try," Mashti continued gravely. "The Gods deal harshly with those who would stand in the way of destiny."

"Then I guess I'd better try not to get in the way of destiny, then," I muttered. Mashti heard me, and much to my surprise, she gave me a slight smile.

"I understand that you have been training my son," she said. "In faith, I, myself can see the improvement. Perhaps it is that you have been _chosen_ to aid him on this difficult journey. If so, you have a choice. You can continue to support him as he carries out his work of destiny, and be rewarded with all the gifts that the Gods bestow."

"Or?"

I had to ask; she said I had a _choice_ after all.

"Or," Mashti's tone was cold again, "you can betray him, and I will cast down the curses of a thousand vengeful ancestors upon you to hound you waking and sleeping to the end of your brief, miserable life."

 _Divines, she really knows how to make a threat._

"So it's settled then," I finished. Mashti nodded.

"I am glad we understand each other, Outlander," she said. "Continue to train then. Quest together as travelling adventurers. My son needs experience of the world, and you can offer him that. I will contact you again when the time is right."

Mashti then picked up a small cloth bag from the table behind her and opened it, revealing two golden rings encrusted with sapphires. Well, they _looked_ like sapphires anyway. I couldn't have been entirely sure.

"These are rings that will allow you both to communicate with each other via a spiritual link," Mashti informed me as I inspected them. "They will also enable you to travel to one another's position in much the same way as Mark and Recall as well as to return here, when the need arises."

Mark and Recall. Oh, _joy._ I'd better get used to it then.

"Go now," Mashti finished, dismissing us. As Julan took my hand and we left the yurt, I thought I heard her chuckle slightly. Julan and I stood outside Mashti's yurt for a few moments, until he spoke.

"Great. That went better than I thought!" He exclaimed. _Me too, Julan._ "So, Azura thinks you're okay? Heh, she _should_ know _,_ I guess. And now we get to go adventuring together!"

Adventuring…without another worry resting on my shoulders. Now that _would_ be nice, albeit dangerous.

"What shall we do, Ulina?" He asked me. "There must be _something_ I've been keeping you from."

Ah, yes. Caius Cosades would no doubt have expected to have heard something from me by now. It had been over a month now. But the thing was that I had doubts that Julan would take well to what I was actually doing for Caius, given he hated the Empire and all that. No big deal at all.

"Well, I'm supposed to be doing this… _job…_ for a man in Balmora…"


	9. Ruins of Gold

**Chapter Eight: Ruins of Gold**

 _18th of Rain's Hand, 3E 427_

As one can imagine, this didn't turn out as well as I had expected.

For starters, Julan was suspicious as I briefly explained who Caius was and as I tried not to go into huge detail about what it was he – and the Emperor (oh, Gods', Julan's reaction to _that…_ he would never speak to me again) – wanted me to do. While Julan didn't press further for information beyond what I gave him, I knew he didn't believe a word I said.

The icing on the cake was when we both entered Caius's house together. I knew it would have been a bad idea to bring Julan with me, but I had no way of actually telling him that myself without drawing _more_ suspicion. Caius would have to tell Julan himself.

And he did. Not long after we both entered, Caius looked towards us and narrowed his eyes in my direction. He appeared to be smoking from a pipe. Maybe that so-called "cover story" wasn't really that much of a cover story after all. After a few moments, he put it down and rose from his seat.

"I won't be discussing your orders while your friend is here," he snapped. I turned to Julan, who looked more than a little irritated.

"Tell him to wait outside," Caius ordered, not even giving me a chance to explain myself. I turned awkwardly towards Julan. He scowled.

"What? I'm being kicked out? Was it something I said?"

"Don't start, Julan –"

His lips curled to form into a sneer. "Fine. I'll just leave you to your Very Important Private Conversation. But I'm not standing around in the street like some damned beggar!"

"Jul –"

"If you want me, Ulina, I'll be at the South Wall Corner Club. Maybe I can get some pretty girl to buy me a drink!"

 _Oh, dear Gods…_

Julan stormed out without even looking at me, much to my anger. _How dare he?_ I couldn't help but think. Despite the fact that I understood his suspicion and anger, given I hadn't said much, but he could have at least been more respectful regarding the matter, for crying out loud. I turned back to Caius, flashing him an apologetic look.

"You're late," he said pointedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you never gave me a deadline."

"Be careful with your tone, Ulina," Caius reminded me, sternly. "I gave you a month, perhaps two. It's taken you _longer_ to get here."

"I apologize, sir. For both wrongs. The past few weeks have been… _eventful."_

Caius chuckled after that remark. I wasn't sure what was so funny, personally. Maybe it was the _way_ I had said it or something.

"I should think so," he finally said, "given the way you just came in here and the way that friend of yours left. I mean, just look at you, Ulina…you've changed since you've last been here."

Maybe he was right. Maybe I _had_ changed. Either way, I sure as hell didn't feel like I had changed. Much.

"Gildan told me about how you trained with her, and from what I can see, you have no trouble making friends."

I knew he was talking about Julan. I considered him a friend, even if things did get complicated from time to time.

"But remember why you're really here," Caius said, his tone quickly turning grim. "Because the Emperor wants you to be. Which means anything else isn't as important –"

"Except I consider it to be important, Caius."

He rolled his eyes. " _Detrimental_ , then. How's that?"

"Fine. I'm not _trying_ to be pedantic."

Caius ignored my last remark.

"Now, I'm glad you're here today. It's high time we started discussing your first assignment," he said. I tried not to wince. I didn't know what this man was planning, but I hoped it wouldn't be bad.

"And what would that be?"

Caius didn't respond before he handed me yet _another_ gold purse filled with two hundred Septims. Sometimes I wondered whether or not part of the job description for spymaster was to hand out gold.

"I want you to go talk to Hasphat Antabolis at the Fighters Guild here in town. Ask him what he knows about the Nerevarine secret cult and the Sixth House secret cult."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, wait…did you just say _Nerevarine_ secret cult?"

Caius _also_ raised his eyebrows.

"Have you heard of it?"

"No," I said quickly. Perhaps _too_ quickly, because the Spymaster cast me a suspicious look. I would have told the truth, but who was to say that he wouldn't press for more details? I wasn't going to be the one to reveal Julan's secret. As ridiculous as it was, if anyone else knew, he would be in serious trouble.

Besides, it wasn't _entirely_ a lie; I had certainly never heard of the Nerevarine _cult_ before.

"You'll have to do him a favor first, of course," Caius said, quickly changing the subject. "Probably an ugly one."

"Why?" I didn't even _want_ to know how ugly. Let the man tell me himself.

"Because that's the way these things work, Ulina," Caius answered me. "But do it anyway, then get the information and report back to me."

Shortly after those words, I left his house, leaving him to consume the rest of his sugar, which had caused the entire house to smell like it. I was finally glad to be able to leave and breathe in fresh air again, with no sign of the disgusting smell about. That was when I dreaded having to enter South Wall again, but I wasn't going to be lazy and summon Julan through the use of our new rings. I walked the way to the Cornerclub, and stormed downstairs. Julan was at the bar, sipping another Mazte. When he saw me, he turned and _giggled,_ much to my surprise.

Julan _never_ giggled.

"Well, hellooooo, Ulina. Did you have a nice talk with your druggy man?"

I said nothing at first, settling for gritting my teeth.

"You're drunk, Julan. I can't believe you!"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"Oh...Wait…wait…wait…wait...I forgot, I'm _mad_ at you, aren't I?" I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"As if _I_ would know that," I snorted.

He continued, clearly having not heard me.

"…because...because - I could remember back before that fifth Mazte - Oh, yeah! Because you made me go 'way, like he was _hiding_ something from me! I've got my eye on that druggy man, you know, Ulina…Or I will do, once I can focusss…again."

He then, without any warning, puked all over the dress I had been wearing. That was a shame. I didn't have that many clothes that were simply _nice_ anymore. That was more than enough to get the both of us thrown out of South Wall. _Good_ , I couldn't help but think. I never wanted to set foot there again.

Once we reached the Eight Plates and I paid for a room, I dragged Julan upstairs, letting him fall asleep on the bed. Then, I sighed.

Honestly, after that night in my yurt, I thought he had taken a liking to me. An _actual_ liking to me. But, it seemed to be the opposite. He doubted me and he was flinging insults while drunk. Obviously I was wrong.

Julan apologized the next morning, but my doubts after the previous night were not erased. I simply brushed it off and we made our way to the local Fighter's Guild to find Antabolis.

Hasphat Antabolis was a short Imperial man with short dark hair and brown eyes. I found him downstairs. "Can I help you?" he greeted when he turned to see me with Julan. I held up a hand.

"I'm with Caius," I told him. "I -"

At that, Antabolis grinned.

"Ah, so _you're_ the one," he nodded, looking me up and down. I shifted my eyes and turned to Julan, who was giving Antabolis a suspicious look. That wasn't out of character of him, admittedly. But I dreaded his reaction to when he caught onto what I was doing.

"Let me guess," Antabolis said, "old Cosades wants information. Well, I can probably help. A little this for that. You understand, I'm sure."

I nodded. Caius _had_ warned me that this man would want some sort of favor.

"Old Caius, canny as ever," Antabolis chuckled. "Now there are some Dwemer Ruins nearby called Arkngthand. I need you to run over there and fetch me a Dwemer Puzzle Box."

So now my adventures in Morrowind extended to dungeon-diving. _Joy._

"It should be a little copper cube, about the size of a fist with symbols on one side and lines on the other. Circular design. Should be very easy to see."

Antabolis held out his hands and made a shape with them for demonstration. I turned to Julan. He shrugged in response.

"Well, seeing as I have no choice…"

* * *

"You're insane," Julan said, not without awe, as we walked towards the Balmora entrance. "You actually agreed to dive into a Dwemer ruin. Mephala only knows what's in there…"

"Well, I have no choice, Julan."

"No choice?" He repeated in disbelief, while almost tripping over a scrib. "What's so important to that old Cosades s'wit that you have no choice? Do you owe him something?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question, Julan."

We made the rest of the trip in silence, and when we reached Arkngthand, I couldn't help but look towards it in awe. The Dwemer had been clever with their golden ruins. Really clever. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. A tall building with several tall towers that shone in the sunlight. Gods' only knew what the inside would be like.

"Be careful around here," Julan advised. "There might not be anyone in here, but I heard that the contraptions the Dwemer made still work."

And careful we were, but it didn't matter in the end. We both came away with injuries, but we were still alive and I had the Dwemer puzzle box stuffed away in my rucksack. As soon as we were out of sight from any bandits, Julan insisted on healing the severe injury on my leg. I allowed it; I would have been stupid not to, honestly. It would only have ended up getting infected and that would have helped no one, least of all me.

"So, I suppose I should apologize…" Julan's voice trailed off. I stared at him in confusion.

"Apologize for what?"

"Aside from recent events? Well, there was that night…when I broke into your yurt…"

I tried not to seem surprised. We hadn't really discussed that night since it happened, but I had thought about it a lot, and I know Julan had as well. Well, he'd better have, anyway.

"I know I was in a bad state of mind, but it's no excuse," he said, slowly healing the injuries that had been inflicted on my left shoulder. I hadn't even realized it was there, but _ow._ "It was only later that I even _realized_ what I did. We don't know each other that well, Ulina, and I drag you out into the wilderness, it's the middle of the night, you were asleep and vulnerable..."

He grimaced as he continued.

"…and I burst into your yurt with no warning. You might have thought I was trying to... well... "

"Take advantage?"

I knew Julan wouldn't do such a thing, but who was to say that he didn't know that _I_ knew that. I didn't know the right words to assure him of that.

"Well, yeah," he said slowly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. Some people think all Ashlander men are savages..."

Well, I was smart enough to know that couldn't possibly be true. I'm sure _some_ Ashlander men were savages, but in that respect, plenty of 'civilized' men were as well. I will not write about that topic further. It is unpleasant and unnecessary.

"I'm not saying _you_ do, Ulina, but..." Julan looked just as uneasy as I felt. "Well, anyway, it's not true. If I was going to make a move on you, it wouldn't be like that! Uh... not that I'd make a move on you, of course."

"Julan, don't take this the wrong way, but you already did."

Julan blanched.

"…Did I?"

"You kissed my neck, didn't you?"

"Oh."

Oh, indeed.

"Oh... gods... I was hoping you'd forgotten about that," he said sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow, saying what needed to be without words. There was no way in Oblivion I would have forgotten such a thing. "Or not noticed, or thought you were dreaming, or something… anything less embarrassing than…Oh gods. Um. Sorry, Ulina…I got a little... _carried away -"_

"You should apologize, Julan. Why did you stop?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I covered my mouth in shock.

"- It won't happen again, Ulina, I swear!" Julan insisted. "Like I said, I wasn't in my right mind..."

He paused, before staring at me in disbelief.

"Hang on, what did you say? You... _liked_ it?"

"Oh, 'not in your right mind,' I see."

"You're not offended?" He spoke cautiously, as if one wrong move could cause everything to collapse.

"No, Julan, I'm not offended."

"Hey... wait. Are you saying you wouldn't be offended? If something like that were to happen again, I mean?"

I flashed him a grin. Julan had since stopped casting healing spells on me, as I was alright. For now. He was still close, however.

"Maybe…that would depend, now, wouldn't it?"

"I see... That's very _... interesting_." We exchanged looks. Both of us had the same idea in mind, but whether or not we would actually go through with it was another matter. "So... purely hyperactively speaking... would you be unbearably offended if I were to do this?"

He started running his fingers gently along my jaw. His touch was wonderful, and I didn't want it to stop. But I had to be a complete _idiot_ and open my mouth.

"Don't you mean 'hypothetically'?"

Julan's moved his hand away from my face, before looking at me in disbelief. It wasn't the same kind of disbelief as earlier, either. It left me feeling entirely unpleasant.

 _"_ _What?"_

"You said 'hyperactively'. I think you meant to say 'hypothetically,'" I replied flatly. He narrowed his eyes and begun to back away from me, before standing up.

"Hypo - what? Oh, never mind!" He snapped, before I even had the chance to respond. "I thought for a minute that –"

"That what?"

"Look, Ulina, I was about to kiss you then, but the moment's gone now, hasn't it?"

I stood up now.

"Julan –"

"No, no, it's fine, forget it, temporary insanity, I'm going to stop talking now -"

I grabbed his wrist, and he looked back towards me in surprise.

"You were going to _kiss_ me?"

"I _was_ ," Julan admitted. "But like I said -"

"Hey! You can't just... come back h-!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed against a nearby tree, and Julan's arms had snaked around my waist. Before I even had the chance to respond, his lips were on mine.

A lovely conclusion to our journey.

* * *

Not but a day later, we returned to Balmora. I handed the shiny Dwemer cube to Antabolis, who looked more than pleased with his new trinket. He then told me about the Sixth House cult. As soon as Julan heard those words, he narrowed his eyes.

"House Dagoth is the Sixth House," Antabolis stated.

"But I thought there were only five Great Houses," I intended for it to be a question, but it only ended up sounding like a statement.

From what I was able to understand about Morrowind's politics, they had five "Great Houses." Indoril, Dres, Telvanni, Redoran and Hlaalu. The first two have little to no presence in Vvardenfell, instead most of their business is conducted on the mainland. Telvanni, Redoran and Hlaalu, however, were three of the Great Houses that had a major presence here, and from what I was able to gather about them, I wanted to avoid them all. Corrupt nobles, warriors that hated Outlanders and ancient wizards that hated Outlanders even more than the warriors didn't seem like my type of people. At all.

"The 'lost' Sixth House," Antabolis elaborated. "In the First Age, House Dagoth betrayed the other Great Houses during the War of the First Council, and was destroyed for their treason. I can answer any questions you have, but I'll also give you some notes to give to Caius, and recommend some Sixth House references he should read."

I nervously glanced in Julan's direction before continuing. He wasn't going to like this.

"Caius also wanted to know about the Nerevarine Cult."

"The Ashlanders believe a reborn Nerevar will unite the Dunmer against the outlander invaders and restore the ancient Dark Elven nation," Antabolis explained.

I looked back towards Julan. I was right. He wasn't particularly pleased.

"Nerevar is a legendary hero and saint of the Temple, but the Temple denies the prophecy, and persecutes heretics who believe in the Nerevarine," Antabolis continued, telling me stuff I essentially already knew. "But I don't know much more about the Nerevarine cult, I'm afraid. Tell Caius that Sharn gra-Muzgob would be a better person to ask about the native faiths and superstitions."

I nodded curtly, and Julan narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"Let me see those notes..."

"Hey!"

Julan snatched the Sixth House notes out of my hands, and miraculously, somehow managed not to tear them. He quickly scanned them, before shaking his head disdainfully.

"Why does Cosades want to know this stuff about House Dagoth?" He demanded. I didn't answer, letting him continue. "That's something best left alone. It's bad luck to even talk about things like this. I hope he knows what he's doing... but what am I saying? He's an ignorant Outlander, of _course_ he doesn't know what he's doing."

And so Julan and I headed back to Caius's house, only for Caius to send me back across the city to the Mages' Guild when I delivered him the notes and the news. Sharn gra-Muzgob was an elderly Orc mage with a formidable demeanor. Something told me I didn't want to get on her bad side by any means. In the end, her ugly favor for information was to trek through the Ascadian Isles and go tomb-raiding for a specific skull. I was told I'd know which skull it was by the "markings." This task made me nervous; grave-robbing was illegal in Morrowind. But I knew Caius would only make me do it anyway.

"She doesn't want to get caught grave-robbing, so she's making _us_ do it," Julan said in disgust. "Typical mage."

A few days later, having returned to Balmora, I (very discreetly) handed Sharn the skull. She sat us down and told me what she knew about the Nerevarine cult.

"This Ashlander cult believes the long-dead hero Nerevar will be reborn to honor ancient promises to the tribes," she began. I knew that already. "According to legend, the prophesied Nerevarine will cast down the false Gods of the Tribunal Temple, restore the traditional ancestor worship practiced by the Ashlanders, and drive all outlanders from Morrowind."

I looked towards Julan nervously. He tried not to look at me as Sharn explained what she knew. I knew he didn't want to give anything away.

"Both Temple and Empire outlaw the cult, but it persists among the Ashlanders, who care little for Imperial or Temple law. The Temple tries to dismiss it as primitive superstition, but they spend an awful lot of time talking about something so apparently inconsequential, and persecuting those who declare to be the Incarnate."

Julan and I raised our eyebrows.

"Yes, there _has_ been more than one," Sharn said. I wanted to ask her several questions, but the sharp look Julan gave me changed my mind, so I let Sharn continue on.

"Ashlander culture honors dream visions and prophecy and wise women interpret dreams and visions, and pass them on to succeeding generations. The most common version of the Nerevarine Prophecy is 'The Stranger'."

She grabbed a pencil and parchment from her desk.

"I'll write the verses I know from memory for Caius," she said. Julan scowled heavily at this. "There are two interesting points to note. One is the reference to moon-and-star. Did you know that Nerevar was known to possess a magical ring named 'One-Clan-Under-Moon-and-Star'? Nerevar swore his promise to honor ancient Ashlander traditions and land rights on this magical ring. The second is the reference to 'Seven Curses', which is almost certainly a lost prophecy. There are others too: Seven Visions of Seven Trials of the Incarnate is known by name only and there may be more. Is there anything else you want to know?"

I was too overwhelmed to know more, so I shook my head and took the considerably large pile of notes from Sharn, which Julan also snatched out of my hand. This time, I didn't even bother to object.

"Hmm... She knows her stuff, I'll give her that. But what does some old Imperial sugartooth want to know all this for? It doesn't make sense!"

"He told me he's studying local religion," I replied blankly. I, too, did not want to give too much away about my true intentions. Perhaps one day I'd tell Julan the truth, but not today.

"You haven't said anything to him about me, have you?" He asked. "You _swore_ to keep my secret, remember?"

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Julan. If I had told him, I'm pretty sure you'd know about it, given the Nerevarine's reputation."

Later that night, while Julan was asleep, I flipped through the copy of _The Stranger_ that Sharn had given me for Caius. Caius wasn't in for some reason. Most likely he was at South Wall, buying more sugar. Either that or he was asleep. Either way, I couldn't give him the notes. A certain point into the book, I read the final passage. The words were like a warning; I thought they were cold and foreboding.

Then I read it again.

Then, the third time I read it, I whispered the words aloud.

" _When earth is sundered, and skies choked black,_

 _And sleepers serve the seven curses,_

 _To the hearth there comes a stranger,_

 _Journeyed far 'neath moon and star._

 _Though stark-born to sire uncertain_

 _His aspect marks his certain fate_

 _Wicked stalk him, righteous curse him._

 _Prophets speak, but all deny._

 _Many trials make manifest_

 _The stranger's fate, the curses' bane._

 _Many touchstones try the stranger_

 _Many fall, but one remains._ "


	10. A Thief, An Assassin and a Priestess

**Chapter Nine: A Thief, An Assassin and a Priestess**

 _2nd of Second Seed, 3E 427_

 _The long corridors appeared, and the girl kept walking, opening more doors, feeling as if she was going insane by expecting different results. Until she did._

 _A tall, familiar figure wearing a golden mask appeared. Even while he wore it, she knew he was grinning. The thought frightened her to the bone._

 _"Who are you?" She demanded._

 _The figure didn't answer. Not as she expected._

 _"Lord Nerevar Indoril, Hai Resdaynia!" He yelled. "Long forgotten, forged anew! Three belied you, three betrayed you! One you betrayed was three times true! Lord Voryn Dagoth, Dagoth Ur, steadfast liegeman, faithful friend, bids you come and climb Red Mountain!  
She shook her head._

 _"No..."_

 _He ignored her as if she hadn't spoken._

 _"Beneath Red Mountain, once again, break your bonds, shed cursed skin, and purge the n'wah from Morrowind!"_

 _Just then, his hands started to move towards his mask. He was about to take it off...she was going to see what was underneath…_

I awoke with a start, sweat dripping from my forehead. Julan still slept in the room across from me. I could practically hear him snoring from here. I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be if he knew about my strange dreams. He most likely wouldn't take it well, considering. Unlike him, I had no reason to have them.

I shook the thoughts away, and tried to go back to sleep.

But sleep never came.

* * *

Two weeks later, after handing Sharn's notes over to Caius, he had another job for me. Going to Vivec city and interviewing more informants for him. This time, there were three of them.

"What do I talk to them about now?" I asked Caius. It was an innocent enough question, but he rolled his eyes regardless.

"The Nerevarine and the Sixth House," was his curt response.

Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered.

I was hoping this would be over by now, but I wasn't that fortunate, it seemed. No, I would have to trek through Vivec, asking about the Nerevarine and the Sixth House with Julan at my heel, avoiding giving away my true intentions. Which was a shame. I hated lying to him, especially now, given recent events.

"First, I want you to speak with Addhiranirr, a Khajiit Thieves Guild operative," Caius began explaining. "Second, I want you to speak with Huleeya, an Argonian in the Morag Tong. Finally, I want you to speak with Mehra Milo, a Temple priestess."

A thief, an assassin and a priestess. Well, that was certainly an interesting bunch.

"It has to be done in that _particular_ order?"

I had to ask; Caius's instructions were so precise it was ridiculous. I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch at that remark.

"Don't be _ridiculous_ ," he finally said, before heading towards his bookshelf, and picking up a piece of paper and a coinpurse containing more gold. He handed them to me, as I had come to expect.

"Here," Caius said. "I've written the details down, so you won't forget."

"Well, that was quick."

He ignored me.

"And here are two-hundred drakes. For bribes and other expenses," he added hastily, upon seeing the look on my face. I left his house not long after, taking note of the fact that I hadn't breathed in the smell of sugar this time around. Julan was waiting for me on the step, and seemed interested at the prospect of going to Vivec. Luckily it was early enough; the journey to Vivec via Silt Strider was four hours long.

Vivec was a large city - probably the largest city in Vvardenfell - with nine districts on artificially made islands. My first impression of it was that it somewhat resembled a maze. A very grand maze at that; all the better to get lost in.

"Vivec may be a god, but he has _horrible_ taste in architecture," Julan remarked at one point, as we went through the city. I silently agreed.

The first district was the Foreign Quarter, and I soon knew it was the friendliest place for Outlanders in Vivec - if not in all of Vvardenfell. Except when a few xenophobic Dunmer decided to trash the Black Shalk Cornerclub - in the very Cornerclub where Huleeya was meant to be meeting me. To make matters worse, they were in a heated argument _with_ Huleeya, much to the dismay of the owner.

"You are looking for Huleeya, yes?" The owner asked not long after we entered. Cautiously, I nodded.

"Please," the owner looked desperate, "he's over there."

He gestured towards the Argonian who was arguing with the three Dunmer.

"Do what you can for him. I just need this argument to be stopped! It drives away potential customers, you see…"

He had said enough. I listened closely to every word the Dunmer said, growing more and more disgusted with each word.

"...filthy lizards like you shouldn't be allowed to run free," one of the Dunmer snapped. "It's an absolute _disgrace!"_

Julan looked just as furious as I felt.

"Can I deal with the troublesome fools? Please?"

"We're not here to start a brawl," I said pointedly, despite the fact that I secretly thought they deserved everything they got and more. I was more than sick of Morrowind xenophobia already, and I hadn't even been here a year. Idiots like these three were rarely seen in Cyrodiil.

The three Dunmer looked up and saw us, their expressions absolutely livid. I wasn't surprised by their reaction in the slightest.

"Well, look here," one of them sneered, "Ashlander trash _and_ an Outlander! _More_ people who shouldn't be here."

I resisted the urge to punch that idiot right then and there. Beside me, I heard Julan clench his jaw and I saw him do the same with his fists.

"I'm warning you," Julan began hotly. "Don't talk about her that way."

The three chortled.

"And who is she, your _girlfriend?"_ Another demanded, before the three burst into hoots of laughter yet again. I felt the blood drain from my face at this remark, reminding me of things Julan and I had yet to speak about in great detail. Julan made a start towards them without so much as hesitating, but I placed an arm in front of him, preventing the worst.

"We came to talk to Huleeya," I said coldly.

The largest and oldest Dunmer narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, look. Trash has come to converse with trash," he snarled. None of them budged, but he continued. "And _why_ would you want to talk to a filthy lizard like him?"

Julan was about to yell at them again, but I pulled out the coin purse Caius had given me hours before, and handed it to their ringleader.

"Here," I snarled as he counted it. "Now get lost."

He looked up and gave me a grin that mirrored his greediness. Apparently gold was enough to convince them to come to their senses, for they left, declaring the harassment of Huleeya a waste of their precious time. I thought I heard the bartender mutter "snakes" under his breath as the door slammed shut behind them. _They sure seem to be like snakes,_ I thought angrily. But I drove the idiots out of my mind, and turned my attention back to Huleeya, who looked as if he was nursing an injury on his left arm.

"Are you alright?" Julan asked him, with much concern. Huleeya grimaced.

"No, I'm fine," he responded. "Aside from some words that have... _bruised..._ my ego. But other than that…."

"Who were they?" Julan asked.

The Argonian quickly rolled his eyes, if that was even possible. "Just a gang that likes to roam this part of the city and torment poor, unfortunate souls like me. But enough about that. You have business with me, yes?"

"Caius sent me," I told him. Huleeya looked around, and we all turned towards the owner, who by now was eyeing us with interest.

"We'll be able to discuss the matter in a moment, when we've gotten to Jobasha's Book Store. It's just across from here."

And so we went, and Huleeya led the way there. The three of us avoided the Ordinators that patrolled the hallways. Even though they had no reason to be suspicious of us, I hated them. It was probably not justified for me to dislike Ordinators so much, but my memories of them at Ghostgate were unpleasant. I knew Julan felt the same about them, among other things. Whatever Huleeya's reasons were didn't matter, but he obviously disliked them as well.

When we arrived, Huleeya talked about what he knew in rather hushed voices, while Julan disappeared. I made a mental note to find him later.

"To understand the Nerevarine cult, you must understand the history of the Ashlanders," Huleeya said quietly. "Nerevar means something very different to the Ashlanders from what he means to Dunmer of the Great Houses. You should also know about the persecution of the Nerevarine, and the legacy of the False Incarnate, for the Nerevarine cult is at the heart of the ancient conflict between the nomadic Ashlanders and the settled Great House Dunmer."

The Argonian handed me an envelope.

"Here is a summary for Caius, but ask your questions, and I'll answer in detail," Huleeya said, giving me a toothy grin. I turned to see Julan browsing the bookshelves in the store. At least he wasn't there to remind me how ashamed I was for continuing these task for Caius.

"Do you know anything about this Sixth House cult?" I asked quietly.

Huleeya looked taken aback by this.

"I've never even _heard_ of such a thing," he said, whilst blinking. "House Dagoth was the Sixth House, but in the War of the First Council, they betrayed the other Great Houses, and were destroyed for their treason. But I've never heard of anyone _worshipping_ them."

He sounded disgusted by the very thought of such a thing.

"Dagoth Ur, the ancient head of House Dagoth, is the Devil of the Tribunal faith, but I've never heard of anyone worshipping _him_ , either."

"Well, thank you for your time," I said when we were finished conversing, then went to go get Julan so we could go talk to the other two informants.

It was early evening when we arrived in the St. Olm's Canton, and began asking for Addhiraniir. Apparently she was hiding. When I asked what from, I was only pointed in the direction of a well-dressed Imperial man with a very artificial smile. In fact, I'd say his smile looked pasted on. Considering his general appearance in contrast with the state of St. Olms,' he stuck out like a _very_ sore thumb in desperate need of healing.

A Census and Excise agent. Nice.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, a female Khajiit named Addhiranirr," he said to me, once he had introduced himself. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Nope. I didn't have the slightest clue. But considering that Addhiranirr was supposedly hiding from this charming fellow, it was probably for the best that I _not_ tell him, even if I _did_ know.

"I saw her take a gondola to the mainland this morning," I said, feigning sadness. "Such a shame, really. We were such good friends."

The agent studied me for a few moments, checking as if I was lying, before sighing.

"That's a shame," he said. "But thank you for your time. I was just heading back to the mainland myself, anyway, and maybe I'll run into her there."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for having lied to a Census and Excise agent, but any doubts were erased when Julan doubled up, laughing at my terrible acting. I laughed too. It was a wonder I had even managed to convince him at all.

Then, we had to go trudging through the disgusting sewers. I had never been inside a sewer before then, and I wish I could say the same now. The smell quickly assaulted my nostrils and _Divines,_ it was _horrible._ Luckily, Addhiranirr wasn't that far away, huddled in one of the corners across from us.

"Caius sent me," I explained to her, after she focused a glare our way. "He wants you to tell me what you know about the Nerevarine and the Sixth House cult."

She let out a growl of annoyance.

"Great. So Caius says to you, 'speak with Addhiranirr.' And you have done this thing. You are speaking with Addhiranirr. But Addhiranirr will _not_ talk to you about the Nerevarine or the Sixth House cult, and because why? Because Addhiranirr is, at this moment, very distracted by a nice Census and Excise agent, who _also_ wants to speak with her."

"And he's gone," I promised. "I got rid of him."

Addhiranirr flashed me a toothy grin after I said those words.

"Then Addhiranirr will tell you what she knows, friend."

"Let's start with the Nerevarine cult, then."

Behind me, I heard Julan sigh. Addhiranirr stared at me in disbelief.

"Addhiranirr knows _nothing_ about this Nerevarine cult, because it is just silly _superstition_ ," Addhiranirr purred in response. I tried not to look in Julan's direction after she said those words. "So you tell Caius this. Nobody in their right mind pays any attention to this nonsense. Prophecies and ancient heroes reborn and other… _silliness_. Fuzzy tales for little kitties."

I heard Julan scoff, but he said nothing. Addhiranirr either didn't notice or care.

"Now, as for the Sixth House, this Addhiranirr knows about, because it is about _smuggling_. Some smart smugglers are suddenly too busy for their old clients, because they have a new employer, the Sixth House, who pays _very_ well."

Oh, no. I suddenly didn't like where this was going. I don't think Julan did, either. Caius most certainly wasn't going to like it.

"But what do they smuggle now? Addhiranirr doesn't know, because they are very secret." This got better and better. "And this is odd, because _these_ smugglers are always loud and bragging, and now they hush up like fat-bellied kitties full of sweet-meats."

As soon as I got the information, we left the sewers, and made our way over to the Temple. It was almost closing time, and I was lucky to be able to find Mehra Milo at all. She was younger than I expected. For some reason, I had this image in my head of priestesses being old with grey hair, as well as with a bitter demeanor. That didn't fit in with Mehra's description at all. Mehra was young and kind, and I am honestly glad I met her.

As soon as I told her who I was, she took me to the back of the library, where there were no other priests or – Divines forbid – Ordinators.

"So, Caius sent you?" I thought I saw her cheeks tinge purple. "An old and _dear_ friend, who has come to love our lands."

I tried to keep my expression blank. Maybe she and Caius were a bit more than friends at one point? Judging from the look on Mehra's face, apparently they had. But I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't really any of my business, was it?

Mehra smiled nervously.

"But enough about that. What does he need?"

"He wants me to ask you about the Sixth House cult and the Nerevarine cult," I said. She nodded, as if she had already known this, but was asking for confirmation.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about a Sixth House cult," she said, while leaning back into the bookshelf. "But I can tell you about the Nerevarine cult."

"The Temple worships Nerevar as a saint and hero, but prophecies of his reincarnation are punished as wicked heresy. The Nerevarine cult claims the Tribunal are false gods, hence the Temple's persecution of the Nerevarine cult. A group called the Dissident Priests disputes Temple doctrine on the Nerevarine prophecies. The proscribed book 'Progress of Truth' describes their beliefs. Get a copy of 'Progress of Truth' for Caius. That will tell him things he needs to know about the Nerevarine cult."

"Thank you. Where can I find the book?"

Mehra sighed at this. "The Temple has outlawed the sale or possession of the book, so it will be hard to find. We have a copy here, but I fear I'm being watched by the Ordinators here. A safer plan would be to search local booksellers. Some booksellers ignore Temple bans on outlawed books for profits or for principles."

But, considering that the book was still outlawed, finding a copy would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I would still try, anyway. Maybe I could swing back by Jobasha's and see if he had a copy before I went to find a local inn.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Mehra asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were being watched by Ordinators," I observed. "Maybe it's none of my concern, but…why?"

"No, you're right to ask," Mehra said in an undertone. I couldn't help but notice how anxious she sounded. "Let me begin by saying that I do _not_ care for Temple politics. But I _have_ read 'Progress of Truth,' and it troubles me. I have friends…former priests, who have gone into hiding, so I am bound to come to the attention of the Ordinators sooner or later."

"They had better leave you alone," Julan growled, surprising me. I knew he hated the Temple. Mehra looked towards him and nodded.

"Do not worry now, for I am careful. But I _am_ afraid. Sooner or later I, too, must go into hiding. If it is not too late. When you return to Caius, tell him I am worried, and that if something goes wrong, I will leave a message under the agreed code word 'amaya'."

"I will," I promised, and Julan and I both left. Something about the way Mehra said those words unsettled me. I hoped she would stay safe. She didn't deserve to be left to the hands of Temple idiots.

* * *

Neither Julan nor I was able to sleep that night. Neither of us said anything to one another, but I had the feeling we were both aware of the fact that one another was still awake. Perhaps it was the dreams that invaded our sleep each night, or the events that happened during the day that was keeping us awake. Perhaps it was both. I had no way of knowing.

It wasn't until I picked up the Progress of Truth and began flipping through the pages did Julan actually say anything, and that wasn't until I got through some of the book first, trying not to seem as disturbed as I was by it.

 ** _Denial of the prophecies of the Incarnate, and persecution of the Nerevarines:_**

 _Though no consensus exists among the Dissidents about whether the Nerevarine prophecies are genuine, all agree that the persecution of the Nerevarines is unjust and politically motivated. The Dissident Priests do not reject mysticism, revelation, or prophecy as part of the religious experience. The Dissidents have not resolved the issue of true or false insights. They have studied the mysticism of the Ashlander Ancestor Cults, in particular the rites of the Ashlander seers and wise women, and the prophecies of the Incarnate. Many among the Dissident Priests have come to believe that the Nerevarine prophecies are genuine, and have made a systematic study of prophecies recorded in Temple archives._

 _The Dissident Priests reject the authority of the Archcanon and the Ordinators. The temple hierarchy has been corrupted by self-interest and politics, and no longer acts in the best interests of the Temple or its worshippers. The Dissident Priests believe the Archcanon and Ordinators speak for themselves, not for the Tribunal -_

"Er, are you going to go to sleep or are you going to read Caius's book all night?" I heard Julan ask. I closed the book and looked towards him.

"You can't sleep either?"

"No..."

He didn't say it. He didn't have to. I know he was worried about the dreams. Well, that made two of us.

"Hey, Ulina, listen. While we're both awake and all...can we talk...about what happened the other day?"

"What other day?"

"When we were both coming back from Arkngthand..."

Oh, yes, that. Neither of us had really talked about it since. Not directly, anyway. "You mean the kiss?"

I sounded like an idiot, and I was glad Julan chose to ignore it.

"I need to know where I stand with you," Julan said. I sensed the nervousness in his tone. I was nervous, too, even as I tried to hide it. "I mean, I'd hate to think that kiss was just a one-off. But I don't know how you feel. I don't feel like making a fool of myself, if you're not interested..."

"Of course I'm interested, Julan!" I was shocked by how quickly I had said those words. "I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" he gave me a half-smile. "No one's ever kissed me quite like _that_ before. But Ulina, to be honest, I'm not in any position to get involved with someone."

Well technically, neither was I, as I'm sure Caius would have said, if he knew. But those words were like a punch in the stomach, regardless. Was he going to end it? I had no idea.

"My mission is too important, and this sort of thing has, uh…caused problems in the past," he finished.

"I get it. And I understand if you -"

"Oh, no. That's not what I was going to say. I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I can't let it get too serious, but…there's something about you." His smile widened slightly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm intrigued. I can't stop thinking about you. And I can't help but wondering…Is there anyone else?"

"There never has been."

Not to say various people in the Imperial City didn't try. I even liked a few back, but I was scared to return anyone's feelings back then, given how shy I was. I still was now, but nowhere near as much. Sometimes being on my own had its benefits. "Why, were you afraid some big Nord might come and put a warhammer through your face?"

"No!" Julan protested. I smirked at that, and when he caught on, he did too while shaking his head. "Well, maybe, but I don't care if they do, let 'em try. I just want to know if I have any competition. Call me selfish, but I don't like the thought of sharing you."

"And you won't be," I assured him.

That night, things fell into place. After a few more words, I blew the candle out, and darkness filled the room. I quickly fell asleep, too happy for words.

* * *

I found myself back at Caius's not but a week later.

"We need an Ashlander informant," Caius told me, not even bothering with small talk. He did, however, make me a steaming cup of Cyrodiilic coffee, something I had come to miss. I was grateful for that. An Ashlander informant? Easy.

"What about Julan?"

Caius snorted and shook his head, making it out as if I was asking for all the gold in Tamriel.

"A _reliable_ Ashlander informant," he said stiffly, "not some random ragtag you picked up along the road. I have heard of a fellow in Ald'ruhn named Hassour Zainsubani, an Ashlander who left the Wastes to become a wealthy trader. They say the Ashlanders like to give and receive presents."

"Caius, I think _everyone_ likes to give and receive presents." Well maybe not the former, but most _certainly_ the latter. To my surprise, Caius actually chuckled at my response, before handing me a coinpurse.

"Take these hundred drakes," he instructed. "Find out what Zainsubani likes, and get him a gift. Then give him the gift, and see if he will tell you about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult. Then report back to me."

It wasn't long after that that I left his house, and found Julan. He was reading a copy of _The Real Barenziah._ I found out recently that he actually loved that story. I did as well.

"Hassour Zainsubani?" Julan asked when I briefly explained my task. "I think I met him before...at the inn. He's decent enough."

A few hours later, we arrived in Ald-ruhn, and headed straight to the local bookstore, at Julan's suggestion. Apparently Zainsubani liked books. I bought _Ashland Hymns_ , which was also at Julan's suggestion. Then, we headed to the inn. I hadn't been there since I left with Julan months ago. After a brief introduction, I pulled the book out of my rucksack.

"I thank you," Zainsubani said while taking a sip from a leather flask, admiring the book. It had cost almost forty Septims, but it was worth it. "You have behaved courteously, and I am inclined to help you, Ulina. So, Caius sent you, did he?"

I nodded. "He wants some information on the Nerevarine Cult."

I was starting to get really sick of talking about the Nerevarine Cult, to be honest. I think Zainsubani got that simply from the look on my face, because he said -

"There is too much to tell," then went rifling through his pockets, and handing me a few pieces of paper. "Here. Take these notes. I've written here what you should know about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult. But most of all, if you are visiting a camp, there are things you should know about courtesy and challenges among the Ashlanders."

A few hours later, Julan and I arrived back in Balmora, this time opting to use the Guild Guide, even though I _hated_ teleporting. But I wanted to get this back to Caius as soon as possible. It was twilight in Balmora by the time we arrived, and it looked as if it was about to rain as Julan and I walked down the familiar, filthy pathways until we arrived in front of Caius's house.

"I expect I'll be awhile," I warned him. "You can go off to one of the taverns, if you want."

"They already kicked me out of South Wall," Julan responded. "I'll just wait outside this time."

I shrugged, before going inside and seeing Caius. He still looked the same as usual, except for the fact that his expression was rather grim. That frightened me in and of itself.

"I got your notes," I said, handing them to Caius. He didn't take them. He didn't even bother to look at them. Instead, he pushed them back into my hands.

"Thanks for your report, Ulina. But keep Zainsubani's notes on the Ashlanders. You'll need them."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm promoting you, and sending you to the Urshilaku camp to speak with Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa," Caius replied.

I had no idea where the Urshilaku camp was, but I knew it wasn't a close walk. Admittedly, none of the places I'd been to while doing these often (what felt like, anyway) grueling tasks had been, but it wasn't like you could take a silt-strider to the nearest Ashlander camp.

"When should I go?"

"As soon as you can," Caius replied.

Tomorrow morning, then. I had done more than enough travelling today. I'd ask Julan if he knew anything as well. He might know something about the Urshilaku, even if it technically wasn't his tribe.

"I'll set off first thing in the morning, then," I promised, turning to leave. But before I could, Caius's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ulina, wait."

I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Before you go, I think it may be time to tell you what's going on," Caius said. I raised my eyebrows at that. I _had_ been wondering what was going on for almost three months now. Now was my chance.

"What _is_ going on?"

He cleared his throat at that. I may have been mistaken, but Caius sounded a little nervous a few moments ago, when he started this conversation. Caius? Nervous? That was _also_ frightening in and of itself.

"The Emperor and his advisors think you have the appearance of meeting the conditions of the Nerevarine prophecies."

"I – WHAT?!"

Those words were like a blow to the stomach. I was more than just taken aback by those words. No words could describe the shock I felt after Caius said those words. I thought I saw him wince slightly.

"With all due respect, sir, that's not possible," I began frantically. "My friend –"

I stopped. I wasn't going to be the one to reveal Julan's secret. Caius raised his eyebrows.

"That's why you were pulled out of prison on his Majesty's authority and sent to me," Caius told me, continuing as if I hadn't spoken. "So you could satisfy the conditions of the Nerevarine prophecies and become the Nerevarine."

Without any consideration _for_ respect or consideration, I blew up.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?! I am _not_ the Nerevarine!"

"Ulina –"

"You think I haven't been paying attention to the information I've been picking up for you these past few months? I _do not_ fit the prophesies, by any means whatsoever!"

" _Ulina,"_ Caius said my name with a firm coldness that made me close my mouth immediately. "Be _quiet_ and let me explain."

"But –"

"That's an order," he snapped. I said nothing, but we eyed each other in mutual anger and frustration. "I hate to do this as it's far from my place, but it seems given the current circumstances, I must. Now, let's start from the _beginning."_

I sat down on the floor, feeling my finger itch slightly. I twisted Julan's telepathy ring. The itching quickly stopped.

"Explain to me, Ulina," Caius began carefully, "what made you come to the conclusion that you can't possibly be the Nerevarine?"

Oh many, many things. One, I was an Outlander and this was a prophesy based off of native Dunmer superstition. That in and of itself constituted into a million reasons. The reason thereof may as well be an umbrella reason for the entire thing.

But there was another reason.

"I have _parents,"_ I responded angrily. "The Nerevarine does _not_ have parents."

"Ah, yes," the Spymaster began dryly. "That…"

" _'On a certain day to_ uncertain _parents, incarnate moon-and-star reborn,'"_ I quoted, before continuing. "I am fairly certain I _know_ who my parents are!"

"Are you?"

I felt my stomach churn, not just by those words but the way Caius had chosen to use them. Throwing all caution into the ashstorms of Ald-ruhn, I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"Caius," I began cautiously, not even bothering to use his title. By this point, I think he was beyond caring. "What are you saying?"

He didn't answer. Not right away. He laughed instead. It wasn't laughter with humor. I don't think he found humor in this situation at all. That made two of us, then. I was very much dreading the answer to his question.

"Growing up, did you honestly believe you were born to Dranen and Llethsea Therayn?" He asked me. I felt bile rise in my throat, but swallowed it, instead trying to find the answer to his question.

"Of course I did. Why would I think otherwise?"

"What did they tell you, growing up? That you always lived in Cyrodiil?"

"No," I responded. "Llethsea – my mother – is dead. My stepmother's name is Serethi. I know my family moved from Mournhold in the mainland to Cyrodiil when I was two years old. We lived in Cheydinhal for awhile, before we moved."

Caius let out the same humorless laughter as before.

"There are more holes in that story than I can count," he said.

"Caius, what are you talking about? What does this have to do with the Nerevarine prophesies?"

"More than you should know now. But the first thing you should know is that story they told you is nothing but a complete fabrication. In fact, from the sounds of things, your entire _life_ prior to being shipped here is nothing but a complete fabrication."

Silence. I said nothing, too shocked to speak. Caius eyed me. His expression was still grim. In fact, I'd say it was grimmer than before. He didn't have to continue; he as good as revealed the truth to me already. But I wanted him to, regardless, hoping and silently praying that what I thought was the truth was not.

"Like I said, it's not my place to reveal this to you. But I have no choice. You've been kept in the dark, and it ends here."

"No choice in _what,_ Caius?"

He sighed.

"Let me start by saying I do not know _everything._ So I'll tell you what I _do_ know," Caius began again, as grim as ever. "The first thing you need to know is that Dranen and Llethsea Therayn were _not_ your birth parents."

I felt my heart sink. It felt as if my world had crashed.

 _Again_.

Just as I was beginning to recover.


	11. Revelations

**Chapter Ten: Revelations**

 _7_ _th_ _of Second Seed, 3E 427_

Let me make a few things clear before we begin, Ulina. I do not know all the details to this story, only what was relayed to me after your arrival. How the Emperor knows this information, I don't know, but I honestly don't care to know, either.

You were correct about being born in Mournhold, because you were. At least, that's what we know. But not to the Therayns', oh no.

You were apparently left on the doorstep of their home not long after their daughter, Eriama, was born. You weren't any older than two, wrapped up in blankets and left in a basket outside their home in Godsreach. Apparently there was a note enclosed, but it only ever gave them one clue as to who one of your birth parents was. They tried to find out, but due to how expensive and lengthy a process it was, and the family's diminishing wealth as a result of Llethsea's sickness, they decided to take you in as their own rather than abandon you to the streets of Mournhold or the orphanage in outer Almalexia. I have no idea what their intentions were when they did so, but somewhere in this story, there seemed to be one.

Now Dranen…he gambled, Ulina. He gambled, quite frankly, more than he should have. We've probably all gambled a little in our lifetimes, but not to the point where you lose the entire family fortune or your home or the respect of the entire city…most of what Dranen lost. But that was as a result of losing a great deal of the fortune beforehand, trying to find a cure for what ailed his wife.

Not long after you became a part of their lives, they all relocated to Cyrodiil, as Dranen didn't want the loan sharks to find his family and make them apart of the whole mess. Apparently, they had already threatened to do so. So the family relocated to Cheydinhal along with Llethsea's sister, Serethi.

Yes, you did hear me correctly. Your stepmother was also your adoptive mother's sister. After Llethsea died in Cheydinhal, the family again relocated to the Imperial City. You probably don't remember any of this, given how old you must have been at the time, allowing Dranen and Serethi to fabricate whatever lies they wished. Whether or not it was to protect you and your sister or to allow their guilty consciences to rest is in question. They lived like this for fifteen years, with no troubles or worries over their heads. At least nothing major.

And yes, Ulina. You _are_ correct. Nothing major until the night you were arrested in the Imperial City waterfront. You don't need to relive this again; for I already know enough about it…as do you.

But a few days after you were arrested, Dranen had to come clean on a few matters. Such as what I just discussed with you. And somehow, it reached the Emperor's ears.

I don't know what Emperor Uriel Septim VII sees, but he's said to see more than most. I can believe that. He's a most extraordinary man, even by Septim standards. But enough about that. He must have seen something that involved _you._

You can think what you like about prophesies or visions being nonsensical (and Divines know I certainly did) but that doesn't change the fact that whatever Uriel Septim saw or heard means he saw something in you as well. He considers you important, Ulina.

In any case, this is all I know about your origins. I've done my part. Now, it's time to discuss the matter at hand.


	12. Urshilaku Rite

**Chapter Eleven: Urshilaku Rite**

 _23rd of Second Seed, 3E 427_

I was still in shock after Caius had finished speaking, so I said nothing. He went to a draw near his bookshelves, pulling out a huge pile of papers and handing them to me.

"Here," he said. "These are some notes and letters that should explain everything to you. One of them is the decoded package that was given to me when you arrived. Read it later, Ulina. It should explain _everything."_

But how could any one letter possibly explain _everything_ to me? I still had many questions, but I bit my tongue. Caius had already told me enough.

"As you'll see in the decoded message, the Emperor and his counselors say you have the 'appearance' of satisfying the conditions of the prophecy, due to everything I just told you," Caius continued. "Now, the question _I've_ had for months is this; do you _really_ satisfy the prophecy? Are you _really_ the prophesied Nerevarine?"

We exchanged looks. The air was growing cold, I had no idea what to even say or do anymore, so I allowed Caius to speak again.

"At first, I thought we were just supposed to create a persuasive impostor," he admitted, "now I don't know _what_ to think. But I _am_ sure of one thing, Ulina. This is _not_ just primitive superstition, and we _will_ treat it seriously, just as his Majesty commands."

Caius thought this entire affair was just as ridiculous as I did, but he wasn't about to disobey his orders from the Emperor. Neither was I. Even if I had no idea what to think anymore, I wasn't going to risk being sent back to prison. Not here, not now.

"So. Zainsubani says Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa at Urshilaku camp are the heads of the Nerevarine cult."

"That he does," I responded blankly.

"So I'm sending you to speak with them. Tell them your story…"

 _Oh, dear Divines…_

"…and have them test you against the Nerevarine prophecies. As heads of the Nerevarine cult, they can best judge whether you satisfy the prophecies. When you've spoken with them, report back to me."

In the end, Caius handed me more gold for expenses and sent me off. I came out of the house with all the papers, which I carefully stuffed into my rucksack. Julan wasn't far, doing his best to keep out of the rain. It was already late. I would have to get ready to travel in the morning, so sleep was required.

"Alright, so it looks like we're travelling north tomorrow, so…" I stopped when I saw the look on Julan's face. He was glaring at me with a look so fierce it was frightening. "What's wrong, Julan?"

I saw him clench his fists.

"Nothing," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, then let's get –"

"Except for the fact that you're a faithless, traitorous _n'wah!"_

I wanted to move. I wanted to say something… _anything._ But I was frozen to the spot.

"Julan, what are you –"

His features contorted to mirror his rage.

"You _scum_ ," he spat. "You _liar_. I thought I could trust you…I had even _idiotically_ thought that I started to think I might..."

He stopped, letting out a frustrated sound, before continuing to spit words my way.

"Forget that now… _now_ you have betrayed me in the _worst_ possible way!"

"Julan," I finally had the courage to speak. I knew what he was talking about, but he hadn't said anything specific yet. "What are you talk -?"

"I knew something was up!" Julan yelled, "so I used our telepathy rings to listen in on your and Cosades's conversation!"

I recalled the earlier sensation of my telepathy ring irritating my finger. That explained a great deal. Julan must have been using his, trying to get into contact with me but failed. Then, decided to spy on me and Caius for good measure. I'm guessing he hadn't heard the whole conversation, however, given the way he went on.

"Did you hear the whole conversation?" I demanded coldly. I was angry with him, despite the fact that I knew I had no right to be. But here he was, judging me. "So, go on, Julan. You think you know _oh so much_ about me that you decided to _spy_ on me -"

" _WHAT?!"_ If he was angry before, he was most certainly outraged now. "You accuse _me_ of spying?"

He laughed bitterly, before nearing me, still clenching his fists. It was a wonder he hadn't punched me in the face yet.

" _You're_ the godsdamned spy, Ulina! I _know_ that now. I know you're an _Imperial_ spy!"

"Go on, Julan, keep going."

"Of all people, I never thought _you_ would spy for my most hated enemies. And that's not even the worst of it!"

"Go on, then, Julan. What _is_ the worst?"

"You're trying to pass yourself off as the _Nerevarine!"_ He paused, before continuing. He had shouted the words so loudly that two young children, who had been preparing to go back into their rundown house not far from Caius's, started staring at us instead. Infuriated, I pointed a finger in Julan's direction.

"A little louder, Julan. I don't think they heard you in Skyrim yet!" I hissed, but he only ignored me, continuing harshly.

" _You! An Outlander!_ How _dare_ you mock me like that, Ulina! And not just me...my people, my religion and my entire _culture!"_

"Oh, you think this is _easy_ for me?" I demanded. By this point, tears were threatening to spring, but I wasn't going to tear up. Julan didn't need to see how badly this had affected me. "You think I had a _say_ in this?"

"I don't give a damn!" Julan snarled. _"Of course_ you have a say! You're standing there, preparing to go to the Urshilaku and con them into accepting you as the fulfilment of the prophecies! It's the most _offensive and ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"_

I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"I am not going to _'con the Urshilaku,'"_ I snarled back, cruelly imitating Julan's angry tone of voice. Looking back, perhaps that was uncalled for, but during this moment, neither of us cared much about... _anything_ , really. "I'm going to them so they can _test_ me, you idiotic _s'wit_. Then, we'll see what _they_ think."

I thought I saw Julan flinch, but I continued.

"Stop treating me like I'm some idiot Outlander who has no idea what she's doing -"

"You _are_ an idiot Outlander who has no idea what she's -"

"SHUT UP, JULAN! No, I'm not! I _have_ been paying attention these past few months, even if _you_ don't think so!"

I paused, before beginning again, in a much calmer but still icy tone.

"I had _no idea_ this would happen, Julan," I tried to assure him. "None whatsoever -"

"Yeah?" He sneered. "Well, why should I believe _anything_ you say anymore? I just... can't believe you could do this to me!"

"Oh, yes...it's _always_ about _you_ , isn't it?" My voice was dry as I said those words. "Nothing else can happen that _doesn't_ revolve around King Julan's precious feelings. Well, how do you think _I_ feel about this?"

"You..." Julan cast me a scornful look. "How do you - stop changing the subject, Ulina! You _lied_ to me! Gods, you must have been laughing all along."

 _What?_ How _dare_ he think such a thing about me? Why would I laugh about such a serious matter that was incredibly important to him?

"How could you lie about something so important to me?"

"Because I _knew_ you would behave like this!"

"What?" Julan demanded, "Are you saying I'm overreacting? You betrayed me and I will _never forgive you."_

I heard a thunderstorm in the distance, crackling overhead. Julan and I were both soaked, but I didn't care. Neither, it seemed, did he. He gave me a look that was sharp enough to rival the feeling of being stabbed a thousand times with a dagger.

"Just go, Julan," I managed to say, defeated. "If you're never going to forgive me, feel free to walk away."

I turned to walk down the stone steps in front of us, but Julan viciously grabbed ahold of my arm. I almost let out a yelp.

"No."

"No?" I pulled myself out of his grasp. "What do you mean, 'no?' Why should I keep someone around who clearly _hates_ me?"

"You think you're getting rid of me of me _that_ easily?" He scoffed at that. "Well, think again, f'lah. You think I'm going to sit back and let you mislead my people?"

"You honestly think they'll listen to an outcast who almost got killed by Clannfear?"

"Go on, then, twist the knife. You've _already_ buried it in my back. Yes, I'm an outcast, yes no one will listen to a word I say, but I _have_ to try. I _can't_ let you do this. You'll have to kill me."

"Maybe I will," I snarled at him. Julan looked momentarily taken aback by those words, but he quickly recovered.

"Just try it, f'lah. You may have betrayed me; but I will _not_ let you betray all of Morrowind to the Empire!"

I heard the sound of thunder crackling ahead, making the entire thing seem even more dramatic. Julan turned around, making his way back to the Eight Plates. I walked behind him, thoroughly miserable. My world hadn't just crashed. It had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces and thrown into the ashlands for good measure.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to me that night, and I rose from my bed before dawn, drowning a stamina potion so I would stay awake once we had begun travelling. I ate nothing. I wasn't hungry. The events of the previous night made me not want to do anything. Julan was awake, and he had already begun eating. We didn't sit at the same table that morning. In fact, he sat as far away from me as possible, not even looking in my direction. I heart sunk several paces. Despite everything, I knew I missed Julan's companionship and love.

And despite how angry I was with him, I knew it was no one's fault but my own.

Julan and I didn't say another word to each other while we traveled from Balmora to Ald-ruhn via Silt Strider. In fact, he didn't even want to carry his share of the luggage; he sat as far away from me as possible. _The s'wit,_ I couldn't help but think angrily. Again.

That was when I decided to take the time to read the letters and documents Caius had handed to me the previous night. The first was the decoded letter. The one I was originally not meant to read.

 _Spymaster Caius Cosades,_

 _Knight-Errant of the Imperial Order of Blades,_

 _Director of Imperial Intelligence in Vvardenfell District, Eastern Provinces,_

 _I have the honor to acquaint you with his Majesty's wishes concerning Ulina B. Therayn, an individual of no rank or consequence._

 _Therayn has been released from prison by his Majesty's authority and sent to you with this missive. Therayn is to be entered as a Novice in the Imperial Order of the Blades, and is to serve under your absolute authority as you shall see fit, except insofar as his Majesty's particular wishes are concerned._

 _His Majesty's particular wishes are as follows._

 _A local superstition holds that an orphan and outcast, a youth born on a certain day to uncertain parents, shall unite all the tribes of the Dunmer, drive out the invaders of Morrowind, and shall reestablish the ancient laws and customs of the Dark Elven nations. This orphan and outcast is called in legend the "Nerevarine," and is supposed to be a reincarnation of the long-dead Dunmer General and First Councilor, Lord Indoril Nerevar._

 _Therayn has the appearance of meeting the conditions of this local superstition. Therefore it is his Majesty's desire that Therayn shall, insofar as is possible, satisfy the conditions of this ancient prophecy, and shall become the Nerevarine._

 _Though this prophecy is indeed only an ancient local superstition, his Majesty has taken counsel on this matter with his most expert informants and confidants, and his Majesty is persuaded that the prophecy is genuine and significant, either in its entirety, or in its several parts, and he earnestly demands you treat this matter with the utmost seriousness._

 _Certain aspects of this ancient superstition are described at the end of this document, and further materials will be forthcoming by courier at the earliest occasion. It will, of course, be necessary that you acquaint yourself better with the details of this ancient superstition from your local sources. Since this matter intimately concerns Therayn, it is expected that you will employ her to gather information on this subject. His Majesty has taken a great personal interest in the legends and prophecies of the Nerevarine, and eagerly awaits reports your reports._

 _I have the honor to be, Sir, your most Humble and Obedient Servant,_

 _Glabrio Bellienus,_

 _Personal Secretary to the Emperor._

I read the letter over and over again, expecting answers where there was none. This was more or less stuff I already knew. Except for one thing. I wasn't an orphan by any means. Outcast? Maybe; I had more or less become one since arriving in Vvardenfell. But orphan?

Despite what the Nerevarine prophesy claimed, I knew I had to have real parents out there _somewhere._ Well, okay, maybe they really _were_ dead, but they couldn't have just up and disappeared without a trace. Either my father – Dranen, that is – didn't reveal the entire story to the authorities, or the authorities were not telling me the whole truth. I had no idea what to think anymore, honestly.

All I knew was that I wanted answers.

I opened a carefully (re)sealed letter, addressed to me. The handwriting was familiar. _Father._ He had sent me a letter, but it was somehow never given to me. I would have been outraged by such a thing previously, but not now. Not anymore.

 _My dearest Ulina,_

 _I pleaded with the officials - including Phillida - to set you free but they wouldn't have it. Eventually, I received a letter from Emperor Uriel Septim. He agreed to set you free, but you had to be sent to Vvardenfell. At least for the time being. Vvardenfell is far from perfect – in fact, I don't remember any of the times I spent there particularly fondly – but it is much better than being left to rot in the Imperial City prisons. At least in Vvardenfell, you have a chance for a new life._

 _I don't know everything regarding the Emperor's plans for you. In fact, that he has taken an interest in the entire affair baffles me. But I will say this; keep your head down, follow any orders and be careful. Vvardenfell is_ not _Cyrodiil, by any means. It can be very dangerous, especially for Outlanders. And the native Dunmer_ are _going to be suspicious of you at first as_ you _are an Outlander. I wish I could help you more during this no doubt difficult journey._

 _I also ought to inform you of some of the events that happened during your absence. Serethi has passed and Eriama has run away, but I have reason to believe she is still alive and well in Cheydinhal. I wish I could have prevented those events, just like I wish I could have prevented what happened during New Life. I am not perfect, by any means, but I should have done better by all of you. Especially you. I took you in and raised you as my own during a difficult time in our lives, and I should have told you the truth sooner. Serethi told me so. But for some reason, I just couldn't bear to, for you were mine. I'm sorry._

 _Promise me you will stay alive. Maybe, when this all come to an end, you might return to Cyrodiil, and at least have some contact, even if we never see each other again._

 _Take care,_

 _Father._

I held back tears as I folded the letter away, stuffing it into my rucksack and looking up. We had already left the West Gash region.

Two weeks passed after that.

Two miserable weeks spent traveling across Vvardenfell. Not only was the weather unreasonably fickle and Julan and I often ended up stopping for the night practically collapsing into either the beds we rented or into the tents we put up, but we were still not on speaking terms. Since Julan effectively demoted himself to being my shadow, I felt entirely alone. The only thing that kept me going during those days was my anger, which I was determined to hold on to.

I was angry. Angry at my adoptive parents, for weaving lies into our lives and holding onto them when they would have done better to just tell me and Eriama the truth. I was angry at the Emperor, who had effectively decided to use me like I was nothing but a pawn in his well-played game of chess. And I was angry at Julan, for doubting me. Even though I knew that Julan was perfectly justified for hating me.

Eventually, two days before we reached the Urshilaku Camp (which was on the twenty-third), we managed to reach Khuul – a small, pathetic fishing village in north Vvardenfell. From the distance, I thought I could see the makings of a small, white landscape ahead.

It was during that day that Julan had managed to surprise me. He spoke. Neither of us as really said anything to one another other than a mumbled, begrudging "excuse me" or "move." There was never, ever an apology; not even for the most mundane of mistakes committed.

"We're nearing the Urshilaku Camp now," Julan begun. I stopped in my tracks then. "I suppose you'll want to speak to their Ashkhan."

"Of course," I replied icily, not even bothering to turn around while I spoke.

"So, what will you tell them?" Julan demanded. I blanched, and was thankful he couldn't see my face. I hadn't given that a great deal of thought as we travelled. He raised a good point. When I didn't answer, he continued. "They'll just _laugh_ at you, you know, Ulina. You're an Outlander; so you could never be the Nerevarine. Why are you even _bothering?"_

Because I wanted this to be over with? Because I wanted answers? Neither seemed to be a good enough response.

"I'm not even sure myself, Julan," I admitted. We had left Khuul by now, and we trudged through the Ashlands. I felt dirt in the bottom of my boots, much to my irritation.

"Yeah?" Julan's tone was still bitter, greatly annoying me. "Well, I say you're _still_ wasting your time."

"That's for me to find out then, isn't it?" I retorted. "I'd be much obliged if you stayed out of it. Don't start yelling that I'm an Imperial spy."

Julan snorted.

"But you _are_ an Imperial spy!"

I could see the camp now, full of life. I thought it looked larger than the Ahemmusa camp. But then again, considering what I had heard about the Ahemmusa camp, comparing the two really wasn't that fair.

"They're going to _test_ me," I pointedly said to Julan. "That means if I fail none of this will matter. I won't be able to claim I'm the Nerevarine, will I?"

I turned to Julan. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. I decided to continue.

"But if you start opening your mouth, they'll refuse to even _talk_ to me, and then we'll have no proof I'm a fake."

Julan sighed. "I suppose it's a good point…"

"Good," I snapped, "I'm _so_ glad you agree. Now keep your damn mouth shut."

Julan narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! But I'm not doing it to help you!" Was his irritated response. We continued onwards to the camp, not saying another word to one another.

* * *

My first impression of the Urshilaku Camp was that it was seemingly full of life. A life that didn't involve me in the slightest. I felt as if I had intruded on something completely private. The Ashlanders who had seen me begun looking towards me curiously, until one of them - a particularly formidable male Dunmer who stood tall with a sword at his side and flashing scarlet eyes - stood in front.

"Just _who_ are you, Outlander?" He asked. He didn't seem to notice Julan at all. I had no idea if it was due to his status as an outcast or not.

"My name is Ulina Therayn," I began, then stopped. Maybe I should just get directly to the point. "I'm here to speak to Nibani Maesa and Sul-Matuul."

The Urshilaku behind the one in front all began to snigger. I could hear it, even if they didn't think I could. The one in front narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"And why is that?" The Dunmer demanded, glaring at me with his angry, red eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I think I may fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecies."

Behind me, I heard Julan scoff, and not long after that, several other Ashlanders joined him. The Dunmer questioning me merely raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe what I am hearing," He finally managed to say. He sounded disgusted, but also surprised. "You think you are the Nerevarine, and you wish to speak to Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa."

"Yes."

I was half expecting to be sent back where I came from then and there. But the Dunmer only looked me up and down in interest, before shaking his head, though not entirely in disbelief.

"You do not _look_ like the Nerevarine," he said.

Those words came as a shock to me; I had no idea the Nerevarine was supposed to _look_ like anything. But of all his expectations, I seriously doubt a short, young Cyrodiilic Dunmer with unmanageable red hair was what he had in mind.

"But you do not speak like a fool, or a madman," he continued gravely. "This is a puzzle, I tell you…"

"So what do I do?" I asked, hoping there was at least a slim chance I would get to speak to their Ashkhan.

"Do what you came to do," he finally said. I resisted to urge to let out a sudden sigh of relief. "First, go speak with Zabamund in his yurt. He is a gulakhan, Sul-Matuul's champion, and _he_ will decide what is right. If Zabamund gives you permission - which should be easy to win with gold - then you may enter the Ashkhan's Yurt and speak with Sul-Matuul."

So I trudged off to Zabamund's yurt, with Julan still shadowing me, but still refusing to speak. I tried not to seem bothered by this, and didn't even look his way.

Zabamund appeared to have been forewarned of my arrival, otherwise I'm pretty sure he would have shooed me out of his yurt as soon as I had entered. To my pleasant surprise, he didn't. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and gestured for me to do the same.

"Talk, Outlander," he began, the tone in his voice surprisingly civil. He had _definitely_ been forewarned of my arrival. "Speak with respect and I will listen."

So talk I did.

I told him my story in bits and pieces, purposefully leaving out details regarding Caius and the Blades. This didn't go unnoticed by Julan, who shot me a piercing glare as I talked to Zabamund. I quickly shot him back an equally piercing glare, effectively warning him to shut up. When I was finished telling my story, Zabamund nodded gravely.

"These are not simple matters, Outlander," Zabamund said. I handed him a coinpurse with gold as tribute, considering the earlier tidbit I had picked up. "You know a great deal more than I would have thought. And some of what you say is news even to _me_."

"So, what do you think?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I... _believe_ you should speak to Sul-Matuul," he told me grimly. "Perhaps he will be angry with me, but I think I can bear that. Go to the Ashkhan's Yurt and speak with Sul-Matuul. Ask him your questions, and don't forget to tell him I have sent you."

* * *

Unlike Zabamund, I gathered Sul-Matuul wasn't forewarned of my arrival. Because he wasn't too pleased to see me.

As soon as I entered the yurt, he cast a shield spell, mostly to act as a barrier between me and him. He did not trust me. I would have to earn it. Fair enough, I supposed.

"An Outlander?" He snapped. "Please, pray tell me what you are _doing here?"_

Funny. They took the time to warn Zabamund, but not the Ashkhan of their entire tribe.

"Zabamund sent me.

Sul-Matuul's expression softened at these words, but the shield didn't disappear. He still watched me wearily.

"There must be a good reason then, if my Champion sent you," he said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ulina Therayn, sera. I'm here because I think I fulfill the Nerevarine prophesies…"

Sul-Matuul cast me a scornful look, making it seem as if I had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"You think you fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies, do you?" He asked, not without amusement. "You wish to be tested to see if you are the Nerevarine?"

"Is it possible?"

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid it won't be that simple."

I felt myself frown slightly. "Why not?"

"Because, you see, no _Outlander_ may join the Nerevarine cult," he made it seem as if the very thought was ludicrous. "If you were a _Clanfriend_ \- an adopted member of the Ashlander tribes - then perhaps."

 _Maybe I should ask J -_

I felt my heart sink as I remembered. I wasn't _talking_ to Julan; I would have to find out for myself.

"Luckily for you, Outlander, I have an initiation rite in mind."

 _Oh no._

"If you pass this rite, I will adopt you as a Clanfriend of the Ashlanders," Sul-Matuul continued. "And then I will submit you to Nibani Maesa - our new wise woman - who is skilled in oracles and mysteries, and who will test you against the prophecies."

 _Let's have it then._ "What sort of...rite...do you have in mind?"

"To be adopted into the tribe, you must undergo a harrowing," Sul-Matuul explained. "In a harrowing, you will be judged by the spirits and ancestors to see if you are worthy. So you must go to the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and fetch me Sul-Senipul's Bonebiter Bow."

Something about this didn't seem right. If there was one thing the Ashlanders and the 'civilized' native Dunmer agreed on, it was _not_ to go trampling through the bones of their ancestors. Hence why this province was the only one where necromancy was _actually_ illegal. It was also illegal to enter the burial ruins without good reason, for similar reasons.

What exactly were Sul-Matuul's motivations here?

"Sul-Senipul was my father, and his spirit guards his bonemold long bow deep in the burial caverns. Return to me with this bow, and I will adopt you into the Ashlander tribes as a Clanfriend," he finished.

The ruins weren't that far away, and I followed the directions I had been given, with Julan still trudging behind me. When we reached the caverns I knew we had; the words "Urshilaku Burial Cavern" were carved into the rickety wooden door outside. I went to open it, but I didn't. Julan surprised me again.

He _spoke._

"You're not _actually_ going in there, are you?" He asked, with disbelief layered in his tone. I sighed. _Typical._ He wasn't asking because he was concerned about my wellbeing.

He was asking because he wanted to make me seem like a _fool_.

"Just _shut up,_ Julan," I snarled. "You've already made your feelings perfectly _clear_. I'm going in there whether you like or not!"

He moved to block the doorway, and I let out a frustrated growl.

"Get out of the way, Julan!"

"Look, listen to me, would you?" He snapped. "This isn't about _us_ anymore. I have a bad feeling about this...You don't know my people like I do, Ulina. You think this is an initiation, but it's not. It's a _deathtrap_."

While we had both been having the _same_ suspicions, I wasn't going to tell him that. I instead narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"Why should I believe a word you say for a second?" I snapped at him. He let out a sigh.

"Just _trust_ me on this, Ulina. Sul-Matuul has _no_ intention of making a Clanfriend; he just wants to get rid of you."

 _Figures._

"He doesn't think you'll come back from this place," Julan continued. "If this is truly the Urshilaku Burial Caverns, then they are a most sacred place. No Ashkhan would send an Outlander here to trample and profane the bones of his ancestors. But he might send someone there if he was sure they would die, since the release of their soul would increase the power of the tomb's ancestor guardian spirits. This is how my people think, Ulina. Can you not see that?"

Oh, I could see that. But I refused to give Julan the satisfaction of letting him know that.

"Odd to hear you say that. I figured my death would be something you'd _want."_

I thought I saw Julan wince after I said that, but he said nothing.

"I'm going in there," I said wearily, crossing my arms across my chest. "You can come with me or you can leave; your choice."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm coming," he responded icily, but then, almost as an afterthought added; "Someone has to make sure you treat this sacred place with respect!"

The moment I stepped inside, I almost tripped over; the floor was slippery and as I went deeper inside, I saw several large puddles on the floor. They were large enough to make a body of water on its own. Julan offered to help me up, but I refused. Just who did he think I was?

As soon as I got up off the slippery ground, we continued to make our way through the cave. I saw several bodies lying in open coffins with their possessions left for all the world to see. I had no desire to touch anything, considering the circumstances. I didn't want to give the Urshilaku an excuse to accuse me of disrespecting the dead. And that was if I came back at all.

The next chamber was even damper than the entry one, but I soon found out why; it had a small waterfall and pond. Above the pond was a set of long, narrow and winding stairs. I would have to tread carefully here; one wrong move and I could fall and break several bones. And I was no skilled healer. And I would _not_ accept Julan's help.

Not now.

"Come on," I said to Julan, "I think Sul-Senipul's buried up there somewhere."

"Be quiet," He hissed back, "we wouldn't want to reawaken the dead!"

The chamber at the top of the stairs, which read "Juno Burial," held Sul-Senipul's body. All seemed well, so I quickly took the bow and put in my rucksack, suddenly grateful by it's large size.

"It's done," I said to Julan, "now it's time we got out of here."

"Er, Ulina..."

"What?"

I suddenly heard the sound of something shriek. There was a fearsome ghost looming over us, casting a formidable spell that had the two of us running in all directions. If those terrible things could have expressions, I would have thought it was furious by our presence.

"...I don't think it'll be that simple!" Julan shouted over the spirit's shrieking.

Unfortunately, he was right.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Julan cried, but I didn't move quickly enough; whatever spell the spirit had cast on me made me feel as if my bones would crack if I moved. I quickly cast a spell to heal the damage that had been done but it didn't work entirely, feeling stiff with every movement.

 _Dammit._

Julan started vigorously casting destruction spells at the spirit. I did the same, despite the fact that my spell was nowhere near as strong as his was. The spirit eventually dissolved into a pile of ectoplasm on the floor, leaving me and Julan standing there, stunned into silence. I turned to him.

 _"Now_ we can get out of here," I said firmly, but as I tried to move, I fell over. Julan sat beside me, flashing me a smile.

"Let's wait until the paralysis spell wears off, shall we?"

I didn't see the point in arguing.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway, Ulina. I've been thinking…About a lot of things really, but mainly about your being forced to be this false incarnate."

"And?" _Oh, dear Gods!_ "You honestly want to have _another_ argument about it?"

"No! Not really. Now, would you shut up and let me finish!" Even in this cave with bad lighting, I saw his cheeks tinge purple. "You lied to me about being a spy for the Emperor, and I'm still not happy about it. And…"

"Julan, if you're going to give me another lecture, I really don't want to hear it -"

"Will you _please be quiet and let me finish?"_ Julan snapped. "Sheogorath, this isn't _easy_ for me you know! Where was I? Oh, yes…And I'm not happy about you agreeing to pretend to be the Nerevarine for the Emperor, but…"

I had never _agreed,_ but I shut my mouth. Like he said, this wasn't easy for him to say, so I let him finish.

"But…as I said, I've been thinking...And I've been trying to imagine what I would have done, if I had been in your position."

 _Enlighten me,_ I thought, but still said nothing.

"...and...and I don't really know. I probably would have shouted a lot and ended up getting thrown back in prison…" Julan paused and our eyes met. Was he feeling remorse? I didn't know. "So it occurred to me that maybe what I would have done in your situation wouldn't have been…very good."

"It wouldn't have been," I replied grimly. "It wouldn't have been good for _anyone._ It certainly wasn't good for me. I was in prison for over a month because I needed to protect my sister from the same fate. She was sixteen; she had her entire life ahead of her. She _couldn't_ go to prison.

"But I eventually found out I was being freed. Here, in Vvardenfell! By the _Emperor's_ orders, so long as I did everything they said I had to do. But then, Caius told me the truth. He sprung it on me without warning; I had no idea what the Emperor wanted me to do before that. I had no idea my family in Cyrodiil wasn't related to me by blood.

"And I'm sorry, Julan. I never meant to lie to you. I should have told you what I knew sooner, but...I was afraid," I admitted. "Afraid that you would hate me and I...I didn't want that."

He said nothing at first, before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Ulina..." he finally began. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. And not listening to you, and for not thinking about your side of things. I've been an idiot and should have known that it wasn't your fault that the Emperor is trying to manipulate you."

"You're a thoughtless, self-centered immature bastard. But you're forgiven."

"Thank you," I saw his cheeks tinge purple again. "I... I like you a lot... and even when I was really angry, I felt bad that we might never be on speaking terms again. I really am sorry, and I'm glad you forgive me. I swear, I will _never_ spy on you again."

"Never?"

"I swear on my life," Julan said. "Now, we _should_ get moving, but first -"

He was about to put a hand on my wait, but I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not _that_ forgiven...yet."

He feigned sadness. "Really? Well, will you let me know when I _am_ properly forgiven? Will it be soon, do you think?"

Despite the fact that I knew the worst was yet to come, I was glad I was on speaking terms with Julan again. I had the feeling I was going to want a friend when the worst finally did come.


	13. Curse of Flesh

**Chapter Twelve: Curse of Flesh**

 _31st of Second Seed, 3E 427_

It was dawn when Julan and I finally emerged from the ruins, and made our way back to the Urshilaku Camp. There was no ashstorm, so everyone was outside enjoying the nice day, including the Ashkhan himself. I tried not to look smug when I saw his shock. Julan and I were right; he had obviously not expected me to come back. The rest of the camp gathered around in interest as I handed Sul-Matuul the bow. He examined it carefully. He was even more surprised by this, but I could see his attempts to hide it.

"This is my father's Bonebiter Bow," he finally managed to say, before looking towards me seriously.

"You have completed the initiation rite," he said to me. "And I am a mer of my word. I name you, Ulina Therayn, Clanfriend of the Urshilaku."

He said those words loudly, so the entire tribe would hear him, before speaking to me.

"Keep my father's bow, and bear it with honor."

I didn't want to say I was more of a sword and spells girl, and archery wasn't my forte, afraid I would offend him, and instead accepted it gratefully.

"You are a friend of our tribe, and may rest in any Urshilaku bed, but do not harm other tribe members, or take their things." Luckily I had no plans to do so, then. "And now I will fulfill my other promise. Go to the wise woman's yurt, and Nibani Maesa shall examine you, and test you against the Nerevarine prophecies."

So I went with Julan, entering the yurt cautiously. Nibani Maesa sat crosslegged on the floor, but stood up upon my arrival. I knew she was the Urshilaku's _new_ wise woman, but she was still younger than I expected. Maybe because of the title of "wise woman," which caused me to think of an older, wiser woman. She looked towards me curiously.

"So, _you're_ the one they told me about," she began as a way of greeting. "You are hard-headed. And ignorant."

I disliked her observations. She had no way of knowing that. Or perhaps she did? But either way, I didn't particularly like being referred to as "hard-headed" or "ignorant."

"But perhaps it is not your fault," she continued. "My lord ashkhan says you will ask me about the Nerevarine prophecies. He also says I will test you against the Nerevarine prophecies. I must do as my lord ashkhan says. So go ahead. Ask your questions, and I will test you."

I had millions of questions. So, I decided to start with the easiest one I could think of.

"What can you tell me about the Nerevarine Prophecy?"

Nibani coughed.

"There are _many_ Nerevarine prophecies, Ulina, and they suggest _many_ things. Aspect and uncertain parents..."

I kept a note of that.

"The moon-and-star. Sleepers. Seven curses. The curses' bane. The prophecy of the Stranger. The prophecy of the Seven Visions. The lost prophecies…"

"What can you tell me about uncertain parents?" I asked. Nibani smiled slightly.

"Tell me, Ulina...do you know who your parents are?"

Honestly, that really depended on your opinion. I knew who raised me, and fit into the role of parents that they should have. But as to who I was born to?

"Not anymore," I responded, with only a hint of bitterly.

"Then if what you say is true, you are indeed born on a certain day of uncertain parents," Nibani Maesa told me. "This is part of the prophecy. But many have the same birthday, and many are not sure of their parents. It is interesting. But it does not make you the Nerevarine."

"But do I pass the test?" I asked her. She sighed.

"You are _not_ the Nerevarine, Ulina Therayn," Nibani Maesa said matter-of-factly. "You are one who may _become_ the Nerevarine. It is a puzzle, and a hard one. But you have found some of the pieces, and you may find more.

"Do you choose to be the Nerevarine?" She asked. I didn't answer. I would have, but I didn't think I had a clever enough response. "Then seek the lost prophecies among the Dissident priests of the Temple. Find the lost prophecies, bring them to me, and I will be your guide."

She passed me a copy of The Stranger and The Seven Visions. I had read them before, but it couldn't hurt to actually have some copies in my possession.

"Now, I have told you all I know. Go. Think on what I've told you. And do what must be done." She looked towards Julan, eyeing him curiously.

"What is your name, young one?" She asked him.

"Julan Kaushibael. Why?"

Nibani raised her eyebrows.

"Kaushibael…I know that name," she said thoughtfully. "Would you perhaps be related to a Mashti Kaushibael?"

Julan's eyes widened.

"Mashti? She's my mother," He responded. "You _knew_ her?"

"Oh, yes," was Nibani's response. She smiled slightly. "The last I had heard, she ran away and married an Ahemmusa man. Is she still with them?"

* * *

"She never told me she _married_ ," Julan said to me in an undertone after we left Nibani's yurt. "I mean, I know she was Urshilaku once. Maybe she spread a rumor so she could get away but…"

He trailed off, and we exchanged looks. He was curious regarding this new revelation. Admittedly, so was I.

"We'll talk to her later," I promised. "At least that thing back there with the Nerevarine prophecies is over and done with."

"Yeah, I forgot!" Julan said. "Nibani said you weren't the Nerevarine! So can we go back to adventuring now?"

"She said that I wasn't the Nerevarine, but that I might _become_ the Nerevarine. Strange..." My voice trailed off. Julan put a hand on my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean anything, Ulina," he said, "It's the way the prophecies work – anyone who fits the description could be the Incarnate in theory, but only one person will achieve it. That why we have failed Incarnates. It's like what the Stranger says; 'many fall but one remains.'"

Despite Julan's reassurances, I wanted to seek the lost prophesies out now. I wanted answers. Whether or not it helped me or Julan was in question, however.

"Aren't you a little curious about the prophesies, Julan? They might help."

"Hmm…good point," he said thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, you pretending to be the Nerevarine might not be so bad! The Temple and the Tribunal will focus on you as the Incarnate and assume I'm just a companion – when actually it's the other way round!"

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend and your decoy? Thanks."

Julan flashed me a grin.

"Oh, so you _have_ forgiven me completely?"

"Hey, I just…watch it."

Our eyes met. I was glad it was back to this. I was sick of arguing.

"We're not getting back to Balmora tonight," he finally told me. Most likely not, considering it took two weeks to get to this side of Morrowind in the first place. "Let's teleport to my mother's for now and get some rest, then we'll go back."

That was fine with me. My bones ached after days of walking, and I wanted desperately to fall into a bed and sleep for days. So we teleported back to Kaushibael Camp and ran to our respective tents. I awoke several hours later in the "guest yurt" of Kaushibael Camp, and when I emerged it was already well into the afternoon. Considering he wasn't present, I guessed Julan was still asleep. We really needed to put a stop to such unhealthy sleeping habits as soon as possible.

Mashti was around, though. She sat by the fire, looking out to sea, until she saw me and nodded curtly. She still said nothing. She still hated me; or at least, didn't trust me. But soon, she spoke.

"Outlander, if you are truly a friend, then prove it. I want you to perform a small task for me," she said.

"I suppose," I began.

"There are two women camped just south-east of this place. They are spies of my enemies in Ahemmusa camp, posing as outcasts," Mashti spat. "I want them _dead_."

Her tone of voice alarmed me. I nodded. There had been a campfire in the distance, and a burning fire. It was still there.

"In faith, I would. But if I or Julan were to kill them, it would cause more strife with the Ahemmusa. I wish to avoid provoking the tribe further. I only wish to be left alone," she explained. Well, that was fair. "You are an Outlander, so these women will doubtless attack you on sight. Thus, you cannot be blamed for their deaths, since it will be self-defense. Will you do it?"

"Sure," I said, and I strode up the mountain towards the two women who were camped outside the camp. They were not armed, and they didn't have much in the way of armor. But they were both formidable spell-casters. I guessed that they were mabrigash, just like Mashti. Fortunately, I had the upper hand. I had a weapon, and considering how quickly they were to attack me, they never even noticed as I stabbed them in the stomach. When they were both dead, I raided the camp. There was a small amount of gold and a daedra heart, which was wrapped. Daedra hearts, although revolting, were worth a lot to traders, alchemists and anyone really. It was worth holding on to.

Mashti was pleased when I returned.

"Good work, Ulina," she said. "Take these, perhaps they will be useful to you."

She handed me some potions. I handed her the daedra heart. She looked surprised, but impressed.

"I thought you would find this useful," I said to her. She nodded. "Now, with respect, Mashti, I would like to know a bit more about you."

"You would know of my past?" Mashti asked, surprised. "Very well. I was born to the Urshilaku, and I was respected there for my father was the chief of the tribe and my mother was a high-born Redoran slave-bride that he took in a raid. But one day, men of the Ahemmusa came on a trading mission. The spirits whispered to me that my destiny lay with them, so when they left the camp, I went with them.

"When my father discovered I was gone he was furious. I was barely eighteen and he had pledged me as a bride to one of his gulakhans. He disowned me, I never saw him, my mother or my home again. But my life with the Ahemmusa was not much happier. I trained in the ways of the wise women, and I was skilled. Too skilled. The petty jealousy of others made me an exile."

So that was it. No mention of marriage, and I had the feeling she was brushing over a great many details. That couldn't be it, but before I could figure out a polite way of pressing further, Mashti held up a hand.

"I do not like to speak of this, for even though it was long ago, wounds to the heart and honor do not heal," she told me. "There are those who I can never forgive, and those whom I would have forgiven had they but asked. It is too late now. Ai, leave me now, Outlander…for I wish to be alone…"

Too scared to say another word, I left, deciding to explore the surrounding area. On the way, I bumped into a lost trader, who was complaining about his lost guar hides. I was grateful Julan wasn't present, given that he had chosen to refer to the Ahemmusa as "bastard ashlanders" and "bastard n'wah." Julan wouldn't take too kindly to that. I promised him that if I found them, I would return them, before I continued onwards, bumping into someone along the way.

"Hey, watch where you're –"

A flash of red hair appeared in front of my face. It was Shani. Her irritation faded when she saw who it was. Her irritation was replaced with something much worse, but I couldn't quite identify it.

"You're the Outlander travelling with Julan Kaushibael, aren't you?"

"That'd be me. My name is Ulina."

Shani eyed me suspiciously.

"So where _is_ Julan?" She asked me. "I'd have thought you two were attached to the hip the last time I saw you."

"Asleep," I responded. Shani nodded almost knowingly.

"So he's told you all about me, has he?" Shani asked, scowling as she did so. "I bet he said I was clingy and demanding and argued with him all the time, I compared his lovely mother to a Hunger except without the charm and good looks, oh and I'm a cheat, liar, thief and troublemaker." Shani ticked each item out on her fingers sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because this is the first time I've heard anything about this, Shani."

"Not at all?"

Shani seemed surprised, and even more so as I shook my head.

"You should've heard some of the things he _did_ say, and some of it to my face. Oh, but I'm so sad, Ulina!"

I had no idea how to respond except by patting Shani on the arm awkwardly. Shani gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, Ulina," she said. "We were best friends _first_ you know. Then lovers. Perhaps that was the mistake. Maybe we should have stayed friends, but it's too late now. Everything is broken, I'm a fool to still be here!"

I sighed, knowing what she was talking about.

"You're still here for _him_ , aren't you?"

"Because he's making a terrible mistake!" Shani whispered loudly. "His mother is a lunatic, and she's going to make him do something suicidally insane, but it's all lies!"

"What do you mean 'it's all lies?' Does it have anything to do with his 'sacred mission'?"

Shani let out a bark of mirthless laughter.

"So, he's told you then? About being the Nerevarine? And all that stuff about being found in the wilderness as a baby?"

She scoffed.

"Yeah… _right._ Babies don't come from rocks, Ulina, whatever Mashti says."

"Wait, so you don't believe their story?"

"No, I don't! I don't believe a _word_ Mashti says," Shani told me. "That's because I _know_ what really happened. Mashti _knows_ I know. She even made Julan break up with me when she realized I'd found out. She was afraid I'd convince Julan, but that idiot buys _anything_ she tells him."

"So, what happened, then?" I asked, knowing I probably shouldn't. I remembered the tale of the curious scamp Serethi used to tell Eriama and I whenever we attempted to pry, but I pushed the thought away.

Shani looked towards the Ahemmusa Camp anxiously, but then turned back and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I can't talk about it here," she said. "I know we're a bit further away, but I shouldn't even be talking about him in the first place. If Ahmabi heard-"

"Wait, hold up. Who's Ahmabi?"

"The Ashkhan's widow," Shani replied with a hint of bitterness. "She was the one that banished Mashti in the first place, and she's banned all talk about them."

So, the Ashkhan's widow was the one responsible for Mashti's exile. I gathered that there was much more to Mashti and Julan's story that met the eye.

"Look, I'm leaving with the hunt tomorrow morning," Shani said. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, but when I am I'll send word to the Varo Tradehouse, and we can meet up and talk if you want to. You probably _should_ know if you going to be travelling with him."

"Thanks, Shani."

"Don't mention it," she said, then turned back to towards the camp. I went the other way. Honestly, the entire conversation had been incredibly awkward, but it ended fine enough. Shani seemed to be fine with me, and that was reassuring. But even then, while Shani managed to answer some nagging questions at the back of my mind, there were many more that needed to be answered.

About a week later, thanks to the closeness of Sadrith Mora and the use of Guild Guides, Julan and I were quickly back in Balmora. I gave Caius the notes and he read them, before nodding.

"Good work, Ulina," he said, "I am promoting you. To the rank of Traveler. You've spoken with Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa, and, from what they say, it sounds like you could really be the Nerevarine. That's just incredible."

"Incredible" wasn't really the word I would have used, but I said nothing.

"But I'll have to get used to the idea," Caius continued, "and I'm sure you will too. Let me try to get word to Mehra Milo. Maybe she can find out whether the Dissident Priests have any lost prophecies. But in the meantime, I have a very tough assignment for you. Do you think you're ready?"

"I'm ready for whatever I need to do, sir."

Caius rolled his eyes at my response.

"Don't get over-confident, Ulina," he warned. "But it so happens that I agree - you're ready. But just in case, I'm going to give you four hundred drakes."

He handed me another coin purse.

"But remember this; if you get in trouble, back off, rest up, and go back fresh. Don't get cocky. I think this will be a tough one."

"It can't be much tougher than anything else you've sent me to do."

"Oh, I have my doubts about that, Ulina," he replied grimly. "Now pay attention. Here's your mission. Fort Buckmoth sent a patrol to Gnaar Mok, hunting smugglers with Sixth House connections. They found a Sixth House base, a Sixth House shrine, and a Sixth House priest named Dagoth Gares. Speak to Champion Raesa Pullia at Fort Buckmoth; she'll tell you about the patrol and the Sixth House base. Your orders: find that Sixth House base, kill Dagoth Gares, and bring me a full report on the Sixth House base."

I left the house shaking in fear by what Caius wanted me to do. This…would be too much. But I was going to do it. I had come this far, and I wasn't about to back down now. Julan was sitting in his usual location when I came out of the house, and he looked at me with concern.

"By Azura, what happened?" He demanded. "You look pale. Almost as if you've seen –"

He stopped.

"I have to eliminate a Sixth House base," I told him grimly.

"You WHAT? Are you sure?" When I nodded, Julan's surprise faded, and he looked just as grim as I did. "That sounds…interesting. And dangerous. Probably suicidally dangerous. Well, if it's something you've got to do, then I'll be right there with you. You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"Thanks for that," I responded, and headed for the Eight Plates.

We arrived at Buckmoth a day later, having taken the Guild Guide to Ald-ruhn, then rested and headed to Buckmoth the next morning. The guards seemed to have been forewarned as to my arrival, and directed me inside to see Raesa Pullia – a tall, skinny, Imperial woman with long brown hair. I thought her hair looked a bit like feathers, honestly. At first, she seemed to be a bit stuck-up, and spoke of Morrowind with considerable disdain.

She knew who I was.

"I'm Raesa Pullia, Champion of the Legion garrison here at Buckmoth Legion Fort."

"Ulina Therayn," I returned, before nodding towards Julan. "This is Julan, my companion."

Raesa nodded thoughtfully.

"Caius Cosades sent you, didn't he?" She asked. I nodded. "Caius says you're the one to handle this Sixth House base near Gnaar Mok."

"Indeed," I responded grimly. Raesa shook her head at that.

"I do wish he had sent someone more capable…" She muttered. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, but didn't say anything to indicate she had heard me. Raesa continued. I had the feeling she didn't like talking about this particular subject much. "Only one trooper returned. He died soon after, horribly disfigured with corprus disease, and out of his wits."

I couldn't help but give an involuntary shudder. Honestly, what I had heard before today regarding corprus sounded horrible enough, but this just took the cake.

"In his ravings, he spoke of a cavern on the coast - he called it 'Ilunibi,'" Raesa also shuddered. "It's not on our maps; try asking locals in Gnaar Mok. They fought with cultists and disfigured man-beasts - corprus monsters…I _think_."

"What happened after that?" Julan asked. Raesa coughed.

"They fled the attackers and got lost in the caves," she answered. "Then they ran into a half-man creature named Dagoth Gares."

Oh, yes. I had heard of Dagoth Gares. He was the one I was supposed to be killing.

"What do you know about this…Dagoth Gares?" I asked cautiously. Raesa gave us a look, signaling us to her own fears and distaste.

"All I know is that this Dagoth Gares slew the rest of the patrol, but spared the one trooper," Raesa replied. "He told the trooper he was being spared, so he might tell others that 'The Sleeper Awakes,' and 'The Sixth House has Risen,' and 'Dagoth Ur is Lord, and I am his Priest,' and 'All will be One with Him in the Flesh.'"

I resisted the urge to shudder again. This all sounded much too familiar for comfort. I suddenly recalled a certain event that had occurred months ago, back in First Seed and not long after I had met Julan. There was that young Dunmer, who had tried to attack me and begun raving about things that hadn't made much sense to me at the time.

 _Join Him in the Flesh…Join Him in the Ash…_

Julan placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to reassure me. I was thankful for that, and for his presence at all, honestly. Raesa still looked highly disturbed.

"The trooper awakened outside the caves and returned here. We couldn't recognize him, and he didn't respond to questions..." Raesa trailed off. "He just kept rambling on like a madman until he _died_."

The entire story sent chills down my spine.

Gnaar Mok was another week's worth of travelling, and as soon as we had arrived Julan and I didn't even hesitate to ask about Ilunibi, which took a great deal of effort. The locals didn't seem particularly keen on talking about it, and considering what I knew already, I didn't blame them. It was only with the help of a particularly jumpy Bosmer that we ever got anywhere, and Julan and I set off to go trudging through the surrounding swamps, where flies buzzed and scribs ran. My boots were ruined; they had been soaked through and there was no way of them recovering. I would have to purchase a better pair that wasn't made from leather. Julan swore loudly when he stepped on a mudcrab, and I turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look, and then cast a healing spell in his direction.

It wasn't long afterwards that Julan and I managed to find it. There was no mistaking it; it was the only cave nearby, and what's more "ILUNIBI, CARCASS OF THE SAINT" was carved into the rickety, wooden door.

"Ready?" Julan asked me.

"I think so."

I pulled the door open. It was cool and dark in these caves, and the air was damp. It only got worse as I went further in.

"Ulina, I have a bad feeling about this… _place_."

"So do I," was my grim response. I had no idea what else to say, except to reiterate and say I _still_ had no choice in the matter. Ilunibi seemed to have no end to it, as it went on for ages. It didn't help that Julan and I continually got lost. There was also no end to the Sixth House monsters that inhabited it; ash vampires, dreamers, sleepers and other unpleasant monsters ran amok, and it only got worse the further in we went. In some cases, there was even daedra.

It was only when Julan and I got to the final chamber that there seemed to be silence. But that was unsettling. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck rise.

"Is it me, or is everything just… _not right_ all of a sudden?" Julan asked me in an undertone. I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's not just you."

I began to ready a spell, expecting the worst. We still hadn't encountered Dagoth Gares yet. _He has to be somewhere around here,_ I reasoned. But, I wasn't expecting the voice that suddenly sounded from across the room.

 _"The Sixth House greets you, Lord Nerevar."_

Alarmed, I let go of the charged spell. Fire suddenly hit the wall, just about missing the monster before me.

* * *

 _"Or, Ulina Therayn as you call yourself,"_ it continued.

I wanted to scream; this wasn't human, as I had been expecting. Though perhaps that was stupid of me to do so. This was a monster; plain, simple and indescribable. I could think of nothing to say in response. I bit my lip, and held up my sword, expecting it to attack at any moment.

"Ulina, we need to get out of here now," Julan's voice was filled with urgency. "This was a part of my dreams! WE NEED TO GET OUT!"

I knew Julan was right, but somehow, I couldn't move at all. I felt as if I had been frozen to the spot.

"Who are you?" I managed to bite out. "What do you want?"

 _"I am known as Dagoth Gares, priest of Ilunibi Shrine, and minister to Sixth House servants. My Lord, Dagoth Ur, has informed me of your coming. I wish that this time you had come to honor your Lord's friendship, not to betray it."_

The monster was only a few feet away from me now and _by the Divines it was smiling._ The thought was enough to make my blood run cold.

 _"Lord Dagoth gives me these words to say to you, so you may give them thought. 'Once we were friends and brothers, Lord Nerevar, in peace and in war. Yet beneath Red Mountain, you struck me down as I guarded the treasure you bound me by oath to defend. But, remembering our old friendship, I would forgive you, and raise you high in my service.'_

 _"My Lord Dagoth bids you come to Red Mountain. For the friendship and honor that once you shared, he would grant you counsel and power, if only you would pledge that friendship anew. I am not your Lord Dagoth, yet I, too, would say to you... Do you come with weapons to strike me down? Or would you put away your weapon, and join me in friendship?"_

I raised my sword again.

There was only one answer I had for the likes of him.

"Tell Dagoth Ur I said he can _piss off."_

This was obviously not the response Gares was hoping for. After paralyzing Julan, it attacked me, casting a whole bunch of formidable destruction spells. I dodged them all, even if a few times it managed to get me. My skin burned, and then several seconds afterwards, froze. I was afraid I would crack. But somehow – _miraculously_ – I managed to knock the damn thing on its back, then didn't even hesitate to stab it where it must have once had a heart. I let out a sigh of relief.

 _It's over. It's over. It's finally over –_

But no. That _thing_ was still alive. Even in the state it was in, it managed to violently grab onto my hand. I screamed, and I didn't even try to stop.

 _"Even as my Master wills, you shall come to him, in his flesh, and of his flesh,"_ it hissed, before death finally took it. I had stopped screaming, but I wanted to even more now, given what happened next.

My skin begun to swell. At first it was as if a scrib had bitten me, but the swelling quickly grew worse, until I felt as if I were to swell up anymore, my clothing would burst off and I would end up floating around as if I was some kind of balloon. My throat began to close up, making it hard to breathe. I began to heat up, which was strange, considering how cold these caves were.

"It's dead! We did it! Praise Azura!" Julan cried. He had been unfrozen, and moved forward to hug me, but I backed away quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ulina…what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, fearful what would happen should he attempt to do so. "Julan, you can't touch me. Otherwise you might end up with whatever I have."

Julan examined me, before his eyes widened in horror.

"Sheogorath! You have Corprus disease!" He turned his gaze to the corpse of Dagoth Gares. His eyes blazed in anger. "That _bastard_ cursed you with Corprus!"


	14. The Cure

**Chapter Thirteen: The Cure**

 _10th of Midyear, 3E 427_

I looked disgusting.

I _felt_ disgusting. Weak and disgusting. My legs felt as if they had turned into thin sticks that could no longer support my weight, and I collapsed onto the floor. Julan attempted to help me up, but I recoiled. I didn't want him to touch me. He couldn't be inflicted with this. No way.

"No, Julan. I already told you...you can't..."

"Look, listen, it's alright; I'm immune," he tried to assure me.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah. Mother told me about Corprus..." He stopped, pausing before continuing. "It's a serious form of blight disease. A lot of Dagoth Ur's minions carry it, so she made me drink foul-tasting herbal concoctions for a week that made me immune. At least, that's what she _said_ they would do. I dunno, maybe I've just been lucky."

He looked close to tears, just as I knew I was, even as I attempted to hold it back.

"Ulina, they...they say it's incurable. And...always fatal." He sniffed. "...Ai...I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what to say."

Incurable and always fatal meant I was eventually going to die; but not before succumbing to the pain and madness that went hand in hand with Corprus. If I felt bad now, then it was nothing compared to the inevitable.

I was going to die here; here in this cave, in Vvardenfell. I had never given much thought to when and how I would die, but this wasn't how I imagined it. This was _far_ from how I imagined it.

"Go, Julan. Go and -"

"I am _not_ leaving you," he snapped.

"I have Corprus disease! I'm infectious! Julan, what if your mother's concoctions don't work? I can't lose you!"

Julan wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll risk it," he insisted. As selfish as I knew it was, I couldn't help but be grateful Julan wasn't leaving me. "I cast a Mark outside of Balmora...just in case."

That was a relief. I thought we were going to have to walk all the way back to Balmora, considering no one would want to serve me if I had Corprus. It was then that I burst into tears, and Julan hugged me tighter.

"We need to get back to Caius," I managed to say, after I had finally gotten myself together. Julan supported my weight, and we suddenly appeared outside the city. Julan draped a cloak over my fact, obscuring me from the view of the townspeople. They didn't need to know I had Corprus; that would only make the situation worse than it already was. As we walked, I felt the heat begin to grow worse. I felt as if I was being boiled alive. The hot, summer air probably only made things worse.

My vision began to blur. Surely that wasn't a good sign? I heard some of the children skipping down the streets of Balmora comment, but I tried to ignore it. Julan still supported my weight, and I wished I could walk on my own without falling over like a fool.

When we arrived in front of Caius's house, Julan knocked and entered, leaving me in a safe place outside. There seemed to be no one about, and I laid back. The blue sky above me seemed to be filled with clouds today, but they seemed to fade into the sky, until everything above became a blur. I heard the door to Caius's apartment slam shut, and Julan as well as Caius before the front step. Despite how bad my vision had become, I could see he was fully dressed. This was an odd sight; Caius never wore a shirt. Maybe the Corprus was playing tricks on me. He carried a large cloth sack in one hand.

"Ulina."

"Don't touch me, Caius," I managed to say. I knew that was likely to be my mantra for the rest of my miserable life. Caius eyed me, not without concern.

"You friend Julan told me what happened," he began, before shaking his head. "With Dagoth Gares dead, the Sixth House shrine is no longer a threat. While I'm not impressed that you chose to compromise your position to Julan here, it's probably for the best that you did, considering recent events."

From the sound of things, Caius still didn't know the whole story regarding Julan finding out about my… _position._ It was probably for the best if it stayed that way.

"Ulina, I'm very worried that you have Corprus disease," Caius's voice was grave. And there was a hint of concern. I never would have expected that. "But I have some good news in that department."

"You do?" I asked weakly. I seemed almost incapable of saying _anything._ And the fact that there was any good news at all seemed slim. Corprus was incurable.

"I canvassed my informants for possible treatments, just in case you contracted the disease during your mission," Caius continued. "I learned from Fast Eddie that your best chance of getting cured is Divayth Fyr."

The name sounded Telvanni, and that alone was enough to make me not want to get cured. Telvanni wizards were the ones who hated Outlanders the most. But if there was a chance…a _slim_ chance…

Caius then handed the large cloth sack to Julan, as I was in no position to carry anything.

"Here," Caius said to us both. Mostly me. "Take this Dwemer artifact and a thousand drakes, and go to Tel Fyr."

"How did you get ahold of the Dwemer artifact?" I asked, then instantly regretted it. It was illegal to trade Dwemer artifacts. Whatever Caius must have done to get ahold of such a thing, I probably didn't want to know.

"It doesn't matter," Caius said quickly, before continuing. "What matters is that Divayth Fyr will like the Dwemer artifact. A gift may sweeten his disposition, and that will definitely convince him to cure you. If there _is_ a cure…"

He trailed off, before sighing.

"The gold is for expenses," he said. He didn't have to, though. I knew the drill by now. "And there're a couple of Levitation potions. I hear you'll need them in Telvanni towers, because those wizards don't use stairs."

Oh, _joy._

"So get moving, and get that corprus disease cured, Ulina. Then hurry back. I think I know how to get the lost prophecies Nibani Maesa asked for."

We left soon enough. There was no time to waste, as much as I would have loved to have gone to an inn and fallen under the covers of a bed, that was not what I need right now. I needed that cure. And even though there was only a slim chance for it to happen at best, I needed to stay alive. If for no other reason than because it's what my father wanted.

"You mustn't give up hope, Ulina," Julan said. "If there's a chance Divayth Fyr might have a cure, we _have_ to try."

* * *

We couldn't take the silt strider to Vivec, as the caravaneer would have refused to take us, and that was the same with any boats, Guild Guides or any methods of transportation whatsoever. I had a few Almsivi and Divine Intervention scrolls that I had picked up during my travels over the past few months, and used one of them to reach Sadrith Mora from Molag Mar, and Julan and I walked the rest of the way to Tel Fyr, but this took days. Or so it seemed to me. Honestly, the whole Corprus thing made it seem as if as if I was losing concept of time, almost like I was in the Imperial City prison cell all over again. But much, much worse.

Then, at last, we finally arrived. The tower stood tall before us in the dark, night sky.

"I always hated the sound of these towers," I heard Julan mutter bitterly, "It's like the Telvanni think they're too good to use the stairs."

We entered Tel Fyr. Surprisingly, despite the late hour, we were still greeted by a cheery Dunmer woman. She inspected us for a few moments, then spoke.

"Are you here to plunder the dungeon? Have you got Corprus disease? Did you want to talk to Divayth Fyr?" She begun. Her cheery voice just made everything worse. She made it sound as if she was asking me about the weather.

"Both of the last two," I replied weakly. I had no desire to plunder any dungeons. She nodded.

"If you want to see Lord Fyr before heading to the Corprusarium he's up above in his study. I hope you can fly. You can't get up there unless you can fly. Or have potions," she shrugged and offered an apologetic look. "Sorry."

I wanted to bite out an irritated response to tell her _not_ to be sorry, but Julan held onto my arm, indicating that we should head upstairs. And so we did, where we were greeted by an older Dunmer man wearing what looked like a full suit of daedric armor. If this was Divayth Fyr, he wasn't what I expected by any stretch of the imagination. He looked more like a warlord than a wizard.

"Well, now…" he began excitedly. "What have we here? Visitors! Good, good. I could use a distraction, this project is incredibly frustrating."

His eyes landed on the Dwemer piece Julan held under his arm.

"Say…that's an interesting Dwemer piece you have there," he continued. I remembered what Caius had told us about how Fyr would appreciate the gift, and Julan handed it to him to inspect. He did.

"It's a gift for you," I told him, even though it took a bit of effort on my part to explain it. Fyr was delighted, but he didn't sound overly surprised to hear this.

"A gift? For me? How _thoughtful_. And shrewd."

He smiled slightly.

"I suppose you know I am a collector. And that such a gift is bound to please me. I congratulate you on your diplomatic skills."

"You're welcome," I responded, despite the fact that he had yet to actually thank me. Fyr looked towards the two of us, more interested than he had been a moment ago.

"So, why have you tried to butter me up?" He asked. "Come to consult the great Divayth Fyr? You have the divine disease? Want to plunder the dungeon? Or leer at my daughters?"

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Leer at his daughters? Who did he think I was, exactly? I removed my cloak, which in turn revealed my disgusting, monstrous appearance. Fyr inspected me for a moment, before letting out a sigh of resignation.

"The magical principles of Corprus disease are elusive and miraculous, far more subtle and powerful than any conventional sorcery or enchantment," Fyr explained. "I'm persuaded that it is in some manner the curse or blessing of a god. Perhaps _both_ a curse and a blessing."

It was a curse, but most certainly not a blessing. There was either something about Corprus I didn't know about or Fyr was insane. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

"…The victim, of course, cannot appreciate the marvelous nature of Corprus. It saps the mind and destroys the body. But to a wizard such as myself, it is a profound and glorious mystery, a riddle worth a long lifetime of study."

"Can I be cured?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Fyr studied me for a moment.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Ulina…Ulina Therayn."

"Did you know that Corprus makes you immune to disease, Ulina? Have you ever heard of the prophecies of the Nerevarine? Ashlanders say the Nerevarine will be immune to disease."

I glanced at Julan for confirmation, and he nodded slightly. So the Nerevarine was immune to disease. Well, I guess there was no way I could be the Nerevarine then, as I was currently wasting away from Corprus. Everything that the Emperor had planned out for me was a waste of time.

"...I've always thought, 'maybe I have the Nerevarine down in my Corprusarium, and I don't even know it.'" The wizard chuckled, but he was the only one laughing. I didn't find it particularly funny. I don't think Julan did either. "The Nerevarine is a fat, disgusting Corprus monster, and mad as a marsh rat. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Not really," Julan muttered. Fyr either didn't hear him or he didn't care.

"Look, I may be the Nerevarine," I blurted. If it wasn't for the Corprus which had no doubt addled my brains, I would have found a better way of explaining. Fyr gave me a smile; I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. Most likely not.

"So, you think you might be the Nerevarine," Fyr began slowly. From his tone, I guessed he pitied me. "Means nothing, of course. Corprus victims have all sorts of delusions. But... let me think…"

With that line of thought, no one was likely to take me seriously again. If that was true, I'd rather be dead.

"I've got a potion. In theory, it _should_ cure Corprus." Fyr suddenly produced a small, glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. "It doesn't work, though. In fact, it'll probably kill you. Killed all my test subjects. But you've got _nothing_ to lose."

Absolutely nothing at all.

"So, can I have it, please?" I asked, remembering my manners. Fyr chuckled again.

"Yes."

 _Oh, thank Gods…_ Whether it was a cure or death that came my way no longer mattered. Either would be a relief.

"But before I give it to you…"

Oh, yes. There was always a catch. Life was turning out to be a catch. It was a shame I never caught it.

"I want you to look around below in the Corprusarium," Fyr continued. "You should know what's in store if you _don't_ take the potion. And while you're there, I want you to pick up a pair of boots from another victim. Calls himself Yagrum Bagarn."

The name sounded Dwemer, from what little I was able to learn about the Dwemer. It didn't help matters when Fyr referred to him as "my oldest patient." But I knew what I was thinking was impossible.

"He's a handy fellow, fixes things for me. Bring the boots back, and _then_ you can have the potion."

* * *

Julan had to stay behind.

"It's just…I don't think I should come into the Corprusarium with you, Ulina. I think I might get angry and attack one of them if they try to hurt you and…I don't want you to get in trouble for that." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll be fine." _I have to be._

It took an awful lot of effort to climb down the narrow, winding staircases alone. I leaned against the wall in a pathetic attempt to keep my balance, passing some of Fyr's "daughters" along the way. They pitied me. I hated that.

Eventually, after what seemed like a million years, I got to the Corprusarium, only to be greeting by a vicious looking Argonian named Vistha-Kai, who seemed intent on defending the Corprus victims with his life.

"I am here to warn you: do not harm the inmates," he said, looking towards me as if I was a naughty child. "If you come to plunder the dungeon, you must endure their attacks, and take your chances with me, their Warden and Protector."

"I won't harm them," I promised. It was a stupid promise. Who _knew_ what I would have to do to defend my life. But with Corprus, it was impossible to think straight anymore. "I'm just here to return a pair of boots to F - I mean, err, Lord Fyr."

Vistha-Kai reluctantly unlocked the door, and then slammed it shut behind me. Deciding not to take my chances with the Corprus victims at the end of the room, I instead headed for the door just ahead of me. The Corprus victims in this next room didn't even try to attack me, so I studied one of them for a moment.

They had once been people. People with lives and ambitions. People who had friends and family. Some of them might have even had spouses, children...if my fate was bad, theirs was likely worse.

The thought just made the entire thing even more unsettling.

I went on ahead, until I saw an older Dunmer woman playing a guarskin drum, with some of the inmates sleeping around her. No doubt she was another of Fyr's "daughters." Beside her was a strange Dwemer contraption and sitting on it was -

"Yagrum Bagarn?"

I sounded weak, but nonetheless, both the woman and the man before her looked towards me curiously.

"You're here for the Dwemer boots," Yagrum guessed, and I was astounded by how accurate he was. He handed them to me. "Tell my gracious Keeper that I have done what I could. Only a Dwemer magecrafter could have done so much. But then again, only _idiots_ could have created these boots. It shames my race that we must be judged by the works of such lackwit... _blunderers."_

Stunned, I then realized I was right. Yagrum Bagarn was a Dwarf! Or he was _once._ I had no idea what he was _now,_ now that Corprus had taken him. But despite his affliction, he seemed perfectly sane, unlike the other victims that wandered around. Or perhaps even myself, as a matter of fact.

"Your race?"

"I'm the last living Dwarf," Yagrum replied. "Or, at least, that is how I _like_ to style myself. I do not know for a fact that I _am_ the last. I haven't met any others. Not for thousands of years. And since I have been here, I often ask Lord Fyr, but he says he has never heard a credible rumor of another Dwemer, on Tamriel, or in any Outer Realm."

Being the last of your kind probably made for an _incredibly_ bleak existence. I would hate to be Yagrum. But I decided not to say it.

"Who are you? What happened to the other Dwemer?"

"Ah, conversation..." Yagrum began. "Not so easy for me to come by these days. Given my state, you understand. Anyways, once I was a Master Crafter in the service of Lord Kagrenac, chief architect of the great Second Empire freeholds, and the greatest enchanter of his time."

Oh, yes. I had heard of Kagrenac. But even then, the stories of such a time were thousands of years old. I usually didn't care that much about the tales of the Dwemer. But now, I wanted to hear anything and everything Yagrum had to say. I doubt I would have another chance such as this in my entire life.

"I could not match the genius of Lord Kagrenac, but what he could envision, I and my colleagues could build. All of that is gone forever. I cannot say what happened, I was not there to observe. I was in an Outer Realm at the time, and when I came back, my people were gone."

Beneath Yagrum's cheery voice, I could hear sorrow. Honestly, I understood. If I had reappeared to find my entire race all but gone, I couldn't even imagine what I would feel.

"I left Red Mountain, wandering Tamriel for years, searching our deserted colonies, looking for a survivor or an explanation. Then, a long, long time ago, I returned to Red Mountain, still looking for answers. Instead, I found Corprus disease, and I have been here ever since.

"I do not have answers, but I have theories, if you are interested," he finished.

I was curious, so why not?

"Sure."

"Lord Kagrenac, the foremost arcane philosopher and magecrafter of my era, devised tools to shape mythopoeic forces, intending to transcend the limits of Dwemer mortality. However, in reviewing his formulae, some logicians argued that side effects were unpredictable, and errors might be catastrophic. I think Kagrenac might have succeeded in granting our race eternal life, with unforeseen consequences - such as wholesale displacement to an Outer Realm. Or he may have erred, and utterly destroyed our race."

"Ah, I see."

In truth, none of it made any sense to me. But who knew, maybe it would eventually.

Soon, I said goodbye, and left the Corprusarium, smiling at the fact that I had met the

Last Living Dwarf. Before, I never could have imagined such a thing.

Now I had officially seen everything.

* * *

"No boots, no potion."

I had come back upstairs, witch Julan by my side. Fyr held up the same bottle as he had earlier. I held out the boots, and quickly explained what Yagrum had told me. They were permanently useless. Fyr didn't seem to care that much.

"And now, I'll give you the potion, on the following condition; you must drink it here, before my eyes."

Fine, whatever. I just wanted to drink the potion as soon as possible. This was a reasonable enough request.

"It should act immediately, and I need to observe you very carefully," Fyr finished. "Agreed?"

I looked him dead in the eye.

"Agreed," I said. Fyr handed me the bottle, and I drowned the contents of that bottle, unprepared for the sudden, searing pain that spread across my body. I fell to the floor, clutching my sides, trying not to cry out in pain. It felt as if someone was ripping my skin off and tearing out my insides.

"Ulina! Ulina, are you alright?"

That was Julan. I bit my tongue. No, I was not alright. Up to this point, this was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I felt certain I was dying. The potion was killing me. It was a shame I had made no plans for an upcoming funeral.

Suddenly, the pain began to fade. My vision quickly began to return. I examined my arms; where there was once horrible swelling was now the clear complexion I had before.

"Goodness... Good grief!" Fyr sounded amazed. "Look! Look! It's... _working!"_

It wasn't just working, however. While all symptoms of Corprus had disappeared, I didn't feel the same way as before. In fact, I'd say I felt much better, if that was even possible. In fact, I felt invincible.

"By Mephala, Ulina!" Julan exclaimed. "You look like your old self again!"

He ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, before letting go so Fyr could examine me.

"Remarkable," the wizard managed to say. I had the feeling that if he were any more shocked, he'd be speechless. "Let me check your skin..."

I held out an arm.

"…your eyes..."

I blinked, as I couldn't think of another way to let him see my eyes.

"…your tongue..."

This was easy. I merely stuck out my tongue. I thought I heard Julan snicker a little at this. Fyr didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest.

"Amazing! I think it worked…no sign of the disease at all. Of course, you still have Corprus disease, just like I planned."

"I – wait, _what?"_

I still had Corprus disease? How was _that_ possible? Fyr stroked his beard for a few moments, before indulging me with an explanation.

"All your symptoms are gone, but yes, you still have Corprus." Fyr started scribling on a piece of paper. "That makes you immune to diseases and...who knows? Maybe you're immortal!"

Surely that was an exaggeration? Looking back, I honestly only wish it had been. But right then, I decided not to believe Fyr.

"It's absolutely _marvelous_ ," he declared. "I'll go try it out on some of the more desperate inmates…"

He made his way downstairs with more of the potion, and Julan and I followed, going our separated ways once we saw the exit. Julan and I then walked along the beaches in the Azura's Coast.

"I am _so_ glad you're alright," Julan told me a few moments after we left, before kissing me. Soon enough, we found a safe place to settle for the night, and as we put the tent up together, I could help but notice the look on his face.

"Julan, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Alright, don't laugh, but I was thinking about Shani. And no, not like that!" he added hastily, when I raised an eyebrow. Good thing I was just teasing him then. "When I was mad at you, then you got Corprus and I thought you were going to die...It just makes me think, what if I had stayed mad at you, then something terrible had happened? What if I had never got the chance to sort things out? I would have never forgiven myself for being such an idiot. And then, I think about Shani..."

"And you think you're being an idiot?"

"I don't know, Ulina. But I think I should talk to her again. Just in case."

"Then you will," I promised. "We'll teleport to your mother's place and we'll see her tomorrow."


	15. Shani

**Chapter Fourteen: Shani**

 _12th of Midyear, 3E 427_

And so we did. We rested, and then headed for the Ahemmusa camp the next day, ignoring the looks the tribe gave us. Most of them were angry and disgusted by our very presence. Of course, I would later learn it was because of Julan.

"You'll find no welcome here as long as you're with that outcast scum, Julan," a younger woman, who was carrying a baby in her arms, hissed in our direction. "He should _know_ better than to show up here after what his foul mother did."

"We'll be gone soon," I assured her. "We just need to find Shani."

The woman's expression softened at this, but not before shooting Julan one vicious glare.

"Shani's hunting troupe returned some time ago, but she was not with them, Outlander," she explained, her tone becoming a little less angry and a little more worried. "They say they lost her somewhere in the Grazelands. Normally I would not speak to you of this, but I confess that I am worried, and we cannot spare the warriors to search for her."

This didn't sound good. Just how long ago had Shani been lost? Was she even still alive? I hoped so.

Gunta was the one leading the expedition, and we were directed to her. She was in Lanabi's yurt, and she looked worried.

"Who are you?" She asked me. "And what is _he -?"_

"We're looking for Shani," Julan stated. Gunta raised her eyebrows.

"Neither of you is Ahemmusa -"

"But we're still friends," I said, knowing full well that it was a weak excuse. But somehow, this managed to win Gunta over, who shook her head before explaining.

"Yes, then, she was a member of my hunting party. But we were attacked suddenly by many kagouti in the Grazelands, and the group became scattered. When we assembled again, she was missing. We searched for her, but time drew on, and we returned to camp, thinking perhaps she had come here."

"But she didn't," Julan muttered. She was still lost out there, somewhere. And that's if she was lucky.

"That was almost a week ago now, and I fear the worst," Gunta continued. "She is very young, and not a strong fighter. We cannot afford to send warriors after her, as we have few left, and they must hunt and defend the camp."

"We'll find her," Julan promised.

"I would be in your debt," Gunta said. "She was under my command, and I feel responsible."

We left Lanabi's yurt, heading into the Grazelands, taking the directions Gunta had given to us. As soon as we were far enough away from the camp, Julan began to mutter things under his breath.

"Lost in Grazelands...that s'wit! And she calls herself a scout!"

Once we reached the outside of the Nerano Ancestral Tomb, I spotted the carcasses of dead kagouti in the hills ahead. It was like a perfect trail, leading us straight to the edge of the inhospitable Ashlands and to Shani. It was a long, steep walk down a set of large hills until we got anywhere near. In the distance, near the entrance to a cave, I thought I saw a couple of cliffracers attacking what looked like a netch leather shield.

"Look!" I heard Julan cry. "That's Shani's! She used to have a shield just like that!"

A large bolt of lightning caused the cliff racers to fall to the ground in one, large pile. I carefully walked over it, as they were still crackling, and I didn't want to shock myself. Then, in front of the cave door, I spotted a pickaxe and a note.

 _For the attention of Canctunian Ponius,_

 _As you are aware, the Imperial Glass Mine known as Haishibi has been judged unfit for continued development by the Imperial Mine Inspection Committee. Repeated cave-ins and tunnel collapses have demonstrated that the rock is simply too unstable to support further excavation. Given that glass yield has diminished severely in recent months, it has been decided that the profit no longer outweighs the risks, and the mine is to be condemned._

 _As foreman, it is my duty to inform you that the wishes of the Commission have now been carried out, and I have personally overseen the closure of the mine and the dismissal of the remaining miners._

 _Your faithful servant,_

 _Drels Arvel, Foreman, Haishibi Mine._

It was dated from five years ago.

Oh, dear Gods. And Shani was somewhere in Haishibi Mine, lost and probably in grave danger, if not lost. I eyed the pickaxe, as did Julan. It would probably be a help getting this door open.

"Julan, help me get this door open!" I shouted, and the two of us began pushing at the door for what felt like hours, until the door finally opened, and we were both drenched in our own sweat. My fingers were sore from all the mining, but we continued onwards regardless, even if I felt as if I could barely hold a sword. I decided to just cast spells for the moment.

The air in the cave was cool and damp, and I regretted breathing in the smell immediately. It made me feel as if I was about to be sick. There was shards of glass on the floor, and I did my best to step carefully around it. My boots were protective, but even so.

"Sheogorath, just how long was this mine abandoned?" Julan whispered. I shook my head.

"Apparently five years ago. Let's keep going."

We did, slaughtering the rats, nix-hounds and other horrible vermin that had somehow gotten into the mine. They weren't much trouble; it was what came next that was trouble.

A large creature, which was daedric in origin and couldn't help but remind me of a Cyrodiilic ogre, was right in front of us, as soon as it saw us, it began to run towards us, prepared to break our bones with its fists.

I ducked, rolling over into a large body of water. Despite being soaked to the bone, I managed to cast a fireball in the beast's direction. It let out a roar, and while distracted, Julan managed to climb on its back and stab it in the shoulder. I think Julan was going for the head, but the thing moved too fast.

"MOVE!"

I ducked out of the way again, and then cast a frost spell in the beast's direction. After several minutes, Julan and I managed to take the thing down, and it fell to the floor quickly.

"What _was_ that thing?" I managed to ask, in between breaths. Julan did the same before replying.

"An Ogrim…" he replied. "Oh, Gods'…if that thing was in here…"

"I hope she's alright, Julan."

And we soon found out. I jumped into the same large body of water as before, and swam down into a closed off area of the cave. It looked as if it had been pushed in. Recently. Not too far away, I saw Shani. She was lying on the floor, unconscious, but still breathing. Thank Gods.

"SHANI!"

Julan ran towards her, the concern instantly appearing on his face (although he would later deny it). He took one of the fatigue potions out of his rucksack and began to force it down her throat. She began coughing, but woke anyway, despite being the worse for wear.

"Err… _Ulina?"_ She turned around. _"Julan?_ You... you came for me!"

"Of course we did," I said, and began to look in my rucksack. Shani was weak, and no doubt hungry. I didn't have much; just a loaf of bread. But it was better than nothing. I handed it to her.

"Eat," I said. "You're going to need it before we leave this place."

Shani ate, albeit reluctantly. Honestly, given how she most likely felt, I understood. But she still needed to regain her strength. Eventually, when she had eaten at least half the bread, she spoke.

"Ai…thank you, you two," she managed to say, "I... I can feel my strength returning. I lost track of time in here. I've eaten nothing but mushrooms for days, I think."

"What are you even _doing_ down here?" Julan demanded. Shani shot him a glare so sharp she may as well have stabbed him.

"Oh, you know…" Shani began airily, "I just like the scenery…"

Julan snorted. "Really? You came down here and managed to evade a mine full of nix-hounds and an ogrim just for the _scenery?_ How did that work out?"

"Oh, wow, Julan, I always knew you were an idiot but I didn't know you were _that_ much of an idiot. _I got trapped in here! What do you think?"_ Shani yelled, before going into a violent coughing fit. I patted her on the back. That always used to help me whenever I had coughing fits. When she had recovered, I began to speak.

"Let me put this a better way, Shani," I began. "What _happened_ to you?"

So she told her story, in between occasional bouts of coughing.

"We were out hunting, not long ago. But on the last day, there was a pack of kagouti. And I got separated from the troupe," she shuddered before continuing. "I ran up onto the hills to get a better shot with my bow, but then one cornered me. I kept backing up trying to shoot it... but then I stumbled over the edge into the Foyada."

I winced; that would have had to have been a particularly hard fall. I couldn't imagine what Shani was feeling now.

"I was… _hurt_ from the fall."

That was an understatement.

"I couldn't climb my way back over the mountains. Then the Blight came down and there were so many creatures. I needed to find shelter and _fast_ ," Shani narrowed her eyes in Julan's direction. " _That's_ why I'm here. _You_ try sneaking past an Ogrim, Julan! _And_ a hoard of cave creatures, when you're hurt and exhausted, like I was. And even if I _did_ get past them, the entrance was _blocked_. What was I supposed to do, _dig_? You _s'wit!"_

Julan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when I raised a hand. This would get nasty. I attempted to stop what would likely happen before it begun.

"Okay, look…" I said. "Just calm –"

I was interrupted by the sound of rumbling across from us.

"What was that?" Shani demanded.

At that, I looked up. Two very large stones fell into the water and blocked the only way out, effectively _cutting us off_ from the only way out.

We were caved in.

Great. Just _fantastic._

* * *

Shani screamed, then fell back onto the floor. Julan looked towards us both, probably feeling just as angry, frustrated and frightened as we both were. Despite this, he let out a frustrated sigh and snapped at her.

"For the love of Azura, Shani -"

Shani, however, was still bawling. I made a pathetic attempt to console her, but she only ended up shouting.

"WE'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER, ULINA! STUCK HERE WITH THAT SELFISH N'WAH -"

"I can tele - hey!" Julan yelled over her. "Wait just a second, you little s'w -"

"- WHO'LL JUST INSULT ME UNTIL I SMASH MY HEAD IN A ROCK TO ESCAPE!" Shani continued bawling after that, burying her head in her hands. There was a sudden, very awkward pause, until I decided to break it.

"Look," I began again. "We should all try to calm down -"

No one listened.

"...I don't know why you're here, if you're only going to yell at me!" Shani shouted in Julan's direction. He said nothing, instead narrowing his eyes in her direction. Shani continued. "Why are you here, Julan? I bet you didn't even _want_ to come and find me. This was probably all _Ulina's_ idea! You don't care if I live or die anymore, do you? And now I bet you're wishing I was dead, just to _shut me up!"_

Julan's eyes widened in shock at the very suggestion

" _What?!"_ He yelped. "YOU LITTLE _S'WIT!"_

"Would you both _shut up!"_ I snarled. "This isn't getting us _anywhere!_ We need to try and get out of here before we get ourselves killed!"

Shani only turned to me with a frustrated expression.

"Well, I _don't_ know why he's here!" She shouted. "He hasn't even asked me how I'm feeling; he's hardly spoken to me."

"Yet he came after you, Shani," I bit out angrily. "He came _all this way_ to talk to _you_ and as soon as he heard you were missing, it was _his_ idea to go after you, contrary to what _you_ might think."

Shani let out a humorless bark of laughter.

"But I suppose he promised his _darling_ mother that he wouldn't have anything to do with me, and he has to what she wants, doesn't he?" She nodded, agreeing with herself. I resisted the urge to scoff in disgust. "He always does _everything_ she tells him, because it makes his life so much easier that way! He never has to think at all!"

"That's _not_ true!" Julan snapped. "I didn't break it off because she told me to; I broke it off because it was the right thing to do. I was protecting you, Shani; you're just too _blind_ to see that."

"No you didn't," Shani retorted nastily. "You left me because you were getting bored, and your mother gave you an _easy_ way out. I know that, Julan, but I hate that you're too much of a coward to admit it. So you pretend that you did it for the sake of your mission, or some other load of noble _guarcrap_."

"Shani," I began angrily, "that's _enough –"_

She ignored me.

"You know I'm telling the truth, Julan – I can see it in your face. I've known you all your life, Julan, you can't lie to me. You never cou –"

That must have been the last straw. Julan angrily stormed over to Shani, and roughly pulled her to her feet and grabbed her by the shoulders, which caused her to angrily yell out in protest, mixing in a few various profanities for good measure.

"Let go of me, you –"

"Now listen here, you little _s'wit,"_ Julan snapped. "You think you know everything about me, don't you? But from what you've been saying, you don't know me _at all._ Maybe you're right about some things. Maybe I was thinking of breaking up with you, even before Mother told me to. But if you really believe that I _hate_ you, and wouldn't come to find you if you were lost...Mephala, Shani… _do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"_

Julan's words echoed within the cave, bouncing off the walls and leaving us all feeling distinctly uncomfortable. That was followed by silence, and then Shani's sobbing.

"I thought you might be _dead,_ Shani!" Julan continued. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! You're damn right I've known you all my life, you're like a sister to me, and I love you more than you will ever get into your stupid little head! So don't you _ever_ start telling me that I'd rather you were dead!"

Shani wiped her eyes on her sleeve, before turning to Julan with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just angry! I didn't mean…" she stopped. "You're my _best_ friend, Julan! I've been so lonely without you to talk to. Just promise me you won't be so horrible to me anymore!"

Julan said nothing, but opened his arms. Shani stood up, and wrapped her arms around Julan quickly, before pulling away in what I guessed was embarrassed.

"Guys, I'm glad you managed to become friends again," I spoke up. "Really. But we need to get out of here before we're buried _alive."_

"What?" Shani turned around. "Oh, yes. Of course. But –"

"As I was saying _earlier,"_ Julan said sharply, "I can teleport us all out. I set a Recall outside the cave."

"Wait, _what?"_ I was genuinely surprised – not to mention impressed – by this news. "I never saw you do this."

"You don't watch me every minute, Ulina!" He then raised his eyebrows. "Wait, do you?"

I snorted, and then grabbed his hand. Shani grabbed my other, and then we were outside the cave. I had gotten used to being Recalled, but Shani started complaining vigorously as we made our way back to Ahemmusa camp. It was early evening when we made our way back, and took her to the healer's yurt. Mamaea promised us she would be alright, and we helped Shani to lie down on one of the unoccupied bedrolls. Shani, while still weak, still managed speak to us before we left.

"I'll be alright now. I just need to eat and rest. Come and see me when I'm feeling better, won't you?"

When we left the yurt, Julan turned to me.

"So, uh…what do you think of her?"

"Who, Shani?"

"Well…yeah…I'd like it if you two were friends. Ulina, you're not jealous of her, are you?"

"What, no! I mean…" I hesitated and sighed at the look he gave me. "Alright, maybe a little. You two have a past together and I kind of envy that…"

"Well, it's all in the past now, Ulina –"

He stopped. We were surrounded by three of the scouts.

"While this is a good thing you have done, Julan, you know that still won't change in the eyes of Ahmabi," one of them said. Julan turned to me with a grim expression.

"We should go back to camp."

"Hold up, Julan. I need to see the trader real quick." Of course, this was a lie. The last time I saw Shani, she promised to reveal certain answers to me. But as she was unable to, I needed to find out from another source.

"I'll be at camp," he explained. "We'll catch up later."

As soon as Julan left, I chose to open my mouth. Probably not the best idea considering, but I didn't really care then.

"What can you tell me about Mashti Kaushibael?" I decided to get directly to the point. One of the scout's eyes widened, another narrowed theirs and the third? Well…

"We must not speak of her," he hissed.

"Really? Why not? I heard that she married a man from the Ahemmusa?"

"That was _not_ how it was, n'wah," another hissed. "But this is private tribal business, and none of _your_ concern. And by Boethiah, don't mention such a thing to _Ahmabi!"_

Of course, that meant I would have to speak to Ahmabi, who was occupying the Ashkhan's yurt. She sat on the floor, crosslegged, until she saw me and looked up in interest.

"What can I do for you, Outlander?" She asked. "Have you come to trade? If so, I think Lanabi is the one to see."

"No, Ahmabi, I need to see you," I began. "I wish to speak to you about Mashti Kaushibael –"

Ahmabi's features twisted until she wore a mask of rage, but not before she looked momentarily stunned by such a question. She was obviously not expecting that.

"– and tell me why she was banished –"

She stood up, ready to cast a spell at me.

"Get out," she snarled. When I didn't move, her tone became more menacing "Get out! GET OUT!"

I managed to dodge the large ball of fire she tried to hit me with, but I was lucky.

"You see, supposedly she married a man from the Ahem –"

"SHUT UP, N'WAH! Han-Sashael was only ever married to _one_ woman, and that was _me!_ How _dare_ you suggest that what that evil murderous _witch_ did to him had any connection to a marriage before the Gods? He was _mine!_ He loved _me!_ And when she couldn't have him, she _killed_ him!"

If I were not trying to remain alive as Ahmabi tried to murder me, I would have demanded more. Mashti didn't strike me as the kind of person to _murder_ someone out of pure jealousy. I quickly fled the yurt, and as soon as I did, I thought I heard the sound of choked sobs from Ahmabi.

I saw Rakeem, one of the scouts from before, wandering around near the edge of camp. He was one of the calmer ones, so I decided to seek him out.

"What sort of disturbance have you caused Ahmabi, Outlander?" He demanded, although he didn't sound angry so much as tired. I sighed.

"I wanted to know more about Mashti Kaushibae –"

"Are you _mad?"_ He narrowed his eyes. "You are like a curious scamp, sticking your head in where it is not wanted."

"I travel with her son. I wish to know. Can you blame me that?"

He sighed, and shook his head.

"No, I suppose not. I only tell you this because of what you have done for Shanishilabi –" (I could only guess he was referring to Shani) "- but they do not want you to know. Never forget that, Outlander."

"So, what happened?" I asked.

Rakeem sighed heavily, before going on to tell me the whole, long story.

* * *

"It was three summers ago. Han-Sashael, he pick me to join his hunting party. We roam around the Grazelands, bring food home, kill the bad things, protect the camp. We are proud, the best warriors of the tribe. That day we come upon Daedra, four of them. Hungers, you call them. Ugly creatures with the long claws, yes? To see four at one, this was strange. They just stand there, like they wait for us. So we attack. We are warriors, yes? So we fight the Daedra, bow and blade. But it seems we not hurt them very much before they start running away. Not very fast, but fast enough to make us follow them, yes? This is tricksy for Daedra, but we not think that at the time. Our prey flee, we chase. This is hunting, yes?

"Those tricksy Daedra run into a cave. Hah, says the Ashkhan, they are afraid. We shall slaughter them all, and carry their skins home in glory. He tells one man to stand watch at the cave mouth, and tells me to run quickquick back to the camp and bring the packguar, for the carrying of the prizes. So I run…run…run, and then I see her. She moving fast between the rocks, straight to the cave. I not see her face, too far, but I see the sun shine off her dagger.

"I am afraid, then, for I know of the witch-women, and what they do to men with their ghost-snake. I crouch still, not move. Watch. She summon her evil magics, she kill the man at the cave mouth, Ainab. He was a big man, but she drop him down quickquick. Then she go inside. I hear the screaming then, and I move, and I run run run to the camp, fetch everyone who can hold a weapon. We come back, but too late, too late...

"In the cave, dead warriors. Dead Daedra, every kind of Daedra. Many, many Daedra she had put there, waiting for the men. They dead, all. But Han-Sashael, he not there among the dead, and no witch either. She lure him into the deep tunnels, where she catch him unawares, for she never beat him in fair fighting, even with Daedra. We hear his death scream, but we never find the body.

"When we hear our strong Ashkhan is dead, we very much afraid. We take the bodies of the warriors, and run, run, run. And when we get far from the cave, we look, and again we see the witch-woman. She come out that cave with no drop of blood on her – those Daedra, they not touch her at all. But we are too frightened to seek vengeance upon her for our dead. She has strong and evil magics.

"Ai, that was a dark day for our tribe. Many strong warriors, cruelly slain. My brother, my cousin. Our most brave Ashkhan. The tribe never recover again. Now we just waiting for the bad things to come from the mountain and kill us, for we have no more strong warriors. No more honor for the Ahemmusa."

* * *

Rakeem's story sent a chill down my spine. Honestly, I did believe Rakeem, but I didn't believe his story. Or, maybe I just didn't want to. Mashti and I were never really _friends,_ but even then, I still couldn't believe she was a murderer…she just didn't seem like the type.

I shook the thoughts off, when a few weeks later Julan and I were back at Balmora. I knew I was late anyway. Caius was most likely expecting me back weeks ago. By now it was the twentieth.

But when I got back, I was surprised. There were boxes stacked up against the wall of Caius's apartment, some being piled into a cart by a highly annoyed Redguard. Julan and I exchanged looks.

"Is he doing some late spring cleaning?" He asked wearily. "Because his place certainly looks like it needed it. For at least an era."

I shook my head, and we both entered. The place looked bare. Much too bare for late spring cleaning. Caius looked fully outfitted, and even wore a traveling cloak to boot. He nodded curtly in my direction.

"Ulina," he began.

"Caius," I returned. Julan stood to the side, not saying a word. Caius nodded curtly in his direction as well, before he continued speaking to me.

"Looks like you've been fully cured, Ulina," he said. I almost laughed at that. I'm pretty sure that Fyr would have begged to differ. "Good. I'm happy to hear it. Unfortunately, I have some… _news…_ that you may not like to hear."

"What is it? Did you get in contact with Mehra?" I asked frantically. Maybe we couldn't get ahold of those lost prophesies at all. I'm not sure whether that would be a blessing or a curse.

"It has little to do with that," Caius replied. "I've been recalled back to the Imperial City. I only remained so I could give you your final orders before I go."

Honestly, of all the things Caius could have said, I wasn't expecting that. He had been in my life since Sun's Dawn. I had never expected he would take off. Caius had been irritating on a few occasions, but he wasn't… _that bad,_ come to think of it (as I person, I mean. Don't even _think_ of going there). The fact that he _wasn't_ going to be there to give me orders now filled me with a certain sense of dread. Maybe someone else would have to do that now.

"What? _Why?"_

"Internal politics, mostly," Caius replied. "There's been some… _problems_ in the Imperial City, mostly regarding issues of succession. The Emperor is getting on in years, and as his health declines, factions are maneuvering for advantage. For that, I may be gone a while. There's also been some concern about my sugar, but they can't recall me simply for that reason alone. I thought about refusing the recall, but they have members of my family back in the capital, so…I can't. This is why I'm promoting you to Operative."

"You're… _what?"_

"That makes you the ranking Blades agent here in Vvardenfell district. As far as I _know_ , anyway."

My head spun. This was too much. I wasn't a leader, and I couldn't be handed this huge responsibility just like that, buried into my lap.

"…There may be other Blades agents here I don't know about. It wouldn't surprise me," Caius said. "You'll have expenses."

"But, Caius…I can't do this…not with the trouble in the Imperial City. I'm not –"

"Don't worry about that," Caius told me. "Think locally. Continue pursuing the Nerevarine prophecies, as the Emperor commands. First, go to the Hall of Wisdom and Justice, and get Mehra Milo to help you find the lost prophecies. She's being watched; if something has gone wrong, find her private quarters; she'll leave you a message there under the code word -"

"'Amaya,'" I said instantly. Caius nodded.

"Right," he nodded. "You _have_ been paying attention. Now, as soon as you find them, take the lost prophecies to Nibani Maesa. From that point, you'll have to follow her directions, and follow the prophecies."

He nodded towards the table in the middle of the room. I hadn't noticed the large, brown package in the middle of the room. It was large; larger than the package I had given to Caius when I first arrived in Balmora months ago.

"There's some gold, and a few other things. And you can use the house until I return; I've paid the rent for until the end of Evening Star."

I opened the package, and there was gold, just as Caius had promised, as well as a very fancy looking outfit, along with a golden ring on a silver chain. I had never seen Caius wear these. Where on earth would he get them?

"And I won't be needing the blacks or the ring while I'm in Cyrodiil. Maybe they'll come in handy. Take good care of them, Ulina. And good luck."

"Okay," was all I managed to say. I don't imagine Caius would have ever trusted the person I was a few months ago with such valuable possessions. He was about to turn and leave, but I stopped him when I spoke.

"Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"Same to you."

He nodded again in Julan's direction, before he left his old house and shut the door. I watched out the window as the cart went down the dark, crowded streets in this particular area of Balmora. It was then, that - save for Julan - I was on my own.

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Julan asked.

"We find these lost prophesies, and we go from there for your sake," I told him as we walked down the streets of Balmora, heading in the direction of the Silt Strider. As we did, I felt a hand grab onto my arm roughly. It was a male Dunmer, with a frighteningly glassy look in his eyes.

"I am a sleeper," he droned. "One among thousands. Dagoth Ur calls to you, Ulina, and you must –"

Alarmed, I attempted to shake him off, and Julan tried to pry him off me, at first with little success.

"He sleeps, but when he wakes, we shall rise from our dreams, shall sweep our land clean of the _n'wah_ ," he continued. "Why have you denied him? As Lord Dagoth has said. _'All shall greet him as flesh, or as dust.'"_

I gritted my teeth.

"Just get _away_ from me, you crazy son of a bitch!" I snarled.

Eventually, he managed to get the message and walked away, still wearing the same glassy expression. I shuddered, and then looked towards Julan. At this point, I could care _less_ if the Nerevarine was prophesied to be a three-legged guar; just so long as it put an end to nonsense like this and I was able to sleep at night again.


	16. The Lost Prophesies

**A/N: So, as a warning there is hinted but not really shown sexual content towards the end. But you've been warned nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Lost Prophesies**

 _27th of Midyear, 3E 427_

Several weeks later, we were back in Vivec. And I knew better than to try and navigate the city on foot this time, taking two gondolas until we managed to get to the Temple, where Ordinators leered in our direction, given that they were most likely not expecting the presence of Ashlanders or Outlanders in the "holiest place of all of Vvardenfell." I ignored them, however and made my way to the Library of Vivec, with Julan trailing on behind me.

Mehra was nowhere to be found there.

"We haven't seen her since last night," one of the librarians said to us in an undertone, glancing in the direction of the Ordinators that were patrolling, making sure none of the books were stolen. "She might be in her quarters."

Somehow, I got the feeling this librarian wasn't being particularly honest, but was afraid to say anything resembling the truth in case they got into trouble too. As soon as we were out of sight, I heard Julan scoff in disgust.

"I swear, if _another_ Ordinator comes up to us and says 'we're watching you, scum,' I'm going to have to punch them all in the face…"

"Be careful, dear," I warned, "we wouldn't want to be arrested and be forced to stare at those horrible yellow Vivec walls now, would we?"

Mehra's room wasn't far from the library. I hastily unlocked the door with a very nice spell I had learned during my months in Ald-ruhn, but had never had the need to use until now, and entered. Julan quickly shut the door behind him.

The room was completely unoccupied. Mehra was nowhere to be seen. I looked towards a short set of drawers. There was a note, along with two unopened levitation bottles. I picked up the note, and read it, becoming more and more outraged with each word.

 _Amaya,_

 _Sorry I missed you. I had to run some old documents over to the Inquisitor at the Ministry of Truth, and I'm likely to be tied up there for a while. Why don't you meet me there as soon as you can? Then we can leave together as soon as I'm done. And Amaya, don't forget to bring me the two Divine Intervention scrolls you borrowed. Or, if you used them, buy a couple of new ones for me. I think I'm going to need them soon. Janand Maulinie at the Mages Guild in the Foreign Quarter keeps them in stock._

 _Alvela Saram is the guard at the entrance; just tell her you're looking for me, and she'll let you in._

 _Your faithful friend,_

 _Mehra_

 _PS: I left a couple of Levitate potions here for you, just in case. I couldn't remember if you knew the spell or not, so I drew a couple from stock._

I tried not to imagine the thought of Mehra hastily scrawling this note while Ordinators pounded on her door, ready to arrest her. That thought alone served to outrage me. I turned to Julan.

"You have the Divine Interventions scrolls, don't you?"

"You gave them to me when we were travelling. Why?"

I handed him the note, and then Julan's features twisted to mirror his rage.

"Damn those Ordinators…" he muttered, before we exchanged looks. "Ulina, we need to get her _out of there!"_

While it was already late afternoon by the time we arrived in Vivec, it was now dusk as Julan and I made our way to the Ministry of Truth, drowning the levitation potions and then floating into the sky. At first, the thought of levitation unsettled me. It was something you would never do in Cyrodiil, given that – like Mark and Recall - it was _also_ banned in Cyrodiil. But it wasn't the same as Mark and Recall, which made me feel sick. This was beyond pleasant; to see the world grow smaller and smaller below. However, I was smart enough to know that the potion's effects would only last for a few moments. I would have to act smart about this.

As soon as we reached the Ministry, I eyed a female Ordinator standing by the entrance. She wasn't wearing a helmet, allowing me to see her haughty looking expression. But as soon as she saw Julan and I, her expression softened, if only slightly. I'm guessing this had to be Alvela.

"I'm sorry, but no Pilgrims are allowed into the Ministry of truth at this time," she began, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to –"

She stopped, all haughtiness gone. She looked worried now.

"Wait…you're not here to _see_ anyone, are you?"

"No, I'm here to bail someone out," I replied. "I'm Ulina Therayn. You must be Alvela."

She nodded.

"Mehra said you would come," Alvela told me, before pulling a large, black key off her belt and handing it to me. "I'll say you subdued me with magic and stole my key. It opens all three exterior doors - the upper back door is best. You'll need other keys for other doors inside. Search for the keys in desks; no one carries keys while on duty. Mehra is in Prison Keep in the cell on the far right. Mehra said you'd bring scrolls to get out."

"I have," I assured her, patting my pockets. Julan had handed me the scrolls not long after we left the Hall of Wisdom.

"Some of us are sympathetic to the Dissident priests, but kill an Ordinator, and you'll _lose_ that sympathy," Alvela warned, before nodding to the door. "Now get going."

* * *

I hated the Ministry of Truth. It was occupied by Ordinators, bugs and silence. This wasn't a pleasant combination. It was a wonder I managed to sneak past the Ordinators at all, let alone grab their keys and make way to the prison keep, where Mehra was.

Considering the kinds of people the Ordinators had thrown in here – murderers, thieves' and Divines only know who else – I hated the fact that they considered someone as kind and nice as Mehra to be criminal enough to be here with them. It was when the Ordinators were distracted that I unlocked her cell. She looked relieved to see me and Julan there.

"I didn't expect you would get here so soon," she greeted. "Did you bring the Divine Intervention scrolls?"

I pulled one out of my bag, handing it to her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, listen," Mehra said. "Here's my plan. I'll meet you at the secret Dissident priest's monastery at Holamayan. For safety, we'll travel separately. When you get out of here, look for a woman named Blatta Hateria on the East Docks of Ebonheart. Tell her I sent you, and that you want to 'go fishing.' She'll bring you to Holamayan by boat."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there," Mehra said with a nod, "and we'll get the lost prophecies from Gilvas Barelo, the leader of the Dissident priests."

Sounded simple enough.

"And one more thing; magic conceals the Holamayan entrance - speak to Vevrana Aryon, a monk at the dock at Holamayan, about the hidden entrance," Mehra finished, before using the scroll and disappearing. I looked towards Julan, before handing him one of the leftover scrolls. We soon, disappeared, and reappeared in Ebonheart.

We stayed at the Six Fishes that night. I mean, we could have just gone to find Blatta Hateria by the docks, but I wanted to give Mehra a head start. She did, after all, say that for safety, we should travel separately. It was only the next day that Julan and I went to see her, where she sat by the edge of the docks. When she saw us, she smiled. I could only guess Mehra had forewarned her that we were coming.

"Are you Blatta Hateria?" I asked.

She nodded. "You must be the ones I was told about. Ulina and Julan, right?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. Blatta nodded towards the boat behind her. "I suppose you want to go fishing now, right?"

I knew by now 'fishing' was a code word for 'I'll take you to Holamayan.' So fishing it was.

The trip took at least a day, and by the time we arrived at Holamayan, it was the twenty-seventh. It was coming up to dawn. I saw the sun rising in the distance. I asked about the magical entrance to Holamayan, and all I was told was that the door was only open at certain times of the day. Dawn and dusk. That was when I decided to make a run for it, paranoid that the door would shut behind us and I would be shut out for hours.

Luckily for me, that wasn't what happened. We managed to get inside, and I was happy to see Mehra was safe, although obviously tired given the way she sat in a large armchair not too far away. Not far from her was Master Gilvas Barelo.

"I take it you are Ulina and Julan?" Was his way of greeting. I nodded. Julan said nothing, but stood against the wall, listening nonetheless.

"I'm Master Gilvas Barelo, the abbot of Holamayan Monastery," Barelo responded. "Thank you for helping Mehra Milo. She says you are interested in 'lost prophecies.' I believe we can help you. It wouldn't be much to ask, given how you managed to help Mehra."

"Honestly, that's all I need," I said. "I was told by a wise woman – Nibani Maesa – that there are more prophesies regarding the Nerevarine, and I'm…interested in finding them."

"Well, before you arrived, I reviewed the Apographa, and have found two passages of particular interest," Barelo told me, before handing me two pieces of paper. "We've made copies of these passages to give you. Many are familiar with the two Nerevarine prophecies current among the Ashlanders called 'The Stranger' and 'The Seven Vision'. We have two other prophecies, 'The Lost Prophecy' and 'The Seven Curses' that may offer additional insights into the riddles surrounding the coming of the Incarnate. Read them later, if you like."

I actually wanted to read them now, but I understood if it wasn't possible, so I folded the paper up and stuffed them into my pockets.

"Perhaps these are the Lost Prophecies that your friend Nibani Maesa told you about," he continued. "We have also prepared a document for you called 'Kagrenac's Tools'. You can get it in the morning. The document will explain to you, and to others, the terrible secret that the Temple conceals about the true history of the Tribunal and the corrupt nature of their divine powers. It is to conceal this secret that the Temple persecutes the Nerevarine and the Dissident Priests. This persecution must stop. We must be united against the true enemy, Dagoth Ur. And if you are the Nerevarine, you must lead us against him."

Julan and I ended up having breakfast with the Dissident priests, and after that, when Julan and I were guided towards one of the unused bedrooms by a younger priestess. It had two beds, but I only ended up bushing them closer together when she wasn't looking. Julan had managed to snatch up the prophesies I had received from Barelo. I hadn't even read them yet. He scanned it, before throwing it down in frustration.

"This is ridiculous…"

"What is?"

He gestured towards the note he had thrown back onto the bed. "I'm sorry, but it looks like these lost prophecies were a waste of our times, Ulina."

Raising an eyebrow, I picked it up and began scanning the words for myself.

 _From seventh sign of eleventh generation,_

 _Neither Hound nor Guar, nor Seed nor Harrow,_

 _But Dragon-born and far-star-marked,_

 _Outlander Incarnate beneath Red Mountain,_

 _Blessed Guest counters seven curses,_

 _Star-blessed hand wields thrice-cursed blade,_

 _To reap the harvest of the unmourned house._

"Well, I was hoping to get more out of them," Julan then sighed and ran a hand in his hair, "but it looks like they were lost for a reason. Just more _stupid_ poetry that makes _no_ sense."

"Please tell me you're not thinking all this because it says the Nerevarine is destined to be an Outlander…"

"Ulina, it's a prophecy; it's their job to be vague about everything."

"No offense, Julan, but I thought it sounded clear enough," was all I said, while pulling back the covers and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Well, it's stupid; of course the Incarnate isn't going to be an Outlander. And you shouldn't forget what we're doing here—you're only pretending to be the Nerevarine to help me—we agreed to that!"

I raised an eyebrow again.

"What? I didn't know you were serious about that?"

"Look, I'm sure all this attention is flattering to you, Ulina, but just keep in mind what's important, okay?"

I sighed, but decided not to push the topic further. There wasn't any point in it. Not now.

I wasn't particularly looking forward to returning to Nibani, but Julan and I both knew we needed to hear what she had to say. So after a short nap and dinner, Julan and I both left for Ebonheart, and from there, we made the long journey _back_ to Urshilaku Camp, where Nibani Maesa was waiting for my return. I gave her the lost prophesies, and to my surprise, she was actually able to read them. I was told many Ashlanders didn't know how to read. When she finished scanning them, she waved a hand in my direction.

"Go," she said. "You must leave me. Hunt. Sleep. Train. Feed. Learn the land. Do what you must. I must bring these things into me, and place them before my ancestors, and listen to them, and to the skies and stars of my dreams. And then, when the moons have come and gone, return, and I will give you my judgement."

As soon as we left the yurt, Julan shook his head and said, "it's just wise woman talk. She means come back in a day. In the meantime, what do you want to do now?"

I took his hand.

"We'll figure it out."

Not much was done during the hours that followed. It was late when Julan and I made our way towards Khuul, and ended up camping outside when he grew tired. The tent had been put up. The bedrolls were laid out across the floor. The fire, while lit, was slowly dying in the night air. Julan and I were laying in the grass. I felt it dampen my clothing, but I really decided not to care for the moment. After living in the Imperial City for years, I had learned that laying amongst fresh grass was a wonderful thing. The stars shone brightly overhead, twinkling in the night sky amongst Masser and Secunda.

"Look at the stars... they make you feel very small, don't they?" I heard Julan muse. "Are they gods, do you think? How else could they have such influence on our lives?"

He paused, and our eyes met.

"Um…Ulina, can I ask you a very personal question?"

I sat up slightly, letting my hair fall over my shoulders, and flashing Julan a smile. He was still lying down, with his hands behind his back.

"Why not?"

"Are you a religious person? And if so, what do you believe in?"

Well, admittedly, I wasn't expecting this. But I decided to answer. It turned out to be a fairly serious moment.

"Before I came to Morrowind, I wasn't really all that religious," I began to explain. "I had been to the Temple of the One a few times, sure. I was familiar with the Nine Divines, yes. But did I believe in them? Not really. My parents never really pushed the issue.

"But since coming here to Morrowind? I'm not sure what I believe anymore, Julan. The Divines could be real. The daedra could be real. Hell, my time on this island has taught me someone could believe in the carved wooden chairs we see at every single Mages' Guild hall we pass through. But do I believe any of them is watching over me? I don't know yet, honestly. I guess I'll just wait to find out."

Julan nodded.

"I see. That makes sense. Well, my people worship the Good Daedra, of course. And our ancestors… although, well, I don't have any myself. Mother said that Azura would protect me, but I'm not so sure anymore. It's funny; I used to think that anyone who didn't share the same beliefs as me was wrong and, well, a bad person. But now I've met so many people who believe all kinds of different things. And lots of them are good people. Like that priestess, Mehra Milo, or Divayth Fyr... and you."

"Me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, you're not perfect. No one is. But you _are_ a good person. I mean, you must be, to have put up with me for so long. How many times have you saved my skin now?"

"Yeah, well, you've saved me a few times too. And I'm not putting up with you! For the record, Julan, I happen to _enjoy_ your company!"

Even with the dim lighting, I thought I saw Julan's cheeks tinge purple.

"Well... thank you! I'm glad!"

I edged closer to him, mostly because it was getting dark, and cold. And body heat was the best kind – oh, Gods'…I need to stop.

"Really, though, I want you to know how honored I am to be travelling with you, Ulina." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I respect you a lot, and, uh, I don't generally respect many people. Oh, that reminds me!"

I heard his hands reach into one of the pockets he had on his cuirass, and he withdrew what looked like a lovely, well crafted amulet. It looked as though it must have been expensive. I couldn't help but wonder how Julan managed to obtain it.

"As soon as I found this, I wanted to give it to you, so I had Mother enchant this for me. It's not much, but maybe you'll find it useful. It'll save me having to restore your attributes all the time, at least." He added the last part with a chuckle, and handed it to me. I examined it, before sliding it over my head. No one had ever really given me jewelry before. Usually when I was given gifts, I was given books or new clothing. Not that I ever minded this. I had never really asked for jewelry before though. In fact, I recalled one particular time when I dismissed such desires as nonsense. But now, considering the nature of as to how he had given me the gift, I didn't think it was nonsense. It was a lovely gesture.

"Julan this is…" I was almost speechless. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I…"

Not able to say another word, I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, and his hands trailed through my hair, and then down my back, and along my hips…

It wasn't as if I hadn't kissed him before. But this was different, somehow. When he broke away, I didn't want him to. But considering the circumstances, I understood why.

"I may appear to be the model of self-control…"

I tried to suppress a snort.

"Stop sniggering!" Julan looked as if he himself was trying to keep a straight face after my reaction. "But I'll have you know it's only my iron willpower preventing me from jumping on you and tearing all your…uh... I'm getting very distracted here, so I'm going to stop..."

I took his wrist in one of my hands, and our eyes met again.

"You know, you don't have to…" I whispered. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I don't think so. I'm not one to talk about things like that. I prefer _doing_ them."

The way he said those words sent a shiver down my spine. And not in an unpleasant way, either.

"…and right now, I can't talk to you about anything without thinking about what I'd like to do to you. So I really think I'd better stop... unless..."

I kissed him again, this time it became more heated and passionate. When I broke apart, I grinned at him and traced the outside of his cuirass.

"Unless what?"

"Hmm…"

Most of what Julan and I said to each other during the next few moments was incomprehensible, as the two of us began to fiddle with each other's clothes until I was practically tearing his off. It was only after a few moments that I heard him whisper.

"We should get to the yurt…"

So we did, as hard as it was for either of us to move for even a few moments, but it was worth it the end. That night brought me a sense of excitement – and more importantly, comfort – I had never known.


	17. Incarnate Moon and Star Reborn

**Chapter Sixteen: Incarnate Moon and Star Reborn**

 _1st of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

I was all too looking forward to what Nibani had to say the next day, but I still dreaded it in every sense. Julan and I packed up our small camp, and left to head back to the Urshilaku Camp. Nibani was waiting for us, and we sat in the yurt with her, as she delivered her judgement. I tried not to notice the way she looked at me as she said those words. She was speaking so matter-of-factly it was almost scary.

"The ancestors and stars have given me clear signs, and the lost prophecies leave no doubt," She began profoundly.

Julan and I exchanged looks, before he turned back to Nibani with raised eyebrows.

"No doubt about what?" Julan asked. From his tone, I gathered he was dreading the answer just as much as I was.

"No doubt that the Incarnate shall be an outlander," Nibani answered him, before turning back to me with an almost hopeful smile. "You, Ulina, blessed by Azura, must lift the seven curses of Dagoth Ur."

At these words, Julan cringed. I shook my head. Honestly, just because I fit _two_ out of seven signs didn't make me the Nerevarine. Yes, I was (now, anyway) uncertain of my parents. Yes, I seemingly got over my bout of Corprus disease, and _yes, godsdammit, I was an Outlander – a fact I would never be able to forget -_ but none of these things made me the Nerevarine.

"...prophecy has shown the seven steps of the Nerevarine's path, and I have been chosen as your guide for each step on that path," Nibani continued. "I will read the signs, and show you the way. It is time for you to walk the path of the Seven Visions, and pass the Seven Trials of the Seven Visions."

Despite Caius's last orders, I wished there was a way to back out of this now. I really did. If for no other reason than the look on Julan's face.

"You are born on a certain day to uncertain parents. So you have passed the first trial. My dreams show me that you also fulfill the second trial, that _'neither blight nor age can harm him. The Curse-of-Flesh before him flies'._ I have read the signs, but I cannot understand. Can you explain this to me?"

"I was cured of Corprus," I explained. Nibani's expression that resulted from my words was amazing.

"That you have overcome the Curse-of-Flesh is strange enough, but that it should protect you from blight and age is past belief," Nibani managed to say. "Yet the signs of my dreams are clear. You have passed the second trial. But the third trial is unfulfilled. The mystery of the third trial is not my secret to share. Go to Sul-Matuul, the guardian of our cult, and he shall tell you of the third trial. When you have fulfilled the third trial, return to me for guidance on your next steps on the path of the Nerevarine."

Julan and I left the yurt soon enough, with him looking incredibly disgruntled. I turned to him.

"Julan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, except this isn't getting me _anywhere_ , Ulina! How am I supposed to carry out my mission if we're getting all sidetracked with a stupid prophecy that isn't even _right?"_

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"I…You _know_ I don't, Ulina! But I don't like this. It's all heading in the wrong direction. They should have realized you're _not_ the one by now. Something's not right here."

"Julan, I think we should try to find the Cavern of the Incarnate. It seems rather important, so…"

"Yes... and they're only going to tell you where it is if you play along with what they want you to do. I suppose you're right. I know I'm too suspicious for my own good, I just... Oh, nevermind. Let's go and get these tokens from Kogoruhn. I just hope this Cavern of the Incarnate place will give me the answers I need about what to do next."

Unlike the first time I entered his yurt, Sul-Matuul seemed to be expecting me this time. He smiled grimly in my direction, and handed us both steaming hot mugs of what seemed to be tea. It wasn't…that bad. I had worse.

"So, you wish to learn more about the third trial?" He asked.

I said nothing. I merely nodded. Sul-Matuul sighed.

"You have entered the path of the Nerevarine, young one. This is a hard thing to believe. But Nibani Maesa has spoken to me at length of this, and I have had time to consider. Therefore I shall keep my own counsel, and set before you my _own_ test."

Oh, no. Not _another_ test. Honestly, I had already been sent for his father's bow. Shouldn't that be enough for him? Apparently not.

"I do not dispute with the wise women, but their ways are _not_ the ways of the warrior. Many before have tried the path of the Nerevarine, but all have failed the warrior's test. You must have strength, courage, and cunning. These things I would test."

Oh, this sounded like _fun_. And the fact that all those who went down the warrior's path have failed as well? Double the fun.

"Go on," I urged. "I want to know about this…test."

"Anxious to go, are you, Outlander? I wouldn't be, if I were you, for nearby lies Kogoruhn, the ancient halls of the forgotten house, House Dagoth."

I resisted the urge to wince; I had no urge to go inside another Sixth House base right about now.

"In recent time, creatures of the blight have come to dwell there. I myself went there, with some brave hunters, and came back again, but it was a bad place, and I am not ashamed to say I was afraid, for myself and my men. If you would have from me the secret of the Third Trial, the 'caverns dark' where Azura's eye sees, you will first bring to me three tokens from dark Kogoruhn."

"What sort of tokens?"

"Bring me Corprus weepings, a cup of House Dagoth and a Shadow Shield, and I will tell you more about the third trial."

Disgusting, hard to find and… _what the hell was a shadow shield?_ Oh, well. I would just have to remember to wash my hands after dealing with the Corprus weepings.

The journey to Kogoruhn was mostly uneventful. But when we arrived at the edge of the fortruss, I stepped on a body of a dead Ordinator, and almost screamed when I saw the state of his body. His Indoril helmet had rolled off his head and to the side. One side of his face was rotted away, and what looked like maggots spilled onto the dusty floor after I bumped into him. It was a most gruesome sight.

"Julan, we need to be careful," I warned.

His eyes lowered to the sight of the fallen Ordinator on the floor.

"Good riddance."

"Julan, this is serious. Something isn't right here."

I looked up. There were three domes, and the one nearest to us was the smallest in size.

"We should start there," I stated, pointing towards the dome. Julan nodded grimly.

"They probably keep the slaves there, come to think of it," was his response. He didn't even bother to keep the disgust out of his voice, probably because of the thought. If there were any slaves left who weren't completely insane, I wanted to free them.

There were no slaves, however; just more Sixth House monsters and strange looking decorations that reminded me of musical instruments. The Sixth House clearly needed someone to help them decorate, I thought, as I slew them. Though one of them was powerful. Too powerful.

 _"You,"_ it seethed. _"You refused our lord's promise of friendship. Now prepare to taste the bitterness of his fury!"_

I ducked its attacks. Good thing I was cured of Corprus and could never contract it – or any other serious illness – again.

"Shut. _Up,"_ I snarled, before readying a powerful shock spell. Sure enough, that had been the final blow. I retrieved one of the large cups that was sitting on one of the surfaces. It seemed as if it was made of stone. Thank Gods for feather spells. Then (while grimacing), I grabbed the Corprus weepings that hung along the walls.

The next dome over turned out to be a waste of time. The largest one had the Shadow Shield, but I didn't manage to retrieve it before taking down Dagoth Elam and examining the area. Julan found a discovery which managed to disturb me more than I already was.

"Hey, Ulina…what do you think this means?"

I looked over, carefully stepping over fallen monsters. On the floor, there was some words that, if I didn't know any better, would say was written in chalk. It wasn't. It seemed to have been written in stone.

 _The dreamer is awake._

Beside it was an unfamiliar symbol. I shuddered involuntarily.

"I'm fairly certain I don't even _want_ to know," was all I said. Dreamer? Weren't they those naked lunatics who went around and started preaching about the Sixth House? "Let's get the shield and get out of here."

The Shadow Shield wasn't far. After we took down the last remaining Dagoth, Julan and I left. I was only too happy to leave.

I hated Sixth House bases, but I knew I may as well get used to it. I was only going to encounter more of them.

* * *

"I am impressed."

I had entered Sul-Matuul's yurt and had unceremoniously dumped all three things down into the space between us. He examined them carefully, and then nodded.

"These three tokens you have brought me, Outlander. You may keep them."

"With all due respect, no thank you," I said. Sul-Matuul gave me a look of understanding.

"No matter," he said, placing them aside. I had a feeling he was only going to throw them out later. "What matters is that you have passed the Warrior's Test. And I will give you the secret of the Third Trial, like I said I would. 'In caverns dark Azura's eye sees. And makes to shine the moon and star.' This is the Third Vision. And you must go to the Cavern of the Incarnate, a place sacred to Azura, and look for the moon and star. The secret of the Cavern of the Incarnate is set in a riddle."

"But, I don't understand…where exactly _is_ this place?"

"'The eye of the needle lies in the teeth of the wind, the mouth of the cave lies in the skin of the pearl, the dream is the door and the star is the key,'" was Sul-Matuul's only response. I guessed that meant he didn't know where it was, either. "This riddle is Wisdom's Test. Take counsel of the wisdom of the tribes, and you shall find the way."

Alright, that was useful to me. _Not._

"Seek the Cavern of the Incarnate. Gain the moon and star, and bring it to Nibani Maesa. Take with you my blessing, and the blessing of our tribe, Malipu-Ataman's Belt."

He handed me a very fancy belt. I thanked him, and put it on, before leaving to find the Cavern of the Incarnate. It had turned out to be much easier than I originally thought. All this time, after various trips into the Grazelands and other nearby areas, the Cavern of the Incarnate had been nearby all this time. Right under our noses. We had recalled to Kaushibael Camp earlier that day, and then went towards Airan's Teeth, which happened to be near the camp, before continuing onwards. It wasn't until we were outside a large door, decorated with symbols of moons and stars that I knew we had found it. The sun was starting to shine above us now. I attempted to open the door, and it was heavy, but somehow this went away.

 ** _"In the dawn hour under Azura's Star, the door is opened."_**

That voice seemed a bit familiar. I turned to Julan, about to say something. But when I noticed his awe, I didn't have the heart to. So we just kept on going. The cave was lit, but not by sunlight or candlelight. I had no idea what it was. The silence was unsettling, but I didn't want to speak. In the middle of the room there was a large statue of who I could only guess was meant to be Azura. In her stone palms was a ring, which glinted in the light. I looked towards Julan, and we headed towards the statue together. He was about to pick up the ring, but I stopped him.

"Julan wait," I said.

"Wait? Wait for _what?"_ He demanded. "We're here, aren't we? Why shouldn't I -?"

I had heard that if someone who _wasn't_ the Nerevarine were to pick up the ring, they would die instantly. I couldn't risk that happening to Julan on the slim chance he wasn't. I should try the ring first. Just in case.

"Julan, if you _are_ the Nerevarine, you should let me try on the ring first. Trust – "

"What? NO! Are you _insane?"_

I ignored his protests, and grabbed the ring, sliding it onto my finger. As soon as I did, the room faded before my eyes, but there was no pain. I was dead. I knew that much already.

 ** _"Ulina Therayn. Nerevar reborn. Incarnate."_**

Wait, _what?_ I wasn't dead, it seemed. And that voice…it was familiar. I suddenly realized that this was the same voice from that dream I had on the boat several months ago. And then with that, I realized who had been a part of that first dream.

 _Azura._

 ** _"Your first three trials are finished._**

 ** _Now two new trials lie before you._**  
 ** _Seek the Ashlander Ashkhans and the Great House Councillors._**  
 ** _Four tribes must name you Nerevarine._**

 ** _Three houses must name you Hortator._**

 ** _My servant Nibani Maesa shall be your guide._**

 ** _And when you are Hortator and Nerevarine, when you have stood before the False Gods and freed the Heart from its prison, heal my people and restore Morrowind._**  
 ** _Do this for me, and with my blessing."_**

The voice faded, and I suddenly came back to reality.

There was no doubt about the whole thing now.

I was the Nerevarine.

 _I_ was the Nerevarine.

I didn't know what to think or feel. I felt was if my heart was about fall out of my chest, given how hard it was beating. I looked towards Julan, who was standing there. His expression was unreadable, but I could only guess what he was thinking.

Just like I had discovered not long ago that my entire life was a lie, he, too had discovered the same.

Why did I have to play such a part in this?

 _Dammit!_

"Julan, I…"

He lifted his eyes to look at me.

"I…can't stay here," he began. "I…I have to leave, I –"

"Julan, wait!"

I attempted to reach out and grab his arm, but he had Recalled before I could. Most likely back to camp. I looked around. There were people surrounding me now. Ghostly people, but people nonetheless. I turned towards the closest one to me. She looked like a teenager; probably only slightly younger than I was when she had…died.

 _"Welcome, Ulina Therayn, Incarnate, Moon-and-Star Reborn, Hortator, Nerevarine, Mourner of the Tribe Unmourned, Redeemer of the False Gods."_

Well, that was certainly a lot of titles.

When she spoke, her voice sounded far away.

 _"I am Peakstar. I was not the one. But I wait and hope. Ask, and I shall answer, if wisdom guides me._

 _"I will answer when I can, and with what I know. But the visions of Azura are often obscure, for two reasons. One, because the future cannot be known, and choices may always be made. Two, because truth is not clear or simple. Azura's riddles warn us to think long and hard. They force us to search carefully for truth and meaning, and not to rely only on impulse and force."_

I placed the ring that I held with a clutched fist onto one of my fingers, then looked at her again. _Peakstar._ I knew that name. She was the last Incarnate, and had supposedly died, even though some were still swearing that she was still alive.

"Am I really the Nerevarine?"

Peakstar smiled. _"You bear the Moon-and-Star, the ring of Nerevar. None may deny; you_ are _Nerevar Reborn, the prophesied Incarnate. The Temple will know you as an enemy. Ordinators will mark you for death, and the Tribunal Faithful of the Great Houses will hate and fear you. The doubters of the Tribes will test your strength and doubt your honor. But you will be known. You must prepare, and be ready."_

"So what must I do? Where will I go from here?"

 _"Dunmer of the Ashlands and Dunmer of the Houses have traditions of a War Leader set over all the tribes in times of need. First, your task is to prove to them their need. Then you must prove that you should be their war leader - the Nerevarine, for Ashlanders; the Hortator, for the Great Houses."_

Considering I was an Outlander, and my story would probably seem ridiculous to most, this would be no easy task. I would have to go about this carefully.

 _"To show them their need, you must tell them about the Tribunal, how they have adopted the profane tools of the Dwarves, how they have betrayed and misled their people - and give them proofs."_ But _what_ proofs? _"You must tell them about Dagoth Ur, and the Sixth House, about their powers and plans, and how the Tribunal no longer has power to contain them."_

"I'll…think about it," was all I could say, before I changed the subject. "Anyways, what happened to _you?_ How did you end up in here?"

Peakstar's smile faded.

 _"I am a failed Incarnate. So are all these who remain here with me in the Cavern of the Incarnate."_ Peakstar gestured around the cave. I glanced towards the other ghosts, who nodded at me in acknowledgement.

 _"I survived the blight, but I fell in battle with an Ash Vampire,"_ Peakstar continued. _"I could not master the arts of war. Nor could I learn the ways of the Great Houses. They would not have accepted me as Hortator. Not like they will accept you. Take these few poor things... they are of no use to me."_

She gestured towards a small bundle by her feet. I picked it up, and thanked her, before she followed me as I met with the other failed incarnates. The first I passed was an older woman, who had her hair tied back into a long braid that ran down her back, dark blue robes falling to the floor.

 _"Greetings, I was Ane Teria, a holy crusader of the Temple in the golden era of the Tribunate. I contributed substantially to the writings that were later suppressed by the Temple, and now would be called apographa. I followed the Tribunal unquestioningly, to my regret. I never believed in the Nerevarine prophecies until it was too late. Take my humble possessions, with my blessing."_

I then turned to see an older Dunmer man, with white hair and robes. I guessed in life he must have been a mage.

 _"My name was Erur-Dan. I saw Morrowind fall to the Empire. I lived through the humiliation of the surrender, swore hatred and vengeance against Imperial and Tribunal alike for their betrayals. In later years, I despaired, and turned to Red Mountain, where I grew old and died fighting the Blight and Red Mountain monsters. Take my weapons and armor. I have no further use for them."_

There were two. A Dunmer man and woman, smiling as they stood side by side.

 _"I was Conoon Chodala, an Ashkhan. I led my people against the Akaviri while the Cyrodiil dogs fled before them like kagouti. I quested deep into the strongholds and Red Mountain, cleansing the unclean things in their own blood. I did not heed the counsel of the wise women, and, to my shame, I craved glory, but never saw my real enemies. My axe and boots are yours, with my blessing."_

 _"I was called Idrenie Nerothan. I lived in the late years of the Tribunate, and behind the scenes, I helped demoralize, then repel the Akaviri invaders. I knew nothing of the Nerevarine or Dagoth Ur until I took refuge with the Ashlanders. I died a fool, trying to loot ruined Kogoruhn. Here. Take these picks. Maybe there's something in the world left worth stealing."_

Then, the last. A much older Dunmer man. He must have been old when he died, I guessed. I was right.

 _"I was known as Hort-Ledd. I died four hundred years ago, in the last days of turmoil and unrest after the Empire came to Morrowind. I was a thinker, and not a doer, and though I was marked by the stars, I was not a hero. Take these things of mine. My bones won't complain."_

I turned back to Peakstar, who placed a ghostly hand on my shoulder.

 _"You cannot fail,"_ was all she said, before they all slowly faded into the darkness of the cave. Once again, I was alone. I ran out of the cave, and looked towards the now bright, blue sky. I twisted Julan's telepathy ring. There was no response. All I could hear was the humming of scribs.

I was Nerevar Reborn. I would attempt to fulfill the fourth and fifth trial, and likely die trying. And if I didn't die trying to fulfill those trials, I may die during the sixth, or the seventh…

But not now.

Morrowind had been waiting several thousand years for this prophecy to be fulfilled. It could wait just a little while longer.


	18. Truth and Lies

**Chapter Seventeen: Truth and Lies**

 _3rd of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

I ran.

At first, I had no plans as to where I was going. But eventually – maybe because I had been travelling to this location so many times over the past few months – I found myself in front of Kaushibael camp again. I knocked on Mashti's door, which warranted no coherent response. There was only sobbing. I could only guess Julan _had_ been here, even though he wasn't any longer. I missed him. _Dammit._

"Mashti, I know you're in there," I began. Still no response, but she began to sob louder. "I _know_ you can hear me. Open the damn door!"

That was probably not the smartest way to go about things. But I persisted.

"MASHTI!"

 _"Go away!"_ I finally heard her snarl through the door. I would have to try something else. _Shani._

I ran as fast as I could towards the Ahemmusa Camp, and saw her right nearby. She looked alarmed when she saw me. Not that I could really blame her. I must have looked a right mess.

"Ulina, what are you…?"

I showed her my newly obtained ring; a gift from Azura. Her eyes widened.

"We need to talk," I said in an undertone. She guided me away from the tents and to a secluded patch of grass.

 _"You're_ the Nerevarine, aren't you?" was her first question.

I nodded slowly, before speaking.

"Julan's missing. Mashti won't talk. Do you know where -?"

"Wait, Julan's missing?" Shani exclaimed. It was as if anything else I had said didn't matter. But it confirmed my suspicions. Shani hadn't seen him. "Oh, Gods...what happened?"

I explained the story, starting from when we went to the Cavern earlier that day. Shani shook her head.

"That _idiot,"_ she said. "I tried to warn him. This is insane…Oh, Gods'…what to do, what to do…"

"Shani, _what_ is going on?"

She sighed.

"We can't talk about it here," she told me. "Who knows who might be listening in? Meet me at the Varo Tradehouse in Vos later tonight. I just hope I'm not too late to give you some answers."

* * *

Some part of me was hoping that the Tradehouse was where Julan had run away to. The thought of him being there, drink to his heart's content felt like an ache in my chest that only grew worse when I found out that would not be so. I knew deep down that it wouldn't be true, but it still left me feeling bitter and disappointed regardless.

Shani was in the storage room. How she managed to get away with hiding in there, I would never know. But at the time, I didn't care to ask.

"Right, this should be private enough to talk," she began. "I'm sorry to drag you over here, but you never know which of the hunters might be lurking in the Grazelands, listening in. This was the only place I could think of where we might get some privacy. This was always where we used to come when..."

She smiled slightly, but her smile faded and she shrugged, letting the sentence hang in the air, before she continued.

"Anyway, I promised you some answers, didn't I?"

"That you did," was my only response.

"Well, then. Julan's mother – virtually everything she's _ever_ told him is a lie. She never found him in the Grazelands – of _course_ not."

"So, what really happened then?"

"She got pregnant by Han-Sashael, our Ashkhan. Everyone knows what really happened, but we don't talk about it to spare Ahmabi's feelings. She could never have any children of her own you know...so that made it especially hard for her."

"So Mashti _lied_ to him? Why?" I didn't understand Mashti's motives for _anything_ anymore, honestly. "How could he not have suspected -?"

"Ulina, Mashti had him brainwashed! But..." she trailed off. "…sometimes I do wonder if he doubted her, but he was just too proud to admit it."

Admittedly, it wouldn't have been out of character for Julan to do.

"...I mean, he used to spend a lot of time at the camp when we were growing up, he _heard_ what was said. But then, Ahmabi wanted to hide the truth from him so much that she started a hundred different rumors about Mashti, to disguise the true one. Most of them were false, so of course Julan thought they all were. And, well, he loves her," Shani finished simply.

She shrugged, then sighed heavily.

"Julan just wanted to believe her," Shani continued, "and of course he wanted to think that he was special, and not just some illegitimate outcast with no future. I mean who _wouldn't?"_

"And Han-Sachael said nothing?"

"Never," Shani confirmed. "He knew of course, but he never let Julan suspect. I honestly don't know why. Perhaps it was Ahmabi's doing. But I used to see him watching Julan in the camp sometimes. When he thought Julan wouldn't see him. And it's too late now. You know what Mashti did, in the end. She can never be forgiven. I should have told you this earlier. He might have believed it coming from you..."

"Look, Shani…no offense but I seriously doubt that."

"Ulina, listen. Don't underestimate yourself. Julan's…obviously crazy about you. Even then there was never anything to disprove Mashti's lies, but he would have _listened._ Until now. He must realize he can't be the Nerevarine. I just don't know what he might do. You have to make Mashti talk. She has to know something. I'll be back at camp, it wouldn't do any good for her to see me."

Damned _right_ I would make her talk.

Mashti sat by the edge of the beach, her hair now loose and flowing with the wind. Her eyes were bloodshot; likely from all the crying she must have done. She turned towards me when she saw me, her expression unreadable.

"Ah, Ulina. I knew you'd come."

"I'm sure you did," I responded dryly, before settling amongst the sand beside her. "Where's Julan?"

"I don't know," was Mashti's weary response.

"Don't lie to me, Mashti."

"I am not lying! He came here, he... I told him everything. He allowed me no choice in the matter." She turned to look at me now, before she turned away again with a heavy sigh of resignation. "You know too. I can tell by your face. What would you have me tell you? I am sick of secrets now."

"I can only think so, given that you've been lying to him for almost twenty-five years," I spat. "Why? Why would you lie and feed him the idea that he was Nerevar reborn? What could have brought you to do such a –"

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you truly so blind to have not figured it out? We were outcasts, Ulina. His father would not - or _could_ not acknowledge him. I could _never_ return to my people. What kind of life could I offer my child, reviled and rejected? When I left the Urshilaku I took little with me except my knowledge of the prophecies. So I gave him a dream…a purpose. It was _all_ I could give him. I had nothing else."

 _"You could have given him the truth,"_ I hissed. "If you had told him the truth to begin with, we wouldn't be here!"

"The truth?" Mashti retorted. "You know _nothing_ about truth, Ulina. No, you speak of facts, and what are facts? Facts mean _nothing_ to me. Julan _could_ have become the Nerevarine, no matter what the prophecies say. There is always _another_ prophecy, and if there is not, then you can make your own. He could have done anything, _anything_ , that he put his mind to, if only he _believed_ in himself. The fault is mine, for not making him believe _enough_."

"Even if those prophesies could have gotten him killed? Because he very nearly did. You should have seen him when we first met!"

"No!" She insisted. "I was sure that the Gods would protect him. And they did! They sent you... but now I think perhaps that the Gods have been laughing at me all along. I know you are the one to bear Moon-and-Star…"

Her eyes flickered to the ring I wore on my finger, and, without thinking, I pulled my hand out of her line of sight.

"…perhaps my son and I have been mere tools to guide you towards your destiny, or perhaps you will fall, like so many others have done. I no longer care about the prophecies. Whether I used them, or they used me, it is all over now. It is finished, Ulina."

"No, it's not. I need –"

"No," she insisted. "It is _finished_. I have lost the final thing that it was possible for me to lose. I have lost my _son."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I ground out. I saw the look that appeared on Mashti's face. She looked momentarily surprised. "Now, where is he?"

"It matters little where he went. He will never return to me, I know that much. I have lost him forever. He never even raised his voice. His face as he left... he looked so much like his father, like Han-Sashael... I _know_ he will not be coming back."

I was about to turn around and leave in disgust, but I heard her whisper something. Something that made me turn and pay attention again.

"I danced for him…"

"Wait, _what?"_

"Han-Sachael," she replied. When she saw my interest, she continued. "When he came with his men to make trade agreements with my father. All the girls…we all performed a sacred dance, before the evening meal. We only called it sacred in order to justify its place as traditional, but we were right. It was sensual and beautiful, and what could be more sacred than that?"

Something told me that this information was very important. And if not that, that Mashti finally trusted me enough to tell me. So I listened.

"He came to my yurt that very night. He was charming and handsome. Perhaps I was a fool, but I believed him when he said he would marry me. We left at dawn. By the time we arrived in the Grazelands I was deeply in love, and stunned by the beauty of my new home. I was happy, too happy. I soon discovered the truth.

"My love was already married. He wept, and begged my forgiveness. He had been captivated by my beauty, he had lost his wits, he would make things right, his wife did not understand him, he loved me. Male talk. But I was very young, and I loved him. And I could never return home. So I accepted everything he said.

"He told the tribe that I had come to train as a wise-woman. Ahmabi was suspicious, but she had no proof. I saw him in secret, whenever he could get away. I knew people were talking, but I cared little for their opinion. I was happy. But of course it could not last.

"I became pregnant, and we could no longer conceal the truth from his wife. I imagine you know the rest by now. He never said a word in my defense when she wove her lies to cast me out. Not a word."

Something in this story made me understand somewhat. Perhaps not entirely, but somewhat. Mashti opened a small chest she had beside her and began rummaging through it, until she pulled out a cream-colored dress with intricate designs sewed onto it.

"Look at this," she said. "Once it was going to be my wedding dress. My sisters and I sewed it, when I was betrothed to my father's gulakhan, and I took it with me when I left with Sashael. Of course I never used it."

So my great surprise, she handed it to me.

"Mashti, I –"

"Here, you take the thing." She insisted. "I have kept it too long already, and it has nothing but sad memories. It's only a dress; someone else should wear it, and make _new_ memories for it. Or throw it away, I care not."

I saw that she was not going to take no for an answer, so I took it and stuffed it into my rucksack. I was _not_ going to throw it away. Not when it meant so much to Mashti, even if she said otherwise.

"Now, I think you want to know where Julan is."

"I do."

"The last time he left me, when I told him to abandon that girl from the camp, he later told me he had been living in a cave to the southwest of here," Mashti pointed in that general direction. "I think he said it was west of the caves known as Dun-Ahhe, in the mountains near an outcast camp. Perhaps he is there, perhaps not. But before you go... He asked me to give you this."

Mashti handed me an old, folded, tattered piece of paper.

"I don't know what it says, I never learnt to read," she admitted. "Take it and... I should confess something."

"Yes?"

"I had not intended to give you the note, nor to direct you. Why should I help one who, day by day, has drawn the affections and loyalty of my son from me?"

I felt myself flush at this and attempted to open my mouth, but Mashti held up her hand.

"No, do not speak, Ulina. I am not so poor a mother that I cannot read his heart in such matters. I have learnt from the past. When I made him choose between that Ahemmusa girl and myself, I thought to strengthen his loyalty to me, but... I miscalculated. I underestimated his attachment to her, and perhaps I underestimated him. I nearly lost him then, and now…now that I have truly lost him... if I had the chance again, I would know better than to ask him to choose. I heard how he spoke of you, saw how he looked at you…how he…"

Mashti scoffed and looked away.

"Enough! I have resolved to give up my spite, and I have aided you, have I not? Go then, and find him, if he will be found."

"Oh, I'll find him. Don't you worry."

As soon as I was away from Mashti's line of sight, I unfolded the note Julan had given me, reading over it and trying not to cry.

 _Ulina,_

 _Sorry for running off like that. I needed some ansers and well now I have them. I just need to figure out what to do with them._

 _Dont worry or anything like that Im fine I just want to think. And dont think Im angry about you being nerevarine in a way I think I knew it all along. Or maybe I just knew I wasn't. Doesn't matter much now I suppose._

 _Anyway looks like I wont be needing a trainer any more and you never did need me and least of all know. I know youll make a good Nerevar better than me anyway but that's not hard._

 _Keep an eye on Sha for me wont you. And mother too I suppose funny how just when I find out she really is my mother I dont want to call her that any more._

 _Good luck but you dont need it._

 _Julan._

This was his way of saying goodbye, I gathered. But that wasn't the way I wanted it. I'm sure that, someday, we would have to say goodbye. But now wasn't the time.

Not now.

Not yet.

* * *

I scoured Dun-Ahhe, but Julan was nowhere to be found. The next nearest location was Ranyabi Egg Mine. As soon as heard the humming of scribs, I knew I had found it. Or at least, I hoped.

"JULAN!"

There was no response, except for the same humming of the scribs and the sounds of a kwama worker not too far away. I followed the cribs into a small room, where before me lay a body of water. Julan's telepathy ring rested on a large rock in the water. I could just see it now. Him throwing it off and into the water in a rage. I took off most of my clothing and braced myself for the cold, wading through the water and grabbing the ring, then pulled my clothes back on and continuing onwards. The cave was completely flooded in. My clothing became wet and ruined by the end of this, but at the present moment, I didn't care. I ran.

"JULAN!" I shouted. "JULAN, IF YOU'RE HERE PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

There was still no response. I continued through the cave, until I found an old, wooden door. There was no other way through the cave, except through that door. And there was an ancestor ghost guarding the door. It leered at me, despite its eyeless state, and made a threatening motion with one of its skeletal arms.

 _"You shall not pass,"_ it hissed. _"Leave now."_

"I'm looking for Julan Kaushibael."

 _"He is ours now."_

"He's...he's not dead?"

 _"He still walks the earth, but he is ours now. He will hear our words. He will do our bidding."_

Those words unsettled me.

"Just _who_ do you think you are?"

 _"We are the ancestors of the Ahemmusa. For too long, he has ignored our cries for vengeance. For blood. But his mind is clear of the lies of his mother, and at last he can hear us. We have waited too long. But now he is ours. He will do our bidding."_

I sucked in my breath, afraid of the implications of the ancestor's words. That would have to mean –

"Look, just let me talk to him," I pleaded. "Please."

 _"He is ours now,"_ it repeated. _"He has no more need of lies and trickery."_

"But…we're close! Please…"

The ghost said nothing for the longest time, and I couldn't really tell what it was thinking. But then, it spoke again.

 _"Yes. Perhaps you can help him, if you are truly close, but bring me some token of his that proves your friendship, then I will let you pass."_

I pulled off Julan's telepathy ring and showed it to the ghost. It seemed to be all the proof it needed, for it let me pass. Beyond that door, all I could focus on was the sounds of Julan's screaming. More ghosts cropped up now and again, in an attempt to make me turn back. I didn't. I _couldn't._ Eventually, I found him, curled up into a fetal position on the floor, while more ghosts surrounded him, whispering words I couldn't hear.

"JULAN!"

He couldn't hear me. I guessed he was beyond hearing anything in this realm anymore. I have no idea what possessed me to do it, but I managed to stand up.

"Leave him _alone!"_ I shouted.

Just as I predicted, they were furious.

 _"Earthwalker, why are you addressing us? This is clan business; family business. You have no place in this."_

"Yes, I do! You're hurting him!"

 _"Yes, we are hurting him. Because he will not listen. So we_ make _him listen. Until he agrees to carry out vengeance for our kin."_

"But in the process, you're breaking his mind!"

 _"His mind matters little. What matters is blood – blood shared and spilled. We called to him in his dreams, but the lies of his mother made him unable to listen. Now he can hear us, but still he resists!"_

I was stunned by this news. Those voices Julan kept having…those dreams. It wasn't Dagoth Ur after all. It was _these_ things!

" _We demand blood in payment for that of our fallen brother, Han-Sashael. He lies unburied in the Daedra caves, cruelly slain through a woman's evil and jealous love. She must pay and his bones must be returned to the tribe for burial. He must do our bidding. We are his ancestors. His duty of vengeance is clear."_

Oh, Gods'…they wanted Julan to kill Mashti. To murder his own mother. As mad as Julan must be with her right now, I knew he would never agree to such a thing.

"I'll tell him," I said quietly. The ghosts made a sound of protest, but I persisted. "You're obviously not getting through to him. Please."

Silence.

 _"Very well. But know this – if he resists, we will return and he will find no rest until he obeys us."_

They retreated, leaving me alone with Julan. He stopped trembling, and he pulled himself off the ground, and looked towards me.

"Ulina...you've _saved_ me again, haven't you?"

"Looks like it," I pulled him into a hug. He carefully avoided my eyes. "Oh, Ulina…she _murdered_ him. It's all true! I heard the story that the scout told of course, but I never _believed_ it. But she did, they said so! The ancestors told me! My mother killed him, killed Han-Sashael, the Ashkhan, _my father!"_

He looked close to hysterics.

"Julan, calm down. We'll do something to fix this."

"But they want me to kill my _mother!_ To avenge a father I never even _knew!_ Ulina, this is crazy! But... it's her fault I never knew him. She's lied to me my whole life! She _murdered_ him! Maybe she deserves to die! But... she's still my mother. I can't do this! Can I?"

"We'll just…see how it goes, alright?"

"But what? They say they won't leave me alone! It's always been _them_ in my dreams, Ulina, the voices! But I couldn't understand them! I thought it was the Sixth House, because they were trying to stop me completing my mission. The one on the mountain I thought was Dagoth Ur... I-I think maybe it was my father. Trying... trying t-to _stop_... me... g-getting myself k- _killed_..."

I passed him his telepathy ring.

"First thing's first, we need to get out of here. I don't think those ancestors are going to let us escape through normal means. Then, we need to rest and we'll…talk."

Julan nodded awkwardly.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would need it any more. So, I... uh, yeah, sorry."

"Let's not worry about that now," I said, before taking his hand and watching the cave disappear.

It was late at night when we arrived at Kaushibael Camp. Julan sauntered in the direction of his mother's yurt, and I followed after him. Despite the late hour, Mashti was still awake, and from the looks of things, still stewing away in self-pity. Not that I blamed her. When the yurt's door opened, she looked up. Her eyes lit up like a Saturalia tree.

"Julan? You found him!" She turned to face him. "Julan, my child, you _must –"_

"Be _silent_ ," Julan snapped, which instantly caused Mashti to quiet down. "I _'must'_ nothing! I'm here for answers from you, and _nothing else."_

I looked in Julan's direction, but he didn't turn to look at me. He focused a glare Mashti's way, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I know you murdered my father," Julan continued angrily. "But I want to hear it from you. Why you did it. And why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

His hand went to the hilt of his sword. At that, Mashti laughed bitterly.

"So," she began coldly. " _That_ is why you have come. You ask me why I murdered Han-Sashael? I shall tell you everything you wish, my son. But you already know everything, do you know not? If you know that I killed him, then surely you know the rest? Please tell all the sins of your wicked mother since you know them _so_ well."

"I know what the Ahemmusa said happened. I never believed it could be true, until now," Julan responded.

"And now you no longer believe your mother," was Mashti's saddened reply.

Julan snorted.

"Why should I, when you speak nothing but _lies?_ Lies to hide _your_ shame and _your_ failure. Everything they said about you was true, yet I _defended_ you. But you... you are despicable. You lured him to his death in some cave – "

Mashti snorted in disgust. " _Some_ cave? Julan, that cave is known as Sanit. It lies south of here. Its tunnels run deep, even running beneath Red Mountain. It is the source of the Daedra and Corprus beasts invading these lands. Sashael... he was so bold, so reckless. Drunk with the thrill of the chase, perhaps he thought he could drive back the beasts beneath the mountain, and finally make his people safe..."

"And then he was lured there by _you!"_ Julan spat, unsheathing his sword. Mashti, for the most part, seemed unfazed. Or appeared as if she was trying to be. But I wasn't. I pulled on his arm.

"Julan, _no!"_ I warned. _"_ Think about this for a few minutes, please!"

He said nothing to me in response, but he lowered his sword. But he continued spitting harsh words at his mother, regardless.

"I know you can summon Hungers!" Julan shouted at her. "And make them obey you. I know you were seen approaching the cave!"

"Yes," was Mashti's solemn reply. She didn't even bother to deny it. "I was watching. I scarcely believed he could be so foolish..."

"Shut up! You _killed_ the guard, _Mashti._ Then you entered the cave to finish the job!"

"You really killed the guard, Mashti?" I asked, finally speaking up properly for the first time since Julan and I had entered the yurt. She turned to me and nodded slowly.

"I did, Ulina," she confessed. "He refused to let me come near him. His fear made him rash... I was forced to defend myself. I had to follow Sashael, to stop him. I had seen the things that dwelt deep in that cave. There was far _worse_ than Hungers in there."

Julan scoffed in contempt and disbelief.

"Oh, so you went in to _save_ him?" He sneered. "Yeah, right! Funny how they all ended up dead, then, isn't it? And you came out without a scratch!"

Mashti didn't even bother to bite out a clever retort. I saw tears well up in her eyes again.

"I…I was too late," she whispered. "His men were dead, and he…he had gone deeper in, lost in a haze of slaughter. Killing all in his path, unaware that he was the only one still standing. I ran and ran through caves of corpses, but deep beneath the mountain the tunnels were dark and maze-like, and I could not find him. I heard him, dying, but I could not... I never even found his body."

There was a sudden silence in the yurt, and then I saw Mashti turn towards me. "I shut myself in my yurt for a week. I said that I was praying to Azura, so that my son might not know of my grief."

I turned towards Julan. His expression softened.

"I...I think I remember that," he said softly.

"It is the _truth_ , Julan. I am sick of lies, and now it matters not. He is lost to me, and now you too are lost to me. Nothing matters to me now," she finished.

I heard Julan sigh heavily.

 _"Perhaps_ I might believe you," he managed to say, "but... why did you never tell me, while he _lived?_ He was my father, and I never _knew_ him. How could you deny me that chance?"

 _"Deny?"_ Mashti snorted in disgust. "What have I _denied_ you, Julan? The chance to be rejected and reviled, as _I_ have been! If you would tell me of my sins, then tell of _his_ as well. _He_ denied you, not I, _he_ refused you as his son, _I_ merely spared you the pain of knowing it. I loved you too much to make you endure what I suffered. And now you truly know all I have to tell you. You may kill me now, if that is your wish, I have no reason to live any longer."

He shook his head.

"I can't kill you. Not now," he turned to me. "Come on, Ulina. Let's go take a walk on the beach. I think I know what I need to do."

* * *

After a few moments, Julan spoke.

"I've decided to return my father's bones to the tribe," was what he said. I nodded.

"Um, about that. The ancestors –"

"I know. They told me," he said. "But I still wasn't ready to listen. I understand now. My father's body lies deep in the tunnels beneath Red Mountain. His spirit cannot re-join the tribal ancestors, and so he cannot protect the tribe. I have to return his bones, so they can be properly buried. Only then can the Ahemmusa regain their strength, with the support of his powerful spirit."

"But what about vengeance? They wanted blood, Julan. I heard them."

"Ah…" he sighed. "I'm still not sure about that. Perhaps if I find where my father died, there will be evidence of what happened, and some way of proving if Mother's story is true."

"And what then, if... she did kill him?"

"Then…" Julan hesitated. I understood why. "I'll do whatever I _have_ to do. It's my duty. You see, I realized in that cave that I'm not the Nerevarine and I never was. But there is one thing that's been true all along – I have a sacred mission to save my people. And now, I _know_ how. But, I think it's time we talked about you."

"About me?"

"About what you will do, now that you are the Nerevarine."

I looked down at the Moon-and-Star ring and twisted it. I had almost forgotten it was there.

"I…don't know, really."

He took one of my hands in his.

"It's really okay, you know. I meant what I said in my letter. You did get that, didn't you? Everything just seems to make more sense now."

"No, Julan, it doesn't. At least, not to me."

"And I understand how you feel. Believe me, I thought the same thing many times. But I always knew there was something _special_ about you, Ulina. You're going to be a great hero."

That remained to be seen, but Julan's words reassured me nonetheless.

"I don't think you're going to need my help. Still, I'm going to offer it to you anyway. You were ready to follow me up Red Mountain once, and may Sheogorath take me if I won't do the same for you."

"So, you still want to go with me? Travel with me? You threw away the ring…"

"That was before I knew what I had to do, Ulina. And I never said I didn't want to help you, I just didn't think _you_ would want my help. I'm still not sure why you came looking for me. You have your own destiny now, and you won't need me to fulfill it."

"Julan, I came looking for you because I _love you."_

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. But it made sense to me. I had, after all, been running through the Grazelands, worried he would be hurt or dead or –

"…I love you too," he responded after a few moments. "For a long time now... and more than I thought possible. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. If not for you, I'd be another sad failed ghost in that cave of Azura's. You make me happy, and that's... not something I ever expected. I'm sorry I left, I just couldn't imagine that you would still... once you knew who you were..."

"Julan, promise you won't ever leave me like that again."

"Never, I swear it. I'm yours, Ulina, always. It scares me to Oblivion and back that you have to go through this, but I'll do everything I can to make this easier on you. I know you'd have done the same for me. And, most of all, you don't have to do this alone. Before you came, I thought I was on my own, and it was... terrible. I never want you to feel that you have to deal with this alone."

We stood on the beach together, for the longest time, with us in each other's arms, until he finally sighed and spoke.

"We can't do this all night," he whispered. "We both need to get some sleep if I'm going to save my tribe and you're going to save all of Morrowind."


	19. In Boethiah's Name

**Chapter Eighteen: In Boethiah's Name**

 _4th of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

"This isn't daedra!"

We had headed straight for Sanit earlier that morning, and arrived just before midday. Only, as soon as we entered, it wasn't anywhere near what we were expecting. There was no daedra in sight; Sanit looked as if it was in the makings of becoming a Sixth House shrine. _Not again._

"Well, Mashti _did_ mention something about Corprus beasts…" I managed to say in response. "I think she did, anyway."

"I can't believe those _bastards_ are building _their_ filthy altars over _my_ father's bones!" Julan seethed. "I'm going to gut each and every last one of these _lunatics!"_

"And we will," I promised, as we continued through the caves, slaughtering the Sixth House monsters that threatened to kill us, taking down several insane Dreamers as we got further in. It wasn't until Julan and I had to climb through a hole in the wall that we encountered daedra. Clannfear, Dremora and Golden Saints, as well as several Hungers and Scamps, littered the cave. Julan and I stood on a high platform, where we were out of reach.

"Now _this_ is more like it!" He cried. I cast a powerful shock spell, killing most of the daedra below, but leaving behind a few Hungers. "These are the Daedra caves, all right. But we need to go deeper. My father died far _beneath_ the Mountain."

The scamps were fast. Faster than I had expected. Julan and I managed to run to the other side of the cave, until we cornered them and killed them, and the wall behind me collapsed. I turned around, witnessing what was likely the most frightening thing in all of Tamriel. A Hunger three times the size of an ordinary one stood before us, and it began to run.

"Julan, _run!"_

"I was just about to say the same thing!" was his response. I jumped out of the way, before casting a shock spell, trying to make it as damaging as possible. It took awhile before we were able to finally take it down, but when we did, and we looked ahead, we both saw the ghostly figure in the distance.

"Is that…"

Julan nodded.

"I think that's Han-Sachael," he said. "My father."

Julan ran on ahead, and I followed behind. The ghostly figure grinned in Julan's direction, and waved.

 _"Hah! Han-Julan!"_ The ghost of Han-Sachael began, before speaking in some language I didn't entirely understand yet. He was speaking in Velothi; a dialect of Dunmeris spoken by the Ashlanders that I could make neither head nor tails of. He spoke fast, to the point where I was unable to keep up with him. I don't think Julan was able to either, given the look on his face.

"Julan, do you know what he said?"

Han-Sachael's grin faded.

 _"You do not understand me, Han-Julan?"_ He had decided to speak in Tamrielic, and his tone was scornful. _"You are no son of mine, then, who no longer speaks the language of his people!"_

Julan sighed, before turning to me.

"He said, 'what took you so long?'"

Han-Sachael scoffed.

 _"Oh, so you_ do _still remember some of your culture, do you? Ai, these young ones of the tribe, all speaking the tongue of the_ n'wah _, talking like outlanders, forgetting the language of their ancestors…"_

"I'm just a little out of practice is all," Julan protested weakly. Han-Sachael shook his head.

 _"Ai, such a generation we have upon us,"_ Han-Sachael still sounded disgusted, but I thought I could sense a hint of amusement in his voice nonetheless. _"No respect for the tribe. No respect for the ancestors. Leave their father's bones to rot in a cave for three years, his soul trapped, unable to join with the tribal spirits. How will the tribe survive, with children such as this?"_

Julan bowed his head.

"You're right," Julan said. "I have failed you. I'm sorry."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I snapped suddenly. This was ridiculous. Han-Sachael had abandoned Mashti and Julan, and yet _he_ was making Julan feel guilty about it? Oh, come _on._ "Julan, you didn't fail him! He failed _you!_ You never even knew he was your father in the first place!"

I turned to Han-Sachael, who was narrowing his eyes into slits in my direction.

"You should have spoken to your wife," I continued to bark. "You should have made her see reas –"

 _"You shall not judge me, outlander,"_ Han-Sachael interrupted, his tone layered with ice. _"There are others here who have that task. Such as my son here;_ he _has the right to demand those answers from me."_

"And I demand _nothing,"_ Julan insisted. "I understand how it was; you made a mistake – a brief affair, an unwanted pregnancy. What could you do but deny it? Your honour could not be stained by such a thing, your wife was too respected – and you had her feelings to consider. You could not shame the woman you loved by raising another's son as your own, while she remained childless. I cannot blame you. It was a mistake, and you dealt with it as you had to."

Han-Sachael nodded.

 _"Yes, a_ mistake _,"_ he spat. _"I made a_ terrible _mistake. I married the woman my parents wanted me to, because she was a most religious woman, a respected servant of Boethiah, although I did not love her as she loved me. And when she threatened to summon her Daedric lord to destroy you and your mother, I made a deal with her._

 _"She would let you live - even allow you into the camp - so long as I never named you son, never even spoke your name. Another_ mistake _. I see now I was a fool to think she would harm you, since she would lose her hold over me, and any little love I held for her would be destroyed. But in my folly and panic, I swore binding oaths to the Gods and the ancestors, staking the very safety of the tribe._

 _"It was always my plan to tell you. When you were a man and had nothing to fear from Ahmabi and her threats. But it is not an easy thing to do, after nearly twenty years... and I had sworn oaths that were dangerous to break. So I hesitated, like a_ fool _."_

Han-Sachael sighed, before continuing.

 _"But then, your Shani came to me, weeping, and told me of your mother's plan for you. That you were to go to Red Mountain and defeat the devil. That you had to know the truth before it was too late. I sent for you, but you were nowhere to be found. So I went to Ahmabi, and demanded that she release me from my oaths. I no longer cared about her threats. She obeyed me, or she let me think so._

 _"No doubt she prayed to Boethiah that very night. What did she pray for, I wonder? I cannot think she intended my death, as, for all her faults, she loved me. But the Daedra interpret requests as it suits them, for their own amusement. She received the trap that ended my life the very next day._

 _"I have made many mistakes in my life, Han-Julan. And I have many, many regrets. But loving your mother, and fathering you, those things I have never_ ever _regretted. It was the most joy I knew, even if it brought the most sorrow. And now you are here, fulfilling my greatest hopes for you. You will return my bones, and save the Ahemmusa."_ Han-Sachael gestured to the pile of bones on the floor beneath his feet. _"Take them, and release me from this place. My spirit will no longer retain this mind, and these memories. I shall become one with the ancestors."_

I placed a hand on Julan's shoulder, and we watched as Han-Sachael's spirit slowly faded into nothingness.

 _"Farewell, Han-Julan,"_ Han-Sashael's voice faded wth the rest of him. _"You will serve the Ahemmusa better than I did. One last thing, before my soul is finally released. Tell your mother - tell Mashti - that if I could keep but one memory of this life, to hold with me always, it would be of her dancing..."_

* * *

We had the bones, and we teleported right outside Ahemmusa Camp, where one of the first people we saw was Shani, whose face lit up like a Saturalia tree as soon as she saw us.

"You found him!" she cried, before turning back to Julan. "Julan, I am _so_ glad to see you're alright!"

Julan held up the sack containing Han-Sachael's bones. Shani raised an eyebrow, but Julan gestured towards the Wise Woman's yurt.

"It's a long story," I said as a way of explanation.

"And we need to see Sinnammu," Julan added. "You coming?"

Shani nodded firmly, and the three of us entered the yurt, and Sinammu looked up, scowling.

"Julan, you must not be seen here," she warned. She was much older than Nibani Maesa, with long white hair and a wrinkling face. "If Ahmabi were to –"

"Ahmabi's a lying _bitch,"_ I snarled, and then watched as shock appeared on Sinnammu's face. I then turned to Julan, letting him tell the story. When Julan finished telling the story, he opened the sack containing the bones and handed them to Sinnammu who inspected them.

"So, _this_ is how it was," Sinnammu's tone darkened as she spoke. "And we blamed _Mashti_ all this time?"

"So, you believe us?" Julan asked.

Sinnammu nodded.

"Oh, yes," she replied, and we all let out sighs of relief. "But there are many in this tribe who will _not._ Ahmabi is known as a deeply religious woman, and a loving wife. You must make her confess her crime, if you would prove Mashti Kaushibael innocent. She is easily angered, and if you provoke her, she may admit all. I shall listen outside, to bear witness. In the meantime, it should go without saying that I shall prepare the necessary rituals as soon as possible. This is a wonderful thing you have done for the tribe, Julan. Perhaps when this is over, many will thank you."

We left the yurt, heading straight for the Ashkhan's where Ahmabi was. She didn't seem to care about my presence or that of Shani's, even though we both shot her fierce glares. All she cared about Julan's presence.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snarled at him, pointing an accusatory finger. She turned to me and Shani. "How _dare_ you bring him in here –"

"Do yourself a favor, Ahmabi, and _shut up,"_ Julan snarled back. "I know everything now. I know Han-Sashael was my father, and I know about your little bargain."

"And we know how your husband _really_ died," Shani added, sounding thoroghly satisfied to say so. I had the feeling Shani never liked Ahmabi to be begin with. "How could you do that, you faithless bitch? You _murdered_ him and let Mashti take the blame!"

Ahmabi's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her skull. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they would.

"How _dare –"_

"Shut it," I snapped. "Your actions are no better than that of a common murderer's, and you _know_ it."

"The ancestors want your blood, Ahmabi," Julan revealed darkly. "You may have cursed him in Boethiah's name, but they are _not_ happy."

At that, Ahmabi let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"How _dare_ you say that!" She screamed at us. "She _did_ kill him! She tried to _take_ him from me!"

Ahmabi then proceeded to attempt to push Julan out of the yurt, and at first she succeeded. Shani and I held her back from doing any further damage, but watched nervously as the rest of the Ahemmusa witnessed the scene as Julan pulled himself to his feet.

"She _forced_ me to act," Ahmabi continued, spitting the words, "she _forced_ me to protect my marriage!"

"So what did you pray for, the night Han-Sachael died?" I demanded icily. Ahmabi turned from Julan to me, her red eyes were slits.

"I prayed for _vengeance!"_ She snarled. "I prayed that… _witch_ might know _half_ the pain I felt when he betrayed _me_ for her, and the only joy left to me in the blighted world is that, in that at least, I _succeeded!_ "

Shani scoffed.

"The truth is out, Ahmabi," came Shani's airy response. "You can drop the act now."

 _"Act?"_ Ahmabi sneered. "You think this is all an _act? Curse_ the ancestors, just as I long ago _cursed_ the Gods! And _curse_ you all, for I will _not_ give you the satisfaction of taking my life."

Suddenly, before anyone knew what was happening, Ahmabi pulled a lethal looking daedric dagger out of her robes. Julan and I drew our swords, but Ahmabi only held the dagger towards us threateningly, before she held it towards her heart.

"Lord Boethiah!" Ahmabi cried, looking towards the blue sky. "If you care _anything_ for one who was once your servant, _avenge me!"_

She stabbed herself in the chest, and collapsed to her knees. Julan and I looked around the camp, noticing the odd looks everyone wore. Then, I turned back to Ahmabi's body. It had disappeared, and three Hungers appeared in its place.

"Azura's Star!" I heard someone screech. Julan ducked out of the way, killing one of them. Shani drew her bow and arrows, shooting another. I killed the last by shooting a frost spell its way. Then, we all looked towards the camp again. Sinnammu came forwards, although not smiling.

"So, it is done," she began solumnly. "Ahmabi will be mourned, but what has happened is for the best. We cannot keep such poison in the camp. Tell Mashti that her exile is lifted, and you are both welcome home."

Sinnammu turned to me, and this time she was smiling.

"Ulina, if you are truly Nerevarine – as I have heard - then our prayers and hopes go with you. We welcome and adopt you as a full member of the Ahemmusa." She turned to Julan. "And Julan... I think they will call you a great ashkhan someday."

Julan's eyes widened.

"A great ashkan? Me?"

Shani chuckled. "You? Ashkhan? Azura's Star, we're doomed!"

"Thanks for your ever present faith in me, Sha…" was Julan's dry response.

"I can believe it," I told him. "Sinnammu's right, Julan. You _will_ be a great ashkhan."

I was grateful that Sinnammu was no longer present, given Julan's response.

"Stop saying that, Ulina! The whole idea is insane!"

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll be right beside you," I promised.

"But... I suppose... _Someone_ needs to take care of my people. And who else is going to do it? Anyway, as long as I had a good wise-woman it might be all right. Sinnammu's old though. I wonder if Minabibi would..."

Sinnammu had apparently heard that last part.

"I will watch over the tribe while you're away," she promised. "I know that you are still young. You want to travel, and you have obligations to your friend Ulina that you should fulfill. I know this, and I shall be here to watch over the tribe until your return. In the mean time, I think you should join in the celebrations."

The celebrations that followed lasted awhile, with Julan being the center of attention of a crowd of well-wishers. The Ahemmusa hadn't had an ashkhan in a good long while and I understood that they were excited. While Julan was talking to Gunta and Lanabi, Shani and I sat beside each other, roasting kwama eggs over an open fire.

"You know, I was thinking…" she began, "if maybe I can travel with you sometime? I mean, I'm not as great of a warrior as you or Julan, but I'm sure I'll learn if I travel with you. I just want to see more of Vvardenfell. Mamaea taught me some recall spells and Sinnammu made a ring just like yours and Julan's! Just in case."

I shrugged. If I had known what lay ahead, I would have made her stay behind, but at the time, I did not. Besides, I was glad we were all friends enough to travel together.

"Why not? We're heading for some huge cities in Vvardenfell soon. Hortator business," I added. Shani beamed, and then handed me a ring. It looked very similar to Julan's except it was encrusted with what looked like rubies rather than sapphires.

"Sinnammu enchanted this for me," Shani said. "I asked her about making one like it…just in case! Let me know, alright!"

By the time the evening had ended and everyone decided to rest, I had made up my mind. Despite many of the differences Shani and I ended up facing, we really did become friends. For the next few months, I was happy to have her along.

The next day, in light of recent events, Julan was the one to name me Nerevarine of the Ahemmusa, and Sinnammu was the one to hand out the Madstone.

Now, I just had to convince three other tribes to name me Nerevarine, along with three Great Houses to name me Hortator.

It was a wonder I didn't die trying.


	20. Telvanni Towers

**Chapter Nineteen: Telvanni Towers**

 _11th of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

"I need to speak to the leaders of the Great Houses," I said a few days later, when it was finally time to set off. Julan and I leaned over the map. The Telvanni were the closest. Or, at least, Tel Vos was very close.

"Aryon lives there," Julan explained. "And he's one of the Telvanni councilors. Ugh, I hope they won't be too much trouble…oh, who am I kidding, it's the Telvanni. Of _course_ they'll be trouble."

Shani was up bright and early, ready to leave with us. She didn't have much in the way of supplies.

"And I won't need much," she told me. "Just my bow and arrow, and a few other things. I won't get in the way. I promise!"

Tel Vos was the only Telvanni tower nearby that wasn't on its own island, and was surrounded by the grazelands. The tower itself was a hybrid of a traditional fort and a Telvanni tower. Hmm…I had no idea Aryon was a fan of Imperial works. Or maybe it was there all along. Who knew at this point, really? I shrugged, and then asked one of the guards for the quickest way to see Aryon. Apparently the only way was to levitate to his quarters. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering what Julan had said once. It really _was_ like the Telvanni thought they were too good to use the stairs.

So that was exactly what I did, even if levitation potions were expensive. Julan and Shani stood to the side, while I went to approach Aryon, who looked annoyed by my presence.

"What are you doing here, Outlander?"

I didn't really felt like explaining, I simply held out my hand. I was still wearing Moon-and-Star. Aryon inspected it, then he appeared less annoyed and more interested.

"So, you're the Nerevarine, it seems," he replied. "Ah…I think I know why you came."

"I wish to know how a Hortator is chosen, sera."

He nodded.

"I suppose you think that the Telvanni Hortator ought to be you."

"No, I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter, sera. With all due respect."

Aryon's gaze fell towards the ring again.

"What is your name, Outlander?"

"Ulina Therayn."

There were a few moments of silence, before Aryon nodded again.

"Yes, I see," he said thoughtfully. "I think you are willing to take the responsibility, so I am willing to vote for you as Hortator. I think the other Telvanni councilors will also cooperate, though some might need a little more persuading than others."

"Can you tell me a little about them?"

"I'll do what I can, but I recommend that you read this," Aryon handed me a small, red booklet that had been sitting on his sidetable. "Master Neloth is ill-tempered and Mistress Therana is losing her mind. You are not a male, so Mistress Dratha will like you. Archmagister Gothren, on the other hand, is another problem entirely..."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly worried. What was wrong with him? Aryon merely sighed.

"Let me put this in as simple a manner as possible. He will not refuse you directly, but will delay indefinitely, until it is too late. I don't know of any solution, other than killing Gothren. That is what I recommend."

"I… _what?!"_

Kill the Archmagister of House Telvanni? Surely I had heard that wrong.

"Are you _joking?"_ I managed to bite out in disbelief. Aryon merely chuckled at my response.

"Certainly not," there was a hint of amusement in his tone. "In fact, it is perfectly normal for House Telvanni to settle disputes in this manner."

 _Normal?_ No, settling disputes in a normal manner ranged from sitting and arguing over tea and biscuits, or even a fair duel. Not outright killing them. That wasn't normal. That was crazy. That was murder. And I refused to do so. I'm sure there had to be another way.

"No," I stated. Aryon raised his eyebrows. "No, I won't do it. That's – With all due respect, sera, that's insane."

"And some would say that of House Telvanni as a whole," was his response.

Ha – okay, fine. I supposed he had a point. I had nothing clever to say in response.

"I'll tell you plainly, Therayn; I stand to gain if Archmagister Gothren dies," Aryon said. "I say this so you won't think I'm trying to trick you. My advice is still good. Gothren won't name you Hortator, but he'll never come out and say so. And as I said, in House Telvanni it is customary to settle disputes in this manner."

After that, I chose to leave, with Julan and Shani. I was glad they hadn't really heard that conversation, because their reactions to that little piece of information would have only made things worse than they already were.

Honestly, of _all_ the Great Houses I could have chosen to go to first, why did I have to pick the crazy old wizards?

I decided to head for Tel Naga first. It was placed slap-bang in the middle of Sadrith Mora, which was the easiest to get to of all the Telvanni Towers. I decided to leave Julan and Shani at Wolverine Hall, and headed for Tel Naga on my own, making sure to purchase the required hospitality papers, so I wouldn't be heckled by xenophobic Dunmer.

On my way to Tel Naga, I passed a slave market. Slavery was legal in Morrowind. Or, in Vvardenfell at least. I didn't care whether it was legal on the mainland or not. All I knew was that it _disgusted_ me. I was raised to think that slavery was wrong and irideemable. However, the native Dunmer saw it as their ancient right. And there was nothing the Empire could do to stop it. I wished it weren't so, having passed the many Argonians and Khajiit locked up in cages, looking wistfully at most passersby. However, after having met Neloth, I almost forgot about it.

Aryon was right. Neloth _was_ ill-tempered. In fact, I'd say that was an understatement.

I sipped from one of the bottles of levitation potions I had handy. I was trying to savor as much of it as possible, given how much I would have to be pestering Telvanni in their stairless towers. Neloth saw me quickly, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you _doing -?"_ He stopped. "You can't be Telvanni. Well, whatever it is, the answer is no. Go away."

I held up a hand, indicating he should listen. To his credit, he actually did.

"Please, sera. I ask that you would listen." I flashed him the most genuine smile I could muster. Considering the circumstances, this really wasn't much. "I only came to ask for your vote of Hortator."

Neloth snorted.

"Hortator? War leader of House Telvanni? Is that _really_ necessary?"

"With deepest respect, yes it is. Dagoth Ur and his minions have -"

"Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?" Neloth interjected. I don't think he heard much of what I had said. Neloth struck me (and still does strike me) as the kind of person who loved nothing more than listening to the sound of his own voice. I was about to say more, but he beat me to it. "So. Do you want the job? Are you qualified?"

"Sera -"

"Good," He snapped. "Then go ahead. I really don't care. Be the Hortator. Just go _away."_

I was only too happy to oblige, quickly swallowing some more of the potion so I would land safely, and swearing never to return to Tel Naga again. Because, in all honesty, Neloth was the kind of person I could live with never seeing again.

Next was Tel Mora. I quickly retrieved Shani and Julan, and we made our way there, but decided to take the trip _into_ Tel Mora alone. Dratha hated men, or at least that's what I was lead to believe. But she greeted me with open arms. Even more so when I asked for her vote.

"So there's something to those old prophecies _after_ all," she muttered, almost smugly I would say. "Pig-headed Battlemages don't pay attention to Lady Azura's portents as they should. And you are the foretold Nerevarine? Quite a shock to those mallet-headed House Fathers, eh? Nerevar comes back... as a woman?"

She let out a bout of hearty laughter, before nodding.

"Certainly. I'm quite happy to name you Hortator, my dear." She turned to a stack of scrolls she kept on the table beside her, and handed me three of them. "Take these scrolls with you. Never know when they'll come in handy."

I had no idea what use I would have for summoning Golden Saints, but I decided not to argue. This woman was frightening enough.

And then, not that far away, we made our way to Tel Branora. Mistress Therana was supposedly crazy, but she couldn't be as crazy as Dratha, right? I mean, Dratha was excentric enough with her hatred of men.

Turned out I was wrong. Therana was about as crazy as they came. And I thought I had seen enough craziness to last a lifetime.

When I, Julan and Shani entered the tower, we were greeted to the unpleasant odor of rotting Kwama Eggs. They were formed in orderly rows along the hallways.

"Ew," Shani remarked. She was right. I resisted the urge to start wretching because of it. This was…too much.

"I know the Telvanni are insane, but it's like Sheogorath has taken her," I heard Julan whisper. I had nothing clever to say. Julan was probably right.

It was up the narrow, winding staircases then until we reached the top chamber, where Therana was. When she saw me, she beamed.

"Have you come to feed the spiders?" She asked sweetly, smiling at me expectedly. Wait, what? Feed the spiders? Where in Oblivion would she get _that_ idea? I turned towards Julan and Shani, and we all exchanged looks of confusion, before I turned back to Therana.

"Um, no. I'm here to ask for your vote as Hortator of House Telvanni," I said.

Therana scowled.

"It's a funny sort of house, with all those glowing blue crystals all over it…." I tried to keep a straight face during all of this, which was probably the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life up to this point. "Did I ever tell you about when I was a little girl? I always liked going to the house. That's where everyone keeps their toys.

"Are you listening to me?" Therana suddenly snapped. Quickly, I nodded. "You'd better be. Yes, that's better. No need to do that. I'd offer you something, but I'm all out of kwama eggs."

"Anyways, about being the Hortator…"

"It's a steel box of course," Therana continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "You keep things like bittergreen roots in it, keeps 'em fresh, with a little netch blood. Or is that a hormador? Yes. Or spiders. In the box. Spider eggs. Keeps 'em fresh. With netch blood. You wouldn't have any with you, eh? Spider eggs? Nice fresh ones?  
"So, go ahead," she said with a smile. "Show me the hordador."

"Hortator," I muttered under my breath. This effort was for naught.

"Hormador?" Therana's eyes widened. "You got it with you? Always happy to get some fresh spider eggs. Or spiders? When I was a _much_ younger, we grew our _own_ spiders... In hormadors. Big ones. Needed 'em big, for the spiders."

"This is hopeless," I heard Shani mutter.

"What? Spiders? You listening? Spiders…" Therana extended her fingers in a truly spider-like fashion. "That's what I said. Big ones. So you need a big hortator. Ours was steel, with silver plating. Kier-jo used to polish it. Cute little kitty. Had it since it was a bitty kitty. Gone now, of course. Dropped dead. They get old, and you have to get new ones. Never quite as good as the old ones, of course, but what can you do? Oh! What was your name again? Are you listening to me?"

"Ulina," I said. "And yes, I am. But really do need your vote for Hortator –"

"What? Oh. You want to be a _Hortator?_ " Therana laughed, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Certainly. Go right ahead. Whatever you like. I don't mind. Um, what were we talking about again?"

"We were just leaving," Julan said firmly, before grabbing me and Shani by the arms and leading us back downstairs and out of the tower.

"She's crazy!" Julan ranted on the boat on the way to Tel Aruhn. "The whole lot of them! Crazy!"

"We've seen crazier," Shani reminded him. "Like Ahma – you know what, never mind. But we might see crazier."

"Archmagister Gothren is next," I muttered under my breath. I was suddenly filled with dread. Aryon had recommended that I kill him, but I was going to try and make sure it wasn't so. I wanted no one more to die in this quest to become the Nerevarine than was nessicary.

"I heard in Vos once that he consorts with daedra," Shani told me. "Are we actually going to go and see him?"

"I will," I told her. "I have no choice. You and Julan can –"

"No!" Julan protested. "I am _not_ leaving you to deal with a madman like Gothren alone."

"He could be dangerous, Julan," I warned.

"And we've faced worse," he argued. There was no changing his mind, the stubborn idiot. But I was glad nonetheless.

* * *

I _hated_ Tel Aruhn.

Well, not at first. At first it seemed like just another small town with a large, almost stairless tower in the center. But considering this trip and a later one I made, I reserved the right to put Tel Aruhn on my list of most hated places in Tamriel.

Finding Gothren was easy enough, and with Julan and Shani's help, it was even easier. However, convincing him was another matter entirely.

Using one of the last levitation potions I had, I floated to the top of the tower, holding Julan and Shani's hands so they could come with me.

Gothren stood tall. He was, in fact, probably one of the tallest Dunmer I had ever met. Were it not for the two Dremora that stood either side of him, I'd have assumed we'd have outnumbered him three to one. The two Dremora eyed us suspiciously.

Going by the look on his face, Gothren was not pleased to see me.

"What do you want, Outlander?" Gothren demanded.

"To ask you for your vote for Hortator, sera," I managed to say, getting directly to the point. He scowled. I noticed, but tried to ignore it as I told my story. Admittedly, it probably sounded unbelieveable to someone else. His scowl deepened as I finished my story.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" I resisted the urge to scowl myself, as I recalled Aryon's words.

"I won't give you my vote right this second. Let me think about it," he said. "Yes. I understand perfectly. Your story makes sense. Your proofs are persuasive...But a decision on such a remarkable matter is a grave responsibility, and not to be taken in haste. I will need some time to reflect and consider, and to confer with the other Telvanni counselors."

I couldn't help but think of this as right. Gothren was right. I would have to leave and let him think it over...see what the other Telvanni councilers thought…

Except I had already spoken with them,

That was when I realized something was wrong. Then, it suddenly hit me. The bastard had used a charm spell on me. I turned around back to face Gothren again and shot him a nasty look.

"I already spoke with them," I replied, calmly but icily. It looked as if Gothren was about to explode. Luckily he didn't.

"I suppose I'll have to explain. Or you'll just keep _annoying_ me," he shot me a glare. "I have _no_ intention of naming you Hortator of House Telvanni."

No surprise there. Still, I thought I heard Julan mutter "s'wit" under his breath.

"It is not in Telvanni interests to name an unknown and unreliable outlander and outsider to such an important position."

"I don't really think you understand, sera," I said. "You see, this could potentially be a matter of life and death."

"My opinion will _not_ change," Gothren snapped. "If you persist in bothering me, you will regret it. This discussion is over."

Not if I had anything to say about it. But just as I was about to say more, something caused a fire in the middle of the room. It just…randomly appeared. I looked around. Shani was nowhere to be seen. I hoped she was alright. The two Dremora standing beside Gothren eyed me even more suspiciously than before, before on of them attacked.

Almost instinctively, I grabbed my sword and slashed him across the shoulder. The Dremora recoiled and stepped back, but then went on to continue fighting. The other one as well as Gothren soon joined in as well. Gothren gave me a nasty smile.

"I warned you, Outlander."

"Yeah?" I cast a frost spell in the direction of one of the Dremoras, causing it to fall to the floor in pain. "Well, guess what? I couldn't risk that. Not when the whole of Vvardenfell is at stake. Or did you really think I'd be as selfish as you and would turn away from this because I'm frightened of one xenophobic wizard?"

The other Dremora was fighting with Julan now, and Shani had appeared, peppering it with arrows. I turned back to Gothren, who looked as if he was readying a shock spell. I did the same, although my magic had nowhere near as much power as his did.

"How dare you presume to know anything about me, Outlander," Gothren snarled. "Unlike some of my fellow councilers, I get along with Outlanders just fine. But they shouldn't be given such important roles in our house, when they don't completely understand our ways."

"Ah, so you're more afraid of an Outlander being Hortator than you are of Dagoth Ur? Glad we have our priorities straight."

We were dangerously close to the staircase now. Well, alright, not staircase but fine. I'm not sure what happened after that, but Gothren probably tripped or something, because he fell. I heard something below make a loud, cracking noise and winced. I turned to Julan and Shani.

"Who set the fire?" I asked wearily.

Shani raised a hand.

"I did!" She said. "I don't know much magic, but I know how to do that! And then I hid."

"Shani?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I told her. Julan peered down to the bottom floor.

"I think I hear guards," he said in an undertone. "We need to get out of here. Now. Shani, you should teleport us back to Ahemmusa Camp."

Shani let out a sigh of annoyance and grabbed our hands, and we appeared back at camp. It was the next morning that I made my way to Tel Vos, alone this time, not happy with the blood on my hands as a result of Gothren's death, and the possibility of even more death ahead. Aryon was only too happy to see me, was my guess. I imagined this was the case given his wide smile. He held a large set of yellow and pink robes in his arms and handed them to me. I gave him a puzzled glance.

"What's this for?"

"It's called the 'Robe of the Hortator,'" he began. "It is an ancient artifact, and hasn't been used in centuries. But I think you'll be pleased."

I nodded politely. I was pleased to be the Hortator of House Telvanni, but the robes…looked like something I would never wear, by any stretch of the imagination.

"I see you've gathered the votes of all the 'surviving' Telvanni councilors. That means _you_ are now the Hortator of House Telvanni. Congratulations. I wish you luck, Hortator Ulina. I may even pray for you."

I said goodbye to Aryon, and then left Tel Vos, deciding that I was going to avoid the cities. Somehow, I gathered that if anyone else got wind of Gothren's demise, I would be in serious trouble. I was going to let the dust settle for awhile. The rest of the Great Houses would have to wait. In the meantime, it was time I went to see the Zainab, who weren't as far as everyone else.


	21. Bride

**Chapter Twenty: Bride**

 _20th of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

The Zainab camp wasn't that far from the Ahemmusa, truthfully. Only a day's journey, except for the occasional interruption of traveling to fight a lone daedra or Sixth House beast. However, when we did make it, we were all more or less the worse for wear. My boots were incrusted with dirt and my robes – which had begun to poke through the armor – were fraying.

Ashkhan Kaushad didn't seem to mind much, though. In fact, he seemed nice at first. Laid back, even. I didn't even have to meet with his gulakhans. No, he wanted to meet me directly as soon as he heard I was at the camp, and invited me to his yurt.

"So. _You're_ the Outlander I've been hearing so much about," He began. "The one who claims to be Nerevarine. Sit. Tell me how this came to be."

So I sat, retelling the basic story as to how I rose to become the Nerevarine for what felt like the millionth time. Kaushad nodded as he listened, as if he was taking mental notes. Then, when I finished telling the story, he laughed.

"Excuse me…" he began, in-between chuckles, "do not think me rude. But seriously…do you believe this story _yourself,_ Outlander? I mean no offense, but you must admit, you _are_ an Outlander, and completely ignorant of our ways. How could you ever be our war leader? What sensible Ashkhan would ever choose you to lead the tribes?"

He laughed again. I felt anger and embarrassment rise to my cheeks. At first, I thought Kaushad would be understanding. I guess not.

"She's not completely ignorant of our ways," I heard Julan snap. "She hasn't even been in Morrowind a year and yet she still understands a great deal more about our people than even the native settled folk."

Kaushad turned his attention towards Julan.

"Ah, and you would be?"

"Julan Kaushibael, new Askhan to the Ahemmusa," Julan replied, with a hint of venom in his voice. Kaushad nodded.

"Ah, yes…I thought I may have heard something about that. Congratulations, Han-Julan," Kaushad told him, before he turned back to me.

"Let me prove my worth to your then," I requested. "If you think I'm not capable of being a war-leader and Nerevarine, let me give you the chance to prove you wrong."

Kaushad rolled his eyes.

"Very _well,"_ he said those words incredibly dramatically. It was hard not to laugh, honestly. "A vampire named Calvario has taken refuge in nearby Nerano Ancestral Tomb."

Oh, no. I knew what was coming. He wanted me to deal with the vampire. Well, this would certainly be interesting. Provided I survived, that is. I had never encountered a vampire before. At least, not to my knowledge.

Also, the name of the tomb was familiar.

"I know where that is!" Shani said excitedly from behind me. Then, I suddenly remembered. The Nerano Ancestral Tomb was near where Shani had gotten lost. Well, at least it saved me the trouble of asking for directions.

"If you are as worthy as you say you are, it should be a small matter for you to dispose of this vampire," Kaushad said dismissively, before waving his hand, gesturing for the three of us to leave his yurt.

"S'wit," Julan muttered, "He's nothing more than a netch-headed, selfish, thoughtless ass -"

"Julan!" I snapped. I turned to see a woman with a group of small children, and flashed them an apologetic look, before turning back to face Julan. "People might hear!"

"I don't care! Let them!"

"You're speaking about their _ashkhan,"_ Shani growled at him. "No one amongst the Ahemmusa would let anyone speak this way about you!"

Julan shut up after that.

It was a blisteringly hot day, and the sun shone above us almost obnoxiously as we made our way to camp. I wished there was a way to keep the water cold, but there wasn't. Sweat ended up dripping down my forehead, and I heard both Julan and Shani complain about the heat. The air was dry. I suspected that soon, it was probably going to rain.

The sun turned out to be to our advantage, however, when we lead the vampire Calvario outside into the sun, and watched as his body turned to ashes. I don't think this was exactly what Kaushad had in mind when he said he wanted a war-leader. But then again, intellect worked just as well – if not more – than a straight up fight.

When we returned, Kaushad was pleased, although perhaps a bit surprised. A reaction I had become used to by now. He had some cold water prepared for the three of us, considering we probably all _looked_ parched by now. Not to mention ridiculous. I was sweating like a guar in – you know, never mind. I probably shouldn't even finish that.

"Well. I will be happy to acknowledge you as Zainab Nerevarine," he told me. "But…"

"But what?" I asked, the words becoming sour on my tongue. Kaushad smiled slightly. I had the feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"It is customary for one seeking an honor from the Ashkhan to offer the Ashkhan a generous gift as a mark of respect, Outlander," Kaushad informed me. "Because you are an Outlander, and do not know our customs, I will do you the great favor of naming the gift I wish to receive - a high-born Telvanni bride."

I almost choked on my water. It took a lot of effort to swallow it after that.

 _"What?"_

"With all due respect, Outlander, I think you heard me," Kaushad replied. "I want a Telvanni bride. And make it a pretty one, plump, with big hips to bring me many sons."

He spoke as if I was some kind of bride making machine.

"And with all due respect, I think you're insane!" I shouted. I saw Shani wince. Given her earlier speech to Julan, I think she was less than impressed that I chose to go in the same direction. By saying those things to Kaushad's face, no less. "What high-born Telvanni lady is going to want to leave that life behind and marry an _Ashlander?"_

"Surely many Telvanni lords would be honored to receive such an offer," Kaushad replied. Dear Gods', was he a deluded fool. It was hard to keep a straight face anymore. "Where will you find a high-born Telvanni bride? That is simple. You should visit a high-born Telvanni lords and inform them that Ashkhan Kaushad of the Lordly Zainab would do them the honor of making their daughter his bride."

The three of us left the yurt, all equally disgusted by Kaushad's manipulative tendencies.

"He's nothing more than an immoral, arrogant, scrib-sucking fetcher!" Julan shouted as we made our way to the Wise Woman's yurt. This time, due to our mutual disgust, neither Shani nor I made any attempts to stop him, even as the rest of the camp threw us vicious glares. I suspected that the only thing protecting us from being thrown out of camp was my Moon-and-Star ring.

"I mean; who does he think he is anyway?" Shani muttered. "A _Telvanni_ bride? We're never going to find one who'll be willing to marry an Ashlander. Or by the time we do, Dagoth Ur will probably have already destroyed Vvardenfell!"

"Which means practically never," I muttered. "Most of the Telvanni would consider it anything _but_ an honor to marry an Ashlander. No offense," I added quickly, seeing the looks on their faces.

"I dunno," Julan said, "I'd consider it an _honor_ to marry an Ashlander chief. Just not _that_ s'wit."

We quieted down once we entered the Wise Woman's yurt. She eyed us suspiciously, until I told her that Kaushad had sent us to ask for her wisdom. Sonummu was busy grinding herbs with a pestle and mortar as I talked. I asked her about Kaushad and his task for me, and she shook her head and snorted, obviously just as annoyed with the idea as we were.

"Kaushad wants a _Telvanni_ bride, eh? With respect to my Lord Ashkhan, he was always _so_ full of himself. His father would be ashamed. But no matter.

"No high-born Telvanni would wed an Ashlander." She continued grinding her herbs. "But I have a plan."

I nodded. "Go on."

"Go to my friend, Savile Imayn, slavemistress of the Festival Slave Market in Tel Aruhn, and tell her you need a pretty Dunmer slave to pose as a Telvanni lady."

I felt my jaw clench in horror, but I said nothing.

"Then Savile Imayn will tell you what clothes to buy, and will dress her like a high-born Telvanni. Then escort the pretty slave to Zainab camp and present her to Ashkhan Kaushad as a high-born Telvanni bride. He won't know the difference."

That plan was all good and well, but there was one little problem.

"Do I actually have to buy a _slave?"_

Sonummu nodded.

"But of course, Outlander. You do _want_ to be named Nerevarine, don't you?"

I resisted the urge to let out a sigh of disgust. Slavery was bad enough knowing there was nothing I could so to stop it, but the fact that I would have to directly support it was even worse. Good Gods'…

"Please tell me we're not actually going to buy a slave," I heard Julan say as we left the yurt. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, Julan," I responded grimly.

"I just…don't you think that's a little…this goes against everything my people stand for, Ulina."

"Look, I don't like it either. But –"

"Ulina, we shouldn't –"

"Plan B, Ulina," I heard Shani interject scathingly, "we dress Julan up as the Telvanni bride and let _him_ marry Kaushad."

"Fine," Julan grumbled. "We'll get the damn slave. Azura only knows, maybe she'd be better off the bride of an ashkhan than as a slave."

"Are you sure?" Shani teased. "I thought you and Kaushad would make an _excellent_ couple."

Julan shot her a glare after that, but it wasn't entirely without amusement. I resisted the urge to let out a slight snort. After that, we made our way _back_ to Tel Aruhn, where Gothren had only recently died. I heard whispers of these events as we passed through the town. Luckily no once suspected the identity of his killers. Though I think most people suspected it to be the result of House politics more than anything. I ignored most of the gossip, making my way to the slave market and then scanning the area quickly for Savile. I found her quickly enough, and soon explained the situation.

"You want a slave to pose as a Telvanni bride?"

" _Sonummu Zabamat_ wants a slave to pose as a Telvanni bride," I corrected through gritted teeth. In no way was I ever going to take credit for this despicable idea.

Savile smirked.

"Sweet Alma, Sonummu and her cunning plans..." She paused. "I do have the slave you want. Her name is Falura Llervu, a pretty Dunmer girl. But first she needs some nice clothes to dress her in. Go get these exquisite clothes and bring them to me, and then we will discuss a price for her."

Good thing there was a store not far from the market, where Shani helped me select the clothing and she and I even bought a bottle of Telvanni Bug Musk, much to Julan's annoyance.

"Why do you want to be anywhere near that stuff?" He asked incredulously. Shani rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip, Julan," was her response, although even I had to admit now she smelt of the stuff very strongly. Especially her hair. We made our way back to the slave market, where Savile eyed me greedily. It was as if she was expecting me to suddenly burst into money.

"Now. Let me tell you my price," Savile was grinning wickedly as she said this. "For this superb specimen, skillfully coached to play her part in your little scheme, I am pleased to accept from you the modest sum of one thousand two hundred drakes."

"That's daylight robbery!" Julan exclaimed. Savile ignored him.

"And I only offer you this special price out of my friendship for Sonummu," she insisted. Luckily I had a great deal of coin, what with trading artifacts and the money Caius had left behind, most of it remaining unspent. I handed Savile the gold, and made a mental note never to return to a slave market again if I could help it. Savile then handed me a key. The one to Falura's cage. I unlocked it, and looked toward Falura. I tried to offer her a kindly smile, but chances were I had failed miserably in that endeavor. Falura returned to smile.

Falura couldn't have been much older than Shani and I. She wore old, tattered clothes and her dark hair was messy. I thought I saw scars that ran up and down her left arm. It suggested to me that she had had a hard life. Arguably harder than even mine. I wasn't going to pry and ask her about her past, but I knew that nothing in my life had driven me to such a thing. Yet. I was going to keep this woman safe as long as she was in my care.

Falura curtsied.

"Yes, muthsera. Falura Llervu of Velothis Haven, daughter of Andrano Llervu, lord of Tel Llervu, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Just how long had Savile been prepping her for this? Not long. I had to admire this girl's acting skills.

"See? Savile Imayn has taught me well. I _shall_ be a high-born Telvanni lady, and no one will know the difference. Just like a lady."

"Well, you certainly had me convinced," Julan quipped.

Falura turned and offered Julan a smile, before she turned back to me. Her smile faltered.

"I admit, I _am_ a little anxious about marrying an Ashlander, even an Ashlander chief…" I didn't blame her in the slightest. I would be too. Especially if that Ashlander chief happened to be Ashkhan Kaushad. She smiled again. "But _anything_ is better than being a slave, and I am very tough and smart, and determined to make the best of my chances."

Soon, it was time to head back to the Zainab Camp. It would take at least a day to get back. Through most of the journey, Julan was speaking with Falura with interest. At first, I thought I was merely friendly, and didn't think much of it. Until Shani brought it up.

"Aren't you a little jealous of her?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows. No doubt she had picked up by now that Julan and I were together. It wasn't that hard to figure out, but even so. "I mean, she and Julan are getting along so well."

"The thought never crossed my mind," I replied, as we continued. She raised her eyebrows. "I trust him, Shani. I have no reason not to."

She flashed me a smile.

"I'm so glad that you guys genuinely care about each other," she replied. Later that evening, while setting up camp, Julan was with Falura for the most part, so Shani and I ended up sitting by the fire. She was reading one of the books I had given to Julan.

"Mournhold?" She muttered under her breath. I turned around.

"It's the capital of Morrowind," I replied. It was also supposedly where I was born. There had been nothing to suggest otherwise so far. Shani nodded.

"It all sounds so… _grand,"_ she said. She looked up and smiled. "Ulina, will you take us to the mainland one day? I'm so sick of Vvardenfell. It's boring."

I would have described Vvardenfell as anything but boring, honestly. But then again, Shani had been living here most of her life. I suppose she had a different view of the matter.

"Not anytime soon, but if I live through this whole Nerevarine thing, I was hoping to make my way there, so we'll see."

"I honestly want to go because I want something different for a change and…wait, why do you want to go?"

"So I can find out more about my parents," I admitted.

"Your parents? Oh, you're the Nerevarine," Shani nodded to herself. "You don't know who your parents are, do you?"

"I know who _said_ they were my parents," I replied. "I want to know why they lied to me. And if I can, I might want to find my real parents."

"No offense, Ulina, but that sounds like it might be a bad idea. I don't completely believe in this whole Nerevarine thing – not, not you! The prophesies! – But maybe some things are meant to stay buried? Like, when I found out the real reason my father left the Ahemmusa, I was so mad I never wanted to speak to him. Before, I understood."

"They can't just have disappeared into thin air," I said. "They have to _exist_. Or have _existed_. And I want answers."

Shani said no more on the subject, as Julan and Falura had reappeared, and sat with us as we roasted Kwama eggs and guar meat over the open fire.

Later that night, after another disturbing dream, I thought I heard the sounds of someone opening the flap to the other tent, and peeked outside of the flap of my own. There had only been two tents. Shani and Falura had agreed to share.

It wasn't Shani who had retreated from the safety of the tent to watch the waves.

I left my own tent, curious as to Falura's wellbeing, and sat beside her.

"Can't sleep?" I inquired. Falura looked surprised; as if she hadn't been expecting her presence at all. Then, she nodded.

"I've never slept easily, muthsera," she replied.

"Ulina is fine."

"Ulina," she amended. "I've never slept easily because of the way life has taken me. But I suppose, tonight, it's worse. Although it shouldn't be."

"Why not? You're probably just nervous," I tried to assure her. "I mean; you're going to have to marry a man you've never met…become familiar with a culture you know little about. It's a lot to take in."

"That may be so, but even then…what if he finds out that this all a ruse, Ulina? What if he doesn't even want to marry me? I've faced rejection before…I'm not sure if I can do it again…"

"What happened before?"

"I was once going to get married," Falura replied. "When my husband-to-be found out I was a former slave, he was…less than pleased."

"Wait, _former_ slave?"

"I've been sold into slavery more than once. The first time, I was twelve. I don't know where I was born, but my parents were travelling adventurers who often liked to scour Vvardenfell. I grew up travelling like this. Until that day, when our camp was ambushed and my parents were killed. They decided to take me as a slave. Dunmer slaves are uncommon, so they are highly valued. I was one of a few.

"Those few years after that were slow…and hard. Some of my masters were alright, I suppose. Others were…not. I was forced to do things that a person…should never have to do. I suffered. For awhile, I thought no one cared, and the Gods would not protect me. But then I ran one day. I stole the key.

"For about a year, I lived in Tel Aruhn, with no one suspecting a thing. I fell in love, and I was surprised to learn he returned those feelings. Then, when I felt I could trust him, I told him about my past. He turned me in. And I was sold into slavery again."

I put a hand on Falura's shoulder. I could see what Julan meant about her being amazing to have overcome so much.

"You'll get through this," I promised. "And if he _does_ reject you, I'll make him regret it. Not only did I have to go through the effort of finding him a bride, but you're a sweet, charming person who's also strong and he would be lucky to call you his bride."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Ulina. Good night."

"Good night."

And then, we both made our way back to our separate tents, ready to get some rest before the next day, when we traveled back to Zainab Camp.

Kaushad was standing in front of his yurt when we arrived the very next day, before noon. Falura had changed into her expensive clothing and had let Shani wash her hair and set it in elaborate style, referencing an illustration from one of the books we had. Falura looked every bit the high-born Telvanni lady Kaushad was likely expecting.

"He is very distinguished-looking, isn't he?" She asked. Honestly, I thought otherwise. I thought he looked a bit more like a greedy guar. But that was probably because I had already witnessed his terrible behavior. "A bit severe, perhaps, but the lines on his face show that he likes to smile. Oh, Ulina...I think I will be _very_ happy."

She gave the three of us hugs, and thanked us for making sure we got her to camp safely, before meeting with Sonnummu. Kaushad made his way towards us and greeted me with a smile.

"I am very pleased with your gift, Outlander…" Kaushad lowered his voice to a whisper, "though she is not as _generous_ in the hips as I would like."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Even after going through all that effort, he still had a criticism. Julan snorted.

"But no matter!" Kaushad continued. "I promise to make her a happy bride, and to do her honor as a high-born Telvanni lady. And, as I have said, I will now name you Zainab Nerevarine, War Leader of the Zainab, and Protector of the People."

He pulled out an enchanted amulet, and hung it over my head, until it hung around my neck with the other amulets. There was the madstone and there was Julan's amulet. Between all three of them, my neck felt heavy.

"I must also give you the Zainab Thong, an enchanted heirloom of the tribe, which shall be a sign to all Dunmer that the Zainab have named you Nerevarine."

Thong of Zainab? What an awful name for an amulet. I decided not to say this however. Kaushad's eyes brightened.

"Now, I have another request for you, Nerevarine," he said. "I want you all to stay for the wedding. It's tomorrow."

Just as I was about to protest, Kaushad silenced me by holding up his hand.

"I _insist."_

I turned to Julan and Shani, who both shrugged. Well, if they were alright with it, so was I. What harm could a little fun be?

And besides, at least there was no hard feelings between me and the Zainab's Ashkhan.

* * *

Several days later, after we departed from the Zainab camp, we visited the Urshilaku. It only took ages to get back there, but at least I was named Nerevarine with no strings attached. Then, deciding to take Julan's advice and avoid the Erabenimsun for now, we found ourselves in Vivec City. It was late when we arrived, so I decided it would be best to stay at the Black Shalk Cornerclub and visit the Hlaalu councilors in the morning. Julan and Shani did not retire at the same time as I, as I decided to retire early.

This turned out to be a mistake.

I had another bad dream, although it was starting to become easier to recognize them and stop them from becoming too bad. This one was about Dagoth Ur, and he was surrounded by several of his ash monsters as they left the area beyond the Ghostgate and wrecked havok on Vvardenfell. Which was what would eventually happen if I didn't get through this Hortator and Nerevarine nonsense soon.

When I awoke, I awoke with a start. It felt late, but not too late. I could barely see a thing, due to the darkness, but I did hear my door open.

"Julan…?"

As soon as I heard the sounds of a blade being drawn, I knew without a doubt it was _not_ Julan. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing the dagger I had left beside me. I knew that whoever this was, I most likely didn't stand a chance against him with a dagger. Not when he had a very sharp looking longsword…all the better to stab me with.

And he did try, but I saw it coming, and ducked. I stabbed him in the shoulder, but all he did was stumble backwards and go for me again. Almost instinctively, I shot him with a frost spell, and he let out a whelp of surprise, until he grabbed me by the shoulders with one hand, and then the other hand snaked around my waist. Using the only option I had left, I head-butted him from behind, and he landed onto the floor.

He dropped his sword and I grabbed it, and pointed it at his throat.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I will never tell," he spat. "I'd rather be dea –"

He didn't have the chance to continue before a nasty shock spell fried him to death. I turned to see Julan, and he relit the room by using a fire spell to light the candles. We both looked upon the scene in shock.

A man, wearing a set of completely black armor had been killed in my bedroom. And we had no idea who it was.

"Who is that?" Julan demanded.

"Someone who tried to kill me," I replied. "I couldn't possibly imagine why. I'm a law abiding citizen after all."

Julan ignored me _and_ my sarcasm and frantically searched the assassin's body instead, before letting out a frustrated growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They don't have a writ…"

"A what?"

"A writ," Julan replied. "If you're with the Morag Tong and you've been legally sanctioned to kill someone, you need a writ. This man doesn't have one. Mephala…Ulina, someone's trying to have you _murdered!"_


	22. Corrupt Dealings

**Chapter Twenty-One: Corrupt Dealings**

 _26th of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

Honestly, between the bad dream and the attempt on my life (which left us cleaning up a great deal of mess), I don't think either me or Julan got much sleep that night. In fact, I think when I woke up again, it wasn't even light outside yet.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Julan ask. I shook my head. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Thinking about what happened…"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either, Ulina."

I felt myself scowl.

"You know, it could be the Temple," he suggested. "I mean, given how far you've come, they're bound to have heard something by now. Maybe, instead of trying to arrest you –"

"Honestly, I could believe that," I said. "But I'd sooner think that the Temple would want to arrest me a torture me to death rather than just have me killed."  
"Hmm…You have a point."

"It still might be the Tong though…"

"Ai…Ulina, he didn't have a writ."

"Yes, but even so. And even if they're not behind it, they might know who is. I think I may have to pay a visit to Huleeya tomorrow. If he's in Vivec still."

There was silence. Julan brushed some loose strands of my red hair away from my face.

"Are we going to tell Sha?" He finally asked. I sighed. If I told Shani, chances were she'd overreact. Panic. I didn't want her to worry about that, so I shook my head.

"Not yet," was all I said. "Not until…not until we figure it out."

A few hours later, I found Huleeya on my own, while Julan and Shani were still asleep. He was standing amongst the large crowd that swarmed the Foreign Quarter during the early hours. When he saw me, I thought I saw his eyes widen.

"Ulina. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help," I told him. "We need to speak. Privately."

"Of course," he said, before leading me outside. We stood, overlooking the canton's balcony, and Huleeya took a deep breath before speaking.

"What does Caius want this time?"

"Caius had been…recalled," I informed him. "I'm here of my own admission."

"Ah, I see. What can I help you with?"

"Someone tried to kill me last night. I need to if the Tong has anything to do with it."

Huleeya grimaced.

"Oh, dear. How…unpleasant," he said. "Did he have a writ?"

"No…which means that the Tong weren't directly responsible, but that doesn't mean that they don't know anything."

Huleeya sighed.

"While I would send you to the Grandmaster to ask, I'm afraid your efforts would be for naught. The Tong has nothing to do with this, I don't think. But someone _does_ appear to want you dead, Ulina. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Then is there another assassin's guild?"

Huleeya's expression darkened.

"There is _one_ ," he said. "But they do not operate on Vvardenfell. I would not think it was them either."

He paused for a moment.

"Ulina, I won't be here much longer. I just got reassigned to the Mainland, and I'm leaving on one of the few available ships heading out. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Sure thing."

All this had done was make things far worse.

It wasn't the Tong. It wasn't the Temple. Who else could possibly want me dead?

* * *

I woke Julan and Shani a couple of hours later, and after breakfast, we made our way to the Hlaalu Canton to see a Crassius Curio – one of the Hlaalu councilors. He lived in one of the manors in the Hlaalu canton's plaza. His manor was the easiest to find. The manor was decorated with expensive things - I saw ceramic replicas of things like netches and silt striders cover the space above the fireplace. There was a long dining table in the next room with delicate looking plates, bowls and cups covering it. There was a candlestick right in the middle of the table, though it wasn't lit. Shani looked around in awe, whereas Julan just looked disgusted.

"Look at this place," he muttered. "It's disgusting! Why do people think they need to own so many expensive things to be happy?"

"Because they can afford it, s'wit," Shani replied. A maid – a short Breton girl about my age – appeared, carrying a large tray of sweets. The scent of freshly baked sweet rolls was in the air. I had almost forgotten those things had existed. Eriama and I used to go to the bakery in the Imperial City on some days and buy some, and once I had even tried to bake my own, with little success. That scent was enough to fill me with a pang that would never disappear.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Crassius Curio," I said. The maid nodded.

"He's downstairs," she said. "I was just heading that way anyway. You can follow along, if you like."

So we did, and followed her downstairs to another set of rooms. Crassius Curio sat in an overstuffed armchair, reading from the morning paper. I only caught one thing from that paper; apparently King Athyn Llethan had died recently from sudden, unknown causes. There was a tray on a small table beside Crassius, and the maid replaced it with the tray of cakes and sweets. That was when Crassius looked towards me with a smile.

"Care for a sweet roll?"

"A what?" Julan asked. I turned to him and quickly explained what a sweet roll was, before declining. Crassius sighed.

"No? A pity," he remarked. "Still, I imagine there's a good reason why you decided to call on me then, isn't there, pumpkin?"

Well, this man certainly had an odd way of speaking.

"Ser Curio," I began. "I -"

"Call me Uncle Crassius, dear," Crassius said with a wink. Alright, fine, I'll take back that last thought. Odd was an understatement. Uncle Crassius? Really? Surely he didn't _actually_ expect me to call him that? Behind me, I thought I heard Shani try and surpress her snorts.

"I came here to ask you about being the Hlaalu Hortator."

Crassius shook his head.

"Ah, yes. I heard I should be expecting something of this sort, sweetie. Such a pity, really…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that Orvas Dren does _not_ want you to be Hortator, dumpling," Crassius told me. "And very few councilors would be willing to risk Ser Dren's disapproval...But your eloquent passion, your exquisite vulnerability…"

Oh, dear Gods.

"…moves me to risk all, and defy Orvas Dren…" Crassius flashed me a smile.

"So you'll give me your vote?" I asked, suddenly anxious to get out of Curio manor as soon as possible.

"Yes, sweetie, I _will_ name you Hortator," Crassius said with a nod. "But I have something to ask of you..."

I exchanged awkward looks with Julan. He tried not to look at Crassius with a glare.

"…a kiss," Crassius finished dramatically.

Oh. Just a kiss. I suppose it could have been worse. Much, _much_ worse. Still, the answer was no.

"Can I get you…anything else?" I asked. Crassius looked mildly disappointed, but answered regardless.

"Gold," he replied. "I believe two thousand septims should be enough to cover it."

 _Good._ Honestly, I was relieved it was just gold. I handed it over and Crassius smiled widely. Turned out it was enough.

The next stop was Yngling Manor. The person who resided there was a man by the name of Yngling Half-Troll ("They can't very well call it Half-Troll manor," Julan remarked with a smirk) and as soon as I met him, I realized how appropriate his name really was. He didn't look like a half-troll, but he sure as hell behaved like it. But I exercised patience, and caution, when speaking with him. I told him my story, but he seemed, for the most part, uninterested.

"That's a touching story," he said with a yawn. "Full of Dunmer superstitions and all sorts of other hogwash…"

I practically heard Julan scowl.

"…But I'm afraid that I don't care," Half-Troll continued. "And I'm not giving you my vote. Not unless there's something in it for me."

"So what do you want, good sir?" I asked, keeping my tone polite. I resisted the urge to grit my teeth.

"Gold," Half-Troll replied. Gods, he was blunt. "If you're going to get a vote from me, I'll need significant compensation. Two thousand drakes ought to do it."

Deciding not to argue, I simply counted the money and handed it over, and as we left the manor, Half-Troll waved goodbye.

Now, I was time to find Dram Bero. Finding the other counselor who might give me a vote was one of the most difficult things about that day. Shani, Julan and I split up and wandered the Hlaalu canton, asking anyone if they knew about the residence of the mysterious Dram Bero. It wasn't until lunch time, when we all gave up, that we headed back to the Foreign Quarter for lunch. Then, after a while, Julan managed to find his location.

"He lives in the Haunted Manor in the St. Olm's Canton," he replied.

"Haunted Manor?" Shani asked incredulously. "Please, tell me that's a joke."

Julan shrugged. "Hey, that's what I _heard_ anyway. The guy I asked said we would find it by simply looking for the broken window."

Broken window? That made it _too_ easy. If Dram Bero was actually trying to hide, he was doing a horrible job of it. Luckily, I think that thanks to our efforts, he eventually realized it.

The Haunted Manor wasn't haunted so much as it was…messy. I heard the chirping of scribs and the scurrying of rats as soon as we entered.

"Haunted manor?" Julan scoffed. "If you count _disgusting_ as haunted, then yeah, sure."

The door to the bottom floor was locked. Shani, luckily, fashioned a lockpick and picked the lock herself, leaving me to exchange looks with Julan, who merely shrugged.

"It was a skill I picked up in Vos years ago," Shani said as a way of explanation, and we continued. The bottom floor was nowhere near as messy. In fact, I'd say it was well-furnished and kept. The few people who were there raised their weapons as soon as they saw us.

"Who are you?" I heard someone – and older Dunmer man who eyed us wearily – demand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Ulina Therayn," I stated. "I'm here to see Dram Bero regarding the position of Hlaalu Hortator."

The Dunmer man lowered his sword.

"Calm," he ordered, "there is no need for violence. I would like to hear of this."

"So you're Dram Bero," I guessed.

He nodded, and gestured towards the table.

"Sit," he said. "I believe this may take awhile."

So that's what we did, exchanging awkward looks as Dram Bero looked towards everyone – especially me – with a thoughtful expression.

"I take precautions to ensure that I am _not_ found easily…" Bero began. "And that you have found me says a lot about your intellect. But, I see I will have to take more precautions. But no matter. You came to ask about the position of Hortator."

"I need your vote," I said, "Crassius Curio and Yngling Half-Troll have already agreed."

"Then, yes, I will vote for you as Hortator. But know that my vote alone means _nothing_. That you have already convinced two others is good, but Velanda and Nevena are Orvas Dren's creatures, and they will do nothing without his approval."

Well, I guess I knew who we needed to visit next.

Orvas Dren's plantation was not too far from Vivec, but further out enough that I decided to wait until the next morning to head out, and I did, and Julan went with me while Shani still slept. Orvas Dren was the leader of the Cammona Tong; the most hateful group of people I could even think of. And as Orvas Dren was their leader, he had to be the most hateful of the bunch.

Julan and I strode into his estate, ignoring the looks we received from Dren's personal guards. Orvas Dren wasn't expecting us as we appeared upstairs.

In fact, I'd say he was outraged.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Sera," I began, as sweetly as possible. "I am here to ask for your support as Hlaalu Hortator -"

I wasn't surprised when Dren started snickering.

"An Outlander? Or Hortator?" He spoke those words as if the thought was beyond his comprehension. Come to think of it, it probably was. "Surely this is in jest."

"I assure you, Sera, it is not," I tried to assure him. "I would not come all this way simply to joke with you."

Dren merely scoffed.

"Then the answer is _no_ , Outlander," he pointed towards the door. "Now get _out_ of here and out of my sight."

Julan suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a crumpled piece of paper in hand. I hadn't even noticed him leave, honestly. He handed it to Dren, while wearing a smug expression. Dren wasn't impressed. In fact, I'd say he was angry. So angry it looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

"How did you…?" Dren appeared momentarily flabbergasted. "How did you find this?!"

"Maybe you should learn not to keep such things out in the open," Julan responded.

Dren narrowed his eyes.

"This was _not_ out in the –"

Not knowing exactly what was written in the letter, I just smiled myself.

"Just give me the vote, and we'll be out of your hair," I said.

Dren scoffed his contempt.

"If all you want is the vote of Hortator, take it and go," he snarled. "I'll make sure to inform Velanda and Nevana about this."

"Thank you," I responded. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Dren did not miss the sarcastic tone of voice I used, no matter how thin it was.

"A word of warning," he finished, "mention a word of this to _anyone_ and you _will_ regret it, Outlander; I assure you."

* * *

 _Ranes and Navil,_

 _You have served me well over the years. My brother has been trying to stop our business. We've lost over half our shipments recently. The Duke may be my brother, but if he keeps interfering I am afraid he must be killed. I will be next in line and can consolidate my power before the Redorans even come up with a candidate. I am telling you this so that you know the risks you may be taking. If you are unwilling, I will accept your word of honor not to speak of our business. If you stay, I will reward you._

\- _D_

"Disgusting," I remarked as we left Dren's plantation. Dren was actually going to murder his brother because his brother was honest and he wasn't?

 _Bastard_.

Velanda and Nevana were more than willing to give me their votes after that, and by the late evening, Crassius Curio had me named Hortator and gave me a very fancy looking belt. The three of us soon packed up and left Vivec. I didn't want to return any time soon, but I knew that, eventually, I may have to. But for now, I decided to head for Ald-Ruhn, and hopefully convince House Redoran to give me their vote as the other two houses had.

We stayed at the Ald-Skar inn that night, and while Julan slept, I skimmed _A Guide to Ald-Ruhn_ in the candlelight. Athyn Sarethi seemed to be the Redoran councilor I ought to start with. Either way, _all_ the councilors lived in Under Skar.

Turned out I was right. I visited Sarethi's manor the next day with Julan and Shani.

"Gods, these manors are worse than the ones in Vivec," Julan hissed with clenched teeth. Shani rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Sarethi, who was sitting in a small chair, eyed me cautiously as soon as I entered the manor, but otherwise seemed indifferent to my arrival.

"Yes, what is it? I'm afraid this is a bad time for a visit, so unless this is urgent business, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Sarethi waved his hand at one of the nearby servants – no doubt so she could escort me out of the manor – and turned his gaze away from me. I placed a hand on the small table beside him.

"It _is_ ," I said. "I'm here to ask about becoming the Redoran Hortator."

Sarethi looked taken aback.

"Only the Redoran councilors can choose a Hortator for House Redoran, and it _must_ be unanimous," he began. "The Hortator's duty is defined by ancient custom, but, in essence, a Hortator is a House champion, and must be both skilled in combat and known for his courage and honor. Every councilor must agree. A single _'no'_ is a veto." He raised his eyebrows. "With all due respect, you are an Outlander. Why does such a matter seem urgent to you?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" I asked. Sarethi said nothing, so I showed him my ring. He looked more taken aback than he did before. "My name is Ulina Therayn, Sera. I have reason to believe I fulfill the Nerevarine Prophesies."


	23. Dance of Swords

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dance of Swords**

 _29th of Sun's Height, 3E 427_

For a moment, Sarethi seemed stunned after I said those words. Then, at last, when he finally spoke, it was but one word.

"Sit," he requested. I did so, and at his request, I told the rest of the story, being careful to leave out any details regarding the Blades. When I was done, I saw Sarethi nod and then he spoke again.

"You have told a remarkable story," was all he said. "It has the ring of truth. You may have been deceived, but I believe you."

"Really?"

Not Aryon or even _Curio_ had said they believed me, even though they were perfectly happy to support me in my endeavors to become the Nerevarine.

"Absolutely; why would you lie about such a thing?" Sarethi smiled. "Besides, there are a few among us who think its high time Morrowind had a hero."

He paused, before continuing.

"I may be able to persuade other councilors to believe you as well. But, as a condition of my support, I require a favor."

"Of course. What would it be?"

"I ask that you rescue my son, Varvur Sarethi, from Venim Manor," Serethi grimaced after he said those words.

"Where is he?"

"I have heard Bolvyn Venim is keeping him in the right wing of his manor. You must be careful not to kill Bolvyn Venim himself, or the other councilors will turn against you."

As soon as we were out of Sarethi's hearing range, Julan muttered, "kidnapping other councilor's children? Oh yes, Redoran are the _honorable_ House, all right..."

"I dunno," Shani said, "for all we know, it could just be this Venim guy who's a complete and utter s'wit."

At first, this seemed like a fairly easy task; but as soon as I learnt more about the task at hand I knew I would have to go about this with caution. Bolvyn Venim wasn't just one of the councilors; he was the Archmaster of House Redoran. If I got on his bad side my situation would not be a good one. And that was just putting it lightly.

The plan for rescuing Varvur I had to plan quickly, with Julan and Shani helping. They would stay outside Bolvyn's manor, which wouldn't really attract much attention. The Under Skar was used to loiterers. It was the fact that they might see me slip inside that was the issue. I had donned a large, black cloak and had a bottle of invisibility, just in case. I decided I would have to use it sparingly; invisibility potions didn't exactly come cheap by any means.

Venim's manor, which was larger and perhaps even prettier than Sarethi's (it made me think that maybe some of Julan's statements about the "settled types" were true), was fairly easy to get lost in. It wasn't until I overheard two maids talking about Varvur, who was trapped in the Right Wing. I slipped inside, and found a note attached to one of the tapestries nearby.

 _Malsa,  
Keep our special guest in the room behind the tapestry. Make sure the door is locked and that he is under guard at all times. If he escapes, I _will _blame you.  
\- V_

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Malsa – whoever she was – as I unlocked the door with one of Shani's picks. Varvur Sarethi was inside this small, close off room, barely clothed. I sighed, and then took off my cloak, preparing to hand it to him. He was positively shivering.

"What -?" His eyes widened. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Did my father send you?"

"That last one," I said as a way of response, before throwing him my cloak. "Put that on – you must be cold. Then, we're leaving. You'll need to be quiet."

He nodded, not saying anything. I handed him my bottle of invisibility potion.

"Try not to bump into anything," I advised, before we left. Varvur complied. Although I could barely see him, I knew he was right behind me, something which I found reassuring. However, once we got upstairs, the effects of the potion had worn off, due to my own clumsiness, causing me and Varvur to both fall into a glass cabinet with several decorative figures. It was a loud enough noise for the guards to hear us.

Fantastic.

"In the name of House Redoran, stop right there!" I heard one of them shout. Varvur and I exchanged looks.

"Run," I advised.

He didn't move.

"Run!" I repeated, much louder that time. Varvur obliged, and I began to ready a formidable shock spell as the guards began to approach.

"Touch me and you'll regret it faster than you can say 'by the Three,'" I snapped, before running off in the same direction as Varvur. They didn't follow us out, as I later learnt, but I didn't realize that until we had arrived back at Sarethi's manor, but during the current moment I was panicking nonetheless.

"Well, that was quick," Shani remarked.

"Found the kid?" Julan asked.

"Clearly!" Was all I said, gesturing towards the door to the manor, which was just about to open. Julan took the hint.

"Come on, let's get him out of here before he gets hurt... or we do!" Julan shouted.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

Back at the manor, as soon as Varvur Sarethi stepped inside the manor, his father was beyond relieved. He rushed forward and hugged his son, and I may have been mistaken but I thought I heard tears from both of them, until a maid appeared and took Varvur to him room so that he could be tended to.

"Thank you," Sarethi whispered.

"It was no trouble," I said, not realizing that it was a lie until after I said it. I decided not to mention it. It was much better to keep my mouth shut, honestly. Sarethi nodded towards his sitting area, before pulling out a piece of paper with the votes of _almost all the Redoran councilors._ I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

"You actually managed to convince them?" Not even House Hlaalu was _that_ lenient. "Thank you."

"After you rescued my son, it was the least I could do," Sarethi said. "I'm afraid there is only one obstacle I cannot help you with. Bolvyn Venim. The Archmaster."

"What's with this guy, anyway?" Julan demanded. "First he kidnaps your son, and then – "

"He is…harsh," Sarethi began, flatly. I had the feeling he intensely disliked Venim, and in my opinion, it was justified. He _had_ kidnapped his son, after all. "In your case, he would never name an Outlander Hortator, no matter what good may come of it. He's just too… _stubborn."_

"Another guy refusing to vote for you because you're an Outlander?" Julan snorted. "It must be Tirdas after all."

"Not only that, but they like to behave like I have a _choice_ in the matter," I muttered disdainfully. "I'll get Venim to come 'round."

 _Hopefully_ anyway.

"Don't be so sure," Sarethi warned. "However, if he can be persuaded, there is a slim chance he may agree to an honorable dual."

"Oh, dear Gods," Shani groaned. I sighed.

"I suggest you wait until the morning to speak with him," Sarethi said. "I doubt anyone has truly recovered from the incident in his manor. Not yet. Stay here for now."

"Oh, we don't need to do that," I responded. There was no need for him to be that generous. He seemed amused.

"Oh, but I insist. The guards are likely looking for the culprit responsible for my son's escape, and if that leads back to you, I would feel responsible for Morrowind's inevitable destruction." His eyes twinkled. "You'll be perfectly safe here, and we have plenty of room. Rest assured, Ulina, you are – and always will be – in my debt."

That morning, right before breakfast, I set off towards Venim manor alone, striding past confused guards (most who _still_ hadn't figured out it was me who had escaped with Varvur) and into the office of one Bolvyn Venim. He was alone, but as soon as he saw me, he grabbed a short – but deadly looking – dagger from the desk.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Not only was he alarmed, he was also outraged. Not a good combination. "You can't just barge in here unannounced –"

"Yet if I had announced my presence, you would likely kick me out," I said airily. Venim said nothing for a few seconds, but got himself up from his desk and stood up.

"What do you want, Outlander? I do not have time for your childish games."

"You think my stake in Morrowind's future is a childish game?"

"You -?" Venim let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "What do _you_ know about Morrowind's future? You are an Outlander. A n'w –"

"Save it," I snapped. "I've heard it all before. I don't need to hear about how my Outlander status will stop me from getting anything done or how it'll doom you all into nonexistence. Just give me your vote for Redoran Hortator, and I'll go away."

Venim looked flabbergasted by the very suggestion, before he flashed me a cold, nasty smile.

"Ah, so you're the Outlander who has managed to convince the _other_ Redoran councilors that you are the Nerevarine," he said. "Ulina Therayn. I'm afraid you have been misled; I will not be giving you my vote as Hortator."

"Are you really that selfish that you sacrifice –"

"It would be a disgrace!" He insisted. "Our war-leader, an Outlander? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Not that I would ever expect _you_ to understand such a thing."

"All I understand is that you are a stubborn… _person_ …who is afraid to change even if it causes others harm in the long run," I said, icily. "Just think, when Dagoth Ur manages to overtake Morrowind, we will _all_ fall."

He threw me a vicious glare.

"You have played your tricks with the other Councilors, but they will _not_ work on me, _little one_. This has gone _far enough."_

For a few moments, Venim said nothing, pulling a very sharp looking daedric longsword off the wall above his desk. I hadn't even noticed it. He then pointed it towards me with a menacing expression.

"If you are not a coward as well as a fraud, I will put a stop to your ambitions at the Arena in Vivec in two days' time," Venim promised. "I will meet you there if you _dare_ face me in a duel to the death. Which your kind never does."

"Don't let your closed-minded perceptions cloud your judgement, Venim. I _will_ show up," I responded. I wasn't a coward. Maybe I was in the beginning of my journey, but I didn't like to think of myself as such now. Was I afraid? Perhaps. No, I most certainly was. But I was _not_ a coward.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other," Venim spat. "Get out of my sight."

I was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

"What? So…a _duel?"_ Julan asked, with a mixture of awe and fear. "You're going to fight a duel, for honor and all that stuff? Sounds like fun! Except for the part where you could almost get killed, of course…"

"Remember, Julan, that we've faced much worse than this," I said, just before one of the maids served us all a very late brunch. Sarethi sat at the head of the table, watching us curiously. "I survived Corprus; I can survive a xenophobic, egomaniacal Archmaster. It won't be a piece of cake –"

"Azura only knows that the cake is a lie anyway," Shani interjected dryly.

"- but maybe he'll come to his senses before one of us ends up dead," I finished. "Looks like it's back to Vivec tonight."

"The Redoran councilors will follow behind to observe," Sarethi stated. "Ulina, I wish you the best of luck."

Two days later, on the twenty-ninth of Sun's Height, was when the duel would take place. Vivec was crowded, and it was hard to find a spot at the inn. I had the feeling Bolvyn Venim had advertised this a wonderful show, with the full intent being to humiliate me as much as possible. I decided to try not to be embarrassed by this, even if barely anyone knew who I was. Yet. But I heard whispers about it regardless.

"The Nerevarine? An Outlander? Preposterous."

"I don't know who she thinks she is, barging in and demanding this sort of attention…"

"But there was rumors she has the ring…"

"Oh, come off it. We all know its fake…"

I opened one of the many books I had acquired during my travels, trying not to hear anything more. Shani and Julan had heard them too, scoffing.

"What _idiots,"_ she muttered. "Shows what _they_ know. Don't listen to them, Ulina. And know that plenty of people – me included – have faith in you."

I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Sha."

"And even though I can't fight alongside you, I'll be there if you need me," Julan added.

The duel was at five o'clock that day. Beforehand, I had been making some arrangements that would hopefully tide me over during the fight. I bought a new set of well-crafted, chainmail armor, and even wore a helmet, something I usually never did. Venim had chosen to wear armor even better than mine, however, something that only served to lower my confidence. It was made of ebony. _Ebony,_ for Mara's sake. That, combined with his daedric longsword, and I was _done for._

He flashed me a nasty smile from across the arena pit.

"So it seems that despite being an Outlander, you are a woman of your word," he greeted. "You have no idea how much I… _appreciate_ it."

"You thought I would deceive you?" I couldn't hold back a snort. "Why, I'm _insulted_."

"If your poor combat skills do not end up being your downfall, your tongue will," Venim replied, before turning from me and towards the crowd. For some reason, there was a large crowd above. I had the feeling it was Venim responsible for that. He had probably advertised this as if it was wholesome family entertainment, for I saw young couples and whole families with children among the crowd.

Exploiting the Nerevarine for his own personal glory.

What a bastard.

"People of Morrowind!" He began, not without pacing around the arena pit, "Today I have come to duel the false incarnate, Ulina Therayn. And to teach her a lesson in messing around in matters she knows nothing of."

I looked up, scanning the area for any sign of Julan and Shani, until I caught sight of them. Judging from the look on Julan's face, I'd say he wasn't pleased.

"This is Ulina Therayn, but she is no Nerevarine; she is an Outlander, a faker and an _Imperial Spy!"_

There were quite a few loud "boos" and other loud noises made so people could express their disapproval towards me. There were, however, quite a few cheers for me as well. Although there weren't many people who had faith in me, there were a few.

And that was enough.

"And now, I shall strike down this false Incarnate, so she may know the _true_ power of House Redoran against the N'wah!" Venim declared, before we both raised our blades, and began the duel with circling each other. I didn't let my eyes leave Venim, and neither did he. This was going to be a fairly complicated dance of swords, and I would have to proceed with caution.

"Scared, Outlander?"

"You _wish,"_ I muttered.

Neither of us had taken the first blow yet.

"You know you won't win, don't you?" He demanded, his tone smug. "Look around you, little one. Everyone knows you're a fake. Better to back down now."

"If I die, I'm going to die trying," I responded, and then ducked as Venim tried to quickly stab me. I thought I saw a flash of surprise on his face for a second, but it quickly vanished.

"I've had enough of your stubbornness, Outlander."

Just as he was about to strike again, I cast a shield. Venim looked towards me. He looked as if he wanted to disappear on the spot.

"Afraid to face me without magic and enchantments, n'wah?" He sneered.

"Put down the daedric sword, tough guy. Then we'll talk."

I don't think he was impressed with my response. The shield vanished; Venim was about to strike me again, but I held out my sword like another shield. As a result, my back began to ache. Probably because I was using all the physical strength I had (which admittedly isn't much) to hold him back. I was afraid I would collapse at any moment.

"Look at you, little one," Venim jeered. "No one believes you can actually do this. You'll die in this arena pit like all the rest before you, prophesy or no prophesy."

I shot him a glare.

"Shut. Up," I ground out, then, while he wasn't expecting it, stabbed him in the shoulder. Venim staggered backwards as a result, and then held onto his shoulder as if it would fall off. I neared him.

"You don't who I am, or what I've had to do to get this far," I began harshly. "You know so little, but you presume to judge me based on what little you know. Just how selfish are you that you would let Morrowind suffer because you cannot admit that an Outlander can do just as good a job as most natives?"

"You know nothing, Outlander!" Venim snarled, before attempting to stab me again. I didn't think about it. I didn't have time to. I just rolled to the side, got up and grabbed Venim by the neck before he could react. I then pushed him to the floor and picked up his daedric longsword - it was so heavy I felt my arms begin to shake - and threw it across the room. It was far beyond his reach now. Thankfully. He looked towards me, the confusion apparent. I tried not to smirk.

"You know, I don't have to kill you," I said. Venim spat in my face after that. Now, that just wasn't polite. What did I ever do to him, aside from asking for a small favor?

"Go to Oblivion! How dare…I will...never, _never..."_ he continued to spit in my direction. "...stoop so low as to accept _your_ mercy. I am _above_ asking Outlander scum for mercy."

"Then you realize this means I'll have to kill you?"

"Get on with it," Venim snapped, "before I change my mind."

So, with much regret, I stabbed him. While I shouldn't have expected this to end any differently, some part of me was wishing it had. But my thoughts were drowned out by a sudden, loud whistle from the crowd above, before there was the distant sound of a slow clap.

 _Julan._

Then, there was a cheer from Shani. A few moments later, more people amongst the crowd began to clap. Eventually, it seemed like everyone was either clapping, whistling or chanting my name or a title. They were celebrating my victory, and no one was doubting my abilities anymore.

I had won.

I. Had. _Won._

* * *

I left the arena pit, but not before being presented with Venim's ebony armor. I took the armor, but not his sword. It was apparently his wish to be buried with it. Then, I turned around the corner and saw Julan and Shani. Shani gave me a quick hug, while Julan swept me up for a passionate kiss. I thought I heard one of the Ordinators snort his disgust. Then, Julan turned to him and shook his head.

"See? I _told_ you we knew her," he said, before turning back to me. "Well, that was one hell of a show."

"Ulina, you beat him!" Shani exclaimed. "You actually beat him!"

"I knew you could do it," Julan continued.

"Congratulations," a voice interjected. I turned around. It was Sarethi. This time, he was carrying a large, brown package in his hands. He was smiling. "That was an impressive show."

I said nothing. I wasn't exactly pleased that I had killed Venim, but there had been no other options.

"I am now the Archmaster of House Redoran, in light of Venim's recent death, and the house is in agreement; you are now the Hortator of House Redoran."

"Thank you," I said. Sarethi produced a golden, glinting ring from his pocket and placed it in my open palm.

"I took this from Venim's manor before I left Ald-ruhn. I had faith in you, Ulina. In fact, I think we all did."

I said nothing this time, so Sarethi continued.

"I also have a sealed package for you," he handed me the brown package he was holding and I inspected the seal. It was red, with some words written in the daedric alphabet I had come accustomed to during my time in Vvardenfell. Nonetheless, it took me a moment to figure out what was on the seal.

 _"Ayem, Vehk, Seht,"_ I read aloud, when I finally did figure it out, before turning to Julan and Shani. "Do either of you know what this means?"

Julan blanched.

"I think it's from the Temple," he said.

"It is," Sarethi confirmed. "I do not know what it contains, but I received it from an old contact of mine in the highest ranks of the Temple. My guess is that it has something to do with the Temple's position on your claim to fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies."

Why was I not surprised?

"And here is a copy of a recent public notice identifying you as an Imperial agent," Sarethi then handed me piece of yellow parchment with recently printed large letters on it. Some of the ink even came off on my hands. Ugh. I _hated_ ink on my hands.

"I am satisfied of your sincerity, but I warn you that others may not be so understanding," Sarethi finished. "Good luck, Ulina. May Azura be with you."

* * *

 **WELL-BELOVED PEOPLE OF MORROWIND!  
TAKE HEED!  
TAKE WARNING!**

The outlaw named Ulina Therayn, stated trade of Freelance Adventurer, lately called "Incarnate" and "Nerevarine," now is shown to the investigating Ordinators and Magistrates of this district to be an agent in the pay of the Imperial Intelligence Service.

This outlaw's claims are **_false_**.

The prophecies this outlaw cites are discredited. The dishonest character and base purposes of the outlaw in perpetrating this hoax are now made _clear_ to all observers. Therayn is sought for various crimes by Ordinators and town guards. Report _all_ encounters with this outlaw to the proper authorities. If you see this outlaw in public, give the alarm.  
\- _Published by the authority of the Temple, the Order of the Watch, Magistrates of Vvardenfell District, under the signature and authority of Grandmaster Berel Sala, Captain of the Watch._

 **Hear and Heed!**

Several hours after reading the letter, I crumpled it up into a large paper ball and threw it out of mine and Julan's bedroom window, all while we both laughed out our contempt and disbelief. The Temple could print and distribute as many of these public notices as they wanted, but it would all be for naught. It wasn't as if they had a picture of me, or even posted my description. In fact, I had my doubts that they even knew this themselves. What a waste of their time and money.

"Besides," Julan began to point out, "it's not like anyone in Vivec is going to report you willingly now. If you can single-handedly take down the Archmaster of House Redoran, they might be afraid to as much as look at you now. What a load of guarsh –"

I was no longer really listening; I had turned my gaze to the large, brown package Sarethi had given me, quickly scanning the outside, which had some untidy hand-writing on it. It was as if whoever had written it had written it in a hurry.

"To the Outlander lately proclaiming her identity as the Nerevarine, to be delivered with haste," I before I began to open it, and started scanning the contents.

I wasn't impressed.

 _The assertions made being in direct contradiction of the doctrine of the Tribunal, namely, that you are the Nerevarine, the reincarnation of the Sainted Lord Nerevar, are, in addition to being against Temple teaching, incredible and implausible in the extreme._

 _The revelations made by the Inquisition, namely, that you yourself are in fact an agent of the Imperial Intelligence Service, otherwise known as the Order of Blades, lately made with substantial evidence by the Lord High Archordinator, Berel Sala, further calls into question the validity of and motivations behind your claims._

 _However, as incredible as your claims are, as much as they are in direct contradiction of the teachings of the Temple, and tainted as they are by the inferences to be made upon your close association with the covert policies and interests of the Emperor, the interests of the Temple and its leadership, and in particular, the interests of His Immortal Lordship, Vivec, are best served by a close and personal examinations of the claims being made, and close and personal examinations of the motivations and character of the claimant._

 _The Temple, through its examinations of its records, in particular, the records of the Heirographa and Apographa, is intimately familiar with the many and varied claims of signs and feats that would mark the Nerevarine according to prophecy._

 _Therefore, in the event of the fulfillment of certain of those most remarkable and scarcely credible claims - namely, that the claimant should, at one time, be the acknowledged holder of several ancient titles of power and authority of the Dunmer people, to whit, Hortator of the Great Houses and Nerevarine of the Ashlander tribes - the Temple proposes that the claimant of the identity of the Nerevarine shall present herself for inspection before his Reverend Honor, Archcanon Lord Tholer Saryoni, High Archcanon and Chancellor of Vivec, Archcanon of the Canonry of Vvardenfell, Arch-Priest of the High Fane, for a review and consideration of her claims and identity. However, until such time as the claimant actually has been named Hortator separately and jointly by the three Great Houses of Vvardenfell, and at the same time has been named Nerevarine separately and jointly by the four tribes of the Ashlanders, there is no purpose in reviewing or discussing these claims._

 _Because of the Temple's official position on the prophecies of the Nerevarine, and in the interests of preserving the security of the claimant from those parties who might wish to do her harm, it is convenient that the claimant of the title Nerevarine shall present herself in secret to Archcanon Saryoni in the archcanon's private quarters in the High Fane of Vivec._

 _To signify agreement with these terms and conditions for a meeting with the archcanon, the Nerevarine claimant may present herself to the healer of the High Fane of Vivec, Danso Indules, and the necessary arrangements will be made. Once again, no purpose is served by a meeting until the claimant is named Hortator of the three Great Houses and is named Nerevarine of the four Ashlander tribes._

\- _Written at the request of and in the name of his Reverend Honor Tholer Saryoni, Archcanon and Chancellor of Vivec, Dileno Lloran, priest of Vivec, assistant to the Archcanon._

"This is even more ridiculous than the public service announcement," I said flatly. Julan scowled, then began to read the letter himself, before snorting.

"This is stupid," he said, "basically, the Temple is saying you're not the Nerevarine – but if you are, and they're saying it's impossible – and you fulfill the prophesies – which they think you never will – they want you to meet the Archcanon in secret."

"They probably wrote this _ages_ ago," I said. I checked the date. It was from the beginning of Sun's Height, around the time I had managed to convince the Zainab to name me Nerevarine. "I think they might be reconsidering what they wrote now."

"Not so fast," Julan said, "we still need to convince the Erabenimsun. I don't know too much about them. They haven't traded with the Ahemmusa since before I was born. They tend to isolate themselves away from the other tribes. I think we may have our work cut out for us."

"I've come this far," I said, before looking towards the window. "I won't stop now. The only thing that puts me off is the long way to the Erabenimsun from here. But, then again, I think the cities need a break from us for awhile."

At least, until the buzz that surrounded the duel died down.

After that, Julan turned to lights off, and we both quickly fell asleep. This was one of the few nights when I was too exhausted to think. At least the day had its good sides to it.

Erabenimsun Camp was half-way across the island, meaning that the best bet was to go through Molag Mar and walk the rest of the way. Molag Mar was a pretty place to be I suppose, even if it looked like a complete rip-off of Vivec. Naturally, it was also a Temple place, and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible for obvious reasons. Shani, on the other hand, wanted to see the sights to we only ended up staying there about two hours before continuing onwards, as more and more Ordinators began popping up, passing a few small villages on the way. We stopped at one for the night, and then arrived at the Erabenimsun camp the next day.

The Erabenimsun lived in the Molag Amur region, a place I didn't particularly like the look of. It looked dry and desolate. Arguably even worse than the Ashlands the Urshilaku were used to/ I began to wonder how the Erabenimsun survived out here, until I felt someone grab me by the back of my shirt and I forgot all about it.


	24. Erabenimsun

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Erabenimsun**

 _5th of Last Seed, 3E 427_

"What are you _doing_ here, Outlander?"

As soon as I heard that snarl, I turned around to face an Ashlander man, his expression filled with rage. His hand gripped onto my shoulder.

"What's it to you?" I demanded.

His grip tightened.

" _Any_ Outlander with _common sense_ knows that this place is not for n'wah like you."

I broke away from his grip, and shook my head, before turning to the crowd of Ashlanders,

"I'm Ulina Therayn," I began. "And I'm here -"

I didn't get the chance to continue. There was a chorus of jeers coming from the Erabenimsun. Men, women and even _children_ sat back and laughed. I knew then that then, they did not take me seriously. Or perhaps they did. That might have explained why they tried to kill me.

"Look, _listen,"_ I tried to speak over the sounds of laughter, but it was no use. They all stopped laughing, however, when a fierce warrior pulled out a sword and started walking towards me with it in his hands, and started aiming for my throat. I resisted the urge to duck out of the way, as well as drag Julan and Shani to the ground with me.

"Get out of here, _scum,"_ he seethed. "Get out of here before I have to _kill_ you."

"Don't threaten her!" Julan snarled, then attempted to charge forwards. Luckily, I blocked his way with my arm just in time.

"I just wanted to be named Nere -" I began, but this was met with even more jeers.

"Liar!" A woman shrieked. "Imperial _scum!_ N'WAH!"

And then it was followed by a whole host of intelligible insults I couldn't understand, but judging from the looks on both Julan and Shani's faces, it was best if I _didn't_ know. The Erabenimsun soldiers pulled out swords, spears and some even began readying magic.

"See," Julan began, "now I think I'm beginning to understand why the Ahemmusa stopped trading with them!"

"Do we fight back?" Shani asked. I shook my head.

"You guys run," I said. "I'm sure I'll be able to convince –"

 _"Stop it!"_

Silence.

Everyone turned around to see an older woman rushing towards us. She was wearing an old, tattered looking dress and had her greying hair in long braids down her back. It didn't take long for me to guess she was the Wise Woman of the tribe. I mean, I don't think there's anyone else who could command that much respect from these people

"They are with me," she said firmly, before turning to me and nodding towards the yurt ahead.

"Manirai," one of the soldiers growled in disgust.

"They. Are. With. Me," she repeated, this time more slowly and icily. "Go back to your duties."

With that, the crowd of Erabenimsun retreated, still shooting me angry looks but saying nothing regardless. Manirai turned to me and shook her head.

"No standing about, Outlander," Manirai ordered, "follow me."

So we followed Manirai to her yurt, and she shut the door and pulled a large sack in front of the door, presumably to keep the other Ashlanders out. Then, she turned towards us – me especially – with looks of disdain, all while serving us strange-tasting tea.

"So," she began, eyeing me with interest, despite the circumstances. "You decided that it would be a _smart_ idea to march into our camp – and unannounced at that - and declare you are the Nerevarine, just like that?"

I wasn't even given the chance to answer, for Manirai continued.

"Weren't you at least _warned_ about Ulath-Pal and his war-loving ways?"

She didn't even attempt to hide her disgust for her Ashkhan, something that chocked Julan and Shani. While Sonummu Zabamant was scornful of many of Kaushad's ways, she at least still had a certain amount of respect for him. Here, this was not the case.

"Er, no," I managed to say. And it was the truth. I honestly hadn't been told much about the Erabenimsun at all. I shrugged it off, at least until now, when I actually had to deal with them. Way to go, me.

"Then you are a _fool_ ," Manirai continued. How she thought I was a fool because _someone else_ hadn't warned me I would never understand. "Ulath-Pal will never name an Outlander Nerevarine. I suggest you get out of here as soon as you can."

But, see, here's the thing; I wasn't going to let it all come to an end now. Not without a fight, at least.

"I _won't,"_ I said firmly. "I've already completed the fourth trial, and all I need to complete the fifth is your help. So please…help me."

Manirai's expression softened a moment.

"I think you might care for some more tea, Outlander," she said. "This is going to take awhile."

I wasn't going to like this, was I?

* * *

"You wish to be named Erabenimsun Nerevarine? Never. Not while Ashkhan Ulath-Pal and his war-loving Erabenimsun live. They all hate Outlanders, and are proud and haughty, and will never suffer an Outlander to rule them."

Them and every _other_ person I had to go through to gain some respect.

"If you would be Nerevarine of the Erabenimsun, you must kill Ulath-Pal and his supporters, the gulakhans Ahaz, Ranabi, and Ashu-Ahhe."

"Honestly?" Julan interjected, "I was hoping to get through this without more killing."

"Impossible," Manirai hissed. "For you -" she turned her gaze towards me, "- to become the Erabenimsun Nerevarine, this is the _only_ way. Then – provided you succeed - you must help me make peace-loving Erabenimsun gulakhan Han-Ammu our Ashkhan. Ashkhan Han-Ammu could then name you Nerevarine Erabenimsun."

Provided Han-Ammu didn't have the same ignorant views as the others, if only in spades. It was too much to hope for that he did not.

"But before anything else can be done, you _must_ first eliminate Ulath-Pal and his supporters. Then you should come speak with me, and we will discuss further how you might be named Erabenimsun Nerevarine," Manirai looked towards the door. "Now _go."_

Slowly, the three of us left the yurt, only when we were back out in the camp, I was surrounded by four formidable Ashlander warriors. One of them stepped forwards.

"So," he began, taking a few steps towards me, " _you're_ the one who wishes to be named Nerevarine."

He turned towards his fellow warriors and the crowd of onlookers, before shaking his head and laughing as if the whole thing was hilarious. The others laughed too, although considering who this was, I wasn't sure if they were actually laughing along with him or if it was out of fear.

"I can just imagine it," he – Ulath-Pal - sneered. "Nerevar reborn as a little girl like you."

Little girl? Of all the insults he could have used, he went with _that?_ Shani was clearly thinking the same thing, given her response.

"Oh, _please,"_ Shani snapped from behind me. _"Little girl?_ Surely he could have come up with something better than that? Even that crazy woman who called Ulina a who -"

 _"Shani,"_ Julan warned. I decided to ignore this and took a brave step forwards towards Ulath-Pal and narrowed my eyes.

"Do you want something from me?" I demanded. Ulath-Pal laughed coldly.

"Do I want something from you? Yes. The chance to say I put you down myself."

I don't think anyone was really expecting that.

Someone must have overheard the conversation Manirai and I had in the yurt. There was no other explanation as to why Ulath-Pal had decided to greet me this way. Ulath-Pal then yelled out something in Velothi. I wish that the language wasn't so hard for me to grasp. It made me seem like an idiot, considering everyone else nearby understood him.

"He wants to duel with you," Julan explained. He must have sensed my confusion. Sometimes I don't know where I'd be without Julan. "As if you haven't had enough trouble for the past month or so."

"Relax," I said in response. "I'm sure everything will be f –"

"Ulina, look out!" Shani cried.

Before I could even finish what I was about to say, Ulath-Pal had tried to behead me with his axe. Luckily for me, I knew something was coming, so I ducked. Ulath-Pal was _no_ Bolvyn Venim, but he was strong even in his ridiculously old and damaged armor. When he went to impale me with the spear, I blocked him with my sword.

"You're strong," he observed, "but not strong _enough."_

The duel lasted for about five more minutes until Ulath-Pal accidentally fell against my sword. I heard cheers from the crowd of Ashlanders behind me, but there were also angry protests.

"I shall crush you like the scrib you are, _n'wah!"_

Two more Ashlanders - Ahaz and Ranabi - rushed forwards. I moved out of the way, and I thought I saw Julan spring from the crowd.

"Hey, you can't just start fighting just because your ashkhan loses," Julan snarled. "That's not honorable at _all."_

"Keep out of it, traitor," Ranabi snarled back. "Unless you want to join this Outlander in her fate."

"You think I'm gonna stay out of this?" Julan snorted. "No _way."_

"Julan, _no!"_ I shouted, but he ignored me and began to engage in the fight as well. Blood spilled onto the ground, but that was the least of my worries then. What I was worried about was Julan getting out of this alive.

"Watch out, you two!" Shani yelled, and then began pulling out her bow, preparing to shoot something. It was the last Gulakhan. Ashu-Ahhe, who had emerged from the crowd. I began to panic; despite the fact that this was now three against one, Ashu-Ahhe seemed particularly formidable on his own.

"You murderous scum!" He yelled. His eyes shifted towards Julan. "Traitorous Ashlander!"

Julan merely shrugged. "They charged at _us_ first."

The end result was the same as before; Ashu-Ahhe charged at us with his spear, intending to kill us all. But soon enough, he was dead too. The rest of the Erabenimsun looked towards me in amazement. That was all I could really focus on, aside from the fact that my clothing was ruined and I was…well, a mess would be an understatement.

Manirai suddenly reappeared, and she was obviously trying to ignore the sight of the dead bodies before her. She practically dragged me back to her yurt, and Julan and Shani followed behind.

"Now, with Ulath-Pal and his supporters out of the way, it is a simple matter to be named Nerevarine of the Erabenimsun," she said quietly. "All you need to do is persuade gulakhan Han-Ammu to become the Ashkhan of the Erabenimsun. Seek him out in his gulakyurt. Be prepared, however. Han-Ammu is not the material one would choose when looking to make an Ashkhan. He may be difficult to persuade."

 _And she didn't warn me of this in advance because…?_

"Any advice?" I asked. Manirai sighed.

"Han-Ammu is the son of our former chief, Airan-Ammu, but he is _nothing_ like his father. His birth gives him a strong claim to lead the tribe, but of the many virtues required by an Ashkhan, he lacks only three things: strength, courage, and wisdom."

"I…see," I managed to say. That made a whole bunch of sense to me. But maybe there was more. Turned out there was. Plus that and Manirai was frustrated with my understanding so little.

"You must _listen,_ Outlander, if you hope to persuade Han-Ammu to become Ashkhan, you must find some way to give him strength, willpower, and intelligence. Han-Ammu is unpopular with the tribe, and he knows it. But if he bore tokens recognized by all the tribe as conferring strength, willpower, and intelligence, it would give him the confidence to accept the responsibilities of tribe leadership."

"Tokens?" Shani interjected. Manirai turned to her and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "By tokens, I mean well-known tribal heirlooms, objects of power handed down through the generations by gulakhans and Ashkhans. Such tokens are marks of power and distinction, and might give Han-Ammu the abilities and confidence he needs."

"I bet that it's all those things that the dead men were wearing," Julan remarked. And rather distastefully at that. I didn't blame him. I hoped I wasn't the one who would have to retrieve them, and I think Manirai sensed that and laughed.

"I've had them brought in Outlander, and the tokens have been cleansed." She handed me a pile of clothing, an amulet and something else. Something large, heavy and slightly sharp. I later found out it was the glass axe Ulath-Pal had before his death.

I headed out, eager to meet this Han-Ammu and see just how he could lead this tribe.

* * *

"I don't care what Manirai says, I don't want to be Ashkhan! Everyone despises me. I am a weakling, and a coward, and a fool. I hate it, but it is true. I just want to be left alone."

I had entered Han-Ammu's tent alone, and had explained the situation to him, but he seemed adamant. He seemed fairly young to be taking on the mantle of Ashkhan; perhaps even younger than Julan. And if Julan had doubts, it was understandable for this boy to have them as well.

"Look," I began. Oh, how the hell was I going to be able to say this? "I understand that this sort of thing is hard, alright? And I know how you feel on the whole people despising you thing. Because…well…I went from being mostly despised because I'm an Outlander to being universally despised for being the Nerevarine. Or a liar. That really depends how you see it."

Han-Ammu looked up slightly.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is…during hard times such as these, we have to do our duty no matter what anyone really thinks," I continued. "I'm still the Nerevarine; and I've had my fair share of people trying to prevent me from doing what I must. But I still continue."

I put the pile of clothing, jewelry and the axe down and displayed them in front of Han-Ammu, whose eyes widened.

"Do you know what these are?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "The Robe of Erur-Dan the Wise, Sanit-Kil's Heart of Fire. And my father's axe." He looked towards me almost quizzically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Believe in yourself," I said. "Then, your people will believe in you. You will be a great ashkhan, I think."

Honestly, I wasn't sure how he believed half the stuff that came out of my mouth, because a lot of it seemed ridiculous to me as I said those words. But Han-Ammu still donned the robes, amulet and wielded the axe. After that, he stood tall; confident and seemed as if he had aged years in seconds.

"Your lesson is clear. Now, with Ulath-Pal dead, I hold the fate of the tribe in my hands, and I must accept that responsibility. Thank you for your lesson, Ulina. I shall be Ashkhan of the Erabenimsun. And as my first act as Ashkhanm, I shall name _you_ Nerevarine."

There was a belt hanging over one of the tables. Han-Ammu handed it to me and smiled.

"I now name you, Ulina Therayn, Erabenimsun Nerevarine, Champion of the Erabenimsun, and Protector of the People."

* * *

The fifth trial was now completed, and the path that lay ahead seemed even more uncertain. Honestly, I had guessed before that after all this going back and forth between Ashlander tribes and whatnot, I would be able to storm up Red Mountain and kill the bastard responsible for all this mess with the blight; Dagoth Ur.

But, remembering back to that letter from the Archcanon, I knew it wouldn't be so simple. I would have to see what he wanted. Well, it had been a few weeks since my last appearance in Vivec. Now was as good a time as any.

That night, before we made our way back through the Ascadian Isles, while Julan slept, Shani and I sat before the fire and she sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just…I think I'm going to head back to Ahemmusa Camp for awhile," she replied. "I mean, travelling with you and Julan had been fun and all, but…I'm not warrior. And besides, considering what lies ahead, I think I'm best standing back from all that anyway."

"Sha…"

"Yeah?"

"It was also great having you along."

She smiled.

"You know, when I first met you, Ulina, I didn't know what to think. Now, I'm glad I met you. I wish you luck."

I was going to need it.


	25. Final Preparations

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Final Preparations**

 _30th of Last Seed, 3E 427_

 _She was alone, until she noticed she was surrounded by statues. Ash statues._

 _"You know you can't win, don't you?" She heard someone whisper. She turned to see the man in the golden mask. He seemed so sure of himself. It was almost pathetic._

 _"I know I'm going to die trying," was her response. "Stop trying to frighten me."_

 _He said nothing. It was almost as if her response had shocked him._

 _The surroundings faded._

* * *

The City of Vivec stood before me, the cantons towering high. There was a very bright sunrise, and the light glinted off the water. Gondolas went to and from different areas of the city, ferrying the citizens, despite it not being as busy as it usually was during the later hours. I couldn't afford luxuries like gondola rides if I wanted to remain unseen, so Julan and I had to make our way to the Temple Canton on foot. That was a long journey. I think it may have taken an hour to get through Vivec without bumping into any Ordinators.

"Have you thought this through?" Julan asked. "I... I mean, what if they arrest you?"

"I kind of want to know what this Archcanon has to say," I said in an undertone. An Ordinator had just passed us, and I needed to exercise caution.

Soon enough, we did arrive in the Temple Canton, however now that we were here, the Ordinators were even harder to avoid.

"Quickly! Over here!"

I turned around and saw an older Dunmer woman wearing light blue robes. Her dark hair had been pinned up in a tight bun. She looked mildly frightened to me, honestly, but given the circumstances, that was understandable.

"You're Ulina Therayn, right?" She asked.

"Yes -"

"Did you want to meet the Archcanon?" Instead of answering, I glanced towards the Ordinators, and nodded quickly.

"I'm Danso Indules," she said. "The Archcanon is in his private quarters, and he very much wishes to speak with you."

"I got that letter from him weeks ago," I replied. "I guessed as much."

"Oh, so you _do_ know?" Danso nodded towards the door. "We weren't sure if you had ever managed to receive the letter. I suppose I should have known. After all, why else would you be here, risking yourself in plain view of the Ordinators? I must warn you... avoid confrontations with the Ordinators at all costs. The Archcanon has spoken with the High Fane Ordinators, but you _are_ a wanted criminal, they may try to arrest you."

Oh. Fantastic.

"...if the blood of faithful servants of the Temple is spilled, it will make a reconciliation all that much more difficult," Danso finished.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not stupid enough to try and kill an Ordinator," I said firmly. Danso's smile faltered.

"Of course not," she replied. "You have to understand, I meant no disrespect -" she stopped once she saw the look on Julan's face. "Get going, Ulina, or we'll all be in trouble."

So I took Julan's hand and we went through to see the Archcanon, still avoiding the Ordinators. That was only becoming harder and harder for me. The damn fools were everywhere. Luckily for me, the Ordinators didn't seem to pay much attention as Danso seemed to indicate they would. The Archcanon was sitting back in a chair in his office, and frowned when he first saw me and Julan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I was warned as to your coming presence," he began. "You would be…?" "Ulina Therayn, the Nerevarine" I informed him. "This is my partner, Julan. We've come to see what you have to say."

"Ah," he nodded. "I wasn't expecting you this soon, truthfully."

Essentially, he wasn't expecting me to come at all.

"I am Tholer Saryoni. Thank you for coming…" he glanced at Julan. "Would you mind stepping out, sera, so Ulina and I can -"

"With all due respect, whatever you have to say to me you can also say it to Julan," I told Saryoni firmly. "He's been through me through _all of it._ I have nothing to hide."

Saryoni scowled, but didn't order Julan out.

"Very well," he said. "You know the Temple's doctrine on the Nerevarine. Perhaps it is time to change that doctrine."

"Change it?" Julan asked. "You mean…you won't persecute her anymore?"

"Perhaps not," Saryoni replied. "The Temple must, of course, protect the people from false doctrines. And your association with Imperial intelligence makes your motivations and integrity suspect-"

"I did not come here so you could tell me off," I snapped. Saryoni narrowed his eyes.

"With all due respect, muthsera, I must ask that you bite your tongue," he said coldly. "At least until you let me finish what I have to say. Now, despite all that aforementioned stuff, you _have_ been chosen Hortator and Nerevarine by the Dunmer people. And we _have_ reached a crisis with Dagoth Ur. We can no longer defend the people against the awakened Sixth House. You and your prophecies may represent our last hope."

I was their last resort. They didn't _really_ want me help. They just had no choice.

"You're kidding, right?" Julan snorted his distaste. "After all the lies you and your Temple has spread, now you want her to get rid of _Dagoth Ur_ for you? Surely those 'Gods' of yours would do a _better_ job?"

"Therayn," Saryoni said sharply, ignoring Julan. "The reason I requested your presence was because Lord Vivec has asked to see you about this. Personally."

Wait, what? Vivec, one of three living Gods that wanted me dead?

"Would you agree to a private meeting with him, and hear in person what he has to say?" Saryoni seemed insistent.

I exchanged looks with Julan. He seemed to hate this idea more than I did. And trust me, I hated this plan. But I seemingly had no choice in the matter.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Julan yelled as we walked towards Vivec's temple. "He's going to kill you, Ulina! _Again!"_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Ulina, I'm being entirely serious. This is one of the living Gods that wants you _dead."_

"Yeah, well, I think it's better that I get this meeting over with," I said. "I mean; what sense would it make to walk away from a God? He'd only hunt me down in the end."

He sighed.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Though thinking about it, I think you'd better wait at Black Shalk," I said. "I think it would be best if I handled this alone."

Julan looked towards me incredulously.

"And I thought you were insane before."

"Just trust me on this, alright," I pleaded. Julan sighed, but agreed to wait outside the door. Fine. It was certainly better than nothing. Then, I went inside.

The temple was barely lit, the only source of light seemed to be from the circle of candles surrounding someone. Someone who happened to be sitting crosslegged, while floating in the air. I took a closer look. A balding, half-chimer, half-dunmer man (well, if you can call him a man), eyed me with interest. I'm going to have to take a guess and say he was Vivec.

"Ah, Ulina Therayn. I was wondering when you would come. We have business, you and I."

"So it seems," I replied, taking a few steps towards him. Vivec stopped floating and stood before me. Honestly, it was hard not to feel intimidated.

"When I was young like you, I was very impatient," he began. "So I will keep our business short. Then, later, there may be time for other things."

"So, why did you summon me?" I asked. "To kill me?"

"No," Vivec said. He spoke blankly, almost without any emotion at all. "First, I want to remove my curse upon the Nerevarine, end the persecution of the Dissident Priests, and proclaim to all Morrowind that Ulina Therayn is the Incarnate and Nerevarine, the prophesied savior of Morrowind, and the last hope to withstand the menace of Dagoth Ur and the Sixth House."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. It was as if I had lost my voice.

"These things I will do, whether you wish or not," Vivec said simply. All I could do was nod. "Next, I propose to surrender to you the power and responsibility of defeating Dagoth Ur. You may choose to refuse; I will not compel you."

"I won't refuse," I said quietly.

I mean, seriously, I had come too far to refuse Vivec's help now.

"You will receive the power as a gift, in the form of an artifact called 'Wraithguard.' You may accept the gift, then do with it as you will. You will receive the responsibility as an oath. You may give your oath, then keep it or break it as you like. First, will you accept Wraithguard as a gift?"

"I accept," I somehow managed to squeak out. Vivec looked surprised, but then he smiled. And, unless I was much mistaken, it looked genuine.

"Good. _Sensible_ of you. And now, will you give your oath, before all gods and men, before all spirits visible and invisible, before my honor and your honor, to dedicate yourself and Wraithguard to the defeat and destruction of Dagoth Ur, and the preservation of Morrowind and its people?"

"I do."

I had come this far; if Vivec thought I was about to back down from this now, he had another think coming. To my surprise, he laughed.

"Not very sensible...But still very good. I was _hoping_ for someone who would have no hesitations about making such an oath."

"Oh, so now you're trying to _trick_ me?"

"No," Vivec stated firmly. "You will now have a brief, momentary sensation of time passing. Don't be alarmed. You are being taken out of time in order to avoid the unpleasant experience of learning how to use Wraithguard. It will be over before..."

Suddenly, for a split second, I felt as if I was floating in the darkness. There was nothing else but me and a bright shining light in the distance…I reached out to grab it. If I didn't, all would be lost.

"...you know it."

Then, I was back in Vivec's Temple, with a very heavy Dwemer gauntlet on my left arm. Somehow, I gathered that I would have to get used to it. It was also heavily enchanted. Wraithguard. I remembered back to when I was reading books about Nerevar, the Tribunal and the war with the Dwemer. One of the important things about it was Kagrenac's Tools. Wraithguard was one of them.

"Now, I will notify the Temple that you are our champion," Vivec said coolly. "There shall be no more persecution of the Dissident Priests, and I hope both sides shall _swiftly_ be reconciled."

For a moment there wasn't much I felt I could say, but I managed to murmur "thank you." Vivec smiled slightly at this.

"We have time for questions, if you like," Vivec nodded towards the door. "Or you may leave, as you wish. But I think there are at least two things you ought to know before you leave: how to use Wraithguard, and how to defeat Dagoth Ur."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You mean there's a specific way to do all this?"

"Of course. You can't very well go blundering through Ur's citadel, expecting results. To defeat Dagoth Ur, go to Red Mountain to recover the artifact hammer Sunder from Gate Citadel Vemynal, then recover the artifact blade Keening from Gate Citadel Odrosal. Then proceed with Wraithguard, Sunder, and Keening to the citadel of Dagoth Ur. Within the citadel, find the Heart of Lorkhan. Use the three artifacts to sever Dagoth Ur's connection to the Heart, and he will be destroyed, and the Blight ended on Morrowind."

Honestly, all this was starting to make my head spin.

"To destroy Dagoth Ur, you must sever his connection with the Heart of Lorkhan," Vivec continued. "To do this, strike the Heart with the artifact hammer Sunder once, then strike the Heart more than once with the artifact blade Keening. You must wear Wraithguard, because you cannot handle either Sunder or Keening unless you are wearing Wraithguard."

"What will happen if I try?"

"You will die," Vivec replied, matter-of-factly.

Well, we wouldn't want that.

"That is the short, simple explanation," Vivec finished. He gestured to a piece of paper floating between us. Until now, I had never even noticed it was there. "That is the long, _detailed_ explanation, written down for your convenience. Read it, study it and commit it to memory."

"And I will," I promised. "But first, I want to ask you a few questions."

"And ask you shall."

"How did this all happen in the first place? Why did you kill Nerevar?"

I thought I heard a sigh of resignation from the Living God.

"Why did I kill _you?_ Because you threatened the faith of my followers, and I needed their faith to hold back the darkness. And when you came to Vvardenfell several months ago, I thought you were my enemy – a pawn of the subtle Daedra Lord Azura, or a pawn of Emperor Uriel Septim, or a simple fraud – perhaps a Hero – but not much of one if my faithful could destroy you. Now circumstances are altered. I need you, and you need me."

I continued to ask questions.

"Why is Dagoth Ur so strong?"

"Dagoth Ur is strong because he is close to the source of power, Lorkhan's Heart. And because he retains the passion of madness, while we have settled into the lonely and unrewarding posture of dogged dutifulness and perseverance. And, finally, perhaps because he is stronger and smarter than we are, and his followers are more fervent and fanatical. I believe we were careless and complacent, and out-witted. And, in the matter of denying the Nerevarine, we were _foolish_."

"But surely you know your actions would have caused others to suffer."

"I respect your insight, Ulina, and you for it. The most I can say is: I did the best I could, as I saw things. Can you, mortal, presume to judge the actions and motives of a god? But, because I need you, and you need me, I will make an accounting for my sins, to you. But not now. Destroy Dagoth Ur, and then we will discuss my sins. Then, perhaps, you will have earned the right to judge me."

"Right. I'll be going then."

For a second, there was silence, and I made my way towards the door. Vivec's voice stopped me cold when he spoke again, however.

"Ulina."

I turned around.

"Good luck."

"Thank you," I said.

 _I think I'm going to need it._


	26. Brights Spears, Dark Blood

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Bright Spears, Dark Blood.**

 _19th of Hearthfire, 3E 427_

 _The Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur_

 _For the past twenty years the Tribunal have tried unsuccessfully to execute this plan. However, we failed because we were required to stage an assault and simultaneously maintain the Ghostfence to prevent the threatened large-scale breakout of Dagoth Ur's blighted hosts. With the Nerevarine leading the assault, and the Tribunal free to devote their full energies to maintaining the Ghostfence, this plan has a greater chance of success. Unfortunately, however, the loss of the artifacts Sunder and Keening, and the recent increase in Dagoth Ur's strength, poses new problems for the execution of the plan.  
Therefore, our proposed plan has the following five phases:  
1\. A series of aggressive raids to scout inside the Ghostfence.  
2\. A series of aggressive raids to neutralize Dagoth Ur's ash vampire kin, and recover artifacts from the bodies of his kin.  
3\. An assault of Gate Citadel Vemynal to neutralize Dagoth Vemyn and recover the artifact hammer Sunder._

 _4\. An assault of Gate Citadel Odrosal to neutralize Dagoth Odros and recover the artifact blade Keening.  
5\. An assault of Citadel Dagoth with the artifacts Wraithguard, Sunder, and Keening to sever Dagoth Ur's connection to the Heart of Lorkhan, and thus to Destroy Dagoth Ur._

Five steps. Five whole steps that only seemed more and more difficult the longer I read through the whole thing. That last step was even more difficult. So basically it came down to this: learn as much about Ghostgate and the surrounding area as possible, start small and go for the ash vampires, then deal with Vemyn and retrieve Sunder, rinse, shine and repeat with Odros and Keening, then go after the big thing. Surprisingly, the big thing wasn't really Dagoth Ur himself. It was the Heart of Lorkhan. I would have to bash it once with Sunder and stab it five times with Keening. Only I _knew_ it wouldn't be that easy.

Gods, I was frightened out of my wits…

 _Employing Kagrenac's Tools against Dagoth Ur_

 _The source of Dagoth Ur's supernatural power is the Heart of Lorkhan. The Heart is also the source of the Tribunal's divine powers._

 _During mythic times, the gods took and hid Lorkhan's heart beneath Red Mountain as a punishment for creating the mortal plane. The Dwemer discovered the heart while building underground colonies. High Craftlord Kagrenac created enchanted tools intended to tap the power of the heart. The War of the First Council was fought to prevent this sacrilege. Kagrenac's use of these tools and the disappearance of the Dwemer race marked the end of the war. Kagrenac's tools were recovered by Lord Nerevar and Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur was left to guard the tools while Nerevar came to consult with us, his advisors. In Nerevar's absence, Dagoth Ur experimented with the tools upon the heart, and was corrupted. We returned to discover a deranged Dagoth Ur who refused to turn over the tools. When he attacked us, we drove him away._

 _We left Red Mountain with the tools, and subsequently Sotha Sil discovered their secrets. Collectively we used the tools to establish a connection with the Heart, enabling ourselves to transform our mortal natures. Thus we became the Tribunal._

 _Dagoth Ur had survived our attacks, and without the tools, in a manner not well understood, Dagoth Ur also managed to establish a connection with the Heart and to transform himself into an immortal being._

 _Our plan to destroy Dagoth Ur also runs the risk of destroying the Tribunal. The plan is to permanently disrupt Kagrenac's enchantments upon the Heart, severing connections with Dagoth Ur and ourselves, and rendering us all once again mortal. A mortal Kagrenac may then be destroyed by mundane means. The loss of godhood and the possible death of the Tribunal are judged a necessary risk and sacrifice._

 _The normal procedure for establishing connection with the Heart is a three-step process. The wearer of Wraithguard strikes the Heart with the hammer Sunder, causing the Heart to produce a pure tone. Then the wearer of the Wraithguard strikes the Heart with the blade Keening, shattering the pure tone into a prism of tone-shades. These tone-shades are then imprinted upon the substance of the wearer of Wraithguard, giving him an immortal and divine nature._

 _The Nerevarine will not be taught the secret rituals required to perform the third step. Instead, The Nerevarine will strike the Heart with Keening for a second time, causing its tones to diverge into unstable patterns of interference. Further repeated strikes with Keening will further disrupt the tones, with the ultimate result of shattering and dispelling Kagrenac's original enchantments binding the Heart, thereby severing the Heart's links with Dagoth Ur, and with any surviving Heartwights, and with the Tribunal. Destroying Kagrenac's enchantments on the Heart will also stop the corrupt effusion of the Heart's divine power, and end the Blight on Morrowind._

 _The Nerevarine may be tempted to steal the power of the Heart. Dagoth Ur and Sotha Sil alone know this secret. Dagoth Ur may, in extremity, propose to teach the Nerevarine to use Kagrenac's tools to become a god. We doubt that the Nerevarine is fool enough to trust Dagoth Ur, and are content to take this risk._

 _Be warned! The Nerevarine cannot safely equip either Keening or Sunder unless wearing Wraithguard. The Nerevarine will be injured every moment while holding either of these artifacts unless protected by Wraithguard; persistence will be rewarded with death. If Nerevarine can equip an item while not wearing Wraithguard and receive no injury, the item is a counterfeit._

 _One last note. Dagoth Ur must not get hold of Wraithguard. The Nerevaine must prepare and use a Recall or Almsivi Intervention if there is any risk of death or capture._

Well, at least there was that as a silver lining. Dagoth Ur was foolish enough to believe I wouldn't try to destroy the heart. He was entirely too confident in his own power to believe that there was someone who _didn't_ want that sort of power.

And it seemed that the Temple – or, Vivec at least – had taken an incredible risk in trusting me with this task, given the risks. If I was an entirely different person, things wouldn't have ended well.

 _The Element of Surprise_

 _Dagoth Ur will not expect you to destroy Kagrenac's enchantments on the Heart. He does not know it is possible, he would not do it himself, and he knows we have never tried it. He will not believe anyone would want to sacrifice the promise of such power. Further, advancement in House Dagoth, as in all Great Houses, is by challenge and confrontation within the hierarchy. The Nerevarine's challenges and defeats of ash vampires and battles with the Sixth House will be viewed in that light._

 _Dagoth Ur and his kin may assume The Nerevarine's ambition is to control the Heart. Given that assumption, it is only reasonable that the Nerevarine would try to defeat each of Dagoth Ur's subordinates in turn, working up to Dagoth Ur. If the Nerevarine can defeat Dagoth Ur, and control the Heart, so much the better. But logically the Nerevarine would wish rise as high in the hierarchy as possible before cutting a deal with head of the House._

 _Dagoth Ur should try to recruit the Nerevarine into House Dagoth. It may be possible to pretend to join him, then betray him. However, any attempt to deceive him will be very risky. House Dagoth has a tradition of subterfuge and treachery, and because he is a deceiver, he will expect deception._

So I should be honest with this monster? That ought to be easy. I wasn't good at lying anyway.

 _Closing Remarks_

 _We place no compulsion upon the Nerevarine to adhere to the plans described here. We believe that she offers the best chance of destroying Dagoth Ur. But we have also chosen to place our trust in the Nerevarine's judgement and skill. Frankly, we see no alternative._

 _If there are doubts or questions, speak with Vivec. He has agreed to serve as the Nerevarine's guide and counselor for this campaign._

 _It may be that if the Nerevarine succeeds, the Tribunal will not survive. Such sentiments as might have been expressed to the Tribunal should, in that case, be addressed to the land and people of Morrowind._

 _May the happy convergence of fortune and prayer meet in our destiny._

 _On behalf of Lady Almalexia and Lord Sotha Sil,_

\- _Vivec_

As Julan lay sleeping beside me, I folded the letter and put it away. I would no doubt have to consult it again and again over the next few days.

Here we go.

I didn't really sleep all that much that night, and the only thing keeping me going through the next day was stamina potions. It was up towards Ghostgate Julan and I went, but not before trading some of the items we had both accumulated over months of travelling; books, potions, food, armor and weapons, valuables…what we couldn't really use went towards items we could use. And given what I was about to do, I was going to need every benefit possible.

Julan and I stayed at Ghostgate. The first day, I donned Bolvyn Venim's old armor, and Wraithguard, and Julan wore a nice set of glass armor we had managed to obtain, insisting on tagging along. Even as I tried to tell him how dangerous this was and he didn't have to follow behind.

"I will _not_ let you do this alone," he insisted. "Besides, I want to see how this ends."

I sighed. There would be no convincing Julan otherwise.

It really didn't take long to deal with the first few bases. I knew the drill when it came to Sixth House bases by now. But by the time it came to the two bases that held Sunder and Keening, it was worse than I expected.

Vemynal wasn't a pleasant place to be; in fact, it was even more unpleasant than any other Sixth House base I had been in thusfar. I'm not sure if it had to do with the fact that they were closer to the main citadel, or that the Dagoths currently in control were. But after dealing with his other minions, the body of Dagoth Vemyn fell to the ground, and with him so did Keening. It turned out he wasn't as capable on his own, and relied on help to win fights. I picked up Keening, which turned out to be heavier than expected, and managed to get it onto my back with little to no trouble, even if I felt it weighing me down.

"One more Citadel to go," Julan reminded me. "Then –"

"- We go back to Ghostgate and rest," I finished. There was no way I was dealing with Dagoth Ur tonight. Not after all this.

So off we went to Odrosal. It looked almost like a mirror image of Vemynal. And that was just disturbing. Though, honestly, what was I expecting?

"Sheogorath!" Julan yelled out in horror, then unsheathed his sword. I turned to see Dagoth Odros appear before our eyes, and I also unsheathed my sword.

Dagoth Odros laughed - and his laugh wasn't a very pleasant noise. It sounded like a cross between a witch's cackle and a scream.

 _"Have you come to serve, Ulina?"_ Odros asked. _"Or have you come for Sunder? It's well hidden, I assure you."_

I looked around. Sunder was right behind him! Obviously Odros realized I found Sunder, because it looked as if he was about to cast some sort of spell.

"MOVE!" I shouted, and Julan and I ducked as a bolt of lightning shot across the room. If these monsters could have facial expressions, I'm pretty sure Odros's would be rage. He started taking a few steps towards Julan and I, but I took advantage of that and ran behind him, grabbing Sunder and then hitting Odros over the head with it before he could respond.

* * *

Whether or not I was ready for this didn't matter. All I knew was that it had to be done.

While Julan still slept, I slipped on the ebony armor again, and prepared to make my way through Ghostgate alone. He wasn't coming with me. If he was awake, he would surely insist on going with me. And he didn't need to die over this. This wasn't his duty. Not anymore.

Soon after I stepped out of the room, however, he was right behind me.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned around.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Ulina, you _can't_ do this alone," he insisted. "In fact, there is _no way_ I'm going to let you do it alone."

"Julan," I said sharply, "he could _kill_ you!"

"I know," was his response. "I knew that months ago, when I was prepared to storm through his Citadel and kill him myself. But honestly, I think dying while helping you would be much better."

There was no convincing him. Besides, I doubt the Ordinators would really want either of us hanging around a moment longer. Despite the Temple's sudden change of heart, it didn't change years and years' worth of hatred towards the Nerevarine. Towards _me_.

So we began to make the way up the mountain and to the Citadel, until we were standing by the door to what looked like a Dwemer ruin, overlooking what looked like Oblivion itself in unbearable heat. But something told me that the heat was going to be the least of my worries.

"So, we're here," Julan announced, "and we have a plan...I mean, it's basically the same plan I had all along, aside from Kagrenac's tools. Walk in, and kill Dagoth."

"Yeah, we're here," I chose to disregard Julan's other words, and turned to him with a sad smile. "You don't have to do this, you know," I said to him. "You can still go back, lead the tribe…people are depending on you, you shouldn't give all that up for me."

"I'm not just doing this for you," Julan insisted, "I'm also doing it for me. For Vvardenfell. Besides, this was once _my_ mission. I want to see how it ends."

He pulled me closer after a few seconds. "Want to hear a secret, Ulina?"

"A secret? Must be interesting."

"I bet you'll find this interesting, then," his smile faded as he continued. "There have been times when I've wondered if I was doing the right thing...Dagoth had planned to drive the Empire from Morrowind, and that's part of what the Incarnate is meant to do, too. Sometimes I wondered if the prophecies _really_ meant that the Incarnate would join with Dagoth Ur, to free Morrowind. And when we were on the mountain, that first time, I had a dream….a dream of Morrowind ruled by the Sixth House."

"What was it like?" I whispered into the ash-filled air. Gods, it was a wonder Julan could even hear me.

"It was wonderful, actually," he admitted. "The false gods and the Empire were gone, and the Dunmer were finally free. Everything was perfect…but even then I could tell there was something… _wrong_ with the image; an indescribable pale sickness about it all. Somehow I knew the image was false, but still I was so blind. I _hated_ the Empire, the Tribunal, and sometimes I thought that anything would be better."

"Even Dagoth Ur?"

"Yes," Julan nodded. "Even Dagoth Ur. I told you I was blind. Now, I've seen enough of the Sixth House to know it _isn't_ true. This land will become a place of misery, suffering and death if he isn't _stopped_. I may not like the Emperor, or the Tribunal, but...they're not evil. Things aren't so bad, really. _Dagoth Ur_ is evil. I know destroying him is the right thing to do."

"So let's end him."

"Remember, my love, that I'm not afraid to die." Julan and I were now facing the door to Dagoth Ur's citadel. "But that doesn't mean I'm planning on it. And if _I'm_ not dying, you're certainly not dying either. This is no suicide mission. This is just like any other quest. We complete it, and we go home. Now let's do this."

Now I could look at this from a different perspective. I pulled the crank beside the door, and Julan and I both entered the Citadel. However, it wasn't until a few minutes in that I heard a voice. I wasn't sure if Julan heard it too, or if it was just at the back of my head.

 _"Come, Nerevar. Friend or traitor, come. Come and look upon the Heart, and Akulakhan. And bring Wraithguard... I have need of it."_

 _Dagoth Ur._

"Did you hear a voice?" I asked Julan. He raised his eyebrows.

"What voice?"

Alright…so only I heard it. How reassuring.

 _"Come to the Heart Chamber. I wait for you there, where we last met, countless ages ago."_

I heard him over the sounds of Dwemer machinery, still running despite being thousands of years old. I heard him over the sounds of our footsteps, and the footsteps of his remaining minions.

"Look, are you sure you didn't hear… _anything?"_ I demanded.

Julan looked suddenly alarmed.

"If it's him, Ulina, don't listen to him!"

The further we went, the warmer it seemed. It was ridiculous; despite Vvardenfell's relatively warm climate, it was Hearthfire and Hearthfire was almost over. I wished I could get rid of the armor, but even then, that wasn't the smartest idea. Downstairs, I found another large, metal door and I pushed it open.

 _"Come to me, through fire and war. I welcome you."_

"Shut up," I snarled, even though I was well aware Dagoth Ur couldn't hear me. Despite this, it made me feel a little better about myself. As Julan and I continued onwards, we enountered Ash Monsters and Ascended Sleepers and other horrible monsters, taking them down as we went.

 _"Welcome, Moon-and-Star. I have prepared a place for you. Come. Bring Wraithguard to the Heart Chamber. Together let us free the cursed false gods."_

Free them so that he can take their power for himself, more like. I was no fool. I knew full well that he was a deceiver and deception filled him to the core. There was nothing he could say that would convince me that what he was doing was a good thing.

The chamber just kept getting even darker, with Dwemer centurions and Sixth House minions popping out of nowhere. I was surprised I even managed to take any of them out anymore.

"I swear, when we're done here, I _never_ want to see another Dwemer ruin again," Julan muttered.

 _"Welcome, Nerevar. Together we shall speak for the Law and the Land, and shall drive the mongrel dogs of the Empire from Morrowind."_

Dear, Gods…he _actually_ thought I was Nerevar. Well, I guess I would have to remedy that.

There was one lone Dagoth standing by a rickety wooden door. Julan and I stayed in the shadows, and he pulled his bow out, hoping maybe he could take it down and go unnoticed.

 _"Is this how you honor the Sixth House, and the tribe unmourned? Come to me openly, and not by stealth."_

Oh, Gods…did he ever. Shut. Up?

I gritted my teeth, and went towards the lone Dagoth with Keening, stabbing it. It still went largely unnoticed. We then continued onwards, and in this next room, a surprise awaited us.

I wouldn't really call it a surprise. I knew this was coming. I just didn't expect it to come so soon. There stood the man in the golden mask, cackling madly. This was the one responsible for the destruction of Morrowind. This was the one responsible for the blight and the madness. This was the one responsible for my nightmares.

 _"Mephala…"_ Julan whispered, although I didn't have the strength to say anything.

This was too much.

Dagoth Ur looked towards me.

 _"Nerevar,"_ he greeted. _"I expected you to be…taller."_

And he laughed again.

* * *

 _"It began here,"_ Dagoth Ur's voice was barely a voice. It was more like a loud echo, bouncing off the cold, stone walls. I could only guess it was due to his mask. _"So it will end here. Have you any parting words? Or would you prefer to skip the speeches, and get to our business?"_

I held up my sword as if Dagoth Ur would launch an attack at any moment. Well, to be fair, he _could._ I have no idea what to expect.

"You _are the challenger here, after all. So to_ you _goes the courtesy of the first blow_ ," He finished. I stared at this monster, as he began to circle me in fascination.

"Parting words?" I demanded. " _What_ parting words? Are you really that egotistical?"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

 _"Now that you have come to me here, there can be but one result. Many times I have considered offering to share this place with you,"_ he continued to circle me, looking towards me with interest. He may have considered sharing this 'place' with me, but I didn't want him to. I'd rather him dead. _"I considered offering to accept your oath of service. You might try to buy my trust by giving me Wraithguard, Keening, and Sunder. I thought we might once again be friends... comrades... brothers in arms…"_

"Don't listen to him, Ulina," Julan pleaded. "Anything he says is a lie."

 _"But I have won this place and power by right of conquest..."_ the man in the golden mask continued. Despite everything, his voice was melodic. In fact, it was almost persuasive...

 _"Don't listen to him, Ulina,"_ I had heard Julan plead. That was enough, even if all the various warnings from Vivec hadn't. Everything Dagoth Ur said was a lie, guaranteed.

 _"...by right of daring and enterprise. I will not risk it to cunning and deceit. I offer you no deals. If you are my enemy, I cannot trust you. And even if you are not my enemy, I cannot let you live."_

"You think I'd join you, while you stand here and tell me you'll kill me?" I demanded. "Do you honestly think I'm that much of a fool?"

 _"We'll see,"_ was all Dagoth Ur said in response. _"It will all be decided here. I believe I will prevail. But I cannot be sure, and I am vain enough that, should I fall, I would wish to be remembered in my own words. So, if you have final questions you would ask, ask them now. I have final questions I would ask you, if you would answer. My first question is: Are you really Nerevar reborn?"_

If we're going by what was fact, I had no idea if I was Nerevar reborn. If we're going by what I believed, then no, absolutely not. But I wasn't going by either of those things.

I was going to go with what would frighten Dagoth Ur the most.

"By the grace of gods and fate, I _am_ Nerevar reborn," I replied, in as confident a voice as I could muster. For some unexplainable reason, this worked. I was certain of it. I thought I saw him tense up a bit, as ridiculous as it might seem. When I turned to see Julan smirk, I _knew_ it worked.

 _"That is bitter,"_ Dagoth Ur said. _"The gods and fates are cruel. I served you faithfully once, Lord Nerevar, and you repaid me with death. I hope this time it will be you who pays for your faithlessness._

 _"My second question is: if you win, what do you plan to do with the power from the Heart? Will you make yourself a god, and establish a thearchy? Or will you complete Akulakhan, and dispute control of Tamriel with the Septims? Or will you share the Heart with your followers, as I have, and breed a new race of divine immortals?"_

"That," my voice was heavier now, "is _not_ your concern."

And it never would be. If I told him, he would likely do something to prevent him. Despite Vivec's plans and what they noted, I couldn't take a gamble and think that Dagoth Ur was _that_ stupid. The monster cackled again

 _"Well. Perhaps there may be surprises in store for me yet. Or perhaps you obscure your plans on principle. Or perhaps you are an instinctive bluffer. No matter."_ He had stopped circling me. He was now staring directly at me. I would have to really stand my ground here.

 _"My final question is: if I had offered to let you join me, would you have surrendered Wraithguard, Sunder, and Keening to me to seal your oath?"_

"No, I would never join you," I snarled, then as an afterthought, I added, "you monster."

I unsheathed my sword after that, and began attacking Dagoth Ur, and he started attacking back. With his bare hands at that. There was a large injury on my back, and it would probably take awhile to heal now. I took the chance to quickly stab him, and Dagoth Ur's corpse fell to the ground. I turned to Julan. He sighed.

"Something doesn't seem right about this, Ulina," Julan said. "I mean, its _Dagoth Ur_...didn't that seem a bit _too_ easy?"

When I turned back to face Dagoth Ur's body, I saw that it had completely disappeared without a trace. There wasn't even any _blood_. Come to think of it, that might not have even been the real thing.

"We need to find him," I said firmly.

Almost on command, a large, Dwemer door ahead of us began to open.

 _That's_ where I'd find the monster.

I ran ahead.

Dagoth Ur didn't even attempt to hide his contempt when Julan and I entered the heart chamber. In fact, the first thing he did was shoot a formidable fireball at us. As soon as I saw it coming, I pushed Julan down onto the hard, metal floor, and then ducked myself.

I don't think Dagoth Ur was particularly pleased.

 _"What a fool you are."_

I quickly scanned the area for any sign of anything that looked like a heart. Nothing. Of course, this might have been hard for me to do considering Dagoth Ur's attempts to kill me.

 _"I'm a god! How can you kill a god?!"_

I looked around more. _Where is the damned heart?_

 _"What a grand and intoxicating innocence! How can you be so naïve?"_

I ducked as Dagoth Ur attempted to throw another nasty spell my way, and then turned to Julan.

"Get out of here, Julan," I yelled. "Get out of here now!"

This caused Dagoth Ur to laugh disdainfully.

 _"No Recall or Intervention can work in this place,"_ Dagoth Ur taunted. _"You cannot escape. Come. Lay down your weapons. It is not too late for my mercy."_

Just then, that's when I finally saw it. The heart was beating away below, protected by a great big pair of ivory ribs. I would have to find my way down, and quickly, before Dagoth Ur managed to kill me. Somehow, I found myself being pushed to the edge of the platform. If I fell – which I suspect is what Dagoth Ur wanted – I would fall to my death. And if the bridge didn't catch me, I would fall into the lava and be burnt to a crisp.

I nearly did fall, and I ended up hanging to the platform for dear life, while Dagoth Ur stood before me. If he wasn't wearing that mask, I imagine he would have been smirking.

 _"Farewell, Nerevar."_

I felt my jaw clench in anger.

"That's not my name," I hissed. Suddenly, I thought I saw Dagoth Ur being pushed aside. It was Julan's doing. He extended a hand, and lifted me back up. I cast a levitation spell, and landed onto the rickety wooden bridge before the heart, and pulled out Sunder, hitting it once and watching as blood began to spray the surrounding area.

 _"What are you doing?"_

I hastily tried to withdraw Keening and replace it with Sunder, but this caused an accident in which I slipped and Sunder fell into the lava below. I decided not to care, and stabbed the heart once. More blood began to spray, this time in my hair and face as well.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! YOU_ FOOL!"

Except if anyone was the fool, it was him, for causing all this. I ignored Dagoth Ur's ridiculous shouting, and continued to stab the heart once more, watching with immense satisfaction as it continued to wither and shrink as I did so.

 _"NO! STOP!"_

Suddenly, the heart disappeared and a white, blinding light appeared in the room. I heard Dagoth Ur scream, and him running down a set of stairs I hadn't even seen before now. He began to approach me, snarling.

" _Do you have any idea what you have done?"_

"Of course," was my only response. Dagoth Ur continued to make his way towards me. I pulled out Keening, and held it up threateningly.

"You're not a God now, Dagoth. I wouldn't test my patience if I were you," I spat. I heard a rumbling noise in the background. In the distance, I thought I saw Julan approaching, until he kicked Dagoth Ur from behind, and he fell into the lava below.

It was over.

It was _finally_ over.


	27. Nerevarine Rising

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Nerevarine Rising.**

 _31st of Evening Star, 3E 427_

The room continued to rumble and shake, and I looked up. It looked as if the room was about to cave in on us. If we didn't get out in time, we would be crushed like scribs,

"We need to get out of here!" Julan yelled, and took my hand a second later. We ran to the top of the room, and I pulled a hidden crank in the floor, and then grabbed Julan's hand and ran before it could close on us.

Soon, we were back in the cave. All was quiet, except for the sound of heavy breathing coming from Julan and I. I slumped against the metal door, thoroughly exhausted.

"I can't believe it's _actually_ over," I whispered in-between breaths.

"I know," Julan said, then we both turned towards the rickety wooden door, which would provide an exit.

I thought I saw a shadow appear by the wooden door. The shadow became more and more definite as time passed. Unti I realized that it wasn't a shadow. It was a woman, wearing a beautiful blue and flowing dress. Her skin was the color of ash, similar to that of a Dunmer. She held out her hands, and started walking towards me with a smile on her face, before holding out a hand. I took it, and then found myself back on my feet.

"Er, thanks?"

She nodded, and then took Julan's hand in a similar manner, and then began speaking. Julan seemed to be in shock.

For some reason, I knew who this was. I had no reason to doubt it.

 ** _"You no longer bear the burden of prophecy, Ulina Therayn._**

 ** _You have achieved your destiny._**

 ** _You are free._**

 ** _The doomed Dwemer's folly, Lord Dagoth's temptation, the Tribunal's seduction, the god's heart freed, the prophecy fulfilled. All fates sealed and sins redeemed._**

 ** _If you have pity, mourn the loss, but let the weeping cease. The Blight is gone, and the sun's golden honey gilds the land._**

 ** _Hail savior, Hortator, and Nerevarine._**

 ** _You are Nerevarine Rising._**

 ** _Your people look to you for protection. Monster and villains great and small still threaten the people of Vvardenfell. Enemies and evils abound, yet indomitable will might rid Morrowind of all its ills. For you, our thanks and blessings; our gift and token given."_**

The woman held out her hands again, and a ring appeared seemingly out of thin air, resting in her open palms.

 ** _"Come; take this thing from the hand of god."_**

Slowly at first, I took a step forwards, and then took the ring from her hand, and then she disappeared. I had no idea of what to make of what had just happened. I turned to Julan. He gave me a warm smile.

"Well, what do you know," he began, then took my hand and inspected the ring I held. "Azura was watching over us after all. Well, she was watching over _you_ anyways."

"Oh no. I think she was watching over you too, Julan. She had to be."

For a moment, there was silence as be both thought over what had happened. Then, I decided to speak.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. Julan took my hand in his.

"Well, for starters let's go outside. I want to see some clearer skies, for starters. Then, let's rest like the dead. After all this, I think we'll need it."

I chuckled. Gods know he was right.

A few moments later, Julan and I were standing outside Dagoth Ur's citadel, observing the sights before us. The sky was clear and blue in the surrounding area, something Morrowind hadn't seen properly in several years. Julan held me close as we looked at the beautiful sight before us. He breathed in the fresh air as if it would disappear if he didn't.

"At last! Fresh air! I feel like we've been underground in the dark forever. I never want to see another Dwemer ruin as long as I live! And you did it!"

Julan kissed my cheek before he pulled away, laughing again.

"Urgh, you taste like a Blight storm!"

"Given what we've been doing, that's to be expected, I'm afraid."

We both ended up laughing, and then I brushed some loose strands of his hair away from his face.

"Don't worry, Julan, I won't taste like a blight storm ever again after this," I promised. He chuckled slightly, before the atmosphere became serious.

"So…you're no longer bound by destiny... if you ever really were. How does it feel to be free?"

 _Free._ The way Julan worded it made it sound as if I was a prisoner. I suppose, in a sense, I was. The fact that I had a whole world out there to explore, with no obligations to speak of, was exciting. But also frightening, in a way.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I guess it's going to take some time getting used to it."

"Don't worry about it. I think you've earned the right to relax for a bit. You'll feel less confused about everything in time."

"What about you? Don't you have a tribe to lead or something?"

"They can manage without me for awhile," Julan said in an offhandish way. "Besides, I'm a bit young to be an Ashkhan. But by the time I go back, I'll have gotten older and I'll know the way things are run…but until then, I suppose I can travel with you in the meantime, if you don't mind."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and flashed him a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…that is, if that's what you want. Which you said it was."

Julan chuckled.

"Oh, good…" we laughed together, and then he squeezed my hand again. "Let's just enjoy life and see what happens. And what should happen right now is me taking you to bed for a week!"

We began make our way back to Ghostgate, but only a little while into our trip, a cliffracer showed up, and started to fly towards us. I didn't even hesitate; I simply pulled out my sword and hit it where it would hurt most; the tail. It fell to the ground in a heap. Julan looked towards me in amazement.

"Can you believe I used to be scared of those things?" I snorted. It had been several months now, and by now I had faced much, much worse. "Ridiculous."

The next few months were busy. The summer faded away as Julan and I passed through the many towns and cities in Vvardenfell, with Shani soon rejoining us. Many people wanted to see me, and offer their thanks, some of it being with simple words, some with gifts. I was deeply flattered and humbled by all of it, though I mostly wanted peace and quiet. And to figure out what I wanted to do next. It became so much about me, that no one really cared about any of the other things happening in Morrowind, such as the king dying and being succeeded by his nephew, King Hlaalu Helseth.

One day, while sorting out my rucksack in the quietness of my room in Suran, I rummaged through my belongings. They had become very disorganized over the past year, and I had been too busy to sort through it before. One of the things that slipped out from amongst the documents and letters Caius had given me was an unfolded piece of parchment, and watched as if fell out of my hands. Having never seen it before, I unfolded it and smoothed it out. The handwriting was not unlike my own. In fact, aside from a few quirks here and there, _I_ could have written this.

 _Dear Dranen,_

 _I know about your troubles, but your troubles are nowhere near as dire as mine. I would ask, for old time's sake, that you care for the child I have placed on your doorstep. Her name is Ulina. She was born on the fifth of Last Seed, two years ago. You and Llethsea are free to raise her as you will, I have but one request._

 _Do not tell her about me, or the truth. Better she comes from you than me, no matter what you might think. Anything is better than the life I have to offer her._

The letter wasn't signed with a name; but it was signed with the letter B, in a very unique fashion. That was it. That was the only clue I had as to my parents' identities was this letter. But the letter B wasn't much to go on. Thousands of people had that letter in their name, and for all I know, it could be attached to an alias.

What kind of mother would abandon her own child, like my mother did me? And even so, how bad was her life that she wanted to leave me behind?

* * *

I had one more thing I needed to do before I got on with my life.

A week before Saturalia, the three of us were back in Vivec. Shani was out shopping, Julan was resting at the Black Shalk Cornerclub, and I quietly slipped away to the Temple canton, pointedly ignoring the disdainful looks that the Ordinators were throwing my way. It seemed that hundreds of years of prejudice already had them set in their ways, despite the new laws Vivec had passed. Some things would never change.

Vivec, it seemed, was waiting for me as soon as I appeared.

"Ah, so you're back," he greeted. "And the blight is gone. I take it that means you were successful."

"It does indeed," I told him. "Not that it wasn't hard…because it was. Very hard."

Vivec smiled slightly. In fact, he appeared happier than I had ever seen him.

"The blight is gone," he repeated. "And, it seems, we have survived. Now we must dedicate ourselves to rebuilding the Temple. And _you_ must dedicate yourself to your responsibilities as Protector of Morrowind."

Despite how happy he appeared, he appeared slightly tired. I could only imagine why.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked wearily. Vivec raised his eyebrows slightly. "I mean, surely my achievements don't come without cost, right?"

"And, once again, I must tell you how much I respect your insight, Ulina Therayn," Vivec responded, appearing thoughtful. "We three – Almalexia, Sotha Sil and myself - have lost our divine powers, but not altogether. Some token of the people's faith remains, and we shall dedicate it to rebuilding the Temple. Now that Dagoth Ur is gone, we can turn our energies to the more humble needs of the people. It is good, honest work, and I believe there is redemption in it.

"There are _still_ issues to be resolved between the Temple and the Dissident Priests," he continued, causing me to nod in response.

"I should only think so," I said. "What I have done does not erase hundreds of years' worth of mutual hatred and horror."

"Yes, what you have done is only beginning to be recognized," Vivec replied, while nodding. "But that does not change the fact that it is indeed a great thing. You have destroyed our enemy, and now that our greatest enemy is gone, we must reorganize the Temple to meet the needs of the people. We have less need of Ordinators, for example, and greater need of priests and healers and teachers. And we must find time to mourn and honor the dead."

They already were. While eliminating the rest of the Sixth House bases, Julan, Shani and I had passed by many funerals. Ashlanders, settled Dunmer and many Outlanders alike had come together in the Ashlands during Frostfall to mourn the dead. Shani had paid her respects to her mother, and Julan and I had gone to support her. But soon enough, I had a feeling that once respects had been paid to the dead, people would once again start celebrating.

"But what about you?" I asked him. "You, and Sotha Sil and Almalexia…what will happen to you?"

"Soon enough, we will be gone. Without the power of the Heart, our divine powers diminish. Our days as Gods are numbered. I have told my priests that I shall withdraw from the world, and that the Temple should be prepared for a change. We may be honored no longer as Gods, but as saints and heroes, and the Temple will return to the faith of our forefathers - the worship of our ancestors and the three good Daedra, Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah. The missions and traditions of the Temple must continue... but without its Living Gods."

"So, essentially, I destroyed your divinity."

Gods, now I felt slightly guilty. I mean, Azura only knows they never deserved such power, but I felt as if I had committed murder.

"Perhaps not completely yet," Vivec stood up, and took a step towards me. "But Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and I gained our divine powers from the Heart of Lorkhan. And now we no longer have access to the Heart, so we must lose our divinity. I cannot speak for my fellow Tribunes, but I have _always_ worn my divinity lightly – because, fundamentally, I am not at all a serious person - and I will not miss it. I have tried to do what was necessary. I am afraid I might have done some harm, but I assure you - I will be quite content to be a mere mortal again, dedicated to my own amusements."

"But what about the other two? Didn't you at least warn them?"

"We don't communicate," Vivec admitted. "Without the Heart, our divine powers must diminish. Almalexia takes her divinity very seriously, and the loss _will_ weigh heavily on her. She tends to brood, and I fear she will do herself and others harm."

Oh, great. That was _just_ what I needed. A mad former Goddess who _might_ do others harm. Best early Saturalia present ever.

"But as for Sotha Sil... I doubt he will even notice the loss. He is completely self-absorbed, and fascinated by the hidden world and its mysteries, and I do not think he even notices us most of the time," Vivec finished those words sadly, and his smile faltered, as if remembering some distant event. I'm sure at one point, they may have all been the best of friends. The five of them. Or, I guess, it was more appropriate to say the five of _us,_ even if I didn't really feel like it was the case. Nerevar, Almalexia, Sotha Sil, Vivec and Voryn Dagoth.

From what I was able to gather on the story, I couldn't help but think of Azura as incredibly manipulative, despite what anyone else would tell me. Including Julan – who I had come to love above all else in this strange land. And, despite everything the Tribunal might have done, they weren't entirely at fault.

"I see you no longer have Sunder," Vivec said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "what happened?"

"It fell into the lava," I admitted. "I was clumsy…I was lucky I was able to succeed at all."

"And at least you did," Vivec said thoughtfully. He looked towards the door, before turning towards me. "Enjoy the carefree days ahead, Ulina, but keep in mind what I have told you. I fear that there will be dark times ahead in Morrowind's future, and I fear I will not be around to help you or anyone else stop it."

Despite how chilling Vivec's last words were, I made my way back towards the Foreign Quarter and laughed as I entered the Cornerclub and saw what Julan was wearing. A colovian fur helm. He was scowling, but Shani was giggling her head off.

"…why in Oblivion did you think anyone – let alone me – would want to wear this, Sha? Except maybe a Bosmer! Sheogorath!"

"It looks fantastic on you, though," she insisted in between giggles. Julan turned his head slightly and saw me, and his cheeks flushed purple. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Look, Sha made me wear it!" He insisted. "She practically forced the damn thing on my head."  
"Oh, Julan," I flashed him a smirk, "hadn't anyone told you how positively _handsome_ you look while wearing that hat?"

"Oh, shut it, n'wah," yet I know as I said those words, he was joking, rather than being intentionally malicious. We all ended up laughing after that, and I almost forgot my meeting with Vivec entirely.

Two weeks later, after Saturalia had already come and gone, it was New Life. I couldn't help but think on how different it would be this year in comparison to the last. Last year, New Life was nothing if not a complete disaster, which lead the events of my Morrowind adventure. Now, I had no family to really celebrate New Life with, but I did have Julan and Shani, and we were going to join in the celebrations in Vivec.

The Dunmer had their own ways of celebrating New Life. It didn't snow in Vvardenfell, as I had grown accustomed to, although it _was_ still much colder than the summer months. But other than that, there wasn't much difference, aside from a few small things. People still hung up decorations, people still talked, danced and had fun. People were still happy.

And, as the night wore on, and fireworks began to shoot up into the sky, Shani had disappeared into the crowd, dancing with many. I stayed with Julan, and this time around, it was _I_ who had convinced him to dance.

I couldn't really help it. The music was almost like a call of magic. I later found out the song was actually called "Nerevar Rising" in my honor, but for now, let's ignore that.

"Come on, Julan. Live a little."

Only a few minutes after the year was about to end, I thought I saw gold and silver fireworkds form into the shape of a moon-and-star.

"You know," Julan began, "that's really clever."

I smiled.

"Happy New Life, Julan."

"Happy New Life, Ulina."

The past year of 3E 427 had been a horrible, confusing but somehow amazing mess. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But, even then, I felt like I had done enough adventuring for a life time.

I was going to strive for a happy ending, even if I knew it wouldn't last.

But even so, I knew life would be a little quieter. Dagoth Ur was gone, and so was the Blight. The people – at least for awhile – wouldn't need rescuing.

For now, I would be able to rise on my own.

After all, according to Azura herself, I _was_ Nerevarine Rising. And if I had my way, I would be able to rise above the Nerevarine Prophecies and make my own fate.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _1st of Morning Star, 3E 428_

If you honestly think of that as the end of my story, you are sadly mistaken. Despite the many celebrations thrown in honor of Dagoth Ur's death and the end of the Blight on Morrowind, that didn't mean the end of any adventures for me, as I had previously been led to think. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part, but Azura had warned me and I chose to ignore it.

I should have paid more attention to Vivec, but I was a fool.

Several hours after the New Life celebrations had died down, I awoke to the sound of a loud bang. Julan wasn't asleep beside me, as I had come to expect.

I was alone.

Or so I thought, anyway. I seemed to remember the door opening at one point, or perhaps it was part of a dream. That's what I thought at first, anyway. I also heard footsteps. The sound was unmistakable.

"Julan…?"

Or perhaps it was Shani. No one else would be allowed to enter this room this late at night. When I didn't get a response, I grabbed the dagger from under my pillow. I had slept with one there ever since those assassins had attacked me, months before. Just in case I was attacked again. This turned out to be the right decision, although I never expected it to happen now.

Who would want me dead _now?_

I got out of bed and muttered a quick incantation under my breath. That was when I saw the assassin. He attempted to stab me in the stomach, but I rolled to the ground, before piercing him in the shin. He yelped, but otherwise seemed unaffected. He leapt towards me, attempting to finish the job yet again, but I somehow managed to stab him in the back. Blood oozed through his dark armor and through my clothing, but it didn't matter if I looked as though I had just murdered a man.

Bright light begun to shine into the room. I turned to see Julan, who looked none too impressed by the sight before him.

 _"Sheogorath…"_ he whispered. "This again?"

I was not in the mood for sarcasm or dry responses.

"I thought this was all _over_ , Julan. I -"

I said nothing more as he entered the room and begun to search the body of the assassin, before sighing in resignation.

"No writ. Which means he can't be with the Tong…"

"And it can't be the Temple," I murmured. "Vivec said they stopped persecuting me."

"But then who else could it be?" Julan and I exchanged looks. He was just as frightened as I. "Ulina, what other enemies could you possibly have _now?"_

Julan and I had all but eliminated any Sixth House remnants in Vvardenfell, so that had left them out as an option. We had ruled out the Morag Tong and the Temple. Who else could I have angered that they'd try to murder me? Many, I'm sure. But there were no _specific_ individuals I could think of now.

"I don't know, Julan. I just don't know…" I turned towards the window. "But I _am_ going to find out."

To many, and to the ignorant, this is where the story of the Nerevarine ends. To many, it ended when they slew Dagoth Ur beneath Red Mountain. Perhaps it was (and still continues to be) wishful thinking on their part. They don't really want to admit to themselves the role their savior _really_ played in their nation's history.

But my story - the _true_ story - doesn't end here. Like all life, mine continued on and led me elsewhere. To the City of Mournhold, the city of light and magic.

Or so they told us.

But while the prophesy was fulfilled and the heroics were over and done with, my story was _not_ over.

If anything, this was where it had _truly_ begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
